Facing the Truth and Dares
by 20Kasai15
Summary: Ask or Dare the characters from my stories, Facing the Past, Facing Our Nightmares, and my currently in progress Facing the Darkness anything you want. (Please only send dares and/or questions in a PM)
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ THIS: This has been reposted. I had to delete the old one because I accidently broke a rule. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to answer the dares/questions if you reviewed them. I was only allowed to do so if they were a PM. So I'm sorry for the confusion. I know there were a lot of dares/questions I didn't get to show, so I hope you guys ask any that haven't been shown in a PM. If any of them are a review, I will not answer them. I'm so sorry.**

 **But anyways, this intro is the same as the original intro, so reread it if you already have or just skip. But if you're new to this, please enjoy the intro. I hope you all enjoy this story. I know I will if it is anything like before.**

* * *

Everyone was sitting down in a random spot after another hard day at work. Freddy and his band rested on the stage. Foxy was leaning on the wall next to Mike who had the clingy Nick in his arms. Fred and band members were all sitting down in some of the chairs in the room, Mangle hanging over them from the ceiling. Golden was by the door where Spring could be seen leaning on it, looking bored. And Sammy, Shawn, Angelica, Heather, and Timmy were sitting on the floor in a circle while tossing a ball back and forth.

Finally it was Spring who pushed himself off the wall and glared at everyone. "Why the hell is this place so boring! Seriously, I've been asleep for way too long and I wake up to see all of you assholes are dull as crap! Seriously, where's the excitement!?

Golden sighed. "Spring, sit down. Getting angry like this won't change anything."

"Oh shut it Goldie Locks!"

The yellow bear sighed. "I really wish you would stop calling me that..."

Bon-Bon rolled his eyes at the tall rabbit. "Well what do _you_ suggest Gramps. _WE_ all worked our tails off during the day while you laze about down in the basement. Don't blame us if you get bored."

"First of all, call me gramps again and I'm yanking off those ears of yours, second, I'm just trying to make a point! Look at all of you! We ain't human! We don't run out of energy! So I say we do something entertaining! You all are just sitting around on your asses! It's fricken' annoying!"

Mike sighed. "Spring, there really isn't much we can do at night."

Suddenly the front door opened up and in came...ME! Yep! Me, your lovely author who is taking the time our of her summer break to give you this madness! "Well let me fix that, shall we!?" I state with an insane grin.

Mike jumped up in shock. "What the hell? Who are you!?"

"I'm the reason you all are gathered around right now!" My grin grows wider, before I decided to look around, my eyes locking on Spring. "So you're bored, huh Springy?"

"I-wh-Who the hell are you!?" The old rabbit snapped.

"I don't have a reason to introduce myself to you. I'm just here to explain the new game you all will be in!"

"New game...what the heck are you talking about?" It was Fred who questioned me this time.

I look over at the Toys' leader and smile kindly. "Oh, just think of it like a truth and dare game."

"Truth and dare?" Spring huffs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, sounds like a blast..." he mumbles before looking at the guard. "Mike, you're the night guard. Get this freak out of here."

"No, all of you have to do as I say! I control you all!" I yell, smirking evilly.

"Oh yeah?" Bon-Bon challenges. "I'd like to see you try."

"Don't test me Toy-Bonnie..." I warn the rabbit.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

Chicky walks up to him. "Uh...Bon-Bon I don't think you should..."

"Alright, I warned you..." I interrupt the chicken as I magically pull out a laptop from no where!

Fred eyes it. "What are you going to do with that thing?"

"Just watch Fred." I smile as I quickly begin typing on it. "Let's see...Ah, I got it! Bon-Bon will march over to me and kneel down on his knees while saying, 'I will do whatever you ask of me, your highness.'"

Bon-Bon scoffs. "I will no-" He suddenly stops mid-sentence as his gets up from his seat and walks over to me. To the shock of everyone he kneels right next to me. "I will do whatever you ask of me, your highness." He blinks before snapping his head up. "What the hell!?"

I laugh loudly. "And I have the same power over all of you. Heck, I can magically turn you all the animatronics into humans and the ghosts into animatronics if I wanted to! What me to try!?" I ask insanely.

Freddy stands up, shaking his hands. "No, no! We believe you." He sighs and looks around. "So...what was this about a truth and dare game again?"

I smile before looking at...you! Yes, I look over at whoever is reading this weird thing and let my insane like smile grow wider. "This is your chance guys to ask these characters anything you want. Dare them to do whatever you want! Don't be afraid to let your imaginations soar!"

"Who the heck are you talking to?" Bonnie asks me.

I ignore him as I continue. "So please, tell me what you want them to do! And I shall make them all do it! ...Uh...as long as it is PG. Don't ask anything inappropriate."

"Seriously who the heck is she talking to?" Mike ended up asking.

"You may ask or dare anyone who's been in my Five Night's at Freddy's stories so far, anything you want!"

"Five Night's..." Foxy looks over at the old brown bear. "What she be talking about Cap'n?" The bear just shrugs.

"So don't be afraid to ask/dare..." I turn around and suddenly a spot light shines over the original animatronics to the four's shock. "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy!" I dramatically move to point at the Toys and the spots light moves on them all. "Fred, Bon-Bon, Chicky, Mangle, Puppet, Balloon Boy, and Balloon Girl!" I move again to point at the yellow animatronics as the spotlight moves on them. "Spring Bonnie, and Golden Freddy (Fredbear)." Finally the spotlight moves over the ghosts. "And of course Mike, Nick, Shawn, Sammy, Angelica, Heather, and Timmy!"

I walk over to the door. "But that's not all! You all may also ask/dare..." I open the door and random people come tumbling in looking confused.

Scott lifts up his head. "What? How did I get here!?"

Jeremy takes off his hat to reveal his scar as he scratches his head. "Weren't we eating dinner?" he asks.

I step in front of them as the spot lights shines on the group. "As I was saying...You can also ask...Scott, Jeremy, Mr. Fazbear, and Tyler! (Don't forget, Tyler is Nick's real older brother)"

Said older brother eyes me. "Who the hell are you!? And how did I get here?"

I ignore him just as Nick goes running over to him and hugging him tightly. "Aw, so cute." I comment before speaking again. "Now there are of course two other important people I want to introduce!"

I step in the middle of the room. "Let's not forget two people who have unfortunately passed away in my story." I look at the readers. "No, Mike isn't one of them. I already introduced him."

Mike looks a little offended as he glares at me. "I still don't know what she's talking about and to who, but I'm a little hurt for some reason."

"No, I'm talking about special and important family members of Mr. Fazbear!"

Said old man looks around. "Me?"

"Please let me welcome..." Suddenly two figures pop up out of no where. They are also ghosts like Mike and the kids. "Luke and our favorite killer, Daniel!"

Said people look around confused before looking at each other. Danny backs away in shock while Luke tilts his head. "Uh...hey?" Luke more questions than states.

Mr. Fazbear has tears in his eyes as he hugs his son and nephew close. I smile. "Aw, so cu-NICK! No hurting Daniel!"

Nick huffs and puts away his weird shadowy weapons.

Happy, I turn back to you guys! "So there you have it! All the important characters in my stories! And if/when I introduce characters for the first time in my third story, I will let them be a part of it as well! So until next time! Don't forget to ask/dare this family. By-"

"Hold it!" Spring suddenly shouts.

"What?" I ask the rabbit confused.

"How come you're not going to be part of this?" he asks me, grinning cruelly.

Everyone else looks at me. "Yeah!?" they ask together.

"Uh...well...I-well...I-I'm the author! I don't have to be apart of this!"

The yellow rabbit shakes his head. "Oh no...You are." He quickly wraps an arm around my neck, his hand over my mouth. "I still don't know who she was talking to, but you all go ahead and ask/dare her to do things too."

I struggle away from him and gag. "You smell like rotting flesh!" I gasp, breathing in heavily. After a moment I sigh. "Fine! But only to shut you up Spring!" Sighing again I look at you guys. "I'm not answer any super personal questions though! But...yeah. I guess I will be a part of this too." I look over at everyone else. "But don't think I will get a lot of asks/dares! You guys are the main attraction here!" Rolling my eyes I look back. "Alright, so once again, ask/dare away. I will try to answer as much as I can in the next chapter. But since I don't know how successful this will be, you all may have to wait until I get a good amount of reviews until I post the next part.

"OH! And I will of course be updating my third story during all of this. So keep an eye out for that. So until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review!" I look around before grinning and whispers, "Oh, and don't forget, thanks to my magical laptop, I can make them do or even become _anything_..." I grin wider before laughing evilly.

"I don't like that laugh..." Mike worriedly comments.

* * *

 **So that was it! Please PM me any questions/dares you want answered. I will happily reply to them. I'm sorry once again for having to delete the old story. I hope you guys like this. So until next time. Bye and don't forget to reve-Gah, I can't say my usual ending! ...Uh, Bye and don't forget to PM me...? I guess that's what I will say from now on...**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT: The dares and questions in this is the same as from the old story, but when I mention the dares/questions in the chapter I removed the part that says who it is from. I do that because I could get in trouble if people know who asked what. Also for people who do not have an account, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot you can only PM if you have an account. I feel awful because of that, so I'm going to try and think of a way where you guys can ask something. But so far I don't know how.**

 **I was told to try and make a forum on here, but I'll be honest, I've never looked at the forums on fanfiction and don't know much about them. I don't even know if people who don't have accounts can do stuff with them, but if they can I'll probably move this to a forum. We'll see.**

 **And hopefully this doesn't break the rules this time. So...yeah, enjoy! I'll be posting the second and third chapters up soon since they are done too. (By the way the third chapter is the one no one has seen yet. It was the one I was going to post before I had to delete the earlier version.)**

* * *

"Well guys it's time to start! Who else is excited as I am!? Whoo!" I look over at the others who don't look so happy. "Oh come on guys, cheer up!"

"I will when you leave." Spring complains.

"..." I walk up to him and smack him on the nose. "Bad bunny."

"What the hell!?" Spring snaps, getting up to hit me. I just grin and lift up my magical laptop. He stares at me before sitting down. "I'll be good."

"Great!" I yell. "Now, let's move on to the questions/dares! Shall we?" I pull out a stack of note cards. "Let's see. The first one is...

 **Dare: "I dare the puppet to give prank gifts to all the animatronics (yes I did get that from a youtuber so don't ask)"**

I grin, hiding my mouth with my hand. "Oh Puppet!"

The tall animatronic flinches and nervously looks at me. "Uh...y-yeah?"

"Come with me please."

Everyone looks over at the shy animatronic as he slowly follows me. "I have a bad feeling right now..."

Puppet and I have been gone for a few minutes before I finally come back into the room.

Nick eyes me suspiciously. "What did you do to Puppet?" the little ghost boy asks.

"Oh nothing. I swear." I lift a hand to my mouth. "Puppet, you ready!?"

"Uh...ye-yeah..."

"Well then hurry up!"

Soon a nervous Puppet walks in the room. He is pulling a cart filled with presents.

The children's eyes widen in awe as they walk up to Puppet. "Ooh! Cool!" some say.

Puppet frantically moves his hands back and forth to stop them. "N-no! I'm so-sorry kids, but this is ju-just for the other an-animatronics..."

"What!? No fair!" Shawn whines.

"Aw, I-I'm really sorry Shawn."

"Puppet!" I snap. He flinches and looks at me in time to see me tapping my foot on the ground impatiently. "Hurry up!"

"Oh! R-right!"

He walks over so he is in front of all the animatronics. "Pl-please take one."

I quickly step up. "Make sure you all open them together at the same time!"

Freddy looks over at Puppet who is bending his head down, a very nervous and anxious look on his face. "Thank you Puppet. I'll gladly take a gift."

"Yeah! Me too!" Bonnie exclaims, grabbing a present. Soon the others do the same and the cart is empty.

"Can we open them now?" Chica asks excitedly.

"Su-sure..."

I'm snickering as I calmly walk to the others. Mike eyes me. "What's going on?"

I simply smirk and hand him the note card with Puppet's dare on it.

The guard's eyes widened in shock before he looks at all the animatronics who were opening the boxes. "Wa-wait! Guys, don't!"

Too late. All the boxes opened up and instantly each one gave a loud, but small, explosion as pizza sauce came blasting in their faces.

"I'M SO SORRY! SHE MADE ME DO IT!" Puppet screams, falling to the ground and hiding his face.

I burst out laughing as I look at the sauce coated animatronics. Each of their expressions were priceless! Basically all of their eyes were opened up as wide as they could go, mouths hung open wide. Their fur was clumping together with the stickiness of the pizza sauce, while a few globs fell down in huge chunks on their chests and laps.

None of them moved a muscle for a good minute before Bon-Bon broke the silence first. "GROSS! GET IT OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF!" The blue rabbit went racing out of the room in search of something to wipe the sauce off of his face.

Freddy sighed as he wiped his hand over his face. "Great...more pizza sauce stuck in my fur..."

Chica pouts. "Aw...waste of good pizza sauce..."

Chicky nods her head. "I know right!?"

Fred rolls his eyes, grabbing some napkins from a nearby table. "I think that's the least of our worries, girls." He spoke to the two chickens.

Mangle, Foxy, and Bonnie burst out laughing, finding the prank very funny. "Oh man! That was pretty good Puppet!" Bonnie says through his loud laughter.

Foxy nods his head, not caring about how the sauce went flying. "Aye! That be the best prank this ol' pirate's seen in a good while!"

Mangle happily jumped up and down. (remember Mangle's fixed up!) "Again, again!"

Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl were giggling wildly, leaning on each other.

Golden sighed, smiling happily at the others before looking at a furious Spring. "No killing Puppet..." he warned.

"Then can I kill the weird girl?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"No."

"Damn..."

I stick my tongue at him before pulling out more notecards. "Alright, next one. Let's see...Oh wait, Bon-Bon's not back...BON-BON! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

The young rabbit nervously look in, his face now clean from pizza sauce. "Nothing gross is going to explode at me, is it?"

"No...At least I don't think so. So hurry up. I'm about to read the next one!"

"Ugh...fine..." I watch Bon-Bon sit down before smiling.

"Alright then, here we have..."

 **Questions/Dare: "Usually I make dares from my/Kamek's missing cauldron, but these letters…dear god.**

 **Dear Foxy,**  
 **Would you marry me?**  
 **Toad**

 **Dearest Chica,**  
 **Since you started world hunger, could Mangle eat your face? That way, your mouth will be gone and finally world hunger is gone.**  
 **Yours Truly,**  
 **Eely Mouth**

 **Mangle,**  
 **Can I use you as Monkey Bars? Sorry, but it seems so fun to just jump aroun in you! I'll give you a few steaks.**  
 **-Ninji**

 **Freddy Fazbear,**  
 **I would like to inform you that you are ruining the face of villains. I am a scientific genius that made speedy robots, easy to mass-produce. My friend Dr. Wily reprogrammed and toughened up several robots also. Bowser shows persistence, loyalty (unless around poor Antasma), and strength. Your minion Mangle shows great resilience and accuracy. You? You just try to shove a man sitting on his a** in a suit. Why don't you just get zapped by lightning? You're even less evil than Phalanx!**  
 **Sorry if it was a bit harsh.**  
 **Robotnik**

 **Springtrap,**  
 **Would you like to go to my shop? These bombs, arrows, missiles, Squadula feet and Ganon teeth are all yours, as long as you have enough rupees.**  
 **From Morshu**

 **Toys other than Mangle and BB,**  
 **Why do you look like happy meal toys?**  
 **Octorock**

 **BB and JJ,**  
 **I dare you to date eachother. JJ must smell like Petey Piranha's breath mixed with Bobomb Feet, and BB must drink eighteen ales.**  
 **Don't f*** with me,**  
 **Giygas**

 **Puppet,**  
 **Act like The Brain, shove eighteen million Endermen down Mangle's throat, and mix up Mr. Saturn Valley's theme with my Paper Mario Sticker Star theme, and it must be dubstep. Don't ask what drugs I took and who told me this.**  
 **Not my lines,**  
 **Gooper Blooper**

 **Hey, no Bonnie. Okay then. Bonnie, there is a rumor that you are a hermaphrodite. Is that true?**

 **Keep on writing, and I'm out. Don't hug Bullet Bills!"**

I stare at the card for a good ten minutes before bursting out laughing. "OMG This is going to be great!"

Everyone looks at me nervously. "Uh...what do we have to do?"

I grin before looking at the readers. "Okay, I'm going to try and get through this all. So don't worry. But..." I giggle. "...I'm sorry, but I literally had to read this twice to make sure I was reading that all right. But here we go!" I look over at Foxy.

"Foxy! Someone has proposed marriage to you! Will you except their offer!?"

Everyone snaps their head to the pirate, some giggling at him while also look confused.

The fox tilts his head, looking confused and slightly disturbed. "Wha...uh...No. Whoever it be, sorry. But this ol' pirate not be looking to marry."

"Aw! You broke their heart!" I pout before grinning. "Alright, I'm just going to read this part out loud. 'Dearest Chica,'"

"Yay! Me!" Chica exclaimed happily.

I stare at her before smacking her beak. "No interrupting me!"

The bird sadly pats her beak as I continue.

"'Since you started world hunger, could Mangle eat your face?"

"WHAT!? NO!" Chica nervously looks over at the confused white fox. "Don't eat my face!"

Mangle jumps up and down. "Cool! I didn't know it was possible to eat faces! Chica change your mind! I want to try!"

"NO!"

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" I scream, stopping the two. Satisfied, I continue. 'That way, your mouth will be gone and finally world hunger is gone. Yours Truly, Eely Mouth.'" I calmly set the note card down. "Now you may continue."

"Then again I say, no! And since when did I start world hunger! I give pizza out everyday!"

"I still want to try and eat your face!" Mangle says, hugging the chicken closely.

"Gah! NO! Get away!"

"Moving on!" I yell, catching their attentions. Chica runs to hide behind the confused Freddy.

"Let's see. The next part is...'Mangle, Can I use you as Monkey Bars? Sorry, but it seems so fun to just jump aroun in you! I'll give you a few steaks. -Ninji'"

"Yes!" Mangle shouts, only to pout it's lips. "Aw, but I'm not broken anymore..."

"I can fix that." I pull out my laptop and begin typing. "Mangle suddenly looks like it did before it was fixed." And in a puff of smoke the white fox is back to it's normal appearance. It happily opens it's mouth just as static fills the room. Smiling, Mangle crawls on the ceiling just as I begin to type again.

"Alright, 'Ninji, suddenly pops up in the room and begins using Mangle as Monkey Bars."

Everyone jumps in alarm when a random person is suddenly holding on to Mangle. Ninji smiles happily before crawling out. "Yes! This is awesome!"

I roll my eyes. "Weird people are weird. ...That includes me! Yes!"

"Uh...when will that person go away?" Freddy asks, looking up at the ceiling."

"When I finally reach the end of the dares..." I say, shrugging. Lifting up the note card I begin reading again. "Alright...'Freddy Fazbear,'"

Freddy perks up at hearing his name. "This better not be a dare..."

"It's not." I answer before continuing. 'I would like to inform you that you are ruining the face of villains.'"

"Villains? I'm not a villain."

"Yeah!" Nick speaks up. If anyone is, it's Daniel!"

Said man glares darkly at Nick.

"Shut up! Let me finish!" I yell, silencing them. "Good. Now where was I...Oh yeah. 'I am a scientific genius that made speedy robots, easy to mass-produce. My friend Dr. Wily reprogrammed and toughened up several robots also. Bowser shows persistence, loyalty (unless around poor Antasma), and strength. Your minion Mangle shows great resilience and accuracy. You? You just try to shove a man sitting on his a** in a suit. Why don't you just get zapped by lightning? You're even less evil than Phalanx!. Sorry if it was a bit harsh.  
Robotnik'" I smile after I finish, ignoring the confused stares of everyone. "I like this guy." I giggle. "It looks like Robotnik is more ranting at how bad of a villain you are, than asking a question though."

"But I'm not even a villain! And I didn't stuff those guards in suits by my own free will! And what was that comment about being zapped by lightning!?"

"Calm down already Freddy." Fred states patting his counterpart on the back. "It was just a weird human...I hope." The Toy leader grins. "Don't worry, I think you are the best villain ever."

"But I'm not a villain!"

"Moving on!"

"No, I'm not done-"

"I said moving on!" I glare darkly at Freddy who glares back. We continue this for a while before the bear relunctantly sits down.

"Fine..."

"Good." I smirk, lifting up the note card. "'Springtrap,'"

"Does he mean me?" Spring asks. "Great...what is it?" he mutters annoyed before perking up. "Spring... _trap_...huh, you know I kind of like that. Springtrap sound better than just Spring."

"No! You are Spring when you're with me!"

"But I-"

"Shut up and let me finish reading!" I snap, glaring at the rabbit before continuing. "'Would you like to go to my shop? These bombs, arrows, missiles, Squadula feet and Ganon teeth are all yours, as long as you have enough rupees.  
From Morshu.'"

Spring is silent and everyone turns their heads to him. I'm about to question his silence when he suddenly grins. "Where is this shop?"

"No! You are not getting any weapons! I forbid it!"

"I want those weapons!" Spring snaps.

"No!"

"Ya can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes I can!" I lift up my laptop. Spring eyes it before sitting down. "Okay, I'll be good."

"Good rabbit. Golden keep an eye on him."

"Don't worry, I will."

The old rabbit huffs, crossing his arms. "I just wanted some weapons..."

"No, I wouldn't trust you with even a pocket knife..."

"Trust me, I know how deadly pocket knives can be." Daniel speaks up, pulling out his own.

"Danny, put that away!"

The purple guy rolls his eyes as he does as he is told. "Fine..."

"Great, we're almost to the end!" I grab the note cards and begin reading. "Toys other than Mangle and BB,  
Why do you look like happy meal toys?  
Octorock.'"

The Toys all look at me confused as I shrugged. "Hey, I didn't write that. But now that Octorock mentions it, you guys do. Mangle does too when it's not broken." I smile and lean my head on my folded up hands. "So, why do you guys look like happy meal toys?"

"How the hell are we supposed to know?" Bon-Bon asks. "Scott designed us!"

Scott shrugs. "Mr. Fazbear wanted me to make you guys even more kid friendly looking after Freddy and the others were taken away."

I slap the note cards on the table. "Well there you have it Octorock! Blame and/or thank Scott and Mr. Fazbear!" I giggle before grabbing the cards again. "Alright then. 'BB and JJ,"

BB perks his head. "Who the hell is JJ?"

"Huh, oh, I think that's the official name for Balloon Girl, but I forgot about it when i introduced her so I just kept her BG...although I do like JJ better." I pause as I think it over. "...I might change that later..." I mutter.

Balloon Girl tilts her head. "But didn't Scott name me?" she asks shyly.

"I don't care! Let me just read the rest of this!"

Balloon Girl flinches and hides behind BB who glares at me.

I roll my eyes at him before continuing. "Alright then. 'I dare you to date each other.'"

The two tense up, looking at each other before backing away. "No way!" BB snaps.

"I-I agree..." JJ adds. (Heck with it, I'm just calling her JJ.)

"Hold it, I'm not done yet!" Clearing my throat I continue. 'JJ must smell like Petey Piranha's breath mixed with Bobomb Feet, and BB must drink eighteen ales.  
Don't f*** with me,  
Giygas.'"

There is silence before BB shakes his head wildly. "Even if I wanted to date Balloon Girl, I wouldn't if she smelled like...whatever the hell that smells like! And where would I even get ales!? And how would I drink it! I'm an animatronic!"

"You know, I liked it better when you acted innocent..." I mutter.

BB rolls his eyes. "Whatever...I'm not doing that dare!" He crosses his arms and closes his eyes.

JJ looks down sadly. I smile and pat her head. "BB is such a jerk huh?"

"Yeah..."

"I heard that!"

"Meant too." I mutter before picking up the card again. "Moving on. 'Puppet,'"

Puppet flinches. "Not again..."

I smirk as I continue. "'Act like The Brain, shove eighteen million Endermen down Mangle's throat, and mix up Mr. Saturn Valley's theme with my Paper Mario Sticker Star theme, and it must be dubstep. Don't ask what drugs I took and who told me this.  
Not my lines,  
Gooper Blooper.'"

Puppet stares at me for a good long while before finally talking. "E-even if I understood half of that, I do-don't think I could do it."

"Yeah...let's just...ignore that one. ...Sorry, but...seriously what should I freakin' type for that?" I chuckle. "Besides, Puppet is too shy and innocent to do anything weird. You guys saw how he acted during the prank."

I lift up the card again. "Alright last one from that list of dares/question. '  
Hey, no Bonnie. Okay then. Bonnie, there is a rumor that you are a hermaphrodite. Is that true?'"

"A wha..."

Fred bursts out laughing. "Hahahahahaha! That's too funny! Oh! But that person should have asked Bon-Bon instead!"

Said rabbit glared sharply at Fred. "Excuse me!?"

Bonnie sighs and rubs a hand over his face. "No! I'm a full fledge male! I know we are animatronics and don't have..." he glances down at the kids. "...proof, but I'm a guy!"

Nick tilts his head. "Mikey, what's a hermaph-"

The guard quickly covers the boy's mouth. "Don't worry about it for now Nick..."

I pat the boy's head. "Yeah, cause we have one last question for the day."

"But I thought you said that was the last one!?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, from that earlier list. This one is new..." I read the card.

 **Question: Oh yay! This is going to be fun! Okay, here's my question. For Mike, is there anything you're leaving behind now that you're dead? Any other friends outside of the pizzeria? Or even a girlfriend? Hmm, I can't think of a good dare yet, but trust me I will later!**

I grin and look at Mike. "This one is for you Mikey."

"Great...what do I have to do."

"Don't worry, it's a very simple question. "Is there anything you've left behind since you've died? Any other friends outside from the pizzeria, or even a girlfriend maybe?"

Mike falls silent as he looks down nervously. "Uh...well. Actually I did have some good friends from my high school. But...we haven't talked in a while since I graduated. So...not really. Besides, the kids and the animatronics have always been my real friends and family. And as for a girlfriend..." he blushes and looks down. "I-I never even dated before..."

Daniel chuckles from his spot. "Virgin for life, huh? Or more like eternity for you, huh Mikey?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"What's a virgi-" Nick's mouth get's covered by Mike's hand again.

"Nothing!" the guard snaps, blushing brightly.

I sigh and pick up the cards again. "Okay let's try to squeeze in a few more, shall we?" I begin reading the card in my hand.

 **Question/Dares: "Spring fire Balloon Boy out of a cannon aimed at the sun and sing 'celebrate good times'**  
 **Bon-Bon anyone ever tell you your more terrifying then Spring?**  
 **Kasai bow down to the great and powerful Spring Bonnie"**

I grin and turn my head to BB. The small animatronic backs away nervously. "What...?"

Closing my eyes, I calmly walk back over to Golden. "Hey, we actually might need some weapons now?"

"What?" Golden asks.

"WHAT!?" BB screams.

Without replying to them I look over at Spring. "Springy?"

"Don't call me that."

"You have been dared to fire Balloon Boy out of a cannon aimed at the sun and sing 'celebrate good times'"

BB shrinks away while Spring evilly grins. "I'll do it!" he pauses before frowning. "But I ain't singing."

"Aw, come on!" I whine. "Celebrate good times' is awesome!"

"No way!"

"But didn't you used to sing all the time when the diner was opened?"

"..."

"...Fine, you don't have to sing..." I grumble. "Party pooper..."

"Thank you."

BB peeks his head back in the room. "...S-so am I not being fired out of a canon?"

"Oh no, you are." Spring states, grabbing the little guy by the head. "Yo, weird girl, give me a canon!"

"Spring, I don't think you shou-" Golden was interrupted as a puff of smoke came from no where by his side and once it cleared there was a canon aimed out the window and pointed to the sun. He looked over at me as I smiled innocently and hid my laptop.

"What?" I asked, smiling sweetly.

Spring grinned as BB thrashed in his grip. "Don't you freaking dare, you walking coffin!"

"...Oh now I really want to do this."

BB gulped when he felt Spring shove him in the canon. "Some one help me! Balloon Girl! Mike! Ni-nick!"

Out of those three only Balloon Girl looked really nervous.

"Oh come on Mike and Nick!" BB complained. "Thi-this is about when I betrayed you guys, isn't it!?"

Nick smiled and waved goodbye to his old minion. "Bye-bye BB! Have a fun trip!"

"I hate you al-" BB was silenced when Spring locked up the canon and lit the fuse.

Grinning evilly, I quickly type on my computer. "Spring will sing the song now."

And just then to everyone amusement, the rabbit breaks out singing! "~Celebrate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)~" He flinches just as the finishes the line. At that moment the canon fires and we can hear BB screaming, but we are laughing to much at Spring to care.

The rabbit glares at me but when he opens his mouth more of the song comes tumbling out. "~There's a party goin' on right here. A celebration to last throughout the years.~"

Golden snickers. "I almost forgot how good of a singer you were Spring.

The rabbit can only glare darkly at his older brother as he continues the song. "~So bring your good times, and your laughter too. We gonna celebrate your party with you."

We all laugh and dance along as Spring reluctantly finishes up the song. We somehow moved him up on the stage while Bonnie played his guitar to the song to everyone's, minus Spring, amusement.

Once Spring finished singing he practically ran to me as he glared down. "What the hell was that!?"

"You were dared to sing. So I made you sing." I grin innocently.

"Why you little-"

"This one had more stuff on it!" I interrupt grabbing card. "Ah, it looks like it's a question for Bon-Bon."

"Me?" the young rabbit asked confused.

"Yep, it says, 'Bon-Bon anyone ever tell you your more terrifying then Spring?"

The blue rabbit's ears droop. "I'm not scary!"

"I beg to differ...I get nightmares just looking at that ugly face." Fred grins.

Bon-Bon smacks him on the head before pointing dramatically at Spring. "And you say I'm more terrifying than _that_ disgusting thing! As BB said, he's a walking coffin!"

"You want to say that again brat?" Spring hisses.

"...n-no sir..." Bon-Bon mutters nervously.

"Good."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah...Spring is the scariest bunny here at the moment..." I mumble before grabbing the card again. "Okay then. Oh, this one is for me!" I read it before widening my eyes. A nervous laugh escapes my throat as I set the card down. "Yo-you know we can skip this one..."

"Why?" Spring asks.

"It's nothing really."

"What does it say?" he asks stepping forward. "Didn't you say it was for you?"

"Nope. I lied. It just said how awesome I am a-and-NO! Don't read it!"

Spring looks over the card before grinning evilly down at me.

"What does it say?" Mike asked.

"Kasai has to bow down to 'the great and powerful Spring Bonnie!' Hahahahaha!"

"I'm not bowing down to you..."

"Oh yes you are! You forced me to sing a stupid song, so now you have to pay. Bow down to me right now!"

"..."

"..."

We continue to glare at each other for a good minute before I snap. "Fine!" I yell reluctantly getting on my knees and bow to him.

"I like this." Spring snobbishly points his nose in the air.

Golden sighs annoyed while Fred glares at me and Spring. "How come no one is bowing to me...?"

I grumble before grabbing the cards. "Alright what's next..."

 **Dare: "Foxy: i dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with chica and I'll fix you if you do**  
 **Mike and Jeremy:I dare you to look up jeremike."**

My sour mood turns happy as I giggle loudly to everyone's shock. "What's she so happy about?" Spring asks.

"It's not that I'm happy, it's just I know I'm going to get a good reaction from this one!" Sighing I look at Foxy and Chica. "Foxy, you have been dared to play seven minutes in heaven with Chica."

The humans and the adult ghosts' eyes widen in shock as the animatronics tilted their heads. "What's that?"

Chica gasps, remembering hearing about it from a teenager who was forced to come into the pizzeria one day with her little sister. If she could she would blush. "It's nothing! Kasai, do we have to!"

I grin and grab Foxy and Chica by the hands. "Sorry, you were dared." (By the way, I don't usually pair the animatronics up like this)

Foxy looks back at everyone. "What be this game?"

I roll my eyes. "You and Chica are going to be locked in a closet for seven minutes so you two can...basically kiss."

"Why would I be wanting to kiss her? She be like a sister to me."

"Yes! So we shouldn't-" Chica was silenced as I pushed her and the pirate into the closet and lock it up. "Seven minutes start now!"

Seven Minutes Later

I grin and open the door. "You two can come out no-" I freeze when I see the two. ...They are sitting on the ground playing a card game! "...You didn't really play, did you?"

"No, Foxy kissed me on the cheek, so ha!" Chica giggles, getting up and walking out.

"..." I sigh and rub my eyes. "I should have expected that..." Picking up the card I begin to read the second dare from Epically Awesome Mario Fan. "Alright, 'Mike and Jeremy: I dare you to look up je-" I stop mid sentence before blushing and giggling. "Oh gosh..."

"What do we have to look up?" Jeremy asks.

Mike floated closer to me. "What is it?"

I grab my laptop and move it away. "I'll be nice and let you two be away when you look this up." I state as the two follow me to the edge of the room. "Mike, go ahead and type in Jeremike."

The two look at each other before back at me. "Is that some weird combination of our names?" Jeremy asked before looking at the computer screen. After a moment, tones of Jeremike pictures pop up on screen. The two's eyes widen before they blushed darkly.

"Wh-what the hell!?"

"Gah! What am I seeing!?"

I burst out laughing wiping some tears in my eyes. "Aw, the internet. Got to love it, right?"

The two men look at each other before blushing and looking away.

The kids walk up to them. "What is it you looked at Mikey?" Nick asks.

"NOTHING!" the young man yelled, slamming the laptop close much to the confusion of the kids.

Grinning at the two I pull out the last card. "Alright then..."

 **Dare: "Dare Spring to sing piano man and dare you (Author to sing along as well)**

"...YES!" I scream. "I love that song!" I run over to Spring and practically tackle him.

The rabbit flinches. "What the hell?"

"We are singing Piano Man together!"

"...NO WAY! I'm not singing agai-"

I run to my computer and quickly type on it. "Spring will sing with me!"

Everyone looks at the rabbit as he tenses up and bows his head. "I'll sing..."

"Yah!" I pull up the music and we listen to the peaceful tune play out.

Spring and I walk up to the stage.

"~It's nine o'clock on a Saturday." I sing softly. "The Regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man sitting next to me. Makin' love to his tonic and gin."

Everyone grins as surround the stage as we singing the song.

Spring rolls his eyes as he sings the next part. "~He says, 'Son, can you play me a memory. I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete. When I wore a younger man's clothes.'"

We continue the song before I wave my hand at all you readers. As Spring sings his lines I quickly speak to you all. "Thank you all for your dares/questions! I really enjoyed them all! Please don't be shy to give me more for these guys!"

I stop to sing more lines before I continue to talk to you all. "So I'll end this here! Thank you to everyone who gave me the dares/questions. If anyone sent me a question and/or dare and I didn't post it up here, I will next time, I promise! So until next time! Bye!

I turn away as Spring and I finish up the song. When we finished a burnt up and annoyed looking BB walks in. "I still hate you all." he grumbles before sitting down next to Balloon Girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I messed up when I said the third chapter would be the one no one has seen. I meant the fourth. Sorry! But this one has also already been on the old story. And like before I removed the names of who the dares/questions are from. Sorry. But I'm sure you guys will remember what you asked when you see them, right? So if you see your dare/question, know I am thanking you!**

* * *

I smile evilly at the group. "We're baaack!"

"When are you going to leave?" Daniel asks me annoyed.

"Hey, I'm the only reason why the kids haven't murdered you again yet! So don't complain!"

"Then can I?" Spring asks.

"No." Smiling I look at the readers. "I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It makes me really happy to see people like my stories enough to do so. So I'm gonna shut up now and start the questions/dares." I lift up some note cards. "Let's see. This first one is...

 **Dare/Question: "I dare Fred to sing Chocolate Rain while joyfully dunking Bon-Bon in a barrel of chocolate sauce.**

 **I dare Daniel to sing a a Justin Bieber song of the Authors choosing.**

 **I dare Puppet to act like a fan girl towards Chica.**

 **Bon-Bon, do you fight with Fred because you secretly have a crush on him?"**

"Fred! You have to sing a song..." I snort and cover my mouth. "While Bon-Bon get's dunked in a barrel of chocolate sauce.

"What!?" the rabbit shrieks. "You know I hate getting dirty! Don't you dare!"

Fred grins. "I agree! What song?"

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No!" Fred and I say together.

Grinning at the pouting rabbit I look at the card again. "You have to sing a song called Chocolate Rain. ...Hmm I don't think I know that one. Hold on." Fred and I quickly listen to the song. "...I don't know if I should dance to the song because of the tune or feel depressed because of the lyrics..."

Fred shrugs, "At least it's a simple song. I can sing it." He smirks at Bon-Bon. "But mostly because I have to dunk Bon in chocolate sauce."

"NO! Don't get my beautiful fur filthy again! The pizza sauce was bad enough!"

Fred nods at me and I quickly type on my computer and in a puff of smoke a large barrel filled with melted chocolate is next to the rabbit.

"Oh no! You are not getting me in tha-" Bon-Bon yelps when Fred pushes him in the barrel. "~Chocolate Rain. Some stay dry and others feel the pain. Chocolate Rain. A baby born will die before the si-AH!" Fred yelps when the furious Bon-Bon gets out only to push the bear in the chocolate barrel.

"There's your stupid chocolate rain!" Bon-Bon yells. "Someone better get me a towel!"

I hold up my hands in defeat. "Alright, alright. Here" I grab my computer and type on it. "Bon-Bon is magically clean." And just like that all the chocolate sauce on the rabbit is gone.

Grinning the rabbit sits down on the chair next to me and crosses his legs. "Thank you."

Fred coughs as he climbs out of the barrel. "What about me!?"

"Sorry, you don't threaten me like Bon-Bon..." I mutter. "...maybe he is scarier than Spring..."

The young rabbit just scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Just get to the next part. That card had a lot of writing on it, so there must be more from that rude person who dares to get me dirty."

"Yes there is. Let's see..." I read it before laughing loudly. "Haha! Yes! Danny!"

The killer tenses up. "...what?"

"You have been dared to sing a Justin Bieber song of my choosing! Haha!"

"Who the hell is Justin Bieber?"

"...Oh yeah, it's 1996 right now...and yet this era has tablets for the office...Has anyone ever questioned that!?" I gasp. "Wait, that means this is the year I was born! Yes!"

"What?" almost everyone asks me.

Ignoring them I pull Daniel over to me. "I'll be nice to you, since I don't tend to like Justin Bieber and let you sing only a part of his song. And I think I will pick one of his most famous ones!"

"And that would be...what?" the man asks unamused.

"It's called..." I grin evilly. "Baby."

And before he could ask anything else I type on my computer for him to sing just as the pop music plays through the restaurant.

Before he could stop himself, Daniel begins singing. "~You know you love me, I know you care. Just shout whenever, and I'll be there. You are my love, you are my heart. And we will never, ever, ever be apart."

I'm dying of laughter and so is everyone else. Especially because...Danny can't sing! He's awful, which just adds to the funny-ness. But then he got to the chorus...

"~And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby, oh. Like baby, baby, baby oh, I thought you'd always be mine, mine..."

Soon Daniel's voice fades away after a while as I wipe my tears from my eyes. "Oh my gosh, I loved that! And Danny, you can not sing."

The killer is blushing madly as he glared darkly at me. "I'm going to kill you..."

"Probably." I shrug before grabbing the cards again. "Okay, what's next? Oh! Puppet!"

"Not another one for me..." Puppet groans, hiding away. "Please tell me I can just hide away in my box..."

"No! You have to act like a fan girl towards Chica!"

"Ho-how would I even do that?"

Chica smiles at him. "Easy! Just act like a crazy fan who's in love with me!" She giggles. I think it would be funny!"

Puppet shakes his head back and forth. "I-I don't thi-think I could do that!"

I sigh and type on the laptop. "Do I have to do everything for you guys..." 'Puppet is now a huge fan of Chica until we get to the next review.'

Puppet freezes, his eyes looking blank...which is saying something since they are technically just holes anyways...before he blinks and grins widely. "OMG! It's Chica!" he squeals loudly before running up to her. "I'm a big fan! I love you so much!" Puppet hugs her tightly. "OMG I'm hugging Chica! I'm so happy!"

Chica is hiding her laughter as I snicker softly. The others laugh at Puppet who is talking a mile a minute to the yellow animatronic. Shaking my head I grab the card again. "Okay last one. 'Bon-Bon,'"

"Oh great, what now!?" the rabbit groans.

"'Do you fight with Fred because you secretly have a cr..." I pause for a minute before bursting out laughing.

"Because I what?" Bon-Bon asks, annoyed.

I am gasping for air as I laugh more before slowly calming down. "...'be-because you secretly have a...crush on him?'"

Bon-Bon freezes up, eyes wide and ears drooping down. "Wh-what...WHAT!?" he screams.

Fred bursts out laughing, kneeling over. "Aw, no need to be so shy Bon-Bon. I had no idea by the way. But I'm sorry, I will have to reject your feelings."

"I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" the rabbit yells. You just know he would be blushing if he could. "Why would I like an idiot, egotistical bear like him!? Do you not see the way he treats me! He calls me a girl all the time when I'm clearly a boy..."

"Actually a lot of people either still think or used to think you were a girl."

"How many times do I have to say I'm a boy!?" He snaps his head to the bear as Fred laughs again. "Shut the hell up!"

I giggle before holding my hands in the air. "Alright Bon-Bon, calm down. It was just a simple question. And now that we have our answer we will move on. That was the end from 6000halos, sooo..." I look over at Puppet who is still commenting on how awesome Chica is. "Puppet sweetie, you can stop."

Suddenly the tall animatronic freezes, his eyes landing on the chicken he was hugging. He yelps and pulls away. "I'm so sorry!" he yells quickly before running to his original spot again.

"Aw, I was liking the attention..." Chica whines.

"Alright guys, next we have...

 **Question: "Oh gosh! *laughing so hard cant breathe* I CANT BREATHE! XD**

 **Alright, lets ask something... LUKE! What is it like suddenly being a ghost and all?"**

"Oh this one is for you Luke!"

"Huh, me?"

"Yep, you were asked what is it like to suddenly be a ghost and all?"

Luke shrugs. "I don't mind it really. I get to see my dad and cousin again, plus there is Golden and Spring too."

Mr. Fazbear smiles happily at his son while Daniel looks away shyly. Golden grins, but Spring tilts his head. "Do I know him?" (remember only Golden got his memory back)

I nervously pat the rabbit's head. "Oh don't worry your little head about anything..."

"...alright then..."

Luke smiles sadly before looking off into space. "Although being a ghost just reminds me I died a long time ago. I may not know what happened after my death, but apparently Danny did something bad to the kids..." He looked at his cousin. "What was it you did anyways Danny?"

The man flinches, looking down at the teenager. It was still odd for the man to see his cousin as a young teen still, especially since they were only a year apart from each other. "Uh..."

I quickly step forward. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"Yes!" Daniel agrees quickly.

I pull out a note card and read it. "Next review is from...

 **Dare:THIS IS SO FUNNY! XD this is way better then the Ask things on Deviantart.**

 **Daniel! POOF! You are now in a pink leotard with a pink tutu with a little tiara and a pink wand and pink fairy wings. VENGEANCE! :D"**

I smile happily. "Aw, thanks for saying this is better than the Asks on Deviantart. I was worried people wouldn't like this one as much as those. Anyways..." I look at the card again before grinning evilly.

I don't say anything as I begin typing on my computer.

Mike nervously looks at me. "Should we be worried?" he asks.

Before anyone could respond, there is a puff of smoke surrounding Daniel. When it clears everyone bursts out laughing.

"Wha..." Daniel looks down and yells. "What the hell!?" And just as the dare said, Daniel is wearing a pink leotard with a pink tutu. A tiara was resting on his head and he was holding a pink want. And long pink fairy wings were poking out from the back of his clothes.

I laugh, tears forming in my eyes again.

Nick is on his back, kicking his feet in the air as he laughs loudly. "Th-thank you whoever made this happen!" he yells, before giggling again.

Daniel is shaking with rage as he glares at all of us. "Give me the name of this person now! I'm gonna kill them..."

"Nope!" I sang before hiding the card so Daniel can't grab it. "Now let's move on the the next review!

 **Question/Dare: "Okay, I'll bite. (Just cause I want to know) are any of them ticklish? If so...let the tickling war commence! (If Daniel is, there's how the kids can gr t a little revenge without hurting anyone) And give all the kids a hug for me! Thank you for your art, it's really brightened my day!"**

I grin at everyone. "Who here is ticklish?"

There was a silence before Timmy stands up and raises his hands. "Me! Me!" the boy shouts. I grin and quickly tickle him. He giggles loudly, before attempting to tickle me.

The other kids smile widely before tackling me to the ground and joining Timmy. I laugh loudly as they tickle me. "No! Get off you brats!"

Luke grins. "Hey, Danny? Aren't you ticklish?"

"Why would you say that!?" Daniel asks his cousin frantically.

The kids stop what they are doing, freezing up before slowly turning to face their killer.

Daniel pales as he backs away slowly. "Don't you brats even..." Before he could say another word, the six tackle him to the ground and begin tickling him while smirking evilly.

"Hahaha! St-stop! Hahahaha! Isn't any-hahah-anyone gonna hel-help me! Hahahaha!"

I grin and shake my head. "That was great." I look over at the cowering Mike and grin. "What's this!?" I ask loudly. "Mikey, are you ticklish too?"

And just like with me, the kids stop only to look at the guard. The young man backs away. "Gu-guys, don't you think about-ah!" Mike runs away from the giggling children. "No! No! No!"

I giggle as I pick up the cards. "Something tells me all the kids are ticklish too by the way." I see Mike finally get tackled to the ground as I read the next review. "Alright...next we have...

 **Dares: Fred,**  
 **I dare you to be a slave to everyone until however long Kasai wants, but you can call BonBon whatever ypu want until youre free**  
 **Kasai,**  
 **Show everone how much BonBon and Springtrap are alike (show the guitar flashback thing:)**  
 **Mike and Jeremy,**  
 **I dare you to play FNAF (and the others if Kasai wants) in front of everyone**  
 **(Theres a lot iof everyones in this...:)**

"Okay, Fred! You're up!"

"Oh great..." the bear mutters.

I grin and look at Bon-Bon. "You're going to like this one sweetie." I giggle before turning back to the younger brown bear. "Fred dear you have to be a slave to everyone until I say."

"..." Fred's eyes widen in horror. "Wha..."

Bon-Bon bursts out laughing. "Hahahahaha! Take that fatso! I order you to dump the remaining chocolate sauce on your head while saying, 'Bon-Bon is the greatest animatronic to have ever been made!'"

"I will do no such thing you girly ra-"

"And no insulting me!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" I interrupt. "Says here Fred still has permission to call you whatever he wants to."

"Aw man!" Bon-Bon complains. "Oh well...I'm waiting Fred!"

The bear grumbles. "I'm not being anyone slave. I'm the leader around here!"

"Actually the leader is Freddy..." I state.

"Well I'm in charge of the Toys!"

"Not anymore! Now do as I say slave!" Bon-Bon grins evilly before sitting down in the chair. "Oh, and when you praise me, be on your hands and knees." The rabbit pulls his arms back behind his head and smirks at the bear.

Fred doesn't show any sign of moving so I lift up my laptop as warning. "Fine, I will do it..."

"Really?" Chicky asks confused.

"Yes..." Fred reluctantly goes to the chocolate barrel and pours the rest over his body. He shakes his head as chocolate sauce goes everywhere. "Gah! Gross..." he mumbles before he takes a step. He accidently slips on the chocolate on the ground and falls to the floor with a loud thump.

Bon-Bon, Spring, Daniel, and I are the only ones to burst out laughing at the. I clear my throat. "Uh...sorry Fred." I recover, only to giggle again.

"Yeah sure...whatever..." Fred moves to his hands and knees as he glares at the blue rabbit. "...Bon-Bon is...the greatest...animatronic to have ever...been made..."

The blue rabbit had tears in his eyes from laughing so much. "Aw, I love whoever let this happen!"

"Not bad kid." Spring comments. "Let me give it a shot." He clears his throat before grinning evilly. "Fred, without getting up, I order you too..." Spring looks around before eyeing a large trash can near him. He grins and tosses the bin to the floor, trash spilling out everywhere. "Clean up this mess and take the trash outside."

Bon-Bon laughs. "Great!"

Fred growls much like a real bear before crawling over to the pile of garbage and slowly began his task, cringing at the old pizzas and other gross stuff.

Freddy sighs. "I hope you release Fred soon Kasai, I don't know how long he will handle this. And Bon-Bon and Spring seem to be enjoying this too much..."

"Well they are a lot a like...It would make sense they will be enjoying this equally. Speaking of them acting alike! I was asked to show just that. And was asked to show the guitar flashback scene."

"Guitar flashback scene?" Bonnie asks. "Also, how come Spring treats Bon-Bon better than me!?"

"Because like I've said a lot, they act alike, but you don't tend to act like Spring."

Bonnie sadly looks down while Freddy pats him on the back.

"Anyways, back to the flashback scene. I think it would be best if I just do this..." I look over at Golden. "Hey, Goldie Locks!"

The yellow bear sighs. "What?"

"Come here for a minute." When he comes closer to me, I grab his head and yank out his memory chip.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Golden asks confused.

Ignoring him, I plug the chip in my laptop. Soon the screen plays a certain scene and I smile happily as I present it to the readers. The others all gather around to watch as well.

(Important Note: I'm not bothering to look for the scene in my story, so the wording of may be different, plus I'm adding extra stuff you didn't read, but basically I'm rewriting that scene when Golden threatens to toss away Bon-Bon and Spring's guitars out the window. But I'm starting with Spring first)

The screen faded to show a sad looking Freddy and Bonnie with Spring glaring down at them. "Why the hell are you two so freaking dumb!" the Spring on the screen asks angrily. "You all almost broke my guitar!"

Spring and Bon-Bon look away from Fred to the group as they watched the memory play out. "Oh yeah..." Spring mutters. "I remember this day."

The Freddy on the screen nervously looks up. "Spring, Bonnie and I were just playing with the kids. We didn't mean to drop your guitar."

"And why the hell did you guys even have my guitar in the first place!? I never gave ya permission to do that!" He glares mostly at Bonnie. "What, are you so desperate to replace me, that you're even trying to steal my guitar from me now?"

Bonnie shakes his head. "I-I'm not trying to replace you Spring...I...I just..."

"Whatever! You two are just worthless copies. I'm the original, not you Bonnie and not you Freddy! You two aren't worth anything!"

"Spring! That's enough!" Golden called out from the screen. "Apologize to those two now."

Spring scoffs. "I'm not apologizing for anything! They almost broke my guitar! I'd be nothing without it!"

Golden was quiet for a while before walking over to the rabbit.

"What do you want no-HEY!"

Spring's green guitar is forced out of his hands as Golden quickly moves to an open window. "Spring, I swear I will toss this stupid instrument out unless you apologize now."

Spring huffed, glaring darkly at his brother. "You wouldn't dare Goldie Locks."

"Try me." Golden smirked, showing just how serious he was. "I'll even throw this out far so I know you won't try and sneak out to grab it. Who knows, it might even break when I throw it. ...Now apologize to Freddy and Bonnie for upsetting them like that."

Spring grumbles, glaring at his brother some more before reluctantly looking at the other two. "I'm only saying sorry because that old fart there is a jerk! Got it?" When they nodded he sighed and looked away. "...So...sorry..."

The screen turned to black before fading back in to a new memory. This time it was the current building and the other animatronics knew it as the time before Mike was captured by Daniel.

Bon-Bon and Fred were arguing as per usual. Sammy was sitting next to Golden and the yellow bear whispered something to her. She giggled before floating up and moving behind the yelling blue rabbit.

The Chicky on the screen noticed her and quickly figured out what the girl was about to do. "Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were..."

Too late as everyone watched the Sammy on the screen yank the guitar from Bon-Bon's grip.

The blue rabbit froze in mid sentence, opening and closing his now empty hand. "Wha..." he snapped his head over to watch Sammy hand the guitar to Golden who was struggling to walk to the window. And just like with Spring, Golden held the red guitar out the window, preparing to toss it out.

"You...You give me back my guitar you filthy old bear!"

The Fred on the screen scowled and smacked him on the back of his head. "Be respectful to Fredbear!"

Bon-Bon ignored him as he walked closer, only to gasp when Golden slightly loosened his grip. "Now I didn't want to do this Toy-Bonnie, but you see, don't like when people fight. I grew up with a short tempered guy and so I've had my fill with that you see."

Meanwhile Spring scoffed at the scene on the laptop. "Stupid Goldie Locks...did you really do this for Bon-Bon too? And what was that about me being short tempered? I know you were referring to me! I'm not short tempered!" Spring hissed.

Golden ignored his younger brother as he watched the scene again.

The Golden on the screen tilted the guitar slightly as he continued. "So I won't stand for you yelling like that at Toy-Freddy. I'll only give this back to you if you promise to behave and apologize for that ridiculous yelling, got it?"

"Ap-apologize! I would never-" he gasped when Golden loosened his grip some more. "...fine..." He glared at the smirking Fred. "I'm only saying sorry because that old golden fart is a jerk though!"

I grin as I stop the video and give Golden back his memory card. "Aw, you two are so alike! It's almost cute."

"Whatever...this kid's alright..." Spring muttered, ruffling Bon-Bon's head.

"Hey, don't do that!" the youngest rabbit complained.

Bonnie glared at the two, crossing his arms.

I roll my eyes at the purple rabbit. "Stop being jealous already...and let's move on shall we!?"

"Whatever..." Bonnie mutters angrily.

I roll my eyes and look at the last dare on the card. "Alright...Ah, Mike and Jeremy!"

The two flinch. "Please tell me we don't have to look up something again?" Mike asked nervously.

"No, you two are going to be playing..." he smirk. "Five Nights at Freddy's!"

"What...?" the two asked confused.

I sigh. These guys have no idea they are part of a game...Just imagine how confusing it would be to suddenly play a game when the game is basically your life. "You know what, just ignore whatever your thinking and sit down."

The second they do so a computer pops up in front of them. I smirk when a picture of Freddy is on their screen. Said animatronic looks at the screen. "Is that me?"

"Yep! And Mike and Jeremy, your job is simple! Survive five nights at the pizzeria at night! Simple, you two already done that once in real life! This is just a game version of that!" I pause before speaking again. "Although this is the first game, so the Toys weren't be in this one...but Freddy and the gang will be! Well good luck!"

Everyone picks one of the two men as they watch them slowly get the hang of the game. Mike is feeling a big sense of deja vu as he looks from one camera to the other.

Just then Bonnie is at his door. The real Bonnie flinches. "Why am I so scary!?"

Mike shuts the door quickly. "Ha, this is a piece of cake. I already can handle this..."

"Same." Jeremy agrees.

Soon they two find themselves on the third night. They both seemed to be going well until Foxy realized something for Jeremy. He tapped the boy on the shoulder as he concentrate. "Ya haven't been checking Pirate's Cove matey..."

Jeremy gasps and quickly checks the camera only to see the game foxy was gone. "Crap!" he goes to hit the left door, but accidently hits the light instead. Just then Foxy's head came bursting through the door and Jeremy yelped. "Gosh darn it!"

Mike shook his head. "Ha, I beat you!" Mike laughs, going to close the door. He gasps when he realizes the doors won't shut. "No!"

He pulls up his camera to find the animatronics. When he doesn't fine them he puts down the camera just as Bonnie's jump scare fills the screen.

Mike screams as he falls to the floor. "Damn it..."

I giggle. "There you have it guys! Our professionals both died on the third night!" Smirking at the freaked out young men I pull out another card. "Well, let's move on to the next review, shall we. This one is...

 **Dare: "Ok I got a dare for nick and Daniel**  
 **I dare you two to be handcuffed to each other for 10 minuted. NO ONE can interupt. Welp have fun**  
 **-your not so friend Ella"**

I groan. "Oh, Danny's gonna die again..."

"What?" Daniel asks confused.

I nervously look at Nick who is looking up at me curiously. "Nick sweetie, don't hurt Daniel, alright?"

"Why can't I?" the boy grumbles, annoyed. "And what's going on?"

I pat the boys head. "Well, you are getting your first dare. And you have been dared to be handcuffed to Daniel for 10 minutes. And no one can stop this."

Nick and Daniel's eyes widen in horror before glaring at each other. "NO WAY!" They screamed.

I sigh and type on my laptop. Soon there is a puff of smoke and when it clears the two ghosts are handcuffed together. "Let the timing start now!" I yell before grabbing another card.

"What!?" Nick shouted. "Let us out of this!"

"I will not be a part of this!" Daniel hisses. "I'm stuck with a psycho kid!"

"Well I'm stuck with just a plain psycho!" Nick growls. He tears up and looks at Mike and Tyler. "Mikey! Tyler! Help me!"

Tyler smirks and Mike sympathetically looks at the boy. "Sorry Nick, we can't."

The boy whines and stomps his feet. "No fair!"

"Damn it, let these ten mintues pass by quickly.

Nick glares at the man as he summons up the shadows he likes to use as weapons. "How about I just chop off that arm of yours...then we will be free."

"Don't you dar-AH!" Daniel yells as he does his best to dodge the attack Nick sent out. "Psycho brat!"

I sigh. "This won't end well..." I grab another card and grab it alright guys, let's see. This is...

 **Dare: " I love it! and I dare chica and chicky to make a drugged pizza and feed it to the little ghosts not mike. if they cant eat, do it to Mr. fazbear, Jeremy and Scott. what happens next? that's up to you!"**

I blink at the card. "Really?" I smirk. "Well alright." I turn to Chica and Chicy. "You two! Follow me!"

The two yellow chickens nervously look at each other before doing as they were told. I happen to pass by a tired looking Fred who is covered in chocolate and garbage. I sigh, feeling sorry for the bear. "You are no longer a slave."

Fred's eyes widen in joy as he stands up. "Yes!" he yells before running off to get cleaned off, but not before glaring darkly at Spring and especially Bon-Bon. "You two are going to pay for this later!"

Bon-Bon pouted. "Aw, my slave is gone..."

After a while I come back in the room with Chica and Chicky carrying a large pizza. "Kids, time to eat!"

Daniel yelps when Nick ran to the table, dragging him along as well. I blink at him. "Why are you two still handcuffed. It's been way over ten minutes now."

"You have the key..." Daniel hisses.

"Oh yeah..." I giggle as I pull out the key and unlock them. "There you're free!"

"Finally!" Daniel shouts, running away back next to his cousin.

Meanwhile the kids excitedly look at the pizza. "Is this really all for us?"

Chicky and Chica nervously look at each other before nodding. "Yep."

And before anyone could say another word, the kids attacked the poor pizza, quickly eating slice after slice. It wasn't until Nick reached his third one that he began to feel funny. He looked around seeing his vision blur. "What the..." before he could process what was going on, he fell down, eyes shut.

Mike gasped as he ran to the boy. "Nick?"

There were five other loud thumps and everyone, minus Daniel, worriedly looked down at the other ghosts kids who fell down as well like Nick.

"What was in that pizza?"

"We were dared to drug the pizza and feed it to the kids..." Chica says sadly. "I'm sorry..."

"And you let this happen?" Mike snaps, glaring at me.

I shrugged. "It wouldn't have been fair if I ignored the dare. I will only ignore them if they are inappropriate."

"Oh and those pictures Jeremy and I saw were?"

"Not my fault a lot of people pair you together with Jeremy..." I mutter before pulling out a card and reading it. I grin, speaking of pairing you with someone..."

"What?" Mike asks nervously.

I ignore him as I reread the card.

 **From:**

 **Dare: "Okay, I've got a dare. *evil grin***

 **Alright, I dare Daniel and Mike to play Seven Minutes In Heaven. No interruptions! *grabs popcorn***

 **Also, Mike and Foxy! It would be hilarious if you could play another prank on Freddy! Love to see it!** **"**

I shrug and show the card to Mike. "I guess people really like seven minutes in heaven."

Mike's eyes widen as he blushes darkly. "No way in hell!"

"What?" Daniel asks curiously.

"People want to see it Mike." I say before looking at Daniel. "Oh Danny, you and Mike are going to play seven minutes in heaven!"

There was pure silence before the older man finally reacts. He is sputtering and blushing. "What the hell! I'm not making out with that guy!"

"I 100% agree!"

"Aw, you two are resisting..." I smile innocently before typing on my computer.

"What are you typing you crazy girl!?" Daniel asks before he freezes. Before he could do anything he felt his feet move on their own as he walks over to the closet, Mike unwillingly following him.

They both gave a protest as I slammed the door shut and locked it. "Have fun you two!"

"Die!" Daniel snaps.

Seven Minutes Later

I open the door only to frown. Daniel and Mike were leaning on separate sides of the wall. "Really?"

"You really think we were going to kiss, then you're more insane then I am." Daniel grumbles.

"Okay, I let Foxy and Chica get away with it...don't know why, but I did, but not you two!"

"What the hell are you talking abou-" before Daniel could finish I push him on Mike and the two accidently kiss. I laugh as they instantly pull apart, falling to the floor and gagging.

"There! And just think, I probably saved you guys from getting dared to kiss since I let that happen!" I laugh triumphantly as if I accomplished a great task.

"You..." Mike paused to gag again. "Daniel, you have permission to kill that girl."

My eyes widen before I run away. "Mike how could you! You're the good guy!"

Daniel smirks as he runs after me with his pocket knife in hand.

Running to my computer I type on it quickly. 'Daniel will suddenly sit down in a chair and ignore me!'

And just like that, the killer stops before turning to a nearby chair and sitting down. "Damn it..." he mutters, still glaring at me.

I sigh. "Alright we have one more from that card. I pick it up and read it. Smiling I walk up to Mike who is glaring daggers at me. "Oh, calm down. This will cheer you up." I show him the card.

He's silent before grinning and getting up, jogging over to foxy. They two whisper quietly before leaving.

Freddy eyes them as they walk out of the room. "Where are they going?"

"Hmm? Oh I don't know..." I simply answer, sitting at the table.

A few minutes pass by before Mike's voice could be heard. "Hey Freddy can you come here please?"

The bear looks up before walking over to the doorway. Just as he is about to step in, his foot hits a rope that was stretched across the door. He gasp when he hears a noise from above him. He looks up just in time to see a platter holding a cake fall down and smashing into his face.

We all burst out laughing and I stand up, walking over to the cake covered bear. "Oh, that was too goo-" I'm silenced as Mike pops up from behind me and smashes another cake on my face.

The guard laughs loudly. "Now that was funny!"

I gasp in anger as I glare at him. "You were only supposed to prank Freddy!"

"And I did, but there was another spare cake, so Foxy and I decided to use it on you, right Captain?"

"Right me matey!" The fox grins ruffling the young man's head.

I glare darkly at the two before sighing and turning back to the readers. "I'm...I'm gonna have to end this here guys. I know for a fact there were reviews I didn't get to yet, and I will next chapter, I promise. So just you wait."

A large chunk of cake falls off my face and I pause to glare at it.

"I...I want to thank the people who gave those dares/questions. They made me very happy. For the ones I didn't get to, I'll try next chapter. So I will end this now. Until next time. Bye..."

I look over at an equally annoyed looking Freddy. "Want to help me get Mike and Foxy?" I ask him.

Freddy hesitates before nodding, smirking. "Sure."

Hearing that, the guard and the fox break off running as Freddy and I chase after them. "You two better get back here!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, if you guys have kept up with the old story, then this one should be new for you. So anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey!" I grin, waving at everyone.

Bonnie looks around. "Shouldn't the pizzeria have opened up by now?"

"Yeah, how long have we done this?" Chica asks.

I smirk. "I control the restaurant while I am here!"

Mr. Fazbear looks over at me. "But I'm the owne-"

"No one cares!" After the man is silenced I look back at the readers. "Alright, I got a lot of new Dares and Questions to do! I'm pretty sure I won't get through all the new ones, but I'll try to get through as many as possible! So sorry if you don't see the one you might have posted alright! So now that I said that, let's get started alright!" I pull out a large stack of note cards.

Bon-Bon looks at them nervously. "That's a lot..."

"Yes and that's why we are starting now!" I respond grabbing the first one. "Let's see...this one is...

 **Question/Dare: "Dare and truth**

 **Dare one of the animatronics to ask springtraps suit is returded "yes spelled like that" and after he awsners the animatoronic has to say becuase you look like shit**

 **Truth**  
 **for foxy or mangle**

 **Did you bite the pyro when he was a kid and is that the reason he sees what he sees"**

"Really? Whoever asks that question to Spring will get killed."

"Asks me what?" Spring questions annoyed.

Without looking at him, I turn to the other animatronics. "Who wants to take this dare!?"

There was silence as none of them moved.

Sighing I glance at Bon-Bon from the corner of my eye. "You get to say an insult..." I tease.

"I'll do it!" And as I expected, Bon-Bon stands up and grabs the card I hand to him.

"Just ask the question on the top."

The young rabbit pauses to readd the top part, smirking once he finishes. "Oh I get it..." He casually tosses the card back to me before looking over at Spring. "Hey Gramps, is your suit returded?"

The yellow rabbit doesn't look amused as he glares at the smaller rabbit. "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Bon-Bon shrugs casually. "I was just wondering because you look like shit." He gasp when he instantly sees Spring's fist coming right at him before bolting away. "Totally worth it!"

Spring chases after him as best as he could. "Get back here you little brat!"

I grin as I shake my head. "Alright then, let's move on to the next part, shall we? I pick up the card again and reread the end out loud. "For Foxy or Mangle,"

The two foxes perk up at me. "Great..." Foxy mutters. "What be it this time?"

Mangle happily smiles. "Oh! I can't wait to hear this! I wonder if it's a dare! I wonder if it's a question! Do you think we are going to have to do something crazy! I wonder if I'm gonna get broken again. I wonder if-"

"Shut up!" I snap.

The younger fox flinches before bowing it's head.

Foxy rubs his head. "Thank ye..."

I clear my throat. "Now, where was I...Oh yeah. 'Did you bite the pyro when he was a kid and is that the reason he sees what he sees?'

The two foxes tilt their heads. "What pyro he be talking about?"

"Oh yeah...the fire hasn't happened in my story..."

Almost everyone tenses up. "What fire?"

"Ignore me..."

Foxy glares at me before continuing. "Alright then...then can I be asking about why this person be thinking Mangle or me bite that there pyro?"

"Probably because of the bite..."

Mangle flinches and lowers it's head. "That was my bad..."

Grinning softly I pat the white and pink fox on the back. "No need to worry about that anymore Mangle." When the younger fox smiles at me I pull out another card. "Alright then, shall we move on to the next one?"

 **Dare: "Fred i dare you to try to lick your elbow if you fail Springtrap gets the honor of firing you wherever he wants with a canon**  
 **Springtrap i dare you to sing Firework by Katy Perry in the weirdest way you can**  
 **And lastly Bonnie i dare you to lie for five questions that you get"**

I smile and look at the young brown bear. "Oh Fred! You have a dare!"

"Oh great..."

"You have to try and lick you elbow, and if you fail Spring gets to fire you out of the canon whereever he wants."

Spring perks up. "Sweet!" The old rabbit grins evilly at the bear.

Fred doesn't show any emotion as he lifts up one hand to his oposite shoulder. I curiously watch him as he pulls out a few bolts and before I know it, his arm falls off. My jaw drops as he lifts the arm he took off up and licks the elbow before carefully replacing the limb. "Done."

"..." I look over at the annoyed Spring before back at Fred. "That doesn't count!"

"The dare was to try and lick my elbow, and I did."

"Bu-but..."

"What's next?" Fred asked smirking at me.

"Damn...I wanted to use the canon again..." Spring grumbles.

I sigh and pull out the card again. "...I'm letting this go for now Fred..." I warn before looking at the next part. After I finish, I grin and evilly look at Spring. "You're up."

"Damn it! If I have to sing again..."

"Actually you do!"

"...what..."

"You are going to sing Firework by Katy Perry! But you have to do it in the weirdest way you can!"

"...what..."

Mangle lifts up it's paws. "Ooh! He should sing with a bad English accent!"

Bon-Bon lifts up his paw. "While standing on his hands!"

Chicky comes up next. "While wearing that fairy outfit Daniel had to wear!"

Balloon Boy grins. "While wearing a rainbow wig!"

Spring stares at the ones who spoke up, as his eyes narrow. "I'm not doing any of that!"

"You have to do it in a weird way though." Bon-Bon grins.

I'm dying of laughter as I imagine that before pulling out my laptop. "Oh, we are doing this!"

"Don't you dare type on that thing-" A puff of smoke suddenly surrounds Spring and when it clears, he is on his hands, a wig attached to his head, the same pink outfit Daniel had to wear earlier on his body, and just when he opened his mouth to yell at us, he began to sing instead in the bad English Accent.

"~Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind. Wanting to start again. Do you ever feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in..."

As he sang, we were all bursting out laughing. I couldn't help sneak a picture on my phone just as he was approaching the chorus.

"~'Cause baby you're a firework. Come and show 'em what you're worth. Make 'em go "oh, oh, oh!". As you shoot across the sky-y-y!~"

Eventually the song ended and Spring collapsed on his back, glaring darkly at the ceiling. "Oh, I'm so gonna kill you guys..." he muttered before standing up and ripping off the clothes.

"Yeah, yeah..." I smile, before looking at the last dare from the review. "Alright, now we have a dare for...Bonnie!"

The purple rabbit flinched. "Not good..."

"Oh don't worry. You just have to lie for your next five questions you get." I look at the readers. "Don't try and forget that guys! Bonnie is now a liar!"

"I feel like _I'm_ gonna forget..."

"I won't let you!" I tell him before pulling out the next cared. "Alright then, let's see...next is...

 **Question/Dares: "Bon-Bon: I DARE U 2 DO A JACKSEPTICEYE IMPRESSION!**  
 **Chicky:Will u marry me?**  
 **Daniel:I DARE U 2 GIVE URSELF A SWIRLIE AND JUMP OFF A ROOF U PIECE OF SHEET!**  
 **(next chapter)"**

I laugh and clap my hands. "Yes! Jacksepticeye!" I could only say before giggling again.

The others look at me confused. "Who or what is that?" Fred questions.

"He is a youtuber...Doesn't matter! Bon-Bon, you are going to do an impression of him!"

"How am I gonna do an impression of a guy I don't even know?" Bon-Bon questions.

"Like this..." I type on my computer and grin at the rabbit once I'm finished.

Bon-Bon doesn't move for a while. He tenses up before suddenly he energetically turns to the readers and talks to you all with an Irish accent. "Top of the morning to yu laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcom to Five Night's at Freddy's!"

Everyone grins as they curiously watch Bon-Bon move around with a very hyper smile crossing his face.

"Now I know what you guys are thinking!" Bon-Bon continues, "This is just plain ol' Bon-Bon doing a bad imitation of Jacsepticeye! But I'm gonna get through this dare LIKE A BOSS!"

I'm laughing as I watch the rabbit move around. "Oh great...next is going to be like Pewdiepie or Markiplier next, isn't it?" I look over at Bon-Bon. "You can stop now. We have more stuff to get through with.

"But I'm not done yet!"

"Yes you are. We have a lot of questions and dares to get through.

"But I-"

I push the rabbit roughly on the ground.

"F*** IT!" Bon-Bon yells out before I pull out the card again. "Okay next part of that review." I smile as I look over at Chicky. "Chicky, you have been proposed to!"

Chicky tenses up looking around frantically. "Wha-what!? N-no! I don't even know this person!"

I pout. "Aw, another animatronic broke another person's heart..." Grinning I pull out the card again. "Last part for this one." After I read it a large smirk covers my face and I turn my head to Daniel.

"...what..." I simply toss the card at him. After he takes it he reads his dare carefully, before he slams it on the table. "There is no way I'm doing that!"

"What does he have to do?" Mike asks.

"Danny here has to give himself a swirlie and jump off the roof!"

Nick grins. "I think you should!"

Shawn laughs as he wraps an arm around the other boy's shoulder. "Nick's right! You have to!"

Daniel nervously looks at the two young boys who were grinning evilly at him. "...I swear if I wasn't already dead, they would kill me again right now..."

"Let's hurry up!" I say as I pull out the computer. "You can either do it willingly Danny or I will use this."

"...type it. There's no way I can do it by myself..."

Shrugging I do just that and once I finish typing, Daniel gets up, trying his best to fight back. "Damn it! I'm not doing this!"

We follow the man until he arrives at the bathrooms. He walks over to one of the toilets and bends down in front of it. "Someone stop me!" he screams just as he began the swirlie.

Most of us burst out laughing, as we all hear the killer gag and yell out. He finally yanked his head out, his long black hair plastered to his face as he gasped for air. "Damn it!"

I laugh as I gestured to the door. "One last thing to do. Jump off the roof Danny."

The man growls at me as he stands up slowly, water dripping from his hair. "I hate you..."

"Yeah, yeah, get moving."

We all walk up to the roof. Daniel hesitantly walks over to the edge once we're there and looks down. "I guess it's a good thing I'm already dead..." he mutters. Before he could even take a step forward, the kids, minus Sammy run to him and shove him off the roof. Daniel let's out a startled cry as he falls down. "You damn brats!"

The five kids who pushed him cheered happily. I smile at them as I gestured everyone to follow me. "Come on, let's get back." We all quickly return to the show room in time to see Daniel walk in, looking very ticked off.

"I know I killed the kids and Mike...but really!? What else is going to happen to me!?"

"Oh stop complaining..." I mutter before pulling out another card. "Let's see. This one is...

 **Dare: "I dare mike to explain where babies come from to everyone :D"**

I nervously chuckled. "...Eh...this is gonna scar the kids, I just know it..."

"What?" Mike asked concerned.

"Well, you have been dared to explain where babies come from to everyone..."

Mike tenses as he glances down at the curious looking kids.

"Where _does_ babies come from?" Angelica asks. "All I know is that my mommy's stomach got _really_ big before my baby sister was born..."

The guard chuckled nervously. "Do I really have to do this..."

"Yep!"

Mike sighed as he looked at the others who sympathetically shrugged. I also shrugged as I gestured to the kids. "Well Mike..."

Sighing again, he ran a hand over his face before reluctantly beginning. "Well..."

A few minutes later...

The kid's faces were all pale and frozen in horror as Mike finished. Finally after a long moment of silence, they all reacted.

"EW!" Timmy yelled.

"Gross, gross, gross!" Angelica said over and over again.

Nick was yelling out as he shaking his head frantically.

"Yeah...I was expecting this..." I said, pulling out another card. "Poor kids...but we have to move on. Next is...

 **Dares: "Bon-Bon I dare you to admit to everyone that you are really a girl on disguise and that you were made to destroy everyone so that your master can get revenge on the animatronics.**  
 **Mike I dare you to let the kids do whatever - and I mean WHATEVER, so if they want to shove pizza sauce down everyone's shirts, let them - they want! Go on a riot, kids!**  
 **Mike I dare you to answer all the questions that the kids have, even from this chapter!**  
 **And You (Author) I dare you to let Spring have control of your laptop for the next chapter. You must do it! You cannot back down from a dare! HAHAHA!"**

I laugh as I read the first part. "Bon-Bon, you have a dare!"

"Oh gosh...Nothing gross better not get on my beautiful fur..."

"No...You have to say this part." I hand him the card to let him read his dare. His eyes widen before they narrowed down drastically. "Damn it! I'm not saying that! And what the hell is with that last part? What kind of people are giving you these dares?"

"Shut up already. You have to say it!"

"What do you have to say?" Fred asked.

"..." Bon-Bon glares at the card before at me.

"Bon, if you don't say it, I'm just gonna force you with the computer..." I warn.

After a few more minutes of silence, he sighs and reluctantly nods his head. "...fine..." Rolling his eyes he glared at Fred. "You better not say a word after this."

"I'm hurt that you think I am going to make fun of you after you say whatever it is you're going to say."

"I know you are!" Bon-Bon snapped.

"Toy-Bonnie, do the dare now, and do not start a fight..." I said giving an annoyed look.

"Fine..." He sighed. "I'm...really a girl in disguise and I was just made to destroy everyone so that my master can get revenge on the animatronics." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "There. Done."

Fred burst out laughing. "Admit your a girl again Bon-Bon!"

"No way in hell fatso!"

"No fighting you two!" I snap, looking at the card again. "We have more still." I look at the card again before grinning. "Oh gosh...chaos is about to happen...Mike this is techincally a dare for you, but the kids are going to be doing that. You have to let the kids do _whatever_ they want." I look over at the still tramitized kids. "I know you guys are still freaked out over what you learned earlier, but...now you guys can do anything you really want. Basically go on a riot."

"And I can't stop them..." Mike asked nervously.

"Nope."

The six looked at each other before grinning evilly.

I pale. "This isn't going to end well..."

Five Minutes Later...

The pizzeria looks like a freakin' war zone! Pizzas were scatterd everywhere, some slices sticking to the walls, while others were smeared over the carpet. The kitchen's containers of all the extra pizza toppings and the pizza sauce were poured out and covering the furious Daniel. The tables have been tossed on their sides or upside down and were piled on top of BB who was desperately trying to get away from the table trap.

Mike was covered in party streamers and confetti and his face was covered in some paint the kids found. All the posters were torn off the walls and litterd the floor as well as all party hats and the cups and plates. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were tangled up in the stage's curtain and Foxy was hanging from the ceiling by his hook, which was stuck so he couldn't get down. The Toys were all locked in the closet, Fred and Bon-Bon desperately trying to push the door open, but the chairs were stuck in front of them.

I would have been laughing at the chaos...but I was currently covered from head to toe in cupcake frosting as well as the other humans.

Shaking in rage, I calmly sighed, and looked at the children who were smiling innocently. "Let's...move on...shall we..."

"But it's only been five minutes..." Shawn whined.

"Exactly...I'm scared to see what you guys are going to do if this continued for another minute!" I snap, beforee looking at my computer. I sigh as I type on it. "Everything will return to normal..."

And just like that, the pizzeria was back in it's original shape as the kids pouted. "Meanie..." Timmy mutterd.

Ignoring them, I look at the card again. "Alright then next dare is for...Mike."

"What now...?"

"You have to answer the questions that the kids have."

Nick tensed up. "After what I already learned, I'm scared to have any more questions answered.

"Agreed!" the others stated, looking disturbed as they thought about their lessons about where babies came from.

"Well don't you guys have any other questions?"

"No! To scared to!" Nick said nervously.

I give a short laugh as I look at the card again. "Well alright then..."

"It's not funny! That was tramitizing earlier!"

I shake my head at the boy before looking at the card again. "Alright, what's next?" I read the last dare from the card, my eyes widening in shock before I slam it down. "Nope. Nothing more."

"Hold it, something tells me you're lying..." Bon-Bon stated.

"Nope. I'm not lying. Let's move on shall we-HEY!"

Bon-Bon grabs the card and reads the end. He smirked and looked at Spring. "You're going to want to read this."

The older rabbit takes the card and reads it, grinning evilly. "I get to have control of Kasai's laptop."

"No!" I say, hugging the computer close to my body. "Not my precious laptop!"

Spring yanks it from my hands and instantly goes to type. "Let's see...Kasai will be dressed as a fat clown."

"I will wha-" A puff of smoke surrounds me and the next thing I know I am in a fat suit and have thick make up covering my face as well as a bright curly blue wig over my hair. A big red nose was over my real one and a I was wearing a bright silky polk-a-dot suit wiht large clown shoes.

Everyone bursts out laughing at me as I looked down at myself in horror. "Damn it! Change me back now!"

"No way. Now why don't you juggle for me."

"I don't know how to-" Spring types on the computer and suddenly I pull out three small balls and begin juggling them. "How the hell am I even doing this!?"

Spring laughs as he grabs the cards. "Since you're a little preoccupied, I'll take over for now."

"Damn it! I'm the author!"

"Don't care. Let's see. This next one is...

 **Dare: "Yo!**

 **Fred, I dare you to give Bon-Bon a mud bath. While receiving this mud bath, Bon-Bon must watch as Spring plays on his guitar!**

Spring laughs loudly. "Perfect! Fred and Bon-Bon, get over here!"

The two nervously walk over to the old rabbit as he begins typing on the laptop. Suddenly, a large tub is popping up next to them out of no where filled to the brim with mud.

"Fred, you've been dared to give Bon-Bon a mud bath, and I get to play his guitar."

Fred laughs as the younger rabbit nervously looks at the mud. "No way! I am not getting in tha-AH!" Bon-Bon screams at the top of his voice box as he gets shoved in the mud. "Gross! This is so filthy!"

Spring laughs loudly as Fred grabs a large glob of mud and slaps it on the rabbit's head as he grins. "Now...where is your guitar?"

"Don't touch my guitar!"

The old rabbit grins as he finds the red instrument and begins strumming it lazily.

Bon-Bon has tears in his eyes as he glares darkly at Fred and Spring. "I hate you two..."

After a while, Spring places the guitar down and grabs the card. "Now what's next?"

"Can I stop now!" I ask annoyed.

Spring snaps his head at me before grinning. "...Nah, I think you could do something better though."

"What are you talking abou-" Suddenly there was another puff of smoke before I found myself balancing on a large ball while still juggling. "Damn you Spring!"

The rabbit laughs as he goes to read the next card.

 **Question/Dares: "Alright!**

 **Question for the Author. Is there a limit to how many truths/dares/questions we can do? (Assuming a lot of them are coming from one person. That could get annoying, no?)**

 **Bon-Bon. I dare you to do ANYTHING to offend Mangle. If you fail, twelve gallons of superglue will be dumped on you.**

 **. I want you to step into the animatronics shoes(or suit in this case) and be an animatronic for a day.**

 **Our most dear Author, I dare you to refer to Chikky as Chi-Chan OR Chikky Senpai for the remainder of the chapter.**

 **Tyler. Get angry. GO BALLISTIC! AND STEAL THE SOUL OF THAT USELESS SACK OF-...Just slap Daniel VERY hard, 'kay?**

 **Foxy. What does the fox say?**

 **Golden. You have a good singing voice, right? If you do, sing 'Die In A Fire' by TheLivingTombstone. There's a twist though. You'll be genderswapped, and Mangle will be venting her anger out on you as you sing.**

 **Have fun~"**

Spring grins as he looks over at me. "You have a question. You aren't too busy, are you?"

"Oh no. I'm just acting like a clown over here..." I grumble, glaring at the rabbit.

"Good, this person wants to know if there is a limit to how many questions and dares they can do?"

I sigh and glance at the readers. "No, I don't mind how many you give me. I am getting more than I expected, but I don't mind how many you give." I snap my head at Spring. "Now can I stop!"

"No." Spring looks at the card again. "Bon-Bon, you have another dare."

"I'm still getting the mud off my fur. I better now be getting more dirt poured on me..."

"Well...we'll see." Spring smirks. "You have to do anything to offend Mangle and if you fail, twelve gallons of superglue will be dumped on ya."

"Easy, I can offend...wait, Mangle!? Mangle doesn't get offended! Look at it!"

Mangle was looking around the room obliviously, a ditsy smile over it's face.

"See! Mangle is too much of an air head to get offended!"

"Well try still, or your 'precious' fur will get dirty again."

Bon-Bon sadly looks down at his fur. "Why are people mean to me..." He sighs and walks up to the fox. "Mangle..."

The fox looks at the rabbit and grinned. "Yep!?"

"You do realize you are a poor excuse of an animatronic, right? You can fall apart like a broken lego sculpture. You are supposed to act like a pirate, but you just end up acting like a naïve young school girl, and you are more suited to be apart of a playground than in a pizzeria."

Mangle stares at Bon-Bon in silence before a cheery grin crosses it's face. "Oh I'm sorry Bon-Bon. Were you saying something. I was still thinking about when you were dumped in the mud. It reminded me when you were dumped in the chocolate. Hey how was that anyways? Was the chocolate yummy? Did you even taste it?'

Bon-Bon groans as he walks away. "See! Nothing can offend that fox-AH!" he screams when the glue was dumped on his body. More tears fall from his eyes as he falls to his knees. "My fur!"

Spring is laughing his head off as he grabs the card again. "Oh this is fun." He read the card again. "Okay, then...this person wants to be an animatronic, huh?" He shrugs and types on the computer. There is a puff of smoke shows up next to him and 6000halos pops up next to him and is turned into an animatronic. "There you go weird person...You can be an animatronic for the rest of this day."

"Yes! Great! Oh hey, can I say one thing real fa-"

"Goodbye!" Spring says typing on the computer and 6000halos is gone. "Yeah...I'm not dealing with these weird people who give these dares and questions..." He looks at the card again. "What's next?" Reading it, he looks back at me. "Hey, a dare for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you have to refer to Chicky as Chi-Chan or Chicky Senpai."

"Easy..." I mumble. "Now can I finally stop!?"

"No." Spring answers.

I groan and look at Chicy. "Chi-Chan! Think you can try and help!?"

"Sorry," Chicky answers. "I can only control Fred or Bon-Bon."

"You do not control me..." Fred mumbles.

"Oh shut up Fred."

"...I'm only shutting up 'cause I want to..."

Bon-Bon chuckles, while trying to clean his fur. "Sure..."

"Don't you have some cleaning to do?"

"Shut up!"

"Moving on..." Spring says, looking at the card again. "Yo Tyler! Your turn finally!"

Tyler perks up. "Me? Really?"

Nick grins. "This is going to be good."

"Tyler, you are allowed to get angry at Daniel." Spring tells the man.

Tyler is quiet as he glances at Daniel. "I finally can show my anger to this guy."

Daniel looks at the man. "Do I even know you?"

The younger man glares darkly at the killer. "I'm Nick's real older brother..."

Daniel's face widens in shock before nervously looking away. "Oh yeah...You're that teenager who lived across the street from me-" Suddenly Tyler's fist slammed into his face. Daniel falls off from his chair, cradling his sour chin. "Damn it...That really hurt!"

"Good!" Tyler snapped, letting all his anger he had towards the man out. "And you deserve a lot more after what you've done to Nick."

"May I remind you, I'm already dead because of that brother of yours..."

"Oh I remember that fine." Tyler hissed, punching the man again.

Nick cheered. "Yeah! Go Tyler!"

Luke nervously stepped between them. "Alright, alright! I know you hate my cousin. Let's just calm down, alright?" The teen looks over at Spring. "Uh, ho-how about we move on to the next part, huh?"

Spring grins. "I'd rather watch Daniel get punched again."

"Agreed!" Nick said, smirking.

"Please Spring!?" Luke begged, trying to help his cousin.

The animatronic sighed, before lifting up the card. "Fine...This next one is for Foxy."

"I be ready...maybe..." Foxy said.

"Your question is, what does the fox say?"

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Oh gosh. Not that stupid song!"

"That's a song?" Spring asks me.

Ignoring the mean rabbit, I look at Foxy. "Just say whatever Foxy."

The animatronic shrugs. "Well, I don't know what a real fox be saying, but this ol' fox just be saying a'hoy to his maties."

Grinning, Spring looks at the card. "Not a bad answer pirate. Now, this next one is for..." the rabbit grins as he reads it. "Goldie Locks."

"Oh really? What is it?"

Spring is holding in his laughter as he tries to calmly say the dare out loud. "You will have to sing a song, _but_ you'll be gender swapped while Mangle vents it's anger out on you. But...since Mangle has no freakin' anger...I'll substitute..." Spring looks around. "...Bon-Bon!"

"I don't want to vent my anger out on Golden! He's actually nice to me!"

"You're the most irritated one out of all of us at the moment. Well, Tyler may be too, but he already got to punch Daniel. Just imagine he's Fred."

Bon-Bon thinks about it for a moment before grinning. "Alright, fine. Sorry Golden."

"Honestly, I'm more concerned about the gender swapping..."

Spring smirks as he types on the computer. "Now time for you to become a lady Goldie..."

Just then there was a puff of smoke surrounding not just the yellow bear, but also the blue rabbit. "What the-!" Bon-Bon questions.

"Opps..." Spring says mockingly, smirking evilly. "Did I accidently type that you would get gender swapped too, Bon-Bon? My bad..."

"WHAT!?"

Fred bursts out laughing just as the smoke clears.

Golden is now more feminine looking, with long eyelashes and red lipstick. His...er, her hat was missing, replaced with a large bow. Golden looked down at her body and rolled her eyes. "Great..." she muttered, showing off her high pitched voice.

When Bon-Bon opened his...I mean her eyes she instantly looked down at her body. She yelped when her blue fur was changed to a bright pink. But besides that, nothing else really changed. Her eyelashes were still really long, but now she had a bow on her head like Golden. She also had pink lipstick on. She was shaking in anger. "Damn it, change me back to a boy now!"

"Hahahahahaha!" Fred laughed. "Now you really are a girl, huh! And on top of that, you're pink! Hahahahahahaha"

"Hey, what's wrong with pink!" Mangle defended.

"Oh, now you get offended!?" Bon-Bon snaps at the fox. "Was that really all I had to say earlier!?"

"Well now she's really angry..." Spring mutters.

"I am a boy!" Bon-Bon snaps.

"Not at the moment..." Bonnie speaks up.

"Shut up everyone!"

"Yeah, shut up." Spring snaps. "Goldie Locks has a song to sing."

Golden sighs. "Alright, what song?"

"It's called, 'Die in a Fire." Spring grins. "I already like the song."

The bear nods her head. "Fine, let's get started."

(By the way, I found another song that has the title, but I was assuming you meant the five nights at freddy's song Die in a Fire, so hopefully I picked the right one)

Golden steps on stage just as the music plays. "~I really hate you. Stop getting in my way. I've lost my patience. When are you gonna decay? I want to throw you out, just like my broken TV. If you'll come back once more, it shall be painful you'll see!"

Just then Bon-Bon grins, deciding it was time to vent her anger out on the other gender swapped animatronic. She ran to her and hit her upside the head.

Golden stumbled forward, shaking her head before singing again. "I hope you die in a fire!" she sang just as Bon-Bon pushed the bear off the stage, laughing.

The bear sighed, annoyed as she tried to sing some more. "Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire-AH!" Golden yelped when Bon-Bon tripped her as she walked, making the bear fall on her face. "Ouch..."

Spring laughed loudly as he continued to watch the bear sing only to stop as Bon-Bon did something to her. "Ah! This is the best."

Just as the two finished, Spring tossed the cards at me. "Think we have more time for another one?"

I sigh. "No, unfortunately we don't."

"Damn...that means you get control of your computer again..."

"Yes!" I yell as Spring types on it that I can stop. I finally gain control of myself again and quickly run to my computer. I type that I will look normal again and just like that, the clown suit is off of me and I'm back to my lovely self! "Finally, my arms are killing me!"

Smiling I wave goodbye to all the reader. "Thank you all for giving me these dares and questions! Please keep doing so. I'm sorry for any I didn't get to yet, but I'll try next time. Big thanks to everyone who gave a dare and/or question! So anyways, until next time! Bye! And don't forget to PM!"

I hug my laptop close to me. "Ah, now to think of a revenge for Spring..."

"...wait, what!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know how many times I've said this, but I am so sorry for the people about the new way to send in dares/questions. I'm mostly saying this to the people who do not have an account. I feel awful and yes, I will mention this again in the end. I wish there was something I could do to help because I know some of you people who don't have accounts are big fans of my series and also like this Truth and Dare Game.**

 **And also there are people who still are giving dares in the review section. I kindly ask you to stop. I will not be able to reply to them unfortunately. I don't fully understand the rules so I can't give a detailed explanation as to why. All I know is that they said this is considered an interactive story, which technically belongs in forums and such, not to be made as a story. And that's only because for stories, other people can see whatever dare and/or question you give, but you readers can't see PMs which 'ruins the interactive portion.' ...Yeah, I don't fully get it but that's what I was told. And that is part of the reason why I was asked to delete the old one and make up a new one so I only answer to PMs instead. And so that's what I'm going to be doing. ...Even though I believe not being allowed to reply to the reviews is ruining the interactive portion worse than before...Seriously, does that make any sense!?**

 **The other reason I was asked to delete the old one is because I mentioned peoples names when I showed the dares/questions. And if a person wanted to, they could use the names as evidence in an abuse report if they wanted to. So I'm going to avoid that and just not mention the names. I'm so sorry. But I hope you guys know if you happen to see your question and/or dare I am thanking you from the bottom of my heart. Just reading them makes me happy so when I finally reply to them, it makes me even happier. So please forgive me for not mentioning your names. I hope you can understand. I'm just trying to avoid getting in trouble again so I can keep this up.**

 **For those who don't have accounts and can't PM me. I hope you can forgive me and still enjoy the story as it goes on. I'm going to try and think of something to make it up for you guys, since I feel so bad.**

 **Last thing I swear. I'm a bit mixed up now thanks to all the PMs I'm suddenly getting so if it takes a while to see your dare/question please be patient. I will try to get them all in eventually. Also this chapter was started on before I was asked to delete the old story. So it's possible you will see your old question and/or dare you asked me before they were deleted. Alright. Shutting up now.**

* * *

"We're back people! And boy do I have a lot of dares and questions to get through still!

"Ahem!"

I look over to see a still pink Bon-Bon. "Yes?"

"I think you forgot to do something before you ended the last session..."

I glance at the still female Golden. "...No...I don't think I did..."

"Golden and I are still girls!"

"...oh yeah! I completely forgot. Hehehe." I type on my computer for the two to return to normal.

In a flash, they are back to normal. Golden smiles and adjusts his hat before sitting down next to the grinning Spring. "Aw, I lost my big sister."

"Oh be quiet."

Bon-Bon looks down at himself. "...that's better..." he doesn't sound so sure of himself.

I raise a brow. "What's wrong?"

"..." Bon-Bon looks away. "I don't want to say..."

"What is it?"

The rabbit gulps before walking over to me. He gestures for me to come closer and as I do, he whispers in my ear. "...I can't tell if I'm really back to normal now..."

I pause, processing his words before bursting out laughing. "Hahahahahahaha! That's too funny!"

Fred grins. "What is it?"

"Don't you dare tell him!" Bon-Bon threatens.

"He couldn't tell if he was back to normal or not!"

Fred instantly laughs out loud. "Hahaha! See!? You're so girly, even you can't tell your a boy!"

"Shut up! Kasai could have just typed for me to turn blue again! I-"

Fred and I laugh louder. "That's just too much!"

Bon-Bon is shaking with rage before he storms away from us.

"Oh Bon-Bon, come back. I'm sorry!" I giggle. "And you really are a boy now. I swear."

The rabbit huffs as he glares at me. "Can we just move on to the dares and questions now?"

"Oh alright..." I mutter grabbing the stack of cards near me. "Let's see...first we have

 **Dares: "** ***Trying not to cry* That was too funny:D**  
 **Alright, Springtrap has to let Bonnie do/say whatever he wants to him**  
 **BonBon has to tell Fred what annoys him the most and play 7 Minutes in Heaven with him (got the idea from the crush:)**  
 **And Daniel is allowed to do whatever he wants to do to Kasai for 5 min as revenge for the leotard (*wags finger* but no killing)**

 **Bonnies thing is because i feel bad for him**  
 **Also, Daniel is to be left alone with the kids for however long**  
 **And Mike has too let the kids tickle him "**

I smile and look at Spring and Bonnie. "You two are up."

"Us?" Spring asks, slightly glaring at the purple rabbit.

"Yes, you two. Spring you have to let Bonnie do/say whatever he want to you."

Bonnie tenses up. "I...basically get to order Spring around?"

"In a way yes. Or you can finally say some things you may have always wanted to say to him."

Spring scoffs. "The kid's too soft to do anything like that."

Bonnie flinches.

"He's weak..."

Another flinch.

"...pathetic..."

Another flinch.

"...and just an idiot."

"THAT DOES IT!" Bonnie snaps, standing up and glaring at Spring. "I'm sick of you always picking on me!"

Spring stares at the other rabbit in shock, too stunned to speak.

"Do you know ever since I was made I've admired you! I don't even know why! You're definitely no role model! You're rude, selfish, and a complete jackass! I swear I can't stand you sometimes! And yet all I want is for you to accept me! And yet you show more kindness to freakin' Bon-Bon instead of me! And why!? Because that girly freak actually likes to insult people too!?"

"Hey!" Bon-Bon shouts.

"Well I'm sorry I'm too nice to earn your acceptance! I never meant to offend you with my kindness! And another thing! I hate how you always mention how I 'replaced' you! Well you know what? I was replaced too! It sucked yeah, but I freakin' got over it! And at least I can talk to my 'replacement' without insulting him! Even though as of late I've been wanting to. But that's not the point right now. What is the point is that you basically hate me all because I happen to be made around the time you had to retire! So I'm sorry I was made. But stop insulting me and hating on me because of that!" Bonnie let's out an irritated yell. "You know what, just freakin' get over yourself Spring! Because I'm done trying to earn any of your respect! I'm done! Because I HATE you!"

We are all staring at the furious Bonnie in shock as he is gasping for air while still glaring darkly at Spring. There were tears pouring down his face as he was shaking in rage.

The silence that followed was deafening before Bonnie decides to bolt from his spot and hides behind the stage. I worriedly look after him before turning back to Freddy. He sighs as he stands up. "I'll go talk to him."

I nod and nervously grab the cards again. "Uh...let's just...move on, shall we?"

Everyone, minus the still stunned Spring, slowly nods their heads.

I clear my throat before reading the next part of the dare. "This next dare is for Bon-Bon and Fred."

The rabbit sighs, mostly because of the very slowly dying tension in the air before standing up. "Alright, what do I have to do?"

I grin as I read it. "Says, here you have to tell Fred what annoys you the most about him..."

"Easy, but this might go on for a while..."

"Wait! I'm not done. After that you have to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with him."

The two freeze before frantically shaking their heads. "No way! I've learned enough about that game and there is no way I'm kissing that bear!"

"I completely agree with Bon-Bon."

"Sorry, you have to." I grin. "So let's start with the easy part. Bon-Bon, what annoys you most about Fred?"

"Well that's easy. It's the fact he thinks he can boss everyone around no matter what."

"I don't know what you mean..." Fred states innocently.

"Oh you definitely do..."

Grinning I gesture to the closet. "Alright, you two know what you have to do..."

"We're not doing it..." they state together.

Rolling my eyes I grab the laptop. "I swear I have to use this too much..." I grumble.

"What are you..." Fred starts but stops when he feels his feet moving on their own. "Damn it..."

Bon-Bon is struggling with all his might, but he can't fight it off either and soon they both walk into the closet as I quickly close the door.

"You do know we aren't going to be kissing in here, right?" Fred calls out to me.

"Oh I learned from the past." I say. "But I'll be nice and let you have a break for the next _six_ minutes."

The two are silent before a nervous reply comes out. "Wha...what about the last minute?"

I grin but stay quiet as I pay attention to the time. Six minutes pass by before I slowly begin typing. 'Fred and Bon-Bon will kiss lightly for the remaining last minute.'

I close the laptop before listening carefully to the door.

There is silence before a muffled curse word could be heard. "Damn you Kasai!" Bon-Bon muffles and I can only guess the two were kissing like I typed. The rest of the minute passes by and I fling the door open in time to see the bear and rabbit still kissing. The effects finally wear off after I get a good look and the two instantly yank away from each other, gagging loudly.

I couldn't help my laughter as I watch the two spit on the ground while rubbing their mouth.

"We...will _NEVER_ speak of this again..." Fred stated.

"Agreed."

Rolling my eyes I walk back in the room with the others. "We're done."

"Did you two end up kissing?" an innocent looking Sammy asked.

"We aren't talking about it!" the two animatronics shouted together.

I grin and grab the card again. "Alright, next is a dare for Daniel."

"Ah man...If I'm going to get hurt again I swear I'll go even more insane..."

I read his dare before paling. "Uh...yo-you know we can skip this dare."

Bon-Bon glares at me. "You're hiding something again..."

"No I'm no-Hey! You guys have to stop stealing those from me!" I snap, watching Fred as he read the card he took.

He grins evilly as he looks at Daniel. "I may hate you, but I hope you show her no mercy. You are allowed to do whatever you want to Kasai for 5 minutes, but you can't kill her unfortunately."

"Why is that unfortunate!?" I snap. "I don't come up with these dares you know!"

"But you enforce them..." Bon-Bon hisses.

"I don't want to ignore the people's dares! Give me a bre-AH!" I scream as Daniel grabs my hair and yanks me back. I gulp nervously as I look at his evil grin.

"This is going to be fun..." he says, pulling out his knife.

"...help me..." I meekly call out as Daniel drags me away.

Five Minutes Later.

I walk in the room, covered in bruises and cuts. That stupid knife of his practically murdered my face and he would punch or kick me from time to time.

"By the way you had to hit me in my good eye!" I snap.

"'Good eye'" Bon-Bon questions.

"Oh yeah...fun fact, I'm actually blind in an eye." (I'm honest, I just thought it would be fun to share a fun fact about myself.)

"You're half blind?" Bon-Bon asks confused.

"Yeah, no big deal for me. I'm used to it by now. Now moving on." I state looking at the card again. I grin and look at Daniel again.

"Why are you smirking like that...?"

"You have to be left alone with the kids for however long I want..."

Daniel's eye widen in panic as he shakes his head. "N-No way!"

The kids all grin evilly at Daniel as they approached him.

"Hold it!" I shout, stopping them.

"Aw, why!?" Nick pouts.

I smirk at Daniel before looking back at Nick. "Because you have a dare after that and I want Daniel to suffer for a long time..."

Nick smirked. "Alright then."

"Alright then, Nick, you and the other kids have to tickle Mike."

Mike flinches as he backs away slowly. He locks eyes with the grinning children. "Don't you kids dare...AH!" He yelps when the kids tackle him and vigorously begin to tickle the poor guard. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Mike laughs loudly as tears fall from his eyes. "Yo-hahahaha-you guys ha-have to stop! Hahahaha!"

This continues for a minute before I hold up a hand to stop them. "Alright kids, sorry to break the fun, but you have a killer to hang out with, remember?"

Nick and Shawn grin at each other before slowly walking over to the nervous Daniel. "Keep them away from me!" he snaps, before running away, with the kids chasing after him.

I smirk. "I'll leave them be for the rest of the chapter unless they have a dare or question..." I pick up another card as I begin reading it.

 **Dares/a gift!: "This is for Spring and Bon-Bon. I want to have a little fun so... You are now Freds slaves until Kasai, the great and awesome writer, says that you can stop.**

Mike, Jeremy~ I may not ship you guys, but, i want to see you guys read some Jeremike fanfic. PREPARE TO BE SCARRED! MUHAHAHAHA!

Puppet, because you are my favorite animatronic, and you are super nice, i give you a gift. *gives iPod and headphones* now you can listen to any kind a music you would like, and play a bunch of games! *hugs Puppet* ill see you later! :3"

I giggle before looking at Fred and Spring. Unfortunately Spring is looking depressed. I sigh and walk over to him. "Yo, you have a dare. Think you can handle it?"

"Huh...oh yeah..." Spring nods his head. "Shoot."

"Alright then, you and Bon-Bon are now Fred's slaves until I say."

Fred grins and glares evilly at Bon-Bon. "Damn it, I was actually afraid of this..." the rabbit complains.

Spring slowly nods his head before sighing. "Alright, let's get this over with. What do you want me to do Fred?"

Fred glances at the older rabbit. "Well since you already got an earful earlier, I'll be kind and only make you..." Fred sits on a chair and smirks. "Be my foot rest for now..."

Spring glares as he reluctantly walks over to Fred and gets down on his hands and knees in front of the bear. Fred laughs as he rests his feet on Spring's back.

Sighing contently, he folded his arms behind his head as he glanced at Bon-Bon. "Now as for you, girl."

"I'm a boy!"

"No, you will refer to yourself as a girl as long as your my slave and you have to shower me with compliments."

"I will not."

"Yes you will, _girl_."

Bon-Bon is shaking with anger as he holds his tongue. "...fine..." he reluctantly says. "Oh wise Fred."

"Without the sarcasm..."

"Ugh, fine!" the young rabbit grins before trying again. "There is no doubt you are the smartest and...handsomest animatronic here..." Everyone could still here the anger in the rabbit's voice as he spoke.

I grin as I look at the readers again. "Let's move on, shall we?" I hold up the card again. "Let's see, the next dare is for Jeremy and Mike."

"What do we have to do?"

I read the card before grinning and looking down. "...you have to read some fan made stories...that has...jeremike in it."

The two instantly recognized the word before they blushed and backed away from each other. "No way!" they said together.

"Sorry, but you have to." I say, typing on my computer. Instantly they are forced in a seat and a computer pops up in front of them, already having a fanfic ready for them. (I don't ship them so I don't know any jeremike stories out there, so if you are a fan, go ahead and imagine which ones they are reading.)

A few minutes later...

"Gah! My eyes!"

"Why!? Why!?"

I smirk as the two blush heavily as they try to forget what they just read. "That...was funny." Was all I could say before laughing loudly.

Lifting up the card again, I read the last part. "Aw...you're so nice to Puppet." I say.

Puppet perks up nervously. "I...I don't have another dare, do I?"

"No, you get a gift."

Puppet widens his eyes. "Re-really?"

"Yep. I type on my computer and instantly the iPod and headphones appear next to the animatronic.

Puppet stares at it in awe before smiling happily. "Th-thank you so much..." he says instantly putting on the headphones and playing a calming song. (...yeah, I didn't feel like pretending they didn't know what an iPod was even though technically they all shouldn't...)

Smiling happily at him before pulling up the next card. "Alright, next is..."

(I had to remove a few dares from this one because I already done them in earlier chapters. Except for the first one because I have a good idea with that one)

 **Dare: "Author (you) I dare you yo let Spring have complete control over your laptop for the whole chapter.**

 **Spring, I dare you to be nice to Bonnie FOREVER (except in the actual fanfic). It's not his fault that he was made to look like you and you are a j*** for treating him like it is! Bonnie looks up to you (though if I was him, I would have started hating you a long time ago for the way you treat everyone) and he just wants you to like him. If you're not nice to him I will come into the story and beat you up with a baseball bat until you're just a pile of scrap and then I'll give Bonnie a hug to make him feel better.**

 **BB, I dare you to be nicer so thatt JJ will like you.**

 **Sammy, Nick, who are your crushes? *Crosses fingers* *Mutters* Please be each other, please be each other..."**

After reading the dare I roll my eyes. "Oh come on! Not again!"

"What?" Fred asked me curiously.

"I..." I glance at the emotionless Spring. "...Spring gets to have control of my laptop for the whole chapter again!"

"The whole chapter?" Spring asks from his position. He forces on a tired grin. "I would love to do that but I'm unfortunately I'm a freakin' footrest still!"

I smirk. "You're right, so I guess we can ignore that dare."

Spring ignores his dare of being a slave and stands up, forcing Fred to tumble forward. "Oh no! I'm gonna use that laptop again."

"Sorry the chapter's almost over, I think we should just move on to the next part."

"..." Spring finally gives a real sadistic smirk. "Fine..."

"What?" I ask confused.

"I'll ignore the dare..."

"...really?

"For now."

I flinch and nervously laugh. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Wasn't the dare to have control of your laptop for the _whole_ chapter?"

I pale as I look over Spring's evil smirk. "You are a mean, mean rabbit."

"You know it girl..." Spring huffs before plopping down in a chair.

Fred looks over at him. "Ahem?"

"What?"

"You're still my slave. Remember?"

Spring glares at the bear before smirking. "Just remember I'm gonna be in control of that laptop next time..."

Fred's eyes widen before chuckling nervously. "You are relieved of duty..."

"That's what I thought..."

Bon-Bon glared at the bear. "And what about me you...wonderfully, nice bear..." I forced himself to compliment.

"No you are going to stay my slave. And since I lost my footrest, you have to be that now."

"What!?" No way!"

"Yes, now hurry up. And you have to keep complimenting me."

Bon-Bon glares darkly at the bear before reluctantly doing as he was told. "I still hate you..."

"I don't hear compliments..." Fred teased.

"...I'm sorry Fred. You are actually very..." he grunted. "...a wonderful bear and not fat at all."

"I'm very happy right now."

I smirk before grabbing the card again. "Alright then, what's next?" I chuckle as I read what the next dare for Spring. "...I think Bonnie already beat you to that rant..." I grin. Glancing over to Spring I see he's return to a quiet and sad looking state. I give a tired sigh. "You know what, I think I'm gonna save this one for the end. Besides, Bonnie still hasn't come out from the stage..." I explain before briefly looking over to where the purple rabbit was still hiding. Clearing my throat I look at the next dare. I grin and look at BB. "You're next."

"Damn it..." the humanoid animatronic grumbled.

"You have to be nicer. That way Balloon Girl can like you more."

Balloon Girl flinched before looking down. "I...I already care for BB. And besides, I don't think it's possible for him to be really nice..."

"I can be nice!" BB snapped, glaring at the girl.

She jumps and runs behind Puppet. "He can be scary..."

Puppet smiles sadly as he pats the girl's head. "Don't worry JJ."

BB scoffs before looking away. "...fine. I'm sorry..."

JJ tilts her head to the side before smiling happily. She walks over to him before handing him her balloon. "It's alright BB."

The boy animatronic hesitantly grabs it before smiling. "Thanks..."

"Aw, you two are so cute."

"Shut the hell up!" BB snaps at me and JJ yelps and runs behind Puppet again. "...damn it..."

I roll my eyes before grabbing the card again. "So what's next?" After reading it I giggle. "Sammy and Nick you two are-Oh yeah, they are still torturing Daniel..." I sigh and leave to find them. Soon after a while a terrified Daniel comes running in the room and hides behind Luke. "Keep those monsters away from me!"

The kids walk in with me, Nick having a wide and happy smirk on his face. "Daniel is actually fun to play with, huh guys?" the little boy asked the other children.

"Totally!" Shawn grinned.

I smiled at them. "Well I'm glad you guys are happy. So Nick and Sammy you two have a question to answer."

"Us?" Sammy asked curiously.

"Yep. You two have to say who you have a crush on."

The kids tense up, a dark blush crossing their faces. "Wh-wha-what!?" Nick asked shocked.

"Who. Do. You. Have. A. Crush. On?" I asked slowly, my smirk rising.

Mike is chuckling as he steps closer. "Yeah you two, who do you have a crush on?"

Sammy nervously shook her head. "No-no one..."

"Yeah same here!" Nick states still blushing.

Mike and I exchange looks. "Aw, I don't think they are being honest."

"I don't think so too." Mike agrees.

"We should fix that."

"We should."

"What are you two doing?" Nick demands.

We walk over to the laptop as I begin typing. "You two will honestly say who you have a crush on." I tell the kids.

Nick and Sammy's eyes widen in horror. "I don't have anything to say!" Nick states. "Because I..." he grunts before talking again. "...I have a crush on Sammy!"

Mike and I burst out laughing as Nick's eyes widen again and pales more than could be possible. "I-I didn't mean that!"

Sammy bends her head down, a very small smile spreads on her red face. "I...I have a crush on Nick..."

Meanwhile Shawn was staring at the two in horror, one of his eyes twitching and his glasses were on the verge of falling off his face.

Sammy and Nick exchanges glances before they both blushed brightly and turned away. "Ca-can we move on now...?" Nick asked softly.

I grin and pat the boy's head. "Aw, so cute. You two are too sweet."

"Shut up!" Nick glared at me, eyes slightly turning red.

"Alright, I'm done, I'm done." I grab the card and glance at it. "And I guess now we will move back to that dare for Spring..." I look at said rabbit. "Spring?"

He doesn't show any sign that he heard me.

"Spring?"

Still nothing.

"SPRING!"

"Huh, what?" the old rabbit finally spoke up.

"You have a dare and I was nice enough to wait since you were so out of it." I huff. "I was hoping either Bonnie would come out by now or you would start acting normal but I guess I have to do force that to happen..."

"I'm acting normal. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Spring, ever since Bonnie yelled at you, you have been unusually quiet. You didn't even complain that much when you were forced to be Fred's slave." Golden explains.

"Yeah, you only acted like yourself somewhat when I mentioned you get to have control of my laptop again." I add.

The rabbit glared before scoffing. "Whatever. Do I have a dare or something? Can't we just drop this and get it over with?"

"Oh you have a dare. And I'm afraid this matter won't drop yet. You my mean, mean, rabbit friend, have to be nice to Bonnie forever now!"

"I'm nice to the kid."

"No you're not!" I snap.

"Spring, when was the last time you were nice to Bonnie?" Golden asked seriously.

"I..." the old rabbit trails off when he can't think of an answer.

Golden nods his head. "See. As far as I know, you've always been rude and insulted poor Bonnie." He sighs when Spring scoffs and turns away. "Spring, tell me, is everything you say about Bonnie really true?"

"Of course it is! He's just an annoying little brat who's got no backbone. I'll admit today isn't a good example...but that's all he is."

I sigh and look over at my laptop. "You guys are making me use this too much..."

"What the hell are you going to do?" Spring asks me.

Without answering I begin typing. 'Spring will be honest for the rest of the chapter.' Satisfied I look back at him. "Spring, can I ask you again. Is what you say about Spring really true?"

"What are you deaf? I told you already. I-" he grunts softly. "lied alright!?" His eyes widen when he realized what he said and slaps a hand over his mouth.

Grinning, I raise a brow. "Oh, so you lied? That means you actually think positively of Bonnie?" My grin widens when I notice a curious purple rabbit head poke out from the stage.

"No I didn't!" he grunts. "...Yes I did..." He glances over at the laptop as I show him the what I typed. He glares, clearly angry. "I. Hate. You."

"I can handle that." I laugh. "So now, why don't you tell me what you really think about Bonnie?"

"...I have nothing to say..."

"So what!? You don't even want to apologize to Bonnie!?" I ask, very annoyed.

"..." Spring stays silent as he glares back at me.

"I think you do." Golden speaks up, before grinning. "In fact I _know_ you want to apologize to him."

The rabbit stays quiet for a while, glaring from me to Golden before finally letting out a loud irritated groan. "YES! Alright! I want to apologize to him! The problem is I don't know how! I'm not the type of guy who apologizes easily! I don't even know where to freakin' start!"

Golden and I exchange glances before we smirked and glanced at the shocked purple rabbit still listening from stage. "Well, you could start by saying how you really feel about Bonnie? Do you really hate him like you act like?"

"Of course I don't!" Spring snaps, no longer caring he was saying something he would normally keep private. "I definitely think of Bonnie as a great little brother! He's kind, but still has a bit of an attitude that makes him easier to deal with than goody-two-shoes Goldie Locks or Freddy. He's actually not afraid to speak his mind which I am happy and admire about him actually. Even if when he finally showed that side of him to me he was snapping and yelling his head off." He sighs before continuing. "I'm only hard on him because I don't know what else to say to him. I think it's painfully obvious I'm no good with words when they are kinds ones. I swear it's my default mode to be as mean as I am. I...I just can't help it! I'm also extra mean to the people I actually care about and Bonnie is no exception. He accuses me of liking Bon-Bon more than him 'cause I'm nice to him, but really I could care less about that cross-dressing rabbit..."

"HEY!"

"Well...as a family member at least. Bon-Bon is just like a good friend in my eyes, but Bonnie is and will always be my little brother. A brother I will always love and watch over..."

I smile proudly after Spring finally finished coming clean. "Aw, good little rabbit..." I say smirking and crossing my arms. I glance behind him to the stage. "So what did you think about that Bonnie?"

Spring gasp in shock and swiftly turns his head to stare in horror at Bonnie who was slowly walking off the stage and to us. Freddy was behind him with a happy grin crossing his face.

"Ho-how much of that did you hear!"

When Bonnie finally reach us, he smirked and looked up at his role model. "The entire thing dumbass. You were screaming that practically and you were only a few feet from the stage." He chuckles. "You'd have to be a moron to think I wouldn't hear that..."

Spring shakes in embarrassment as he looks around for an escape. "I-I...shut up! You better forget everything I said you dumb brat!"

"Sorry, I don't think I can." Bonnie smiles wider, leaning back slightly as he crosses his arms. "So you do like me?"

"..." Spring glares down at the rabbit. "I'm not saying anything..."

"Only because you're still being forced to tell the truth by Kasai..." Bonnie's smile turns into a cheeky smirk.

"You better watch yourself brat..." Spring warns, clearly irritated right now. "And don't take what I said to heart. You're still the dumb kid who replaced me! Don't you go getting any stupid ideas now. And why the hell are you grinning like that! Stop it!"

Bonnie laughs before doing something he knew would probably earn him a punch later. He stepped closer and hugged his older brother tightly.

"Gah! Get the hell off of me!"

I couldn't help but grin at the sight. "Aw, how cute!"

"This isn't cute! Get this dumbass off of me!"

Bonnie is chuckling as he finally let's go. "By the way, I love you too big brother."

"Eh! Shu-shut the hell up!" Spring turns to storm away from us.

Bonnie rolls his eyes as he turns around to and walks back to his old spot between Chica and Freddy.

I roll my eyes at the two rabbits before turning to face the readers. "Alright, that's all we have time for today! Besides, everything is too mushy feeling now to do anymore dares or questions anyways. Seriously we have BB and JJ being sweet to each other..."

At that the two flinch and look away.

"We found out Nick and Sammy have crushes on each other."

"Shut up!" Nick blushes darkly.

"And now we finally are patching up the unsteady brotherly relationship between Spring and Bonnie."

"I'm gonna kill you by the way!" Spring snaps at me.

Sighing I ignore them all and look back at you guys. "Well anyways. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm again really sorry for all the trouble that has been going on lately. I still feel terrible how some of you guys can't dare or question anymore. And again for those who are still giving some dares/question in the review section, I kindly ask you to stop again. They unfortunately won't be answered...which really sucks because some of those are really good ideas! But I also have seen some people who do have accounts and are still asking from the review section. So I kindly ask you guys to just PM me, alright? I'm once again sorry. I wish I could help in some way..." Sighing loudly I give a tired smile. "Well that's it I guess. Until next time! Bye and don't forget to review...or PM me..." (you guys can still comment how much you liked this or hated this in the review section still. ...Though I hope none of you hate it!)

Suddenly Spring steps in front of me. "HEY! I have something to say!"

"What!? Get away! We have to end this!"

"No way I have to say this now! You people better not start spreading any stupid rumors that I'm a nice guy! I mean it. Don't you dare spread any lies!"

Sighing and rolling my eyes I pat him on the back. "Spring, Spring. Don't worry, no one will spread any lies..."

"Thank you..."

"Because they will be spreading the truth."

"WHAT!?"

I smirk and evilly grin. "Well we've all seen that you are a big softy actually on the inside."

"Damn it! I am not!"

"Sure Spring, sure..."

"Hey are you listening to me! I am not soft! I'm a mean guy, through and through!"

"Whatever you say Spring. Well once again guys bye! And our sweetie Spring says bye too!"

"Shut up! I am not sweet!"

All I could do was laugh as I wave goodbye. "OH and thanks to everyone who gave me those dares/questions! Sorry for the ones I couldn't get to yet! I'll try to get more done next chapter. Bye!"

* * *

 **Guys! It's time we spread the truth! Spring is just a big softy! Hahahahaha. Especially to his two younger brothers. Aw! (Also this chapter does not mean Spring will suddenly be nicer to Bonnie in Facing the Darkness.)**

 **Also about Nick and Sammy, yes it is my own headcanon that they secretly like each other. I was planning on showing it off more as the third story went on, so it makes me super thrilled that at least one of my readers also likes them together. I was a little shocked when I saw that question because I think I only showed one little example that they liked each other secretly in the last story.**

 **And also, about BB and JJ possibly liking each other...well I'm debating on that one. I might now show it a lot because for some reason BB keeps slipping my mind lately. I don't know why because he was actually kind of important in the last story...I don't know. But let me know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Spring grins as he lifts up the laptop. "Hey, we're back! For once I'm happy about that, because..." he smirks at me, revealing the fact that I am in a small cage. "I get to take over this lovely laptop for the entire chapter! How kind of Kasai to let this happen right?"

"I didn't! You yanked the laptop from my hands and put me in this cage!"

"Ah shut up. We have dares and questions to get through with." Spring places the laptop down before grabbing some cards. "Alright I'm just going to roll right into this. First we have...

Dare/question: " **Almighty Springtrap beat the living tar out of Toy Freddy, he's the real nightmare. Have a trained T. rex as a friend**  
 **Enragement Child are you the Illuminati Leader?**  
 **Kasai fight Chuck Norris**  
 **Foxy how do you keep your hook rust free?"**

Spring chuckles. "Thank you for calling me 'almighty'. I know I really am. And..." He grins evilly at Fred who suddenly looks nervous.

"I don't like that smirk..."

"Fred, I get to 'beat the living tar' out of you."

Bon-Bon cheers. "Yes! Show no mercy!"

The Toys' leader nervously backs away. "You have to be kidding me?"

Spring places the cards on the table and slams a fist in his other hand. "Nope. Now come here."

Fred yelps and runs out of the room, Spring chasing after him.

"Oh I have to see this!" Bon-Bon cheers as he runs after the two.

I sigh. "Someone want to let me out yet?"

"No." Everyone says together.

A Few Minutes Later:

Fred walks into the room, looking very dented up. He was wincing in pain as he took each step, oil leaking out from the corner of his mouth.

"Fred!" Chicky cried out, running to him. "Are you alright?"

"No. Do I look alright?" the bear snaps and sits down.

A laughing Spring and Bon-Bon come walking into the room. "Did you see his face when I punched him in the gut!?" Spring asks.

"I know right! And when you smashed his head on the wall!?"

"Oh that was a good one!" The older rabbit walks over to Fred and roughly pats him on the back. "Hey, no hard feelings, right Fred ol' buddy?"

The bear winces in pain before forcing on a smile. "Of course not..."

"Good. Now let's move on!" Spring grabs the card again. "...who the hell is enragement child?"

I groan. "Oh gosh...It's BB I think."

Said animatronic looks up. "Me?"

(I'm just going to say this now. I looked up enragement child and found out from some articles that he is apparently what everyone calls BB in that Five Nights at F*** Boys. I actually never played that game and I never looked at any youtubers playing it, like Markiplier for example So if I am somehow wrong that BB isn't Enragement child, I'm sorry. But I'm just going to say he is.)

Spring shrugs as he looks at him. "Well this person wants to find out if you are the Illuminati Leader?"

BB grins. "Oh I've heard about that. No unfortunately, but wouldn't it be awesome if I was!?"

"Nope." I grin.

"Shut up you!"

"I will not be silenced!" I shout loudly.

Spring grins and begins typing on the laptop. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asks after finishing.

I go to open my mouth but no words come out. I 'gasp' and place a hand over my lips. After a moment I glare darkly at the rabbit. 'Oh, I'm so going to get him back...'

Spring chuckles before pulling the card up again. "Oh wouldn't you know, this next dare is for you Kasai!"

I perk up just as the cage is open. I have to crawl out due to how small it is before slowly standing up and stretching my back.

Spring smirks and evilly looks at me. "Kasai, you have to fight...Chuck Norris."

My eyes widen in horror as I frantically shake my head.

"Tell you what, say the word 'no' and I'll let you skip this dare." Spring grins.

'Oh I am definitely getting him back...' I think as I try and try again to say no.

"Well are you going to say it? Wow you must really want to fight Chuck Norris, huh?"

I frantically shake my head so fast that I feel like it's going to pop off.

"Well I guess you want to fight him." Spring pulls out the laptop and begins typing. Suddenly Chuck Norris walks in the room and approaches me.

I nervously back away, smiling nervously. Before I could react he punches me in the face and I collapse to the ground.

Spring laughs. "And of course the winner is Chuck Norris!" (Think about this for a moment: Chuck Norris just hit a 19 year old, half blind girl! That's more than just being mean!)

Without a word, Chuck rolls his eyes at the rabbit before leaving again.

"Huh, guess he didn't want to hang out more..." He glares at the door Chuck left from. "It's because I'm a rabbit, isn't it!" Grinning, Spring grabs the card again. "Alright then, what's next?"

"Uh...shouldn't we help her?" Freddy points at my unconscious body.

The rabbit shrugs. "Eh, I'm sure she'll be fine..." He looks at the card again. "Oh a question for Foxy. Lame. Where's the funny dares?"

"What be it?" the pirate asks.

"How do you keep your hook rust free?"

"Oh, that be easy!" Foxy grins. "I shine it every night. Might as well keep one part of me still looking nice."

"Boring, let's move on!" Spring complains, grabbing another card.

Foxy rolls his eyes at the rabbit. "Stupid ol' landlubber..."

"Alright," Spring says, not hearing the fox. "Next is..."

 **Dares/question: "** **Revenge for Springy: Lock him into a soundproof, one-way viewing room (like what they use in police stations for interrogations, so he can't see you, but you can DEFINITELY see him) and having someone singing "Henry the 8th" really loud and off-key through some speakers and put it on loop (see the 'Henry the 8th' scene from 'Ghost' to see what I mean!) until you say stop.**

 **Dare for a trio/quartet of your choice: have them act out (at least part of) the musical skit 'Resident Enis' (it features Markiplier, but it is SO funny!).**

 **Oh...and do the three bears' (Freddy, Fred, and Golden) noses squeak like the posters? If so, have someone of your choice squeak them until you say for them to quit."**

Spring reads the first dare and scoffs. "That doesn't sound so bad." He looks down at me who is still passed out! Sighing he types on the computer.

Suddenly my eyes shoot open and I sit up, looking around. "Hu-what? What happened? Where am I?"

"Next part involves you."

"Me?" I ask sitting up. "Hey! I can talk! Yes!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's hurry this up." Spring hands me the card and I read it only to grin evilly. "Oh this is going to be good."

"What's so bad about this?"

"Oh you'll see..." I laugh.

Now looking nervous Spring hesitantly types on the computer. Soon he finds himself in a sound proof room. Everyone else and I can see the rabbit standing in the middle of the room through the one way mirror. I'm holding a remote control and smirk cruelly as I hit the button.

Suddenly the speakers in the room Spring was in blasted out 'Henry the 8th' really loudly.

Spring jumps up looking around. He scoffs and leans on the wall. "Not so bad..." he mutters smirking.

30 Seconds Later

"Turn it off!" Spring yells desperately. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" he is covering his ears in an attempt to block the song. "Please I'm begging you!"

I can only laugh at him. "I'm enjoying this..."

I let this go on for a few more minutes before finally stopping the song and letting the door open. Spring sprints out. "Finally!"

I'm laughing loudly. "Hahahahaha! That was too good!"

Spring glares at me before grinning. Suddenly he pushes me in the room and turns on the song.

"What!? NO! Get me out of here!"

"Now it's funny."

"Uh Spring...It looks like she's trying to tear off her ears..." Bonnie nervously says.

"Fine...I'll let her out...after a few more minutes."

After TWENTY MINUTES he finally lets me out. I sprint out just like he did, gasping for air. "No more..." I say traumatized.

Laughing, Spring picks up the card. "Alright then, what's next." After reading it he looks at me. "Do you know what Resident Enis is?"

I gasp and grin widely. "Sure do!"

"Well we have to act it out...at least part of it."

I grin. "Oh no! We are going to act out all of it!" I glare at him. "And you are perfect for one of the roles."

"Damn it...I was afraid you were going to force me in this..."

Before he could stop me I grab the laptop and type on it.

"Hey! I'm in charge of that for toda-" Before he could finish we were all transported to, what looked like, a movie set.

"Alright, let's get started!" I yell sitting in a director's chair. "Action!" I shout and just then everyone began.

Spring sighs as he opens a door to an old mansion and looks around inside. Seeing no one he quickly turns around and bends down only to drag a hurt Bonnie inside. Once the wounded rabbit is in, Spring runs to the door and quickly shuts the double doors with the help of the third member of the group, the girl, Bon-Bon.

Bon-Bon suddenly breaks character and glares at me from his spot. "Alright, I'm gonna quit if you call me a girl!"

I hold up the script. "Bu-but you are playing the female role..."

"Then you should have had Chica or Chicky play it!"

"NO! Now do the scene already!"

Bon-Bon glares before scoffing. "...fine..."

"And ACTION!" I scream.

Bonnie winces in pain as he looks down at his arm that looks to be bleeding badly.

Spring looks at the wound. "Oh." he grimaces. "You need a Band-Aid on that."

Bon-Bon chuckles. "Or a buttload of iodine."

Bonnie sadly looks up at the other rabbits. "I'm not gonna make it, am I?"

"Nope." Bon-Bon says emotionlessly.

"Nah!" Spring quickly says, waving the youngest rabbit off. "No, no, no. You're gonna be fine." He bends down to look at Bonnie, smiling. "Look we're gonna stay the night here. You're gonna get all better. It will be just like a sleep over."

"I love sleepovers!" a hyper voice called out.

Spring and Bon-Bon gasp and pull out their weapons as they look over at the other side of the room. Spring points dramatically at the figure that they saw. "Ah! Vampire!"

We turn to see Mangle standing near a fireplace. It looks around excitedly. "Where!?" (Important note: Remember I don't give Mangle a proper gender so I will be referring the fox as 'it' in this.)

Spring hisses as he runs to the fox, pulling out his machete and holding it up to the vampire fox's neck.

Mangle looks at it before glancing at Spring. "Oh you smell...good." It crinkles it's nose a bit.

"Spring! You got to kill the last one!" Bon-Bon complains.

"No, no. That was a warlock." Spring defends. "This is-"

"Deviously handsome, sparkly vampire named Mangle!" Mangle grins proudly.

"Shut up..." Spring tells the vampire fox annoyed.

Bonnie lets out a cry of pain as everyone looks at him. Mangle frowns. "Is he going to be okay?"

The yellow rabbit glares at the fox. "I don't know. You tell me."

"Well it looks like he's been bitten by a hellhound. Soooo...probably not!" Mangle says cheerfully.

"Cool..." Bon-Bon states dully. "So I'm just gonna kill this guy." He raises up a baseball bat, preparing to hit the fox.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Mangle stops him. "I can save your friends life!" It gestures to the groaning Bonnie while grinning happily.

Bon-Bon rolls his eyes, poking the fox in the chest with his baseball bat. "How can we trust a blood sucking vampire?"

"Simple." Mangle responds. "I'm a vegan. I don't eat anything with a face." It looks at Spring. "I generally tear the face off first..."

"Oh I feel safer already..." Spring sarcastically says, still glaring at the fox.

Mangle smiles as it runs over to a bookcase. Mysterious music suddenly begins to play. "I can fix your friend up lickedy split! Just let me grab my magical spell book!" It grabs an old looking red book from the shelf and opens it up.

It flips through the book smiling happily. "Chapter fifty-four. Page one hundred and five." It sang. "Creat a hellhound antidote and keep your victim alive! It says to cover one eyeball, and the other one, too." It states doing that to himself quickly.

"What for?" Bon-Bon asks.

"That's what the book says to do!" Mangle answers poking Bon-Bon on the nose before pointing at the book. It reaches in an opening in it's suit and pulls out a pile of raisins. "We'll need a pile of raisins and a magical word..." It smiled at Spring who didn't look happy one bit. "I like to use the term, 'linguine,' cause it's pretty absurd!" It turned back to the confused Bon-Bon. "And once we've found ourselves some raisins, pour them into a shoe." Mangle places an old shoe in front of Spring who disgustingly glares at it. "Then flick your ear-" the fox then flicks Springs ear who winces then threateningly looks at the fox. "That's what the book said to do!"

"We have to iron a cactus!" Mangle shoves and iron in Bon-Bon's hands and places him near a small cactus. "Stick a bee in your nose!" the fox then shoved said insect in Spring's nose who gave a girly yelp. "And then we'll eat a plate of flapjacks!" The fox grabs an entire plate of flapjacks and eats it all in one bite before the others could. "Draw some faces on toes!" the fox lifts up its feet to show off the faces on it's toes. "

The vampire fox then grabbed the rabbit's hands. "We'll all hold hands until they're sweaty!" Suddenly the three found themselves on a balcony sitting on the edge. "We'll pretend we can fly! And if we don't...We'll die!" the fox flaps it's arms and falls off the balcony as the other two look down quickly. As they look down the doors behind them suddenly opened up and Mangle came walking in. "I made that part up."

The three go back inside and head to a random room. Mangle shoves a babydoll in Spring's hands. "Here! Hold this!"

"It looks diseased..." the old rabbit comments looking down at the toy.

Mangle wraps an arm around the rabbit and points at the doll. "Now you take a creepy baby doll and shake it all around!" It then begins to shake Spring roughly before looking at Bon-Bon. "Then you shriek like a weasel while you flail on the ground.

Bon-Bon shrugs as he gives a high pitch scream as Mangle falls to the ground.

Mangle leads the two to a flight of stairs. "And once you've done that for two hours, throw that baby down the stairs!" Bon-Bon grabs the baby doll from Spring and forcefully throws it down. "Then we'll hit each other with metal chairs!"

"What?" Spring asks confused only to be smacked from behind by a metal chair Mangle was holding.

"I'm having second guesses 'bout this spell casting stuff..." Bon-Bon states while he found himself brushing the teeth of a skeleton.

Spring walks the room. "Okay, I found a couple tutus-" He says holding them up.

"That's not nearly enough!" Mangle complains.

The three find themselves outside on the balcony again walking in a line with Mangle reaching in a jar and tossing the contents in the air. "Next we'll scatter someone's ashes as we throw a parade!" The three quickly move to a nearby table with a large crystal ball in the center. "And then we'll sit and have a séance while we're playing old maid!" Mangle tosses a bunch of cards in the air.

The fox pulls out a large hat and places it on Spring. "Wear a big hat!" It hands a jar to Bon-Bon. "Drink from this jar."

"None of this song makes sense so far!" the two rabbits complain as Spring tears off the hat and Bon-Bon places the jar down.

"I hope I have some chickens left!"

Back where the others were, Chicky and Chica nervously look at each other.

Mangle runs away, leaving Spring and Bon-Bon alone. The older rabbit leans in closer and whispers, "I don't know what he's up to, but it's certainly weird..."

"It keeps asking for toenails-" Bon-Bon states.

"And a leprechaun beard!"

Bon-Bon shrugs. "I don't think we should trust it; it's completely insane!"

Spring nods his head. "And all the nonsense we're doing seems expressly inane!"

"We should totally kill it!"

"Yeah it seems like you're right."

"I mean, it looks pretty puny..."

"Won't be much of a fight."

"We can sneak up behind it."

"Drive a stake through it's heart!" Spring pulls out a wooden stake.

Bon-Bon grins and pushes stake closer to Spring. "Do your worst!"

"Ladies first!" Spring grins holding out the stake.

Bon-Bon glares darkly at the comment but holds back his urge to yell at the older rabbit.

"If you won't impale him, then Mangle will start a new verse!" the rabbits sang together.

Mangle comes running in the room playing a kazoo.

The rabbits roll their eyes at the fox. "I might cut it's head off..." Bon-Bon states, no longer singing.

"It's a vampire. That won't necessarily kill it..." Spring explains.

"It will definitely make playing the kazoo a lot hard!" Bon-Bon states, glaring darkly as Mangle shoves the kazoo in his face while still playing it.

"We gotta whittle a pickle," Mangle sings while doing just that. "Eat some Parmesan cheese!" It then tosses said cheese in the air to the annoyance of the rabbits. "And then we'll all watch a movie!"

"Oh no! Not the bees!" a voice from a movie yelled out.

"And next we take out the garbage," Mangle tosses out a large trash bag outside. "Summon Hellbeasts from space!" And suddenly a large portal opens up from no where, causing Bon-Bon and Spring to scream in fright. "And then when the portal closes, pull his sleeve up to expose his wounded arm and kiss your friend's dead face!" Mangle finally finishes as it slams the book close.

"What?" Spring asks confused.

"Kiss his face..." Mangle sings softly even though the music has finally stopped.

"No! That's disgusting."

"It's what the book says to do..." Mangle points at the book.

"We did like five-thousand thing from the book, okay!" the old rabbit complains.

Bon-Bon grins. "Okay, could we like eat part of him?" he asks still grinning.

"NO!" Spring yells disgusted. "Ah!"

"I was just trying to help..."

Spring sighs as he looks at the dead Bonnie. "...o-okay..." he shrugs, slowly bending down to the ground. He leans down and kisses Bonnie's forehead quickly before instantly pulling back up. They wait a moment but the purple rabbit doesn't move.

"I ship it." Bon-Bon smirks.

The old rabbit glares darkly at the fox and runs to it, holding his weapon to his throat. "He's still dead!"

"Are you sure he's not just sleeping?" Mangle asks nervously.

"You have five seconds to fix this..." Spring warns.

The vampire fox nervously flips through the book. "Oh wait, wait, wait!" it cries out. "I was reading the spell...backwards!" It grins as Spring yanks the book from it's hands. "Okay everybody. One more time in reverse!"

Spring and Bon-Bon groan just as the music kicks on again.

"Let's expel our space-bound Hellbeasts! Then we'll take out the trash! We'll watch a flick and eat some cheese, and cut a pickle and dash-" The fox sings quickly as they all repeat their actions.

"Inside to play kazoo and wear a hat"

Spring groans when the hat is placed on his head again as a kazoo is shoved in Bon-Bon's mouth.

"Use metal chairs like baseball bats!" Mangle then slams the chair on Spring's back again. "And flail and fly and paint all your toes!" The fox sings very fast. "We'll eat some flapjacks and stick bees in your-" Mangle flinches back from shoving the bee in Spring's nose as the rabbit glares darkly at it. "...nevermind..."

"We'll grab a shoe to fill with snacks, and flick your ear with sneak attacks!" Mangle flick's Spring's ear and Bon-Bon quickly does the same. "And scream 'Linguine!' to the max! So here it goes!" Mangle finishes singing as Spring bends down and once again kisses Bonnie's forehead.

Everyone watches the dead rabbit for a moment.

"He's still dead." Spring states tiredly.

"Really? Weird?" Mangle looks through the book again. "Backwards usually works..."

Suddenly the front door started to shake as a loud noise from the hellhounds could be heard.

Bon-Bon sighs. "Okay, well this was fun. See ya Bonnie. Sorry you're still dead." He comments dully as he walks away

"You suck at being a vampire!" Spring hisses, following the younger rabbit.

"I appreciate your honesty!" Mangle smiles going to follow them. "You guys want some music for the road!?"

"Shut up." Spring complains.

"You want to hear my yodeling? Yoda lay hee, yoda lay hee, yoda lay hee hoo!"

"No one likes you." Bon-Bon states.

"You smell like an anus!" Spring informs.

We are all laughing as the 'actors' step away from the stage. I grin and type on the laptop and we all find ourselves back in the restaurant.

Spring comes up to me and yanks to computer from my hands. "I'm still in charge, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah..." I complain.

"Alright what's next?" He reads the last part and grins. "I already know the answer but...Goldie, Freddy, and Fred!"

The three bears perk up.

"Do you guy's noses squeak?"

The three tense up and nervously look around. "N-No way..." Golden answers.

"Ye-yeah...they don't." Freddy agrees.

Fred smiles and nods his head. "Yes."

Spring grins before glancing at the kids. "Nick, Shawn, and Timmy. Show the people how much these guys are liars."

The three young boys grin before running over to the bears. The animatronics yelp out just as the ghost children press their round noses. Three loud squeaks could be heard echoing round the room over and over again as the boys happily honk the noses.

This goes on for about a minute before Spring had enough of the noise. "Alright, alright, that's enough." he states, pushing them away. Once the kids go back to their spots Spring pulls out another card. "Alright, next we have..."

 **Dare:** **BonBon, you have to admit your biggest, darkest secret**  
 **Goldie, you can finally let the 'short tempered ones' have it by doing anything you want to their guitars/fur**  
 **Foxy has to sing Foxys Tale**  
 **Fazbear Gang has to sing FNAF by Living Tombstone**  
 **And mike has to impersonate Markiplier on his reaction compilation of FNAF Reactions (**  
 **Cant wait!... i wrote this in a review...*copy, paste***

After Spring finishes reading, he grins and glances at the blue rabbit. "Bon-Bon, you have a dare!"

"Oh great..." the rabbit complains.

"You have to admit your biggest, darkest secret!"

The blue rabbit smirks. "Oh that? Sorry, I don't have any."

"...what?"

"I'm an open book. Not one secret in this head of mine."

"...Seriously?"

"Yep."

Spring looks over at me before we look back at the young rabbit. "So you are telling us you have _no_ secrets."

Bon-Bon gives an irritated look at us. "Yes."

"Not even a little one?" I ask.

"...Yes..."

"And you're telling us the truth?"

"...I was..."

"But you really have nothing you're keeping to yourse-"

Bon-Bon yells out annoyed, interrupting Spring. "I told you I don't have any secrets!"

Spring and I are quiet for a minute. We exchange glances, nod to each other, then move to the laptop. 'Bon-Bon will reveal his secret.'

"Sooooo..." I start out innocently after we finished. "No secrets?"

"Yes!" Bon-Bon states, clearly annoyed. "No se-" he grunts before he speaks again. "I actually look up to Fred! I think he's a great leader and I will always respect him!"

There is a deep silence as we all stare at the now embarrassed Bon-Bon who was covering his mouth and had wide panicked eyes that were locked on the stunned Fred. Fred meanwhile had his mouth wide open as he looked at the rabbit, slowly processing the words.

Spring and I burst out laughing, breaking the silence. "Oh that was too great!"

"I know right!" Spring agrees.

Bon-Bon is shaking in rage as he glares at us. "Shut up both of you. And YOU!" the rabbit points at Fred. "I know what I said, but I still hate how you boss us around and act like a dictator sometimes! And just because I may respect you a little, I still think you're a big fatso, understood!"

Fred grins and stands up. He ruffles the small rabbit's head. "Of course Toy-Bonnie."

"Shu-shut up! And don't call me that! Since when do you call me that!?"

The young bear nods his head. "I know, I know. And also, I still think of you as a girly rabbit." he grins at the glare Bon-Bon was giving him. "But I respect you too."

The Toy rabbit stares up at the bear in shock before scoffing and turning his head away. "Jeez, didn't we get enough of something like this last time? We don't need any more of the mushy feeling going around."

The Toy leader chuckles and nods his head again. "Agreed. Let's move on, shall we?"

Spring grins. "Alright, next one is for...Goldie!"

Golden reluctantly stands up. "What do I have to do?"

Spring's eyes widen in shock briefly glancing at his guitar that was safely sitting on a nearby table. "Uh...le-let's just skip this one..."

I grin. "Oh no you don't! What is it!?"

"Get away!" Spring quickly types on the computer and suddenly I find myself back in the small cage from before.

"HEY! Let me out of here!"

"No way." Spring types some more and suddenly my voice goes out again.

I move my mouth open and closed rapidly, but no words came out.

"Better. Now where were we...?" he looks for the card. "Gah! Where did that card go!?" He looks at the table his guitar was resting at and tensed up when he noticed it was gone. "And where's my guitar!?"

Golden cleared his throat loudly to catch the rabbit's attention. He grinned widely and waved the card in the air and the green guitar. "Right here..."

"Fredbear, you better give that back now!"

Bon-Bon smirked. "Aw, does he get to ruin your guitar." He laughs cruelly. "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"Not for long you won't. He has permission to do the same for you. At least I think so. The dare said 'the short tempered ones'. I can only assume the person meant us."

The blue rabbit's eyes widen. "Oh no you don't!" he clutches his guitar closely to his chest. "No one touches my guitar!"

Golden smiles. "Sammy, help an old bear out, would you sweetie?"

"Sure thing!" Sammy happily floats over to Bon-Bon who is glaring at her.

"Don't you da-AH!" Bon-Bon yelps when Fred suddenly grabs his arms and pulls them back, the guitar falling from his grip in the process. "Why you fat..." he trails off when Sammy grabs the guitar and moves over to Golden. "Don't toss out my guitar!" he begs.

"Oh I would only do that if you were causing trouble. But...since I'm allowed to do whatever I want, I think I'm going to hide them in a place you two won't know about."

"No!" Spring and Bon-Bon yell, but Golden quickly runs down the hall. Since Fred was still holding Bon-Bon back, the younger rabbit couldn't chase after him. And when I notice Spring was about to, I quickly tap on the bars to catch his attention.

"What?" he asks.

I point at the cards and back at him.

"I don't have time to finish the dares and questions! I need to get my guitar back."

I glare at him and he glares back. After a while Golden comes back in, empty handed.

"No! I'm too late!"

I laugh even though no sound comes out.

Bon-Bon pouts. "I want my guitar back..."

Spring sighs. "Damn it..."

"Don't you have more dares/questions to get through with?" Golden asks smirking.

"Shut it bear. I'm not happy with you right now..."

"Fine, fine." Golden shrugs before sitting down.

Sighing, Spring picks up the card again. "Okay, what's next? Foxy, you have to sing a song."

"Alrighty! I can do that!" Foxy proclaims happily.

"It's a song called Foxy's Tale."

"i be liking it already." the fox smiles happily. He walks on the stage and Spring type on the computer so the pirate knows the song and soon Foxy begins to sing.

"~Dark clouds. They circle over rusted seas. A rusted boat, with rusted me. My hook and hand are far from clean. The grisly tale of old Foxy" Foxy sings sadly as everyone listens carefully.

"The tattered colors fly, of Freddy Fazbear fame. The wind and cannons cry, the same old dark procession. The clang of steely blades, the sound of good ol' days. My life before this bleak and dreary kids profession. My servos snap and twitch, a deep sub conscious itch to scratch the surface of my violent life before. The kiddies gather round, in a circle they sit down. I preach the tale of old, the ones that I adore!"

We were all immersed in the song as Foxy kept up with the tempo, singing out his 'tale' with so much heart. At the end we all applause him as he smiles proudly and bends down.

Spring grins. "Not bad pirate. Would have been funnier if you couldn't sing though..."

"Not everything has to be funny." Golden defended.

"Yeah, I think it does." Spring replies.

The bear sighs and shakes his head. "Can we just move on?"

"Just what I was thinking." Spring holds up the card. "What's this? Another freakin' song? Fazbear gang has to sing FNAF by Living Tombstones. Well I'm not singing and there are too many freakin' animatronics to sing anyways. So...Freddy, you and your band sings!"

Freddy nods his head. "Fine with me." he says walking on the stage. Chica happily follows him while skipping and Bonnie grabs his guitar before he follows.

"Hey! How come Bonnie's guitar wasn't hidden away!?" Bon-Bon demands.

"Because the dare said the 'short tempered ones.' Bonnie isn't short tempered.

The purple rabbit shrugs. "And I don't care about my guitar as much as you and Spring does."

The youngest rabbit scoffs. "Whatever...Just sing your stupid song already..."

Freddy rolls his eyes as Spring types on the computer for the three on stage to know the song just like he did with Foxy. And soon the three start up.

"We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite, newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone." Bonnie starts off.

"We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day, an imposter took our life away. Now we're stuck here to decay." Chica sings next.

"Please let us get in! Don't lock us away! We're not like what you're thinking!" Freddy sings. "We're poor little souls who have lost all control and we're forced here to take that role. We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone, since 1987. Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got-"

"Five Nights at Freddy's." The three sing together.

"Is this where you want to be?" Bonnie sings.

"I just don't get it!" the three sing together.

"Why do you want to stay-" Chica sings

"Five Nights at Freddy's?" the three sings together again.

"Is this where you want to be?" Freddy asks this time.

"I just don't get it." Bonnie states.

"Why do you want to stay Five Night's at Freddy's?" they all sing together once more.

Eventually the song ends and the three walk off the stage.

Spring grins. "Not bad you three...still wish there was some laughs."

"Would you stop with that. You just want an excuse to laugh at them." Golden frowns.

"So what if I am!"

The bear sighs. "You're impossible. I enjoy when things turn peaceful."

"Well I don't."

"Let's just do the next part, huh?"

"...fine Goldie Locks..." Spring reads the last dare on the card. "Says here Mike has to impersonate some guy named Markiplier..."

I perk up from my cage at the name.

"on his reaction compilation on FNAF Reactions."

I happily tap on the bars of my cage. 'OH this is going to be good!'

"I have to do what now?" Mike asked. (remember people, none of my characters really know they are from a game. Which makes this fun because they get confused! But here we go!)

Spring shrugs, and begins type on the computer to let this dare happen. In a puff of smoke, Mike ends up finding himself in a similar situation.

Back in his office, with a tablet in his hands. He looks around before grinning at the laptop. "Hello everybody. My name is Mike and welcome to...Five Nights at Freddy's." he waves at the readers. He pauses before talking up again. "The first night. If I didn't wanna stay the first night, why would I stay any more than five?" Mike laughs nervously before flipping through the cameras. "Why would I stay any more than two-Hello." Mike flinches when he notices that Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were standing on the stage like they used to do during the night.

As time passes by Mike's power is quickly draining and the poor ghost guard is a complete nervous wreck. "I don't wanna die!" He notices his power bar that is only 1% left and gives off a nervous yell. Suddenly the lights go off and he yells again. Shaking in fear, Mike looks around as Freddy's tune fills the air. "Oh no!" Finally he looks over to his left and sees Freddy's glowing eyes. "HI! Oh god damn it. ...How are you doing?"

Time Skip!

Mike is desperately looking at the closed left door. "Go away! Nobody likes you!" he cries only to open the door and hit the lights. Bonnie's face pops up and Mike screams. "It's still there!"

Time Skip again!

Mike is completely freaking out now. "Ah I wanna go home! I want my mommy!" he moves to check the left door. "I want my mommy so BADLY!" he screams the last part when he sees Bonnie at the door again.

Eventually Bonnie leaves and after awhile Mike goes to check the door again. When he hits the light he jumps when Bonnie is back. "Ah! f*** you!" he screams closing the door and holding up his middle finger.

Time Skip once again!

The power is out and Mike is shaking his head. "Not doing it! No. Nope you can't." he pulls out both of his middles fingers as he prepares for the jump scare. "Nope." Just then six its. Mike happily looks at the clock. "Oh my god! He laughs happily while clapping.

Last Time Skip! I swear!

Mike hits the door lights hearing a click and seeing nothing was happening. "I'm dead..." he mutters looking at the cameras before putting it back down. Suddenly Bonnie's face was in front of his, screaming loudly.

Mike doesn't look affected as he waves a hand in front of his face. "Bujeezus. Someone's got bad breath."

After that Mike smiles and sits up. "That was actually really fun." He says, now finished with the dare.

Bonnie breathes into his hand and sniffs the air. "My breaths not bad..."

The guard grins. "Come on, let's get back to the show room."

"Yeah!" Bonnie smirks as they head out, meeting up with Freddy and Chica.

"Done!" Mike announces.

"Great!" Spring nods his head. "And just in time. We have time for one last thing." He pulls out the last card for the day. "This one is...

 **Question: "So I don't know how this works really but here it goes ive always wanted to see this happen and hopefully(with a little help from you;) it will happen. Anyway i want mike to tell the truth if he could find eternal peace but have to leave the kids would he? And remember you said you would tell the God honest truth?!;)"**

Spring smirks at the question. "Not a bad thing to ask." he grins, looking at Mike. "You're still up Mikey."

"Really? Do I have a question?"

"Oh yes you do. If you could find eternal peace would you go for it? But you would have to leave the kids behind."

The ghosts children gasp and turn their large innocent looking eyes on the guard as tears filled them up quickly.

Mike nervously looked down at the cute faces. "How could anyone say anything bad when they are looking at you like that!?" he asks sighing. After a pause he lifts his head up. "Honestly I don't know."

Nick quickly forms a hurt expression. "Mikey..."

"I mean, after my mom died when I was little I always dreamed that I would find her again after I've lived a full life. If I found eternal peace...maybe I would finally be reunited with her after all these years..." He flinches slightly when he feels small hands clasp onto his pant legs. smiling he looks down at the crying Nick before scooping him up in his arms. "But..." he says happily. "The very idea of leaving my other family behind hurts me more than the idea of not seeing my mom again. So...actually no. I would always stay by the kids' sides, no matter what. They need me more than I need my mother."

Nick happily gasps as he throws his arms around Mike's neck. "I love you Mikey!"

"Aw, I love you too Nick." the guard happily states. He yelps when he feels five other pairs of arms tackle him to the ground and the other children quickly hug him tightly. Mike laughs as he hugs them back. "I love you guys too."

I happily smile at the ghosts. 'Aw, this is just too cute!' I think happily.

Spring rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Can we end this family love shit. It's gross."

Golden grins. "Aw, but there's nothing wrong with family hugging and saying they love each other." the bear's innocent smile turns into a wicked grin as he lifts up his arms. "Come here Spring."

"Oh no you don't!" the old animatronic backs away, trying to get away from his older brother. "Fredbear I mean it!"

Golden laughs as he sees Freddy and Bonnie block his path. Spring gasp as the two quickly grab him and hug him tightly. Smirking, Golden walks up to them and hugs the three.

"Gah! Get the hell off of me! This is gross!"

I'm laughing my head off even though I still can't talk. The thought occurs to me as I see my laptop. I smile happily when I see it's close enough for me to grab it. I struggle to reach past the bars before finally I'm able to pull it close to me. In seconds I type that I will be free and able to talk again.

Once I'm finally on my feet again I smirk and look at the readers. "Yes! Freedom!"

"Damn it! She got out! Let me go so I can put her back in there!" Spring growls, but his brothers wouldn't let go.

"Sorry Spring. I'm in control again!" I state, grinning. "And that also means, we've reached the end of the chapter! I want to thank everyone who gave me the dares and questions...even though I got punched by Chuck Norris..." I flinch when I see said man at the window. I wave at him nervously until he leave. "Scary man..." I mutter before continuing. "So anyways, for the ones I didn't get to yet, I'll try next time! So be patient! Don't be afraid to send as many as you want. Even if you already sent a lot, I don't care. Keep sending more! I find this really fun!

"Oh and thank you all for your support. It makes me really happy and calms me down since I'm getting nervous again about my plane ride I'm going to be on soon. (In case you guys forgotten or didn't read from before, I am going on a week long trip soon. It was supposed to be last week but it was pushed back. So yeah...Actually Sunday I'll be leaving and I probably won't be able to update much during said trip. So don't freak out if you don't see a chapter for a few days soon.

"Well that's it for now! Until next time! Bye and don't forget to PM me or review!"

Meanwhile Spring was still being hugged by his brothers. "When are you guys going to let me go!?"

"Never!" the three say together.


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT! SO READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! Alright hey, I am not Kasai, but her boyfriend. I'm Noah! And I will actually pop up in this chapter towards the end. ...You'll see. Anyways, Kasai was supposed to go on her week long trip to California but it turned out it was going to interfere with the day she would sign up for classes at her college so she and her parents had to cancel. But she still will be gone since she is hanging out with her other family in Ohio at the moment. She'll be back in two days though. But anyways, I was given permission to post this since I sort of wrote the end, even though Kasai basically told me what to write...So yeah! That's all that was important. So enjoy the chapter. Also she gave me permission to post the next chapter of Facing the Darkness later on, but she said she may change her mind so I have to wait for a text before I do that.**

 **Okay so it's not really that important, but now you know me! So yeah...you guys should feel honored.**

 **Oh and also something big is about to happen for this truth and dare game! You guys will know it when you see it! Trust me!**

* * *

"Hey, guys! We are back!" I yell happily. "And as always, I got a lot of dares and questions to get through! ...And also like always...I still am getting dares and questions in the _review_ section. I'm sorry guys, but I think I clearly stated several times that I am not allowed to answer them if they are in a review. You have to PM me. I understand there are people who do not have accounts and can't, and I am so sorry, I feel bad, but there is a rule and I already got in trouble once. I don't won't this story deleted or worse, my account deleted, so please listen to me. I feel awful when I see a review that is just a dare/question because I know whoever sent that wants to see it happen, but they won't. Seriously, I'm going through a major guilt trip when I read them, especially if I _really_ want to use them in the story. So please, I'm asking you as kindly as possible to stop-"

"AH!" Spring yells interrupting me. "Shut the hell up already. Just say for the people to freakin' stop and move on!"

"I want to be polite Spring! I don't want people to think I'm ignoring their requests."

"Who cares! They don't know you, and you don't know them!"

"Still I will feel bad!"

"I ask again. Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Both of you be quiet now." Golden warned.

Spring and I look over at him before huffing. "Fine..." we mutter together.

"Good, now Kasai, what's up first?"

I grin and pull out the first card. "Let's see...first is..."

 **Dare: "** **Dare Mike to look up Moxy, Microphone , and all pairings Mike possibly has.**

 **plz make Daniel sing its raining tacos"**

I smile as I look at Mike. "I hope you have a strong stomach Mike."

The guard looks scared. "...why?"

Smiling evilly I simply pull the man closer and quickly look up all the pairings Mike has been put in.

A few minutes later...

"AH! No more! Gross! Sick! Gah!"

I'm laughing my head off as I see Mike clawing at his eyes. "Aw come on. It isn't so bad..."

"How would you feel if you were in my situation..." Mike hissed.

I think for a moment. "...eh, you have a point."

The kids cautiously walk up to him. "What was it you were looking at Mikey-"

"NOTHING! DON'T LOOK!" Mike quickly slams my laptop shut.

Sighing I pick it up. "Easy...I'm not made of money you know. It took me years to finally get this and I only got it 'cause I'm about to start college for the first time..."

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." Mike muttered. "You're lucky I didn't burn that thing as I was looking at all that."

After I quickly roll my eyes I grab the card again. "Okay, I think there was one more with that one..." After I read it I laugh. "Oh gosh. I can't even see him sing that song..." Smirking I look over at Daniel.

The man flinches. "...what?" he asks cautiously.

Smiling widely I shove him on the stage. "You're gonna sing a weird, but slightly catchy, song for us!"

"I don't sing...remember?"

"Yes, that's why this is going to be even funnier." I type on my laptop so he knows the song's lyrics and let the tune echo around.

Daniel rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "I'm not gonna si-" Suddenly he bursts out in song. "It's raining tacos, from out of the sky. Tacos! No need to ask why. Just open your mouth and close your eyes. It's raining tacos!"

Everyone else is bursting out in laughter at the man who is red with anger and embarassment. Daniel was glaring at all of us with such intensity as he drew closer and closer to the song, but the killer wasn't affecting us at all, especially since his voice was beginning to crack towards the middle, making the man sound more like a young boy who's voice was changing.

And as he sang the last of the song he slammed the microphone on the stage and stormed back to his seat. "I'm gonna kill you all, I swear!"

Smiling and calming down from my laughter I grab another card. "Alright, alright. We're moving on. Next we have..."

 **Dares: "** **Hey, Spring, my man! I dare you to cover yourself in ketchup, so it looks like you are covered in blood. I then dare you to hide in the bushes outside the pizzeria and scare people who are walking by!**

 **Daniel, Luke, I dare you two to kiss for at least five seconds.**

 **Foxy, I dare you to cover both of your eyes with eye patches so you can't see for the entire next chapter. Any dare that you get must be done blindly.**

 **Foxy. You have to give Daniel a piggyback ride throughout the entire pizzeria (yes, blindly).**

 **Fred must speak in rhymes for the rest of the chapter.**

 **Nick, you must float upside down for the rest of the chapter.**

 **Okay, I think that is it! See you next time!"**

I laugh at the first dare. "Okay, this is going to be funny. Spring, you are up first!"

"Great...if you like it, I won't."

"Actually, I think you will." I smile. "You have to cover yourself in ketchup-"

"Why would I like that?"

"Let me finish!" I hiss, glaring annoyed. After he rolls his eyes I continue. "You have to cover yourself in ketchup to make it look like you're covered in blood. Then hide outside and scare people as they walk by."

Golden shakes his head. "Oh no. Spring will cause too much-"

"I'm definitely doing it!" Spring announces as he gets up excitedly and begins getting ready.

Golden is frowning deeply as he tries to stop his brother. "Spring, I mean it. Don't you dare do this. Spring! Get back here!"

"Sorry Goldie, I can't hear you over me ignoring you." Spring laughs before walking out the front door and quickly hiding near some thick enough bushes. We all turn to stare out the window just in time to see a young teenage couple walking down the streets. And just as they stepped in front of the bush, Spring jumps out, screaming loudly.

The couple let out a loud terrifying scream as they bolt from the spot instantly. Spring is laughing his head off as he goes to hide again.

Golden sighs and shakes his head. "How long is this going to go on for...?"

"Something tells me Spring won't come back in unless I force him. So...let's just let him have his fun for now."

"Or you could just make him stop now."

"Nah...this is fun for me too." Just then we hear another loud yell and I laugh loudly as I see some people running past the window. "So while Spring is doing that, let's move on."

Golden sighs again. "...fine, I guess..."

"That's the spirit!" I grin, looking at the card again. My eyes widen in shock. "Really? ...You know they are cousins, right?" Shrugging I look over at Daniel and Luke. "You two are up. Sorry Luke."

"Why is there no apology for me?" Daniel asked.

"'Cause you don't deserve one."

The man rolls his eyes, clearly annoyed. "Whatever..."

Luke eagerly gets up. "I'm excited. I don't get much dares."

"Cause people probably forget about you." I mutter softly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Now for at least five seconds, you two have to...kiss!"

Daniel and Luke pale. "What!?" they asked together.

"Kiss. For at least five seconds."

Luke sighed. "People can be weird..."

I smirk. "Just ask Mike. He's seen just how weird people can be."

"Please don't make me remember that..." Mike mumbles.

Daniel rolls his eyes. "Look, I'm not kissing Luke. There is a lot of things wrong with that. Even if we weren't cousins."

I glance at the teenage ghost. "Yeah I can understand, but it's only for five seconds. In an earlier chapter, Fred and Bon-Bon had to-"

The two instantly slam their paws on my mouth. "Finish that sentence and you die!" Fred hisses.

I shove the two off. "Trust me, I could have made that a lot worse!" I snap before grinning. "It could have been the entire time..."

"What could hav-" Chicky was interrupted by the rabbit and bear.

"NOTHING!" They shouted together, their faces beginning to over heat.

I'm laughing loudly as I turn back to Daniel and Luke. "Okay, let's get this over with, alright?"

The cousins glare at me before Luke sighs. "Fine..."

"Wh-what?" Daniel asks confused just as Luke pecks him on the cheek. Five seconds pass by and Luke pulls away from his cousin who is wiping his face vigorously.

"A kiss is a kiss right?" Luke asks smirking.

"Well...yeah...but I think the person meant a kiss on the lips..."

"No way." Luke states. I kissed him for five seconds so let's move on."

"...bu-" Sighing I look down. "Fine, we'll move on..." I grab the card and read the next part. Smiling I look over at Foxy. "Oh mister pirate! You're next!"

"What be it that I need to do!" Foxy asked confidently.

"You have to put on another eye patch over you other eye and be 'blind' for the rest of the chapter."

"It sounds easy enough..." Foxy shrugs the dare off just I give him another eye patch. He puts it on carefully and looks around. "Well I can't see alright."

"Good. Now time for your next dare!"

"Wait...what?"

"While still being blind, you have to give Daniel a piggyback ride through the entire pizzeria!"

Daniel looks at the blind fox nervously. "Does it have to be me?"

"Yes. The person said so!"

"But I will be bumping into everything?"

"Exactly!" I grin. "Hope to it!"

Daniel sighs as he stands up. "Let's get this over with..." He walks over to the fox and the pirate instantly helps him on his back. The instant the man is on Foxy's back, the animatronic 'accidently' slams the man in a nearby wall.

"OW! That hurt damn it! That wasn't an accident!"

"Oh, I be sorry..." Foxy says sarcastically. "It be because I be blind now, really..."

Nick and Shawn giggle at the pirate who smirks when he hears them.

"Alrighty now, let's get moving..." Foxy slowly begins to walk forward but this time really accidently bumps into something. This time he tumbles over a chair and the two fall over with a loud thump.

The rest of us cringes at the sight. "You alright Foxy?" I question.

"Yeah, you need help Foxy?" Mike asks next.

"What about me!?" Daniel shouts.

"Uh, you need help Danny?" Luke asks chuckling.

The man sighs at his cousin. "The only person in this place that cares about me..."

"What are you talking about Danny? My dad cares about you, right Dad?" Luke looks over at Mr. Fazbear who only shrugs as an answer. "And I'm sure the others do too. I'm still a bit confused why the kids seem to want to hurt you though..."

"Well let me explain..." Nick hisses. "Your cousin is a mon-" Daniel quickly shoves a hand over the boy's mouth.

"Ah, kids. You have to love the-OW!" the man pulls his hand away. "Did you just bite me!?"

"Maybe..."

"Why you..."

"Daniel! Get back to the dare!" I shout angrily.

Sighing, he glares at Nick before walking back to Foxy. The two instantly go back to the dare and Foxy walks into a wall before he is able to walk into the hallway. Only a few seconds past before we hear them crash into something else.

Giggling I pick up the card again. "I would follow them, but we have more dares and questions to get through. So next dare is for..." I smile at the Toys' Leader. "Fred!"

"What, me?"

"Yep and it's easy! You just have to speak in rhymes for the rest of the chapter." (important note: I'm actually bad at rhymes, so forgive me if Fred doesn't talk much. ...And hopefully he won't have a dare or question in the future. Yeah, I go by these things one by one, so I don't even know what will be next until I finish typing whatever part I'm on...)

Fred shrugs. "I can handle that during our time. It should be as easy as Daniel committing a crime."

"Nice one." I smirk picking up the card again. "And last one from this person. Nick! You have to float upside down for the rest of the chapter."

"Easy! I've done that for a whole day before!" Nick instantly floats up and flips upside down. Grinning he waves at us. "See!"

Smiling at the child I pick up another card. "Alright then, next we have..."

 **Dare: "1.**  
 **Please have springtrap and Daniel play five nights at Freddy's 3**  
 **2.**  
 **Let nick and Shawn do anything they like to Daniel**

 **Thank you!"**

I grin when I see the first dare. "Oh this will be fun." I look around. "Aw, they aren't in the room at the time." I stand up and head to the front door. Opening it up I see a young woman screaming her head off and running away quickly. Laughing I glance at the happy Spring. "You're done."

"What!? But this is awesome!"

"Too bad. You have another dare."

Grumbling, Spring walks in, wiping the ketchup off his face slightly. "Stupid dare...I was enjoying myself."

Bon-Bon grimaces at the sight of the older rabbit. "Ugh, how can you stand getting your fur messy like that?"

"Easy, I'm not a weird freak like you." Spring grins, sliding his ketchup coated hand on the blue rabbit's arm.

Bon-Bon shrieks and runs away to clean his fur as tears began to form in his eyes.

"That was mean..." I say softly before grinning widely. "Which makes it funny!"

Spring laughs and nods his head. "I know right? So, what's my dare?"

"You have to play Five Nights at Freddy's 3!"

"...what?"

I roll my eyes. 'Maybe I should just tell them they are actually part of a game...Nah!' I think before shoving him at a table. "I'll explain soon. But first I have to go find Daniel. He'll be joining you."

I quickly run down the hall way, looking around. "Now where did they-" Suddenly two dark shadows shoot out directly at me. I shriek and dodge the attack.

Looking behind me I see the shadows have stopped to show off a rabbit figure and a bear figure. Groaning loudly I slap a hand over my face. "Oh no. Not you two!"

"Hello!" the rabbit grins.

"Hey, Kasai, how come we aren't part of the party?" the bear asks smirking. "I'm sure the others will love us there."

"No! Not yet! The readers don't even know the names I've given you yet!"

The rabbit laughs before looking at the readers. "Well my name is Sh-"

I slam a hand over the rabbit's mouth. "Don't you dare!"

"But why can't I say my name!? It's not like it effects your stupid story!" the rabbit whines.

"I don't care! Go back to hiding! I have Daniel to find."

"Oh! I love Danny! He's the best!" the rabbit grins insanely.

"I don't care what you think Sh-Ugh, I mean rabbit! It won't let you guys come into the game now. So both of you go back to where ever you were hiding at."

The bear sighs. "...fine, we'll leave. For now." He sets a paw on the smaller rabbit's shoulder. "Come on brother. We'll be back."

The rabbit laughs. "Yeah! And when we do, things will be interesting! Especially because of a special friend of ours!"

My eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry, can't say!" the rabbit laughs as the two quickly fade away.

Sighing I look down. "This isn't going to be good..." I glance at you readers. "Sorry about them. If you are reading my third story, I'm sure you have questions for them, more like who they are. But please listen to me when I say they are NOT part of the game." I nervously glance around. "And hopefully they won't be in the future..." After looking around I begin to walk away, still searching for Daniel.

Just as I walk away, the shadow figures return. The bear smirks and looks at you readers. "Oh, trust me dear readers. We WILL be joining the game sooner than you might think. And to our special friend, (and only one of you is said special friend) be ready to send in that dare. Because it's almost time to shake things up in the pizzeria."

The rabbit giggles insanely. "Oh I can't wait! I can't wait!"

Back with me I walk into Pirate's Cove just in time to hear a loud crash. "Damn it!" Daniel's voice could be heard. I laugh and approach the two.

Foxy is on his stomach, hissing in pain and Daniel was on top of a fallen over table, grumbling to himself.

"Hello." I grin.

Daniel snaps his head at me. "What now?"

"You have another dare!"

"I don't care!"

"Oh yes you do! It gets you out of this mess."

"And into another..."

"No, no!" I shake him off. "This is a painless dare. Just come with me. Foxy, I'll be nice and guide you back."

"Thank ye."

"No problem. See Daniel. That's what you should have done. Thank me."

"I will never thank you..."

Rolling my eyes I grab Foxy's hand. "Whatever, let's just go." The three of us walk through the halls. As I pass the spot where I ran into the shadow creatures, I nervously begin to look around.

"What's with you?" Daniel asks me.

"Oh, nothing..."

We make it back in the show room and I lead Foxy to his spot before walking Daniel over by Spring. Just as two computers magically pop up in front of them. "Now, let's get this dare over with! You two will be playing this game!" I instantly pop up the game for them.

Spring eyes it. "Is that me?"

"Yep! Just like what Mike and Jeremy did awhile ago, you guys will be playing a game that is like your own life. You will be playing as another security guard and surviving, hopefully, five nights in the game. Easy enough, right?"

Spring scoffs. "Whatever. This won't be so bad."

The two start a new game and we all crowd around them to watch.

The first thing they all notice is the creepy atmosphere in the office on the game. The next thing they took notice too was the box filled to the brim with the broken up parts of the Toys.

Bon-Bon's eyes widen at the sight. "Why the hell are we all broken up in that box!?"

"Uh...sorry, no answer..."

"What?!"

"Let's watch them, shall we?"

Freddy notices the figure at the door. "Is that...me?"

"Oh..." I nervously chuckle. "Uh...why don't you two switch through the cameras?"

Spring shrugs and does just that as well as Daniel. Spring happens to click on the camera where Chica could be seen. The older chicken gasps at the sight of her own head on the ground like that. "Where did my body go?"

"Uh...ignore that."

Daniel moves to the camera with Bonnie in it. The rabbit looks at it nervously. "Why are we all broken up in this game? And why the hell is there a light in my eye?"

Spring moves over to the camera with Foxy. I wait for the pirates questioning, but look over at him. He's still blindfolded. Sighing in relief I look back at the games. "Oh thank goodness."

"What be happening?" Foxy asks.

"Oh don't worry about it Captain." I grin.

After a minute of nothing but looking around the night ends for both of them.

Spring scoffs. "What the hell. Is that it?"

"Just wait..." I smirk.

The next night plays on and the two listen to the phone call carefully as they flip through the cameras. Just then the cameras begins to block away due to the static, for Spring. He looks around. "What the hell?" he asks before pulling up the controls panel. He quickly figures out what he needs to do and waits for the camera system to fix. "This is taking forever..."

Daniel flinches in pain when there was a loud noise blasting from his headphones. "Ah, what the hell! What do I do?" He puts down the camera and pulls out the control panel like Spring and clicks on the audio device. After a minute it is fixed and it's fixed.

As the night continues, Spring gets a glimpse at something. "Wait?" he looks closer. "Is that me?" He looks at the hiding figure on the screen before flipping to another camera. We all gasp when we see a burnt up Balloon Boy staring directly at the camera. Spring makes the stupid decision to put the camera down right then. I mentally prepare myself as BB's jumpscare fills his screen.

Spring, not expecting that jumps in shock as the lights flicker red and the character's heavy breathing could be heard. "God damn it! What the hell was that! Was that BB!?" He goes to fix the ventilation just in time for Daniel to get the same jump scare.

The man yelps in fright. "What the hell!?" he asks going to fix the ventilation as well.

I'm laughing as I watch them. "This is already fun!"

After a while, they make it to night 3. But they aren't in good shape. Spring is glaring at...well himself. Springtrap in the game was grinning at him from the door.

"When will he freakin' go away! Leave already!" Just then the lights begin to flicker red. "Oh damn it. Not this again. What kind of cheep place has a room where you can loss air if you don't hit a button? What? Is poisonous gas leaking in that room."

"It would explain those hallucinations..." Daniel speaks up.

"Yeah..." Spring sighs as he fixes the ventilation system and just as he puts it down, his own jump scare pops up. He flinches as the game is over. "Oh come on! And how is that a jump scare? That version of me just lazily walks over? Really?"

I shrug. "It made you jump, didn't it?"

"...true..."

Just then Daniel flinches as Springtrap pops up on his screen. "Damn it..."

Laughing I let the computers disappear. "That was fun." I grin before pulling out the card again. "And next dare is for Daniel!"

"What?! Another one for me!?"

"Yep. You have to let Nick and Shawn do anything they like to you."

Daniel's eyes widen in horror. "Oh come on! Not again!"

Nick grins at his friend. "Ready Shawn?"

"Ready!"

Daniel shakes his head. "You two brats stay the hell away from me!" He bolts from his seat and runs out of the room with the boys chasing after him.

Laughing to myself I pick up another card. "Well that was amusing. Let's see...next is..."

 **Dares: "I dare Nick to kiss Sammy.**  
 **I dare for the animatronics to turn human and all humans/ghosts to turn into an animatronic until you (kasai) say.**  
 **Bon-Bon will become a girl for the rest of the chapter but Fred can't say anything mean.**  
 **Also can we see the animatronics and ghosts reaction to the Nightmare animatronics for fnaf 4"**

I grin and look over at Sammy. You and Nick are-Oh yeah. Nick just left." Sighing I type on the computer and suddenly Nick pops back into the room.

"What the...I didn't even get to start yet!" he complains.

Smiling, I pat his head. "Sorry Nicky-"

"Don't call me that..."

"But you have another dare."

The boy grumbles. "...Fine..."

Just then Daniel comes running into the room. "Freedom!" he yells hiding behind his uncle and cousin.

Shawn rolls his eyes at him before looking at the other ghost boy. "What happened Nick? You disappeared."

"She made me come back!" Nick pouts, pointing at me.

"Oh calm down. First dare is for you Nick and Sammy."

"Us?" the boy asks confused.

I grin and nod my head. "You and Sammy have to kiss."

The two children blush brightly before shaking their heads. "EW! No way! I'm not kissing a girl!"

"And I'm not kissing a boy!"

Sighing I shake my head softly. "Aw, they are still at that age I guess..." I only grin and push Nick closer to Sammy. "It's just a quick peck. Nothing too serious. Besides, you both admitted you liked each other."

"But that doesn't mean I want to kiss her!" Nick stops in his tracks and glares at me. "Kissing girls is gross! I will never, ever, ever-"

Sammy sighs and quickly kisses him on the cheek. "There."

Nick's eyes widen in shock as his face turns a brighter shade of red. I smirk and glance over at the laughing Mike and Tyler before back down to Nick. Just then the boy let's out a disgusted yell. "Gross! A girl kissed me!" he yells rubbing his face.

I laugh and pat the child's head. "Oh, if you were a teenager or adult you wouldn't find that gross."

"But I'm not! I'm only seven!"

Shaking my head I grab the card again. "Oh well, let's just move on." I glance at Sammy who is glaring at Nick. "Just ignore him. Boys can be stupid sometimes."

"And jerks..."

"Aw, you are learning well." I smirk. Suddenly there is a puff of smoke and I'm pushed to the side as a new figure appears out of no where. "Hey, who the hell ar-oh..."

(Important note: I'm not Kasai, I'm her boyfriend. I stole her laptop as she was typing this. She's not happy with me. Kasai: No I'm not! Me: Anyways, just for that comment about boys being stupid, I'm gonna steal her laptop and type this as she glares at me. Hahahahaha! Kasai: I hate you sometimes... Me: Mean. *kisses her softly while smirking* But Kasai will be proofreading whatever it is I type while I'm doing this since she is right next to me.)

"Uh...who is that?"

"You can call me...Uh...crap I don't have a fake name." The new author shrugs. "Oh well just call me Noah. I'm Kasai's boyfriend. From now on I will be the author for this chapter!"

Kasai glares at me. "Noah, get the hell away! You are not part of this!"

"But I'm a fan of Fnaf. So I think I have a right to type this.

"No!"

I roll my eyes at her and shove her on a seat. "Just sit down already. I promise to try and type like you do. So...yeah. Just relax babe."

"...I'm gonna dump you someday."

"Don't you warn me that like...everyday?" I ask grinning at her."

"...I still hate you..."

I smile and pat her head. "Aw, I love you too babe. Now what are we doing?"

Kasai rolls her eyes. "Just do the next dare already."

"You can be mean to me..."

"Do I even have to mention what you and your brother did to me last week?"

"...In my defense, it was his idea! And I took you on a date as an apology!"

Kasai blushes and turns her head. "Yeah, yeah..."

Grinning in triumph, I sit next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulder. "Okay, next dare is for...everyone."

"What?" Kasai looks at the card. "Huh, what do you know. It is..."

"Does that mean you have to be part of it?"

Kasai shrugs. "I did promise I would be part of the dares. So yeah."

"What do we have to do?" Freddy asks us.

"You have too..." I read the card again. "...well all the animatronics will turn human and the humans/ghosts will turn into animatronics until kasai, or me now, says so."

"Really?" Bonnie asks raising a brow-Oh wait, He doesn't have one. Ha! "That doesn't sound so bad."

Kasai goes to grab the laptop, but I quickly poke her in the sides. She gives a loud high pitch yelp. I'm laughing my head off as I grab the computer. "I love doing that."

Kasai smacks my arm. "You know I hate th-Eek!" I poke her in the side again to shut her up.

"Now, let's do this." I type on the laptop and quickly the room is filled with a puff of smoke. I excitedly stand up to look around better.

(Note: I will admit, I'm not great with descriptions, and I still refuse to let Kasai have the computer back so I'm just typing what she is saying. So I technically didn't write the descriptions you are about to read)

First thing I look at is Freddy and the gang. Freddy is tall man with medium length brown hair over his round head. He is wearing a dark brown suit with matching pants and shined up dress shoes. His regular bowtie remained around his neck, resting on his white undershirt. He observed his new appearance with a grin, seemingly happy with it.

Next I look over at Bonnie. He has long purple hair that has been tied up in a ponytail. He was very tall and thin, while wearing a thick purple hoodie that looked to be a size too big for him. Worn out jeans helped to complete his outfit as well as dark purple sneakers. Bonnie looked over himself before grinning and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Chica was next. She was a plump girl with thick short hair that stopped right at her chin. She wore a bright yellow and white striped sundress with white sandals. Her classic bib rested over her chest still. She looked down at her new look and happily jumped up and down in excitement.

Foxy was about the same size at Bonnie and about just as thin. He also had hair long enough to be put in a ponytail, but it wasn't as long as the ex-rabbit's. He wore a torn up red shirt with a brown vest over it. His pants were about the same as what he wore as a fox. Still a brown tattered up pair of pants that stopped near his ankles. He wore tall leather boots that looked to be covered in dried up mud. Of course his eyepatch rested over his one eye. He took off the extra one just so he could see his new appearance before placing it back on, being mindful of his hook.

Next I glance at the Toys. The first one I see is Fred. His hair was a lighter brown than Freddy's and slicked back. He wore an outfit similar to Freddy's but a darker a much lighter shade of brown. He was holding his tophat in his hands and for some reason also holding onto a cane.

Bon-Bon was still very small compared to the others. He had long bright blue hair that almost stopped at his chin and was slightly curled at the ends. He wore a white dress shirt with a light blue vest over it. He also wore matching blue pants. His bowtie remained as well as his makeup.

Chicky was about the same size as Bon-Bon but was still a few inches taller than him. She had short choppy hair that framed her entire face and wore a yellow t-shirt over a white long sleeved shirt. She wore a matching yellow skinny jeans that were ripped up slightly at the knees. Her typical bib was still tied around her neck.

Mangle was very tall and thin. It had long hair that was white at the top with pink highlights. It had a pretty neutral face so I still couldn't tell it's gender (Note: Personally I think Mangle is a girl, but I'll keep to Kasai's idea that it's just gender neutral) Mangle was wearing a pink shirt with a white scarf around it's neck. And to complete the outfit it also had white jeans and pink shoes.

Balloon Boy was a child that looked like he was almost thirteen. He didn't look much different since he was already humanoid. His clothes were the same as well as his hair. The same could be said about Balloon Girl, but her hair was longer, that stopped at her neck.

Puppet was the tallest out of everyone. He had long dark black hair that could be seen poking out from the mask he still wore. His outfit was about the same as his usual one. But this time it was a long sleeved black shirt with the white stripes at the end and plan old black pants as well as dress shoes. He nervously lifted a hand to his face and took off his mask revealing large shy blue eyes.

Golden was next. He was wearing a white dress shirt and over that was a formal yellow jacket that was left unbuttoned. His pants were the same golden yellow as well. His hair was curly yet it was hard to tell since he had his hair slicked back kind of similar to Fred's hair.

Spring very tall, about the same as Puppet but much more muscular than the other males. He had very spikey dirty blond hair and his eyes returned to their bright green hue. He wore a dirty white shirt with a greenish yellow zipper hoodie over it. It was very torn up and worn out. His pants were black and not in much better shape as his jacket too.

Now that I had the animatronics down I looked over at the used to be humans/ghosts.

Mike had turned into a dark grey wolf animatronic, though he looked more like a house dog to me. He even had a color around his neck that had his name on it. His hat still rested over his now larger head, slightly tilted due to part of it resting over one of his ears.

Now Nick was definitely a house dog. A puppy to be more precise. He was a dark brown dog with large floppy ears. He also had black spots on his body and his tail was completely black as well as the ends of his paws. And finally there was a dark brown bowtie wrapped around his neck.

Shawn and Sammy were both gray kittens. Shawn being a darker grey while Sammy was a lighter shade. Shawn also had his tail striped slightly, but the other shade of grey on his tail blended in too well with the rest of his fur. Sammy on the other hand didn't have the stripes. (Kasai designed them on her two grey cats) Shawn had a black bowtie around his neck while Sammy had a black bow on her head.

Angelica was a little baby rabbit. She was a pink color with bright a white stomach and white paws. Two pink bows were tied on the ends of her ears.

Heather became a small mouse animatronic and was actually about a head smaller than the other children. Her fur was white and had a light grey stomach. Like the other girls, she had bows on her head, her's being a light grey by her left ear and a bow was tied at the end of her thin tail.

Timmy was a baby tiger now. He was also the tallest out of all the children. And just like all the other boys he had a large bowtie around his neck that he was currently playing with.

I finally move my head over to the Daniel. He was a dark purple leopard with black spots. He was very tall and thin with a golden badge on his chest and a black bowtie around his neck. He also had his old purple employee's hat on his head that was tilted like Mike's.

Luke had become a thin brown bear. He was about a head smaller than his cousin. His thick glasses still rested over his eyes and he also had a bowtie on as well as a small tophat like Freddy's.

Jeremy was a light blond house dog with short black pointed ears. He was wearing his hat still that covered what is now a large crack in his head instead of a scar. A few wires poked out from the crack too.

Scott had become a thin red fox, kind of similar looking to Foxy. But he didn't have the pirate theme. His fur was also more of an orangish red than a dark red than Foxy's fur.

Mr. Fazbear was also a bear like his son but much rounder, yet was stil around the same height as his son. He wore a black vest and a black bowtie and tophat too. He had extra few under his nose that looked like a big thick mustache too.

Tyler was a large black cat, almost looking like a panther. Unlike everyone else, he didn't have any other articles of clothing with him, just his dark jet black fur.

Finally I look over at my girlfriend Kasai who was turned into a thin white wolf. She was a few inchs taller than me now which was odd for me since she's usually a head smaller than me. The fur around her arms and legs was a light grey that would slowly darken up as they moved closer to her paws. And her tail was long and like her arms and legs slowly faded to a grey as you looked closer to the tip. And thanks to the fact that she is blind in an eye, her right eye was cracked and flickering like a broken light.

I chuckle at everyone's new appearance. "Oh this is too good. ...Although now my girlfriend is an animatronic now..."

"Not my fault..." She mutters rolling her eyes.

I couldn't fight off the laugh when I got a better look at her. "You look like my dog babe."

"So what now? I'm just a bitch in your eyes...?" she asked in a warning tone.

"Maybe-OW! I was joking!" I yell as she smacks me hard. "Damn, you hit harder now...and you know I was just joking babe..."

She sticks out her tongue at me before smirking. "Whatever Noah...You are lucky I love you..."

"You know..." Bon-Bon speaks up next. "I kind of like looking like a human." He grinned, checking himself out.

Angelica squealed and hopped up and down. "I'm a bunny now! I love bunnies!" she ran to Bonnie. "Look Bonnie, look!"

The ex-rabbit chuckled and patted her on the head. "I see that Angelica."

Kasai giggles cutely before looking at me. "Well looks like no one is complaining about this dare much. So what's next?"

"Let's see..." After I read the next dare I burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What is it?"

"Bon-Bon has to become a girl now!"

"WHAT!?" the ex-rabbit yells, placing a hand to his hips. "No way! Not again!"

Fred eyes him. "But you already look like a girl-"

"Shut up fatso!"

"Actually Bon-Bon you look more like a boy now that you are human." Kasai defends, trying to calm him down.

"I do..." Bon-Bon looks at me with wide eyes before grinning. "Told you I was a boy..."

"Not for long..." Grinning, I type on Kasai's laptop. Soon there is a puff of smoke around the young blue haired man and when it clears he is now a she. The outfit was about the same, but her pants was turned to a skirt instead. And her hair had become much longer and wavier, now stopping near the middle of her back. This time it stayed blue instead of turning to a pink color.

Bon-Bon looks down at her body in horror. "Damn it all! I'm gonna kill whoever gave this dare!" She screams.

Kasai, Fred, and I are all laughing our heads off Bon-Bon continues to yell her head off. "Oh that is too funny!" I shout.

"You better shut up boy! You're not even supposed to be in here!"

Shrugging I smile deviously. "Hey, if I'm hanging out with my girlfriend, I think I have a right to be in here."

"More like you took over my computer..." Kasai mutters annoyed.

"Details, details." I wave her off. "Now I think there was one last dare." After I read it, I grin. "The old animatronics and the ghosts have to react to the Nightmare animatronics for fnaf 4."

Kasai's eyes widen before she gives an evil smile. "Oh, this is going to be good."

We both quickly get the laptop ready before calling everyone over. They all look at the screen in patience before Kasai get's their attention. "I want you guys to meet a nightmare version of...well of Freddy and the gang."

"A nightmare version?" Freddy questions.

"Yep. First is Nightmare Freddy!" Kasai hit's a button and suddenly Nightmare Freddy pops up on the screen. Everyone jumps back in shock at what they are staring at.

I rest my head on my hand as I observe the creepy animatronic more. "What do you think those little Freddy heads are for. Do you think he just rips off old little bear heads and sticks them on his body?"

Kasai shrugs. "Who knows."

"There _are_ little heads on his body. What the heck!?" Bonnie shouts.

"And what's with those claws..." Freddy asks nervously.

I grin and hit a button this time. "Next is...Nightmare Bonnie!"

Suddenly we all see the nightmare Bonnie and his freaking sharp as hell teeth! Bonnie flinches back. "Why am I so scary! Seriously!?"

"Why does it say 'Was it me?' on the screen?"

"Well...we technically don't know, but where Kasai and I are from people believe it has something to do with the Bite."

"But Mangle was the one who caused the bite?" Bon-Bon more questions then states.

"Well, in Kasai's weird mind, yes."

"What was that about my mind being weird?"

"That it's really weird."

She smiles. "Aw, thank you!"

"My pleasure babe." I grin, hitting the button again. This time Nightmare Chica pops up.

Everyone flinches back at the bird. "Say hello to Nightmare Chica!"

"She's scary!"

"Jeez! She has like three sets of teeth! And is that cupcake on her shoulder!?" Bonnie asks freaked out.

"Yep. Looks like even cupcake has a nightmare version for this one..." I mutter grinning.

Kasai smiles and hits the button. This time Nightmare Foxy pops up.

"Okay, this one isn't as creepy, but what's with that tongue!?" Bonnie asks.

"Yep. this is Nightmare Foxy and his weird tongue." I look at Kasai. "What _is_ with that tongue?"

She shrugs. "Who knows. You may be able to see it in his jump scare in the fourth game possibly."

"That's a good idea. Makes me wonder if those little Freddy heads will be part of Freddy's jump scare."

"We just have to wait and see I guess."

"Damn it, I can't wait."

"Stop being so impatient."

"Never."

Kasai rolls her eyes before looking at the time. "Looks like we are out of time. I-"

I place a hand over her mouth. "Shh, little wolf girl. I'm in charge now!" Clearing my throat I look at the readers. "As she said we are out of time! And we want to apologize for the dares/questions we didn't get through yet. So Kasai asks to still be patient until she is gets to them. So yeah...that's it I guess. See ya and send more dares and questions!"

* * *

 **So that was it! And Kasai did say she was going to put Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie in this story soon, but not until she gives out their names in Facing the Darkness. And yes, it's still me, Noah! Deal with it! I will not be part of the story anymore after this most likely. I just had the urge to steal her laptop as she was typing this. And since I knew her password to her account on here, she gave me permission to post this as long as I didn't do anything stupid. *scoffs* I'm hurt that she would think I would do that...Even though I totally hacked on to her Facebook account and posted a silly thing on there. Boy was she mad at me. *laughs* Ah, it's fun messing with her sometimes. Can't you tell how much we love each other!**

 **Sorry, I can be weirder than she can be at times. And since our anniversary is coming up, I'm extra happy about talking about her. *For when you see this Kasai!* Happy almost anniversary!**

 **And now that I said that, I guess I will say see ya! You guys probably won't hear from me again! *sighs* I know. You all must be so upset because of that. Mean ol' Kasai won't let me type up a chapter for her. ...Hmm...maybe _I_ should get an account.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm back! Not Noah! But he wanted me to say one thing. So quoting him..."Tell the people who said something about me HI! See I told you they would think I'm awesome!"**

 ***sigh* ...He can be so stupid sometimes, and for some reason I love him. Eh, not like I can't be just as stupid I guess.**

 **So here is the next chapter! I'm also going to be posting the next chapter of Facing the Darkness soon too. I have to fix up one part which I will probably do tomorrow morning...which technically is now for me. Yeah, it's almost 2 in the morning right now, but my family and I got home earlier than we expected...(my dad couldn't go another hour without his computer games) and so we got home, slept practically all day and now I'm too awake to fall back asleep. So I wrote the next chapter! Yay! So now I'll shut up and let you all read!**

* * *

"Hey guys! We are back! Oh and we are back to normal from last chapter too before you ask!"

"What? You're boyfriend's not gonna join today?" Bon-Bon questions me.

"Nah, he's hanging out with his friends as far as I know."

"Oh so you don't know where he is?" the young rabbit smirks. "How do you know he's not just hanging out with another girl?"

"Oh he probably is..."

"What?" Fred asks. "You're not upset about that?"

"Nope. Because I trust him and also if he ever cheated on me I'd crack his skull..."

"Well that seems a bit...much..." Bonnie says nervously.

"Hey, I was cheated on once, and it was not pleasant. I'm not going through that again." I huff. "But that doesn't matter now. I love Noah, he loves me, end of story. So let's just move on and talk about what everyone came here for. The game!"

"No! Please let's not do this!"

"Yes, we are totally doing this!" I shout, pulling out a card. "Now what is first...?"

(OH! sort of important note: Please still read though! There was one dare which is..."Everyone:I dare you to play five nights at fuckboys" It was going to be in this chapter, but I figured that I should find out more about it first. Meaning I will at least watch someone...most likely Markiplier...play it before I do that dare because I don't feel like playing it myself. I don't know...something about the name of the game throws me off from wanting to play it. I think you can understand what I mean. But for that person who sent it in, I promise I will get to that soon, it's just getting held back temporarily, but I really am going to put it in a chapter soon. Believe me Now, back to the story!)

 **Dares: "Someone, please explain to Luke what Daniel did to the kids and Mike!**  
 **Daniel~ GET BACK INTO YOUR FAIRY COSTUME! I NEVER SAID YOU COULD GET OUT OF IT!**  
 **To the ghost kids. *hands them computer* this computer has Portal on it. Both one and two. It also has a program with will suck you all into the game. If you die in the game you will be spat out of the game. If you beat the game then you get free access to get any game you want for the PC and have the ability to enter it. You can also put any one else into the game. Now, you all must enter and beat both Portal 1 and 2. BEGIN!"**

After I read the card I glance at Luke and Daniel. "Looks like you two are first today."

"Great..." Daniel muttered, not looking happy one bit. "What do we have to do?"

"Well this dare is for someone to explain to Luke what you did to the kids and Mikey."

The killer's eyes widen in horror. "N-no! He doesn't need to hear the full details!"

"Oh yes he does. And I say...you should tell him Danny. You are his cousin after all."

"I-" the man looks over at the teenage boy. "No way!"

"I already know you did something bad to those kids and Mike Danny. So you might as well tell me." He smiled kindly. "Don't worry Danny, I won't be angry."

"But..." he glanced at the kids who were all glaring at him before back at his cousin. With a deep sigh he hung his head. "Fine...I...I was the one who killed them all."

Luke's eyes widened a bit, but he stayed quiet.

"I...That's basically it. I killed them, end of story. That's why they killed me. For revenge."

"I...see..." Luke sighed as he stood up and approached the children. "I've had my suspicions that is what he did to you guys. I didn't want to believe it, but...now that I've actually heard it...I..." the teen hung his head down. "I don't even know what to say actually..."

Daniel looked away from his cousin, not able to look at him at the time.

Sighing I pick up the card again. "Luke, I know you're a bit upset right now, but I'm sorry, we have to move on."

"Right...I don't have much to say at the moment. I..." he shook his head, deciding to just stay quiet.

I nod my head at him before reading the next day. I laugh and look at Daniel again. "Well this is liven up the tension a bit. Danny! You have to go back in that fairy costume!"

"What!? No way!"

"Oh yes you are!" I grab my laptop and begin typing on it. And in a flash of smoke, the killer is in the same fairy outfit from before. With the fairy wings and everything. Haha! Perfect!" I laugh, as the others join me.

Daniel is shaking with rage as he glares darkly at me. "I'm going to kill you, I swear!"

"I didn't dare you that. Don't blame me."

"Then give me the person's name already!"

"Nope. Sorry." I grin looking at the card again. I chuckle and glance at the kids. "This is for you guys! You all get to play a game!"

"Is it that same game that has us in it for some reason?" Freddy asks.

"Nope. This is called Portal!"

(Another sort of important note. *sighs* of all the games, you had to pick one I've had trouble to get! I've been unable to play the games, so I know nothing about them really sucks, because I've always been dying to play them. The closest thing I came is a 'friend' or more like an annoying person who wouldn't leave me alone spoiling basically everything. I had to ignore her though so I can remain surprise when I finally get a chance to play the games. So anyways forgive me for lack of details of the kids playing it. *another sigh* I really have to get my hands at those games somehow...)

I type on my laptop and extra computers pop up in front of the kids. "Now let me explain, these computers have a program that will suck you into the game. If you guys die in the game you will return here. If you beat the game you will get to play any other game you want!"

The kids looked excited as they began to jump up and down.

I chuckle at them. "Well, begin guys! Good luck playing the games! You have to beat the first one and the second one!"

"Oh I'm so gonna win!" Nick shouts.

"No I will! I bet you all are gonna lose!" Shawn yells back.

I laugh again as they all disappear and could be seen running around on their own screens. "Haha, I guess we'll have to wait and see when they will be coming back. Until then, let's move on, shall we?" I grab another card. "Alright, this one is..."

 **Dare: "I just figured out the the whole way to send dares LOL also ive got a revenge Idea for springtrap taking your laptop**

 **Foxy I dare you to go skydiving with me then react the interrogation from the heat and you will be detective mulons oh and springtrap is the one being interagated"**

I grin when I read the dare. "Oh, I'm gonna like the end...but first, Foxy! You're up!"

The pirate cautiously walks over to me. "What be it I have to do."

"Ever considered skydiving?"

The fox doesn't seem to be effected as he tilts his head. "Hmm...skydiving eh?" He smirks. "Aye! Why not!? That sounds like an adventure alright! And this ol' pirate will take up any adventure!"

(Note: I've never been skydiving...probably never will since I'm terrified of heights, so I don't know if there are rules about where you can skydive or not. The reason why I'm saying this will make sense in a minute...)

I smile and type on my computer slowly. As I type I explain to the fox the dare completely. "This person wants to go skydiving with you. That's basically it. So what I'm gonna do is...send you and the one who sent this dare on the plane and you both will jump when you are hopefully above the town. We all will be watching from below. You ready Foxy?"

"Arg! I be ready!"

"Great. We'll see you in the sky mister pirate!"

The fox gives an excited grin just as he vanishes from the spot. We all walk outside and look up just in time to see a plane flying over head.

"That sure was fast..." Mike states.

"Hey, don't ever question my magical laptop." I tell him.

"Look!" Chica points up to show us there were two small dots falling from the sky now.

I laugh. "There they are!"

We watch the dots as they grow closer and closer until finally their parachutes open up. They gracefully float down before the two land on the roof of the building perfectly.

"Haha! Success!" I yell just as we see Foxy wave at us from the roof. The person who sent the dare looks down at us next and waves excitedly.

We all quickly run inside and wait for the two to go through the building to return to us. I smile at Foxy as he approaches. "Hey Foxy. How was skydiving?"

"Amazin'! Ya have to try it!"

I laugh nervously. "No way. I don't like planes. I don't like heights. End of story."

"Oh but it twas the best adventure I've ever been on!"

"It was the only real adventure you've been on, fake pirate." Bon-Bon grins.

"Ya better watch ya mouth boy..."

"Oh I'm so scared..."

"Enough!" I shout, glaring at the two. I walk over to the one who sent the dare. "I hope you had a blast too. Oh and thank you for the idea of getting revenge on Spring. I give you permission to stay and watch."

"Yes!" they say. "This is going to be awesome."

"I know it is..." I grin, eyeing Spring.

"I thought you already got revenge."

"Yes, but I got more thanks to this person here." I point out grinning evilly.

"Great...so I guess that means I am next?"

"Oh yeah. And you and I are going to act out a scene from a movie. I am going to play a detective and I'm gonna interrogate you."

"Oh really?" Spring asks scoffing.

"Oh yes. And..." I look around. "Bonnie will play my partner! Only because Bonnie is awesome."

The purple rabbit scoffs. "I could have told you that."

(Now I'll be honest. I did see the Heat, but it's been like once or twice and it was a while ago. So I don't remember much. So I had to look up the scene on youtube and also I wasn't sure if I picked the right one, so forgive me if I didn't choose the one you wanted. Though I feel like I did pick the right one. But anyways I just had to do this one with Spring. I thought it would be too good.)

I smile and begin typing on my laptop. Suddenly Spring finds himself in a small room sitting on a chair. But that wasn't the only odd thing for him. "Why the hell am I a human again?" And just like he questioned, he was a human again. And since I'm lazy, he just has the same description from the previous chapter. If you are so curious and can't remember just look back then come back to this part.

I'm on the other side of the door. Hearing him, I chuckle. "Because it is better this way."

Bonnie looks at me, also noticing he was a human too. He give me a questioning look and I just shake him off. "Don't worry, I'll change you back later bunny boy."

"Don't call me that..."

"Whatever. Let's get ready." I shove him a coffee cup before looking at the others who are the audience. "And action!"

Bonnie walks in the room, smiling at Spring. "Hello. Coffee?" he asks setting down the cup on the table in front of Spring. "I drink a little more coffee than I probably should-"

Suddenly the door opens up again and I burst in and throw a book at Spring's head. "Where's Larkin!?" I yell angrily.

Bonnie groans and instantly sits up to glare at me. "You couldn't wait ten seconds? Ten seconds!?"

Spring chuckles and I catch him as Bonnie goes to shut the door. "What's so funny?" I demand.

"You thinkin' ya gonna make me talk." Spring grins.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, ya talkin' right now, dumbass."

"You know you look like one of the Campbell soup kids who grew up and became an alcoholic."

"Oh, surprisingly catty." I muse backing away from the table slightly, still keeping my eyes locked on him. "What a f****** genius. (Note: I don't like the f-word). I walk over to Bonnie who is glaring at me.

"I asked you to stay _outside!_ " he whispers.

"I need to go tough on him." I whisper back.

Bonnie scoffs quietly as he gives me a disbelieving look. "Oh, are you not already doing that?!"

"No!" I whisper/shout back. "I'm doing good cop, bad cop."

Spring looks over at us. "You know, I can hear you."

"Shut up!" I shout at him.

Bonnie sighs. "Just please, don't do anything crazy."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not gonna do anything that's crazy." I turn around and face Spring again. "What am I gonna do that's crazy? I'm a police officer. Huh?" I lean closer to Spring and suddenly pull out a small gun and points it between his legs. "I mean what am I gonna shoot you in the dick?"

Bonnie looks at me in shock. "Oh, my God! You said nothing crazy, and that is a no-no!" he points at me or more specifically the gun. "No, no!"

I barely look at the purple haired man. "Turn around. I need you to pass a polygraph."

Bonnie shakes his had. "Put it away!" he yells at me.

"Turn around."

"No!"

Spring doesn't look affected at all even though there is a gun pointing at his groin. "Don't worry, she's not gonna shoot it. She's not gonna do anything."

Bonnie shakes his head at Spring. "Oh, okay. So you just want...you just wanna go and gamble with your scrotum and your testicles? Okay, gamble away!" he yells frantically.

"Just go to the corner." I shout at him.

Bonnie looks at me. "I'm in it!" He sighs and turns to face the wall again.

I smirk. Now for the fun part...Looking at Spring I pull my gun away. "I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna play a little game." I take out all the bullets in my gun. "Okay, I'm gonna take out these bullets." I then hold up only one. "Accept for this one, 'cause this is my favorite." I quickly put the bullet back in the gun. "I'm gonna keep that in there, and then you're gonna tell me where Larkin is. And you're gonna tell where and when that shipment is coming." I move the gun back so it is pointed at Spring's groin again. "Okay, right now!"

Spring still doesn't look scared as he grins at me. "I'm gonna kill you and everyone you know."

I instantly pull the trigger but thankfully for Spring it was a blank.

Bonnie tenses up at the noise. "Ah! God!"

I glare at Spring. "Yeah, that's not what I f****** asked you is it?" I show I mean business as I scowl deeply.

Spring now looks a bit freaked out as he looks over at Bonnie. "Hey, straight A, take the gun out of this one's hand!"

Bonnie swiftly turns around. "Oh, now you want me to save your scrotum!?"

I ignore them as I begin to question him again. "When's the shipment coming in?"

Spring glares at me. "I don't know.

I shoot the gun again but it's once again a blank.

Bonnie squeezes his eyes shut. "Aah!"

Spring yelps in fear as he nervously looks at the gun. "Hey! Hey! Alright! There's a shipment on Wednesday!"

"Where?" I immediately question.

"I...I don't know! I-"

I interrupt him by shooting the gun again and like before it is a blank.

"Aah!" Spring yells. "I swear to God, I don't know!" he screams at me.

Bonnie is yanking at his hair nervously. "Tell her!"

"I swear to God...!"

"Just tell her where it is!"

"I don't know! Dont shoot me in the dick! I don't know!"

I ignore the two yelling ex-rabbits as I shoot the gun again, and once again it is a blank.

"That's four shots! Don't take anymore shots!" Spring is panicking as he looks around wildly.

Bonnie is screaming just as loud as the older ex-rabbit. "Just tell her where it's coming in at!"

I grin as I take another blank shot as the two continue to yell out loudly.

Just then the door opens up and in storms Freddy as he glares at me. "Hey, stop! Stop that!"

I burst out laughing as I toss the gun down. "That was fun! I enjoyed that!"

Spring was sweating as he looks at me with wide green eyes. "That was not fun!"

Bonnie looked just as shaken up. "Agreed!"

As we walk in the room, I instantly hear Bon-Bon laughing his head off. "Oh! I loved that!"

"Yeah, I know. That was awesome." I chuckle before pointing at the one who sent the dare. "And you! Time for you to go."

"Aw, can't I just stay for a few more min-"

"Nope!" I grin as I type on the computer to send the person away. "That wasn't part of the dare. (And quick note: It's mostly because I don't know how to type for someone I have no idea on. For the people who have sent a dare that asked if they could be part of this in the future, since you've gave descriptions on how you looked, I will let you show up for a chapter like you asked. But sorry for that one person. You don't get to stay for the rest of this chapter.)

After the person suddenly vanishes in a puff of smoke I look over at the two animatronics turned human. "Okay, back to being rabbits for you two." I grin, and just then a puff of smoke surrounds them and when it clears they are back to normal.

After that is done we return to the show room where we find Angelica and Heather sitting at a table waiting for us.

The shy girl looked at us. "You're back..."

"Where were you!?"

"We were doing a dare. So I see you two died already."

"Yeah...only the boys and Sammy are still in that game."

I chuckle and pat the girls' heads. "Alright then. Good to know." Turning back to the cards I grab another one. "So...let's see what is next, shall we?"

 **Dares and Question: "Alright, lets do this**  
 **...wow i cant think of anything**  
 **Okay, just hugs for Foxy and Bonnie (Foxy needs love!)**  
 **BonBon must tell everyone his greatest pet peeve**  
 **Springtrap must let Bonnie hug him**  
 **Scott, (cant rememebr if hes there) is Springtrap made to be mean?**  
 **Make Bonnie and Freddy children. And act like them**  
 **(Goldie and Spring are in charge/have to deal with them)**  
 **Thats it for now cuz i know theres still my other dares**  
 **:)"**

I smile and look at Foxy and Bonnie. "You two are first!"

"Oh great..." Bonnie mutters. "What is it?"

Without saying a word, I look over at Freddy and whisper to him. He smiles and chuckles before pulling the other animatronics closer.

I watch as Spring scoffs and shakes his head. "No way..." he mutters.

"Oh forget him..." Bon-Bon rolls his eyes, pushing the older rabbit away slightly.

"Watch it kid..." he threatens.

Meanwhile Bonnie and Foxy look at each other nervously. "What do you think they are going to do?" the rabbit asks the fox.

"I don't know...Maybe they be-" the pirate was interrupted as we all crowd around the two and hug them tightly.

The two chuckle as they look around at us. "This was the dare? A hug?"

Spring scoffs from where he was by the humans. He was the only animatronic not part of the hug.

"Yep!" I grin, as we all hug the two tightly. After a moment we pull away and I instantly glare at Spring. "You should have joined in you know..."

"I don't like hugs..." Spring replies, shrugging.

I roll my eyes at him before picking up the card again. "Whatever mister grumpy pants...what's next?" I smile and look over at Bon-Bon. "You!"

"Me?" the youngest rabbit questions.

"You have to tell us your greatest pet peeve!"

The animatronic shrugs. "Easy. Getting dirty. Or talking to Fred. Being called a girl. Someone touching my guitar. Someone _playing_ my guitar. Someone making fun of me. Something-"

"Alright, alright. It said pet peeve! Not pet peeves!" I interrupt him before looking at the card again. Smiling I look at Spring. "Hey Springy."

"Don't call me that."

"Remember like a few seconds ago how you said you don't like hugs."

"...yeah?"

"Well you're about to get hugged!"

"WHAT!?"

I chuckle and look at Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie, you have to hug Spring and you!" I point back at the yellow rabbit. "Have to let him."

"No way!"

Bonnie rolls his eyes. "Alright."

I chuckle at him. "Now that you know he actually cares about you, you're not so shy around him, huh?"

"Not really." the purple rabbit grins, walking over to his older brother and hugging him tightly.

"Gah! Get off!"

"Not yet!"

"Damn brat! Hurry it up!"

Bonnie rolls his eyes. "Alright, fine..." he let's go, smirking. "Big baby..."

I chuckle at the two. "He is a big baby, huh?"

"Shut up!" Spring shouts.

Rolling my eyes I look at the card again. "Alright, what's next?" I smile at look at Scott. "You have a question!"

"Oh really?" Scott questions.

"Oh yes. You have been asked if Spring was made to be mean?"

Scott sighs and rubs the back of his head. "No actually. The thing about their A.I. chips, which is what gives them their personality, I just basically put the information they need such as their name and their job. But the personality part is actually random. The only thing I can control is if they are 'evil' or not. I don't make them to be evil monsters like I know they have been accused of. So when Spring started acting the way he did when he first woke up, I was a bit shocked."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not mean."

"Sure you're not Spring..." I mutter.

"I'm not!"

Chuckling I look at the card again. "Alright, alright. What's next?" I smile and giggle. "Aw, this is going to be so cute!"

"What is?" Spring questions me irritated.

Without saying a word I grab Bonnie and push him in front of the older rabbit. "Stay." I tell him. I then move to Freddy and push him in front of Golden. "Also stay!"

"What are we doing?" Freddy asks.

I only grin and type on my computer. Suddenly the two I pushed were surrounded by smoke to the surprise of the two oldest animatronics. As the smoke was clearing everyone looked for Bonnie and Freddy, but couldn't find them.

"Where are they?" Chica asks nervously.

Just then we all hear...giggling. Very loud childish giggling. We all look down just in time to see a baby purple rabbit crawling around, eagerly reaching up for Spring.

Then over by the other old animatronic was a little baby brown bear that was laughing cutely while nibbling on his fingers.

"Aw!" I grin. "Technically they were supposed to be children, but babies are cuter!" I giggle before looking at the shocked Golden and Spring. "And you two have to take care of them!"

"What!?" Spring demands.

Golden instantly breaks into a smile and scoops up Freddy. "I have no problem with that. Freddy sure looks cute!"

Spring scoffs. "There is no way I'm taking care of a baby Bonnie!"

Suddenly the little purple rabbit breaks out crying. The broken rabbit flinches before glaring at him.

"Shut up!"

I sigh and pick up Bonnie and hand him to Spring. "Take care of him!" I demand.

Bonnie suddenly stops crying and begins to giggle again. Spring looks at him for a moment before scoffing once more. "...fine..." he mumbles, rocking the baby bunny in his arms.

"Aw, so cute!"

"Shut up!"

I chuckle before grabbing a card. "Fine...we'll move on."

Just then Sammy and Timmy come bursting into the room. I smirk at them. "Lost the game?"

"Yeah..." Timmy mutters annoyed. "Stupid game!" He perks up instantly. "Can I try again!?"

I laugh at the boy. "Maybe later."

Sammy looks at Golden. "Why are you holding a baby bear?"

"It's Freddy. See." He bends down and Sammy instantly looks at the little cub carefully.

"Aw! I want to hold him!"

Golden chuckles before carefully handing the girl the brown cub.

"Aw, that's so cute too!" I giggle before looking at the card again. "Alright, what's next?"

 **Dares: "I dare Nick and Sammy to sing "balloons" in duet (๑•̀?́)**  
 **And I dare Bon-bon to lick the ground NYAHAHAHAH( ´థ౪థ)σ'`ﾞ**

 **(Also sorry if there is some mistakes english isn't my mother tongue ^^)"**

I pout. "Oh no! Not that super sad song!" I sigh. "It's too sad. Seriously, if you guys haven't heard that song, it has so much feels to it!"

"What song?" Golden asks me as he takes Freddy back from Sammy.

Sighing I look at him. "It's called Balloons."

BB perks up. "Balloon? I like it already."

"It has nothing to do with you BB..." I hiss at him. "No this is about...well I guess I can say the kids, but..." I shrug. "Eh, I'm just going to say it's about the kids." I look to the side. "...even though my version of them doesnt' really exist..."

"What?" Sammy asks.

"Nothing." I look down at her. "Well anyways, you and Nick have to sing the song together."

"Huh? Us?" Sammy blushes a little and I pat her head. "Oh don't worry. It won't be bad. We just have to wait until..."

Suddenly Nick comes bursting into the room. He looks around before slamming a fist on the ground. "Dang it! I almost had it!"

I laugh at the boy before walking over to him. "You have to sing a song!"

"Huh? Really?"

"Yep. You're timing was perfect!" I push him to the stage. "Off you go! Sammy you two."

Nick tenses up. "Huh!? What!?" he demands, looking at me.

"You have to sing with Sammy."

"No way! First I'm forced to kiss her, now I have to sing with her!?"

"Yep! That's the dare. Now go!"

Nick grumbles before reluctantly walking to the stage. "Fine..."

Just as the two walk up on the stage I type on the computer so they know the lyrics and so the music can play.

Nick glances at Sammy, a light blush on his face before snapping his head back to face us. "So many years, so many dark memories, so many fears we've now put to ease..." Nick starts out. "Pain makes you do things, you never knew you could. Is this all real? Or just deja vu?"

Sammy sadly looks down, the lyric already getting to her. "But now the party's over...now the guests are gone. It's already past our bedtime. It's already almost dawn..."

The two sadly exchange glances before singing the next part together. "Just like balloons, we soar on our own. Finally free from the pain of our home! And just like balloons that no one will hold, free from the truth, that no one will know...(no one will know...)"

Nick sighs shakily as he sings next. "Just little children, not at all strange. Until the lights went out, and everything changed."

Sammy gulps before singing out next. "Alone and afraid for oh, so long. Wondering what, did we do wrong?"

"'Cause now the party's over, and everyone is red. I feel sick to my stomach...or am I sick in the head?"

We all listen sadly as the two sing the chorus together once again. And most of us couldn't help but glare at Daniel who is looking down at the ground.

As the two slowly reach the end, Shawn suddenly pops into the room. He is about to yell out how he died but quickly sees his sister and friend singing and shuts up to listen.

And as they finished the last of the song, they look at each other before grinning softly.

They slowly walk over to us and I pat their heads. "Great job you two. I'm impressed how well you could sing."

Nick smiled. "Thank you." he grinned.

I smile and pat his head once more. "Alright then...Next dare is for..." I grin and look over at Bon-Bon. "You sweetie!"

"Me?" Bon-Bon questions nervously.

"Oh yeah and it's really simple. You just have to...lick the floor."

"What!?"

"You heard me. Lick the ground."

"There is no way I am gonna-"

Suddenly a smirking Spring grabs his head and shoves it to the ground. Bon-Bon yelps just as his mouth collides with the wooden floor. The mean yellow rabbit laughs as he forces the younger one to lick the ground. Once he frees his head, Bon-Bon gags, while coughing and spitting.

"So gross! So gross!" he yells loudly.

Laughing at the rabbit softly I turn my head and glance at Shawn who looks up at me while also laughing. "Oh, well looks like all the kids lost the game, huh?"

"I still want to try again!" Timmy shouts.

I laugh. "After this last one then sure."

"Yes!"

"Can someone give me some mouth wash!" Bon-Bon demands, angrily.

"No." I state, grinning and go to pick up the last card for the day. But to my shock the white index card suddenly turns and inky black. "What?" I question watching in surprise as the card magically floats up in the air.

"Hey Kasai, what's going on?" Freddy asks nervously.

"I...I don't know."

Just then two shadowy figures fade into the room. I groan and slam a hand to my face. "Not you two!"

The shadow bear grins and floats closer to me. "Oh yes, it's us." He removes his hat and bows to me. "Your dear friends, Frederick-"

"And Shady!" the shadow rabbit giggles leaning on his brother.

"You two get out of here! You are not welcomed here!"

"No Kasai..." Suddenly my very own shadow rises up from the ground, morphing into a long rope before tying around me. I feel my body get slammed on the nearby chair before I'm tied to it. "We are welcomed every place that has a hint of darkness." Chuckling he grabs the card. "Oh and it looks like our dear friend sent in the dare just like we asked.

"What dare?!" I demand, struggling to break free.

"Well let me tell you, shall I?" Frederick clears his throat before reading the card.

 **Dare: "Frederick and Shady, you two have permission to go into the game and take over Kasai's position! Hahahahaha! Take that Kasai! Oh and that also means, someone else will be able to take over as well!**

 **Love your dear older brother, Kasai! Hahaha!"**

I flinch, and glare at the shadow creatures. "...remind me to kill my brother later..." (fun fact, my brother 'hacked' or more like got one of my friends to let him use her account to send in that dare)

Shady laughs loudly. "Oh this is going to be fun! We're in charge now! We're in charge now! Hahahahahahaha!"

Daniel suddenly bursts out laughing as he floats up and hovers near the two. "Oh this will be fun." the insane man laughs.

"Oh no..." I mutter, nervously looking at the shocked others. "This isn't going to end well..."

Daniel clears his throat. "So now that us three are in charge, I get to be the author now. Which also means, I get to be in charge of the laptop. Let's see...what should I type first? Ah! I know!"

I helplessly watch as Daniel types on the laptop quickly. Just then the room is filled with a puff of smoke and we all, even Luke, find ourselves in cold iron cages. Freddy and Bonnie, who are still babies burst out crying and Spring and Golden instantly go to comfort them.

The ghosts go to fade through it, but they are shoved back by an invisible force.

Laughing at us, Daniel, Frederick, and Shady look at the readers. "We'll end this for now. Thanks to everyone, really. But more importantly, thanks to Kasai's older brother. You made this all possible. Until next time. Bye! Oh and please keep sending in dares. Things are going to be extra fun now that we're in charge."

* * *

Author's Note: (I'm not bolding the whole thing, which is why this sentence is here)

Daniel here. *suddenly gets pushed to the side*

 _And Shady!_

 **And Frederick.**

Ahem. *Daniel takes over again* As I was saying, now it's our turn to take over. Don't worry, we'll still preform the dares that Kasai didn't get yet. And I hope you all still send in more dares and questions. Now that I'm in charge, this game is suddenly more fun!

*Shady looks at Daniel* But boss? Don't you get a lot of dares that hurt you?"

*flinches* Shut up Shadow Bonnie...*clears throat* Anyways, I hope you all like me as the host, I-HEY!

(Kasai...me!...manages to gain a little bit of control back) Don't get to comfortable Daniel! We all are going to stop you! I already have a plan!

*Daniel silences me* Yeah, yeah. *looks at readers again* Well anyways, this is the end of this chapter. Until next time bye! And keep sending in your questions and dares! *evil laugh*

 **And don't forget about Shady and I! We are now part of the game now too!**

 _*giggles* Yeah! I can't wait! I can't wait! Send me a dare! Send me a dare!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I'm finally updating this! I know it's been awhile, but I was going to update this two days ago, but the ending was accidently deleted. So I had to fix that up. Then yesterday when I promised to update it, I became busy in the morning and then Noah finally bought the complete series of Death Note and we as well as a few of our friends watched it at the end of the day and this morning. So yeah...that mixed with me being really stressed out lately just ended up pushing this story back. I'm sorry!**

 **Also VERY IMPORTANT: Some of you guys have been asking why your questions/dares haven't gone up yet in a chapter. (none of you have been rude so don't worry) But I want you all to understand I'm trying to squeeze in as much requests as I can. But thanks to the way I write each dare or question takes up a few paragraphs at the most. Which just eats up more space. I know I could try and stop that, but I'm not comfortable in writing differently. Also in case you are a person who sent in a dare or question in the review, I've stated more than once now that I am not allowed to use whatever you asked. It would be breaking the rules of Fanfiction. I understand that there are other stories that are like this one, but if you look in the review section I guarantee you will find the same exact warning I received. They just decided to ignore the warning or something. But I am NOT going to be like them. I don't want to risk having the story get deleted which can happen, and I definitely don't want to risk having my entire account deleted. So please, please, please, understand this. But if you have sent a PM to me, they WILL be in a chapter eventually, but you just have to be a little patient. Please, please, please understand this too.**

 **Okay, now that I got that out of the way, I'll shut up now and let you guys read the story. Please enjoy.**

 **OH! I'm sure this is old news by now for most of you guys, but fnaf 4 trailer is out! Special thanks to Jennifer888 for telling me! You guys should check it out if you haven't! And another thing, in case some of you don't know, we won't have to wait until Halloween to play the game, at least that is was Scott said last time I checked. It will be coming out next month! But there will be a DLC on Halloween I heard. Oh I can't wait!**

* * *

Daniel chuckles as he leans on the cages. "Hello everyone! We are back. And for once I am happy about that. And that's because this game is now under new management." He glances to the side and sees the two shadow creatures by standing by him. "And I have my two good friends to help me. Shadow Freddy, or as he prefers Frederick, and Shadow Bonnie, or just Shady."

Said shadow creatures wave happily while matching evil grins are on their faces.

Meanwhile, I am glaring at the three from the large cage we are all still trapped in. "Daniel! Let us out of here! I mean it Danny!"

"Hmm..let me think. NO!" the killer laughs before looking at the readers. "I'm going to stay in charge and there is no way I am giving that up."

"Trust me Daniel, by the end of this I am going to be in charge again."

"Oh really?" the man asks, smirking.

"Yes! I have a plan, like I said. So don't get too comfy!"

"Heh, whatever you say Kasai. Now..." Daniel looks over at the shadow creatures. "Which one of you two wants to start out with the question and dares?"

"Ooh! Me! Me! Me!" Shady jumped up and down excitedly. "Pick me! Pick me! Me!"

Daniel felt his eye twitch at the hyper rabbit before looking at the bear. "Frederick. You can read the first one."

"Aw!" Shady pouted and drooped down sadly as his older brother stepped forward. "Don't worry Shady, this is just one dare. And it is one that was supposed to go up on the last chapter if I am correct..."

 **Dare: Everyone:I dare you to play five nights at f***boys"**

Frederick rolls his eyes. "You all have to play Five Nights at F***boys."

I groan. "Oh gosh...fine..." I mumble just as Daniel types up on the laptop and instantly we each had a computer pop up in front of us with the game already loaded up in front of us.

(Note: I did do a little research on the game since I knew nothing about it earlier finally, but I feel like I'm still going to get some things messed up so I'm going to be a bit vague which I didn't want to do. Sorry. Also to save some time, I'm not going to describe everyone playing it. Again, sorry.)

Freddy tilts his head. "Is that me with sunglasses?" (Oh yeah, Freddy and Bonnie are back to normal from the last game in case you are wondering)

"Yep. Now let's all play."

As we start out the game we all move the Freddy on the game. As I move around, suddenly I'm attacked by some of the party hats. "Really? Party hats are enemies in this game?" I ask.

"I got them too." Bonnie says from next to me.

I attack the hats but when they attack back I instantly die. "What!? I died already!?"

BB laughs from his part of the cage. "Haha!" he grins until he happens to come across himself in the game. "Oh come on! Why am I called Enragement Child in this!?"

I laugh back at him. "Haha Enragement Child."

"Don't call me that!"

We all continue to play for a few more minutes until we all finish the game after we died a few more times. "There, I played the game." (Not really) "So now let's move on."

Frederick nods and goes to grab the next card but Shady quickly snatches it from it. "My turn!" he giggles. He looks at the card before smiling widely. "Oh these are awesome!"

 **Dares/Question: "I dare everyone to play FNaF 1, 2 and 3, and see how well they do while the FNaF songs by TheLivingTombstone are playing.**  
 **I dare Bon-Bon to let someone of your choosing play her guitar (she admitted it HAHAHA!)**  
 **I dare Daniel to let everyone do anything they want to him.**  
 **I dare Kasai to let her least favourite animatronic punch her in the face.**  
 **Why do you think everyone names the Purple Guy Vincent? Honestly you are one of the only people who haven't"**

"First dare is for everyone again!"

I sigh. "Okay, then...what do we have to do?"

"What's with the attitude?" Daniel asks smirking.

"Hmm...I don't know. How would you feel if you were trapped in a cage!?" I demand glaring at the man.

"Whatever, Shady, what is the dare?"

"Everyone has to play FNaF 1, 2, and 3, while the FNaF song by TheLivingTombstone plays!"

"Well that's easy enough. We all can handle that." I say as the other computers return and we all begin playing.

(Note: Even though I know the games really well, I'm also going to be vague and kind of skip around to save some time. Sorry. But I'm really trying to catch up on the requests.)

Suddenly the song begins to play and we all start the first game."

Bonnie nervously looks from camera to camera. "Where am I!?" he demands. He clicks on the left door light and finds the Bonnie in the game and screams. "Ah! Why am I so scary!" he yells as he slams the door shut. "...Seriously, why am I scary!?"

"You think _you're_ scary!?" Chica demands. "Look at me! Why is there a game out there that makes us scary!?"

I chuckle as I easily blow past the first night. "Trust me, after a few more times, this will be nothing to you guys..." As we continue on we all make it to the second night but that's when some of us began to die. By the time the third night started up only Freddy, Bonnie, Fred, Mike, Jeremy, Chicky, and I were playing. (Fun fact, except for Jeremy, Mike, and me, I just randomly picked the names after writing some of the names down and blindly picking one.)

But the third night is where there were more deaths. Freddy jumped in shock as his own jump scare popped up on the screen. "Gosh that was really scary. Am I really that terrifying?"

"Yes." I say, barely paying attention to him as I check for the doors again before quickly moving to Pirate's Cove.

At the end of the night only Mike and I were still playing. The guard grins. "Okay Kasai, lets see who makes it."

"Right."

We quickly listen to the phone call but I grow bored and mute it as I continue looking around. But at around three a.m. I suddenly hear Mike let out a loud yell. I glance over smirking as the guard tumbles over on the ground. "Haha Mike, I beat you-" Suddenly Bonnie's jump scare pops up and I flinch slightly. "Dang it..." I mutter. "Oh well, next game."

We all start up the second game and we get right into it like with the other one.

"Oh I'm going to do so much better with this game. I mean this one has me in it!" Bon-Bon grins.

"Sure Bon-Bon." I smirk as I work through the first night. Unlike the first one, many die the first night. Bon-Bon yells out in frustration. Dang it Chicky! Ugh...I didn't even see Chicky coming!" (And that's not a joke for the internet to enjoy!...I just had to put that reference there...If you get the reference you get a cookie.)

By the time the third night comes around there is only me, Jeremy, Fred, Chica, and Puppet. "Alright, night three guys!" I smile.

Jeremy scoffs. "Hey, I've done this in real life. I think I can handle this."

"So you say Jeremy..." I grin. As the night goes on Jeremy lets out a loud girlish scream.

"Gosh dang it! Not again!"

I laugh as I easily...okay sort of easily get through the third night. The only one joining me is Fred. "Okay Fred, you ready?"

"Of course." the bear smiles as we both move on. As the night progresses I feel like I'm doing very good. And if you knew me well that means I'm actually barely surviving...I'm nervously moving back to the Prize Corner before quickly switching back to the office to shine the flashlight down the hallway. But when I went to hit the flashlight it wouldn't click on. I yell out annoyed as I glare at BB on the screen. "Dang it BB. This is why I hate you!"

Said animatronic glares at me. "Hey, don't blame me!"

"I'm gonna blame you!" I snap back just as Foxy's jump scare pops up. "Yeah, yeah! I know!" I yell at the screen.

"Ha. Looks like I wi-AH!" Fred yells as Bon-Bon's jump scare fills the screen. "Dang it Bon-Bon!"

Said rabbit giggles loudly. "Ha! That just made my day!"

I smirk as I start up the third game. "Okay, let's just get through the last one."

We all once again start up the third game. Spring lets out a confident smile. "I'm definitely going to do great in this one." He smirks.

"Yeah, sure you will Spring." Golden smirks.

"Shut it Goldie Locks."

As we move one, of course we all make it through the first night since mean ol' Springtrap isn't there. When the second night roles around instantly many of the people begin to die. I smile as I hear a few of the people in the cage let out a few loud screams. Until finally the third night comes around. The only ones playing the third night is Spring, me, Mike, and Puppet.

"I got this." I smirk. "I've played these games enough to understand-How the hell is Springtrap already at the window!?" I shout nervously. "Go away!"

"Ha!" Spring laughs, keeping an eye on the camera while closing one of the vents. "Looks like you're gonna die!"

"Shut up Spring." I mumble as I try to lure the Spring on the game away. I groan when he does leave the window only to show up at the door. "This won't work...but I'm just gonna stare at him." I glance at the time which only read three a.m. "I can do this!" I lie to myself. As the lights began to blare I sigh. "Come on!"

And just then Spring's jump scare pops up and I roll my eyes. "Dang it!"

By the time night three ends only Spring is left playing but he does quickly die at night four. "Yes! I win!" Spring laughs happily.

"You didn't technically win, you just beat us all at the third game..." I explain.

"Let me have this!" he says.

"Whatever...can we just move on?" I demand glaring at the three others outside of the cage. "Hurry up, because I really want to get out of this!"

"You really think you are going to get out at the end of this chapter?" Daniel asks smirking.

"Yep!"

"Heh, I'd like to see you try." he smiles before gesturing to Shady. "Go ahead Shady."

"Yay! Okay, next is for Bon-Bon."

"Oh great, what do I have to do?"

"This says...'I dare Bon-Bon to let someone of your choosing play _her_ guitar." Shady giggles loudly. "Funny!"

"Dang it! I really hate it when people call me a girl!"

"They were probably just joking to annoy you." I suggest.

"I don't care! I am a boy!"

"I really don't think so." Fred smiles.

"Shut up Fatso!" the bunny snaps.

"Both of you shut up." I sigh before looking around. "Okay, who should play Bon-Bon's guitar...?"

"No! No one is playing my guitar but me!"

Daniel smirks and leans on the cage. "Oh but I think you have no choice. And Kasai, I don't care if that dare was sent in when you were still in charge, I get to pick and I pick..." he glances behind him and smirks. "Shady."

"Yes! I always wanted to play the guitar!"

"You don't even know how?"

"Nope!" the hyper bunny grins and instantly grabs the red instrument from the cage and pulls it out. "Okay, here I go!"

"Shady! Please be care-"

The shadow rabbit forcefully strums the strings and suddenly they all snap.

Bon-Bon shrieks and looks at his guitar in horror.

"Oops..." Shady winces before shrugging. "Ah well..." he then tosses the instrument away and it clatters on the ground loudly. Bon-Bon yells out again, going to grab it, but he couldn't reach it from his spot at the cage.

"My guitar..." he cries sadly.

"Don't worry Bon-Bon. We'll fix it up when we're free."

"You do mean it when you said you had a way for us to get out of here, right?" Fred asks.

"Yes. Don't worry." I smile before looking at the shadow rabbit. "Okay Shady, what's next?"

"Oh okay! This one is for..." the bunny flinches and nervously looks at Daniel. "Uh...you boss."

"Oh no...if it's for me, I'm gonna get hurt..."

"You have to let everyone do anything they want to you..."

We practically all smile deviously from the cage. "Perfect..." I smile.

Daniel glares at us. "Okay, listen up! That does not mean I'm out of control!"

"No, I think it does, what do you guys think?"

"Yes!" The other said together.

"No! I'll willingly go along with the dare, but only because I _will_ stay in charge and keep you guys stuck in that cage!"

I'm silent as the others give off their own form of argument. "Alright." I shout over them. There was a silence as they all turned to face me.

"WHAT!?" Everyone, including Daniel asked.

"I'm okay with that. _Only_ because I know for a fact at the end of this chapter I'll be in charge and you will be the one to suffer."

"Tch, sure Kasai." Daniel smirked before sighing. "Then...let's get this dare over with then..."

He quickly appears in the cage and we are all quick to approach him.

Shady nervously looks at him before turning to his brother. "Uh...should we help the boss?"

Frederick sighs and places a hand over Shady's eyes. "I don't think we can. Don't look Shady, something tells me this won't be pretty."

(Five Minutes Later)

"Okay! Okay! Enough!" Daniel screams as he disappears from the cage and escapes us. He is covered in dark bruises, cuts, scrapes, and any other form of injury. You might question how a ghost could get so beat up, but I don't care.

Feeling a little satisfied I smirk and lean on the cage. "Now that felt good." I chuckle.

Daniel flops on the ground, the shadow creatures surround him. "Uh...Boss? Are you okay?" Shady asks.

"I'll be fine...just...read the next part..."

"Okay boss. This next dare is for..." Shady glances at the card and smiles while his usual giggle comes back. "Kasai! You have to let your least favorite animatronic hit you in the face! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Really!?" I groan. "Damn it...if it's not Daniel getting hurt, it would most likely be me..."

"Because you also tortured us." Bon-Bon hisses. He shrugs and smirks. "We just like you better than Daniel."

"Hey, to be fair, I never came up with any of those dares or questions."

"Whatever...Just tell us who is your least favorite animatronic already?"

Huffing I glance down at BB. "It would have to be Balloon Boy there."

"Why am _I_ your least favorite!?"

"BB look at it this way. You get to hit Kasai in the face!"

The little animatronic thinks it over for a bit before smirking. "Okay."

"No-now, just wait a minute. At least let me prepare for i-Ow! Damn it! That hurt!" I yell as BB's weird hand punches me right in the middle of my face.

The annoying animatronic bursts out laughing while clutching onto his stomach. "Hahahahahaha! That felt good!"

I grumble, glaring at him before looking out of the cage. "Whatever...Shady, just read the next part now."

The rabbit giggles some more before looking at the card. "Okay, the last part of this card is a question! And it's for you! 'Why do you think everyone names the Purple Guy Vincent? Honestly you are one of the only people who haven't.'"

I huff. "Oh that. Well it's probably because a lot of people liked Rebornica's (at least I think that is the one who started it) style of Purple Guy. But I wanted to create my own version. So that's why he's named Daniel..." I glare at said ghost. "Although I think it would have been easier to trick Vincent than it is Daniel. I could just offer that version some toast and I would be free..."

Frederick grins. "And there you have it. So let's move on to the next card." He grabs it and begins reading. "Alright this one is..."

 **Dare/Question: "Oh my gosh,I really like this so:**  
 **Dares:**  
 **Foxy:Sing your main theme song**  
 **Author:Go check out Sweatshirtmaster's Cyan's Revenge on DA(devianart),start from the beginning(its ppg)**  
 **Spring:*smiles evilly*Hmmm,I know! Dance around and sing 'Sing a Song'**

 **Truths/Questions:**  
 **Puppet &Bonnie:*smiles*Can I give you a hug and an i phone?**  
 **Freddy:When was the first time you,uhhh,fell in love? I dunno.**  
 **Author:Can Gabriel-kun and I(aka Cat and Hamster)join you guys for a few chaps? He played fnaf 123 before.(Beth:*whispers to ur ear,but loud enough for me to hear*And cus she and he have a c-r-u-s-h on each othere. Me:*blushes*S-shut up!)And the readers may ask or dare us to do stuff(sorry if this is long)"**

"The first one is for Foxy." The pirate perks up from his spot in the cage. "You have to sing your main theme song."

"Oh, I just be having to sing?" The fox shrugs. "That be alright." He sharply glares at the three outside the cage. "But it not be fun singing in a cage. Perhaps if I could be let out of here I'll be singing better on the stage."

Shady smiles. "Oh I see!" He quickly runs to the cage but Daniel and Frederick quickly grab his arms.

"Shady don't!" they yell together.

"Think before you act! How many times do I have to tell you that brother!?" Frederick snaps.

"Oh yeah..." Shady giggles. "Silly me." He smirks and faces Foxy. "Nice try pirate! I'm not _that_ stupid!"

I roll my eyes. "No of course you're not..." I mumble.

"Whatever, let's just get on with this." Daniel types on the computer and music instantly blasts out from the speakers. "Foxy, sing."

(Important Note: I wasn't sure which song was Foxy's theme song, so I just choose the first thing that popped up on youtube when I typed that in. So if the song I picked isn't the song you wanted, sorry. It's the song You are a Pirate)

Foxy shrugs. "Alrighty then..." He clears his throat and begins singing. "Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free, you are a pirate!"

My eyes twitch in annoyance. "Something tells me this song will get annoying fast..."

"Yar-har-fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free, you are a pirate!"

"Yep. Annoying already." I sigh as Foxy continues the song.

"We gpot us a map (a map!) to lead us to a hidden box, that's all locked up with locks (with locks!) and buried deep away! We'll dig up the boxx (the box), we know it's full of precious booty. Burst open the locks, and then we'll say 'Hooray!' Yar-har-fiddle-dee-dee, If you love to sail the sea, you are a pirate!"

I cover my ears as Foxy joyfully continues to sing the pirate song. "Ugh...make it stop!" I complain..."

"At least it's not the Henry the 8th song..." Spring mentions.

"Oh gosh, yes!" I agree.

(Personally I don't hate the song, but if I had to listen to it for too long, I would probably go insane. Also it's so catchy it's now stuck in my head!)

As Foxy quickly reaches the end of the song I give a relieved sigh. "Finally, now what's next?"

Frederick smiles. "The next dare is for you actually Kasai."

"Oh no..."

Frederick reads it and pouts. "Aw, it doesn't sound bad. What a shame. You have to read something by a person named Sweatshirtmasster. Called Cyan's Revenge."

I shrug. "You're right. It's doesn't sound bad." I look over at the hyper Shady and smirk. "But it would be much more cozy to read this at a table instead of in this cold cage."

"Oh I can fix that-" Shady was once again pulled back by Daniel and Frederick.

Daniel glares at me. "Stop that!" he demands before turning his cold gaze at the rabbit. "And Shady, stop being tricked like that!"

"Sorry boss!" Shady smiles happily.

"...You do realize I'm mad at you, right?"

"Are you?" Shady tilts his head.

"Ugh..." the ghost slaps a hand to his face. "...Frederick, just make it so Kasai can read that story or whatever it is..."

"Right boss." Frederick grabs the laptop and begins typing. Soon my tablet pops up in my hands.

"Yay! I missed this!" I smile before quickly looking up Cyan's Revenge by Sweatshirtmaster.

(After reading it...Okay, I'll be honest, I didn't finish it, but only because I wanted to work on this, not because it is bad! It's actually really good! Which I will say in 3...2...1)

"Omg! I love this! It's in the Powerpuff Girls universe! I used to love that show when I was little!"

"Tch," Frederick smirks. "You admit to liking a show about three little girls fighting cartoonish villains?"

"Uh Yeah!" I say like it's obvious. "Sure it can be kiddish at times, but Powerpuff Girls are ten times better than some of the cartoon shows on today." I roll my eyes. "Those people who think the show is stupid probably never even gave it a chance...but oh well. I guess I can't force people to understand." Smiling I look at the readers. (I won't say much about the plot in case there are people who haven't read the comic and want to, but I suggest it!"

Frederick rolls his eyes. "Alright, alright, let's move on. This next dare is for Spring."

"Okay then." Spring mutters. "What is it?"

"Haha, you have to dance and sing a song called, Sing a Song."

"Damn it! I hate singing!"

"At least you can sing nicely." Golden states smiling.

"Oh shut it Goldie Locks."

"No." the yellow bear smirks.

Spring glares at him before looking at the shadowy bear. "Fine, I'll sing it..."

"Like you had a choice in the matter." Frederick chuckles typing on the laptop. Instantly the music begins to play and I can't help but sway to the beat.

(Important Note: Like with Foxy's theme song, I wasn't sure if I picked the right song. I looked it up and found another song by the same name, so if I picked the wrong one, I'm sorry. It's the one by Earth, Wind, and Fire because that is the first one that popped up when I looked it up on youtube.)

"Ugh...here we go..." Spring mumbles before starting to sing. "When you feel down and out, sing a song, it'll make you day, yeah, yeah. Here's a time to shout, sing a song, it'll make a way. Sometimes it's hard to care. Sing a song, it'll make your day. A smile so hard to bear. Sing a song, it'll make a way."

We all smile and begin to clap along to the beat as we listen to Spring as he moves around to the music.

"Bring your heart to believing, sing a song, it'll make youd ay yeah ah." he ends up singing next. "Life ain't about no retrieving. Sing a song, it'll make a way. Give yourself what you need. Sing a song, it'll make your day. Smile, smile, smile and believe. Sing a song, it'll make a way."

As Spring finishes up the song I end up turning my head around, barely clapping to the song anymore. "...where is he?" I mumble glancing at the time. "Chapter is almost over..."

Just as he finishes singing, Spring collapses on the ground. "I'm never singing again..." he growls, clearly annoyed.

"Encore!" Bonnie and Bon-Bon laugh.

"Not on your lives brats..." Spring hisses at the other rabbits.

"Just ignore them Spring." I say before turning to face Frederick. "And you! What's next?"

"Hehe, someone is beginning to sound impatient."

"Shut up. Just read the next part already."

"Alright then. Now it's a onslaught of questions it seems. First one is for Puppet and Bonnie."

"The two look up shocked. "Us?"

"Yes. This person wants to know if they can have a hug and give you an iPhone."

Bonnie smiles. "Sure, I don't mind hugs. And I would love an iphone."

Puppet lowers his head nervously. "Uh...su-sure. I suppose it doesn't matter..."

Shady giggles. "You two can have the hugs, but..." suddenly the two iPhones pop up in his and Frederick's hands. "We are keeping these!"

"What!?" Bonnie hisses. "No way! Those are ours!"

"We're in charge." Shady giggles. "What we say goes!"

Bonnie is about to yell back but I place a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Bonnie, we'll get them back soon."

"So when is this plan to get us out of these cages going to start up?" the rabbit asks me.

"Soon!" I say before nervously looking around. "...I hope..."

Frederick chuckles and looks at the card again. "Okay, next question is for Freddy. When was the first time you fell in love. Aw, how sickening..."

Freddy tenses up slightly before shrugging it off. "I never fell in love. I don't really mind. Sorry not to give an interesting answer."

"I'll say..." Frederick mumbles before looking at the card again. "And last question seems to be for you Kasai."

"Alright what is it?"

"This person wants to know if she as well as this person named Gabriel can join for a few chapters. They also seemed to go by the name Cat and Hamster." He pauses before continuing. "They also are okay if readers want to ask or dare them something."

"Oh, guests?" I think for a minute before shrugging. "Sure why not. I don't see a big problem with that."

Frederick nods in understanding before looking at Daniel. "Are _you_ okay with this boss. We are the ones in charge now."

Daniel lightly nods. "I don't mind. Not like these guests can let the others out of the cage."

"Hold it!" I shout. "If they are coming here, they will NOT be placed in the cage, got it Daniel!?"

"Fine, fine. I don't mind to agree to that." he mutters before grabbing the computer.

(Note, mostly for the one who requested this, so others can skip if they want: First, thank you for sending me what you look like. I probably would have said no if you didn't. Also if I am right, you name is Jay, but if I am somehow wrong, forgive me. Another thing, if I do refer to you and Gabriel as Cat and Hamster, from the order you wrote it in, I'm assuming you are Hamster and Gabriel is Cat. Again if I am wrong, forgive me. I will fix it the next chapter since I promised to let you stay for a few chapters. And last thing, I don't know how many chapters you will be in, mostly because I don't know how your personality really is so if you have a friend who wants to send in a dare or question for you, do it fast. I'll agree to letting you have dares/questions but they may be vague depending on whatever it is that is asked for you, I hope you understand)

Suddenly there is a puff of smoke and two figures show up in the middle of the room.

There is a young girl with short brown hair. She is covered in plasters, cuts, and bruises on her fair skin. She is also wearing a black and blue t-shirt and ripped up jeans. When she looked around I notice she had brown eyes with black and white glasses over them.

Next to her was a young boy with short blackish-brown hair. He is wearing a white tee and black glasses with mint colored vines near the lens were over his dark brown eyes. He also had on a pair of purple jeans.

They look around before smiling widely. "Oh my gosh Gab, look! We are actually here!"

The boy nods at the girl. "I know Jay! This is awesome!"

I smile at them. "Glad you like it! So could you do a writer a hand and let us out!?"

The two look at us confused. Jay tilts her head. "Why are you in a cage?"

"Long story, just let us out!"

Shady, Frederick, and Daniel quickly step in front of them. "Just a minute, you two are guests here, yes. But you can't just let them out like that." Daniel smiles kindly. "So why don't you two just take a seat for now, okay?"

"...but-"

Frederick lightly forces them on a nearby seat. "Just sit back and relax, you Gabriel and Jay. Or do you prefer Cat and Hamster." Frederick scoffs before they could reply. "Oh it doesn't matter. The chapter is almost over anyways. So let's just move on and-"

"JUST A MINUTE!" a mysterious voice shouts out.

I smile in relief. "Finally!"

(HAHAAHAHAHA! VERY IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS! THIS STORY NOW HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER! BY WHO YOU MAY ASK!? BY ME! THE AWESOME...NOAH! Kasai: Stop using all caps! Noah: NEVER! ...okay...Yes I took over so when you see something like, 'I smiled happily, remember it's referring to me! Not Kasai anymore! HAHAHAHAHA! Kasai: Again, stop with the caps!)

There is a large puff of smoke and when it finishes clearing away, everyone can see a deviously handsome boy with the finest brown hair anyone has ever seen. With a fabulously muscular body that other men will instantly grow jealous over and women will fawn over! A- (Kasai: Stop saying lies Noah, and get on with it! Me: You never let me have fun! *cries in corner of room* Kasai: *sighs* This is what I have to deal with...)

Kasai rolls her eyes from her cage. "What took you so long!" she demands when everyone gets a good look at me.

"I stop to get a milkshake." I smile pulling out said dessert and taking a very long sip. I flinch and drop the cup. "Ah! Brainfreeze!"

"Ugh...This is my 'knight in shiny armor'?" she questions annoyed.

"Yep!"

Daniel chuckles. "And what are you going to do to get them out of the cage?" he asks. "Shady and Frederick can easily stop you."

I smirk. "It's not me who is going to save them and put Kasai in charge again. It's this!" I hold up a few cards in his face.

"What? More dares?" Daniel scoffs. "Sorry we don't have time for that."

"Oh trust me, we have time." I quickly look over at the shadow rabbit. "Shady! Want to read these dares all together for me? And also will you be in charge to make sure they happen no matter what?"

"Yes!" the hyper rabbit bounces over to me and instantly grabs the cards. "This is going to be fun!"

Frederick nervously looks at Daniel. "I suddenly have a bad feeling boss."

"Me too..."

"Okay, here they are!"

 **Dare 1: "I DARE SHADY AND FREDRICK TO ABORT THEIR LEADERSHIP OF THE GAME. THE GAME IS NOW IN KASAI'S CONTROL!"**

 **Dare 2: "Kasai, you get to regain control of the laptop ON ONE CONDITION. You have to let Shady and Frederick roam around as long as they like.**

 **You're welcome :3"**

 **Dare 3: "Dare: I dare daniel to give full control back permanently to kasai and punch himself in the face!"**

 **Dare 4: "Ok so this dare takes only a few simple steps**  
 **ve the laptop back to kasai**  
 **everyone out of there cages**  
 **out the doors of the pizzeria and go f*** yourself Daniel nobody gave you permission to just take over the story and the dare that kasai's brother gave you no longer exists because I went up to his front doorstep and killed him ok?i hid his body,nobody will ever find it so go f*** yourself Daniel walk out of the pizzeria and crawl back into the dirty dank little hole you ugly gay child murdering dragony little spastic!"**

(Kasai and I think we got all the dares like this on here, but if there is one we missed sorry)

Shady giggles. "Oh that last one is funny!"

Kasai tilts her head. "Huh, so that's why my brother hasn't talked to us in a while...(She kids of course. But still, her brother is a jerk. Fun fact: He only sent that dare because he over heard her talking about how she was going to introduce Shady and Frederick and he came up with the idea. But honestly he hates FNaF. So we don't know why he even did this. Probably to force Kasai's character in this story to suffer...the jerk)

Daniel chuckles nervously. "Uh...we...thos-those dares don't count!"

I smile. "Oh yes they do!" I look over at Shady. "Right bud?"

"Yeah I guess. We _are_ supposed to make sure to follow the dares. So..."

Shady don't!" Frederick and Daniel run to stop him, but instantly they fall to the ground. I smirk down at them.

"Oops, did I accidently type on this laptop you would trip and fall?" I laugh and look over at the guests still sitting at the table. "Gee, ain't I a stinker?" I ask smirking at them.

Shady stays ignorant of his boss and brother trying to stop him as he opens up the cage with an innocent smile on his face. Just then Kasai bursts out along with the others. She runs up to me and hugs me tight.

"See? I told you I could fix this mess!"

"Yeah, yeah." She rolls her eyes. "Now," looking over at Daniel and his minions she smirks. "I think it's time they get what they deserve, don't you guys think?"

"Yes!" Everyone says together. They all grin down at Daniel and the shadow creatures before some of them grab the three tightly. With a hard shove the three are pushed in the cage and the door is slammed tight.

They try to escape, but are unable to. "Oh yeah..." Kasai types on the laptop and suddenly Daniel punches himself in the face.

"Ow! Damn it!"

We laugh loudly at that as Daniel continues to punch himself.

She smirks. "And I'll let Shady and Frederick stick around. Don't worry. So that's all we have time for unfortunately. Don't worry for the people I didn't get to yet. I'll bring your dares up eventually. I want to thank EVERYONE who sent in dares/questions. They make me very happy and I wish I could put more in the chapters, but unfortunately they just take up too much room. So I'll try and post another one soon. So until next time, Bye! And don't forget to PM me or review!"

Everyone, except Frederick and Daniel wave goodbye...yes Shady is waving too, just as the chapter ends!

* * *

 **Noah here! ...Okay, Noah isn't really here with me at the moment, in fact he just left a few minutes ago, but he wanted to say something in the author note down here since he did finish the chapter. "Hey! See? I did find a way to come back again. I know how a lot of you were already missing me. *cocky smirk* Even though many of you just said I was weird...and crazy...and a goofball...But oh well! I enjoyed those comments on me! Because I am all those things and more! But I wanted to say something since I wrote the bottom part of this chapter...even though Kasai technically told me what to write. Hahaha, some of you guys said I was good at that, but really, I only sound good because Kasai helps me out. I wouldn't be near as good if it wasn't for her. She's the only reason I was able to pass most of my English classes after all. And trust me, since I took AP English, I needed the help. ...What? You guys don't think I'm smart enough for that 'smarty' class? Rude. *tsks and shakes head* Rude, rude, rude...*smiles* Nah, I'm just kidding. I actually had trouble with that class so I'll accept that. But yeah...I just wanted to say something...and I did...so...bye!"**

 ***sigh* Yeah, that Noah. He can be crazy, but I'm dating him for some reason...So yeah, hope you guys enjoyed 'seeing' him again. And that's basically it for now. I'm going to try and update my other fnaf stories after this, so check back within the hour or so if they are not up by now. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next part is finally up! I'm sorry I didn't upload this when I promised, been stressed out again. College is just freaking me out. Please understand. But I'll make it up to you guys! I'm gonna post another chapter for this soon. So if it is not up soon, just check again. But I figured it should be by the time you finish reading this. ...I hope.**

 **So anyways, I just have one thing to say and that is for the two 'guests' that are in this chapter. (For you other readers who may have forgotten, I promised a girl and a boy named Jay and Gabriel to be in a few of my chapters. ...But this is for them, so it doesn't matter to the rest of you!) Anyways, I did see your other dares, but I skipped most of them, not for good, they will be in future chapters, but I just skipped to the dares from your friends. And only because of the dares for you two specifically. I might not keep you two for much longer, which I will explain more later at the end, so don't be confused when you see some of the dares you sent in, but not the rest. For time sake, and so I don't ignore the other people who sent in stuff before those were sent in, I'm just...postponing them for now. Okay?**

 **And now with that said, please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey everyone! We are back!" I smile as I look around, my gaze landing on the caged up Daniel, Frederick, and Shady. The rabbit being the only one who didn't seem to care as he waved his head from side to side lazily while humming a strange tune to himself.

Spring rolls his eyes. "Why is that one even more crazy than Mangle?"

"At least he doesn't talk for hours without a break..." I mumble.

"True..." the yellow rabbit shrugs.

Smiling I face you readers. "Oh well, I think it's time we start. And I want to personally point out our guests for today! Jay and Gabriel! They will be staying with us for the whole chapter and possibly the next one, since Jay here did ask to stay for a few chapters."

Jay smiles and waves at the readers. "Hi everyone!"

Gabriel waves next. "Hey!" he smiles.

"Jeez, now we have to deal with people who dare us weird stuff and asks us disturbing things." Spring huffs.

"Oh shut up. Jay's dares and questions weren't bad. In fact, most people's dares haven't been bad." I roll my eyes and face the two. "Don't listen to him. He's just a jerk."

"I am not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are-"

"Okay!" Golden interrupts us. "Kasai, shouldn't we move on to the game now?"

"Oh yeah." I say, pulling out the cards. "Okay, here we go! First card is..."

 **Dares/quesion: "** **Mister Fazbear. I dare you to be p*** drunk for the next three dares. Plus, you have to pimp slap Daniel whenever he speaks. He deserves it.**  
 **I dare everyone to Hail King Freddy! Especially you Kasai.**  
 **Luke...I don't know what to dare you, so just get a free hug from someone instead. You deserve it. Oh, and get a free 70-inch flatscreen TV.**  
 **Mangle, what goes on in that head of yours?**  
 **Kasai, Give the keyboard to your least favorite animatronic, and let him/her do one thing to you.**  
 **Jeremy Fizzygerald! I dare you to use Golden's suit and wave your hands to the sky while it's raining tacos on a taco Tuesday! You must also shout 'THE TACO GOD HAS GIVEN US A GIFT!' while you do that. If you don't, then go sit in a corner for ten minutes and think about how much of a wimp you are.**  
 **I dare Fred to have mercy on Bon-Bon by cleaning him whenever his fur gets dirty."**

Smiling I look over at the building's owner. "Mr. Fazbear! You are up!"

"Why do I have to be first?" the fat man asks annoyed.

"You, somewhat good sir, have to get totally drunk for the next three dares, plus slap Daniel whenever he talks."

"Why am I the one who gets slapped!?" Daniel complains.

"Because, according to this person, you deserve it. And you do. So there!" I stick my tongue out at him.

Mr. Fazbear sighs. "I have no issue slapping Daniel..."

"Hey!"

"But I don't drink. The only time I did was when I graduated college and I've never touch a drop since."

"Dads, right." Luke spoke up. "I've never seen him drink before."

"Well you are about to now." I say typing on my laptop. Suddenly there was a few beer bottles next to the old man. "Drink up."

Mr. Fazbear sighs. "Here goes nothing..." he mumbles, chugging the first bottle.

After a few minutes of him drinking the old man is swaying around, hiccupping every few seconds. He looks over at me and glares. "Yo-you-you-you know what your pr-problem is Kas-kasai?" he slurs.

I giggle. "Drunk Mr. Fazbear is stupid." I mumble before clearing my throat. "What sir?"

"You...you care too much about that stinkin' laptop of yours. Bah, kids today with there technology. I swe-swear. What is this world coming to." he stops as he hiccups loudly, grabbing one of the empty bottles of beers. He goes to drink it, but pulls it away looking in it. "Hey! Someone replaced the beer with air! The bastard!" He hiccups again. "I'm gonna drink it anyways. Show that guy. He can't get me down by doing a rotten trick like that..." The man then puts the bottle to his mouth again.

Luke sighed. "Great, a psycho cousin and a drunk father. My life sucks..."

I smile and look down at the ghost children. "See kids. This is why you don't drink. It turns you into blabbering morons."

"Adults are weird..." Timmy says, eyeing Mr. Fazbear as he falls off the chair.

"Yes, yes they are." I smirk and face Daniel. "Hey Danny have anything to say.

Said ghost shakes his head angrily. Frederick sighs. "Boss is determined to stay quiet for the next three dares."

"Oh whatever. Let's just move on." I look at the card again before rolling my eyes. "We all must hail king Freddy!" I grin.

Said bear flinches. "Really? I'm not really the king."

Fred huffs. "Are you sure it doesn't say to hail king _Toy_ Freddy?"

I pretend to reread it again. "Hmm...nope."

Bon-Bon rolls his eyes. "Oh come on! Do you have to be so egotistical!?"

"I simply asked a question. I don't see anything wrong with that." Fred shrugs.

"I do! You have to be the center of attention! Don't you!?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Yes you do you fat bear!"

"Watch your mouth little girl!"

"I'm gonna rip your dang arms off if you call me a girl one more time!"

"Girl!"

"AH!" Bon-Bon tackles the young bear. We all sigh and I lean on the table near me. Ignoring the two I glance down at the guests. "So...how's your day so far?" I ask, trying my best to block out the shouting from two Toy animatronics. A few minutes pass by and I had enough. "Excuse me you two." I say to Jay and Gabriel before grabbing my laptop.

In a matter of seconds, the two stop only to be forced to stand up and bow respectfully at Freddy. Everyone else copies the movement as we all say together. "Hail King Freddy."

Freddy sighs and shakes his head. "Oh gosh..." he mumbles.

I chuckle. "I love how that was probably meant to embarrass us, but really you are the one who gets embarrassed."

"I don't really like that kind of attention, unlike Fred."

Said bear scoffs and turns away.

Smirking, I look at the card. "Okay, next is for...Luke!"

The young teen flinches. "Oh great."

"Don't worry, you just get a free hug from someone...And a 70 inch flatscreen! Ah man..." I mumble annoyed.

Luke grins. "I don't really need the TV. So we can all share it. But I'll take the hug gladly." He smiles kindly, while adjusting his glasses.

Since Chica is closest to him, she wraps her wings around him. "Yay! Luke you are so kind! How are you related to Daniel and Mr. Fazbear.

"Hey!" Daniel shouts only to quickly cover his mouth. "Oh crap!"

"Hey!" Mr. Fazbear slurs. "I heard...that!" He wobbles over to the cage only to collapse on the ground, passing out.

I sigh and shake his head. "Maybe getting him drunk wasn't a good idea..." I mumble.

"You think..." Luke questions me.

I sigh again before looking at the card. "Oh well. Who's next. Oh, Mangle! You have been asked, 'What goes on in that head of yours?'"

We all turn to face the fox who is staring off in space.

"Uh...Mangle?"

Suddenly a little fly buzzes out from Mangle's head. Mangle suddenly perks up and looks at the insect before grinning and snapping it's jaws at the bug. The fox grins triumphantly for catching the fly and continues to stare off in space. After awhile the fly escapes again and the process continues.

"..." I look over at Bon-Bon who looks back at me. After a moment we sigh and turn away. "I think that's a good enough answer..."

"Oh yeah..." Bon-Bon mumbles.

"Okay...who's next?" I look at the next part and flinch. "Oh no..."

"What?"

"Uh...no-nothing!" I chuckle nervously about to skip to the next part of the dare when Bon-Bon snatches the card from me. "Hey!"

"When you get nervous, it only means you are about to suffer. So..." the bunny reads the card and grins. "Kasai has to let her least favorite animatronic use her laptop and do one thing to you."

"Dang it!" I complain.

BB perks up. "Wait, your least favorite? That means me!" he chuckles evilly while walking over to my laptop. He grabs it and instantly begins to type. A little difficult since he doesn't have fingers, but he manages.

I cringe and close my eyes. "..." Nothing happens. Slowly opening my eyes I look down at myself.

"BB, what did you type?" Freddy asks.

"Just wait..." BB smirks.

I roll my eyes, going to open my mouth, but just then the sound of a monkey escapes my throat. I jump and slam my hands over my lips. Everyone stares at me in shock, minus the grinning BB. After a few seconds I try again. More monkey sounds come out and I once again slap my hands over my mouth.

"Did you..." Freddy looks down at BB.

"Changed her voice to sound like a monkey, yes." BB confirms nodding happily. He rolls his eyes at me. "Don't worry, it will only last for a few more dares/questions..."

I glare at the little humanoid animatronic. I go to yell but only the sound of a monkey screeching comes out instead.

"So who's going to read the rest of the cards until she's back to normal?" Bonnie questions.

"We could let our guests do it." Fred suggests.

I shrug, casually waving at the two to show I didn't care.

"Really?" Jay asks happily. "Cool! Thanks." She grabs the cards as I hand them to her. "Okay then, this next dare is for Jeremy!"

"Oh no!" the ex-night guard complains.

Gabriel grabs the card and reads it while laughing. "You have to use Golden's suit and wave your hands to the sky while it's raining tacos on a taco Tuesday while shouting 'The Taco God has given us a gift!'"

Jay laughs and finishes up the dare. "And if you don't do that, you have to sit in a corner for ten minutes and think about how much of a wimp you are."

Jeremy blushes darkly. "I'm-I'm not doing that!"

"Which part? The yelling about a taco god or sitting in a corner?"

"Neither!"

"You have to." Bon-Bon smirks. "We all end up doing the dares, so you might as well do it dear."

"Bu-but..." Jeremy looks around nervously. "Golden! You're not okay with this, are you?"

"Well, the only thing I'm not okay with is you wearing my suit...but other than that, I don't really have an opinion."

"Gah! You are supposed to help me!" Jeremy sighs before looking up. "...fine...I'll do it."

We all laugh softly as Jeremy slowly begins to put on Golden's suit. After he is done with that, I type on my laptop and suddenly tacos are magically falling from the ceiling, but only at the spot Jeremy is standing.

"Oh gosh, really?" he complains and I just wave at him to continue. He blushes before raising his arms in the air. "THE TACO GOD HAS GIVEN US A GIFT!" he screams and we all burst out laughing at him.

"There! I did it!" he complains, quickly getting out of Golden's suit. Soon the yellow bear is active again just as I type that the tacos that fell would disappear. Smirking I look at the guests and point at the card.

"Oh right." Jay says, looking at it. "There is only one left on this card. And it's for Fred."

The bear perks up.

"You have to show mercy on Bon-Bon and clean his fur whenever it gets dirty."

The bear sighs. "If I must, then so be it..."

Bon-Bon rolls his eyes at his leader and crosses his arms.

Gabriel chuckles at the sight before grabbing the next card. "Okay, next card is..."

 **Dare/Question: "Dare: I dare you the author to tell everyone the real story of fnaf (and make sure sure to include every detail if you don't know watch the game theorists video about it)**

 **Question: This one is for Daniel. hey danny i'v been plotting my revenge against those that oppose me what weapon should I use?"**

The first dare is for Kasai. You have to tell everyone the _real_ story of fnaf and make sure to include every detail."

I stare at the boy before pointing at my throat. Just then I open my mouth and a monkey noise escapes my throat.

"...oh yeah." Gabriel chuckles and looks at Jay. "I guess we can help her with this one."

"Yeah." Jay agrees and looks at the others. "Okay everyone, listen up..."

(One explanation later)

(For obvious reasons, I'm skipping what they said to the animatronics because there is so much stuff to the game! Seriously, I already knew a lot of the details of the game from how it is made to theories, but there is just too much!)

Freddy shakes his head. "So those games aren't somehow based on our lives, but really a man named Scott Cawthon made it up and it just exploded with popularity enough to inspire all those theories you told us about."

"Yeah, like how many people thought the phone guy is the purple guy or even how Mike could be the purple guy."

"And that's just related to purple guy. Then there is the theories related to Phone Guys death and of course who really caused the bite. And all the mysteries about the children killed and why Purple Guy killed them. It just goes on and on."

"And all these theories are made up by a large fan base?"

"Yep."

"..." Freddy looks at the others before back at us. "Why the heck is a game like that so popular anyways?"

I shrug. "Well I like it because of Markiplier." I gasp and look down. "My voice is back to normal! Yes!"

"Right this self-proclaimed, 'King of Five Nights at Freddy's'." Fred mutters.

"Yep. In fact, most people who are fans haven't even played the games themselves."

"Well that's stupid." Bon-Bon rolls his eyes.

I shrug again. "It's just the way some people are." I mutter before turning to face the guests. I smile innocently before yanking the cards back. "Sorry! I'm reading them again."

"Hey, at least we got to read some of them."

I nod. "Yeah, there you go." I grin before looking at the card. "Okay, next is a question for Daniel."

"Oh great..." the man mumbles from the cage. "What is it?"

"This person is plotting revenge against those that opposed them. What weapon should they use?"

Daniel smirked. "Oh! I can answer that. I prefer a knife. Easy to carry around, silent unlike a gun, and easier to get than a gun too."

"I'm nervous now..." I mumble feeling a bit uneasy.

The man shrugs. "Hey, I answered the question."

"Yeah, yeah...I know..." I roll my eyes picking up a new card. "Okay we got another card to get through." I mutter. "This one is..."

 **Dares: "Dares:**  
 ***Bonnie: Do Toy Bonnie's makeup blindfolded. (Sorry BonBon!)**  
 ***Chica: Make my baby nephew, Miguel, laugh.**  
 ***Freddy: Tickle Toy Freddy and make him laugh til he can't even breathe.**  
 ***Foxy: Slip this genderbender potion in BonBon's drink or you can just pour it on his head, whichever you think is easiest.**  
 ***Marionette: Help me scare my little sister, the husky one not the tiny one.**  
 ***BonBon: Watch Kuroshitsuji with me, it has lots of blood and murder in it.**  
 **I'm coming over there to make sure you the dares correctly. I have tan skin, brown hair and eyes, braces and I'm a girl. Till next time then!"**

I read the card, noticing the ending first. "Oh! Another guest already?"

"Really?" Jay asks.

"Yeah, but she is only staying to make sure her dares are done correctly. Then she'll have to leave." I explain. (Sorry for the one who sent the dare, but I don't have a name for you, so you can't stay long)

I type on the computer and suddenly there is a puff of smoke and a girl with tan skin, brown eyes and hair shows up. She looks around before smiling widely, showing off her braces. "Hey!"

"Hi...whatever your name is." I grin.

"Oh, my name is-"

"Okay then!" I grin, let's do the first dare!" I look at the card, okay, first is for Bonnie!"

The purple rabbit flinches. "Oh no..."

I chuckle. "I don't think you are the one who will suffer Bonnie. You have to do Bon-Bon's makeup blindfolded."

"What!?" Bon-Bon shrieks. "No way!"

"Sorry Bon-Bon." the girl who dared this apologizes smiling.

"Oh, a sorry is going to fix the disaster Bonnie is sure to do on my face!"

"Oh calm down." Bonnie replies, grabbing a blindfold from me. "I'll be careful."

"And besides, if he does mess up your fur, Fred has to clean it, remember?" I remind him.

"...fine..." Bon-Bon reluctantly agrees, grabbing the rag from my hand and wiping off the makeup he already has on.

Fred chuckles. "You know, you might actually start looking like a guy if you didn't wear that makeup."

"Shut up fatso!"

Bonnie sighs, blindly looking for the eyeshadow. "Can we just start this?"

"Fine...be care-Ow! That was my eye!"

"Sorry!"

(a few minutes later)

Bon-Bon pulls away. "Okay, okay, okay! That's enough!" he complains, nervously grabbing a mirror.

We are all holding in our laughter as he looks at himself. There is a deep silence before Bon-Bon lets out a horrified scream. In simplest terms, Bon-Bon looks like a melted clown. Different types of makeup was smeared all over his face, and it only grew worse when he burst out crying and his oily tears made them run down his face like a colorful waterfall.

Fred sighs. "I guess I have to clean his face now..." he mumbles, grabbing a clean rag and beginning. "Calm down you big crybaby..."

While he was doing that, i look at the next dare. Smiling I look at Chica. "You, Chica, have to make this girl's-" I point at the one who dared all this, "Baby nephew, Miguel, laugh."

"Aw! I love babies!"

After I quickly type there is a puff of smoke and a little baby pops up in the girl's arms.

Chica leans down and begins to tickle the little baby. "Hello Miguel! Aren't you a little cutie-pie!"

The baby looks up before bursting out in loud giggles.

"Aw, so cute!" I smile before looking away. "Something tells me Chica is enjoying herself, so I'll let them be and move on. Next dare is for Freddy."

"Okay I'm ready." Freddy says. (ha! Ready Freddy.)

"You have to tickle Fred until he laughs so much he can't breath."

Fred scoffs. "Sorry girl." he looks at the darer. "But I'm not-Hey!"

Freddy smirks as he begins to tickle his counterpart. Suddenly Fred bursts out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Stop! Freddy! I mean it! Hahahahahahahaha!"

We all laugh at the young bear for a while until he can't take it any longer and is clearly not breathing right. Freddy chuckles and pulls away and Fred giggles a few more times while gasping for air. Once he's calmed down he sharply glares at the other bear. "Never do that again!" he growls.

"Okay, okay..." Freddy chuckles raising his arms up in defense.

"Okay, next dare is for...Foxy!"

"Alright! I be ready!" Foxy grins.

I smirk and look at the girl as she hands me the genderbender potion. I walk up to the fox and whisper in his ear what he has to do. The pirate chuckles and nods his head.

Everyone watches him as he casually walks closer to Bon-Bon. The darer and I grin as we watched the fox. Once he is right next to the blue rabbit he quickly throws the potion on his head.

"Hey! What the heck!" he screams. Just then there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared, Bon-Bon is...well a girl. His-er, I mean her blue fur turned a bright pink. Dark red lipstick now covers her lips and her bowtie was turned to a regular bow on top of her head. And like the last time Bon-Bon was forced to be a girl, nothing else really changed.

We all burst out laughing as she looks at her pink body in horror.

"Damn it! Not again!"

Fred chuckles. "A lady really shouldn't cuss Bon-Bon."

"I'm not a girl!"

"Actually you are." I smirk.

"Shut up!" she screams at me.

Chuckling I grab the card again. "Okay, next dare is for Puppet!"

"H-huh?"

"Yep, you have to help this girl scare her little sister. The husky one apparently, not the tiny one..."

"Yep!" She grins, standing up. "Come on Puppet!"

"Oh no!" Puppet nervously shakes his head. "I-I don't like scaring people..."

"But you are already scary." I state.

"H-huh!? I am!? Oh...I-I'm sorry for anyone I've scared."

I sigh and push him. "Just go scare the girl you two." I grab the laptop and begin typing. "We'll be watching from this while you do it, then I'll send you back."

"Wa-wait! Don't I have a say in this?"

"Nope." I say just as they vanish. We all look at the laptop screen as we see the two walk around. Puppet nervously rubs his arms.

"I-I don't know about this..." he whispers.

"Shh..." the girl says. "There she is." she points at the open door to point out her sister. "You ready?"

"I...I guess so..."

"Okay, 1...2...3!" The two jump at the door, Puppet letting out a loud scream.

The husky sister yells out, clearly terrified as her sister laughs loudly. Puppet frantically looks around. "I-I'm so sorry!" he yells. "She-she forced me to scare you!"

I roll my eyes, quickly sending them back.

"Your sister is probably going to get you back now." I tell the girl.

"Probably." she chuckles.

"Okay, last dare from you...and it's for Bon-Bon."

"Oh great. What other torture do you have for me?" the ex-male mumbles.

"Bon-Bon, you have to watch..." my eyes widen as I look at the name of the show.

"What?" the pink rabbit hisses.

Suddenly I type on my computer and a puff of smoke surrounds me. I'm now suddenly wearing a long sleeved shirt with a picture of a man with raven black hair wearing a butler's uniform standing next to a young boy with navy blue hair who was wearing an eyepatch over his dark blue eyes. A red bow was now in my hair with a small white skull in the center and a tiny plastic chainsaw hanging from the skull. A red plastic bracelet with pictures of the same two characters on my shirt was around my right wrist and finally a dark round metal necklace with a star shaped symbol etched on it was around my neck. (Note: These are real items I have and all relate to the show. Got to love Hot Topic)

A large smile breaks over my face as I look at Bon-Bon. "Yes! You have to watch Kuroshitsuji, or in other words, Black Butler, with her, and I'm joining!"

"You're a black butler fan too?" the girl asks.

"Yes!" I grin.

"I suddenly feel really nervous..." Bon-Bon mumbles, eyeing us.

"Don't! I say, grabbing her arms and yanking the bunny away. "We'll be back soon!"

Everyone stares at the door us three girls left through in confusion.

(After watching the show)

Bon-Bon smiles. "That was actually really great!" she smiles.

"Told you, you would like it." I smile. "I mean, how can someone hate Black Butler..." I pause. "I take that back, I know quite a few people who don't like it..." After a moment I sigh and look at the girl. "Anyways, sorry, it's time for you to go."

"Okay, I understand." she says as I type on my computer and she vanishes.

Once she is gone I pick up one last card. "Okay, I think we have time for one more. This one is..." I glance at it and smirk over at the guests. "This is actually from your friends Jay."

The girl groans. "Oh no. This can't be good for me...Or Gab."

Chuckling I look at the card again. It says...

 **Dares: "Dares:**  
 **I dare Jay and Gab to hug each other**  
 **Gab: I dare you to kiss eek(Me: HOW EVUL ARE U CFEERA! Cfeera: Mah otp gal X:3)**  
 **Foxy: I dare foxy to run in the halls until he's tired(Me: Beth, why? Beth: What?)**  
 **Chicka: I dare you to sing 'The Chicken Song' SEARCH IT!(Me: Michael, why? Michael: *Chuckles insanely*)**  
 **Daniel: I dare you to punch yourself and hug a cactus!(Me:*highfives Ali* Nice)"**

"Okay, let's get started. First is for our lovely guests. Jay, Gab. You two have to hug each other."

They blush slightly but quickly decide to hug, not finding it that bad of a dare.

I chuckle and look at the next dare. (Note: Okay, the dare said for Gab just says to kiss but it didn't say who to kiss, but judging from the sentence after the dare, I'm assuming it was supposed to say kiss Jay. If I'm wrong, sorry, but I'm sticking to it.)

"Okay, this next dare is still for you two. Gab, you have been dared to kiss Jay."

Their blushes increase tenfold and Gab quickly shakes his head. "Wha-what!?"

"Kiss your friend Jay there." I smirk, chuckling softly. "You know, it's kind of fun tormenting strangers. ...I must really be messed up in the head..." Quickly shaking the thought away I grin and look at the two again. "Oh well. Just get on with the dare already."

Jay blushes brightly and looks down. "You have got to be kidding...?"

"Nope. And don't blame me. This was a dare from your friend...Cfeera."

Jay groans. "Cfeera, you are mean!"

"Yes, yes, but that doesn't matter now." I smirk and look at Gab. "Okay Gab, get on with it."

Gab nervously looks around before sighing. "O-okay..." he mumbles before quickly kissing Jay on the lips.

"Aw." I smile and the two quickly pull away. Chuckling I grab the card again. "Okay, what's next. Oh! This next dare is for Foxy!"

"Alright, what it be?"

"Foxy, you have to run in the halls until you are tired..." I chuckle. "Not a bad dare from your friend Beth, Jay." My smile turns into a frown, but do animatronics get tired?"

"Eventually." Freddy explains chuckling. "But Foxy may take a while."

The pirate jumps from his seat and jogs in place. "Don't ye worry lassie. This pirate shouldn't take too long." And with that said, he ran out of the room. For the next few minutes, all we could hear was his heavy footsteps running back and forth down the halls.

A few more minutes go by and I glance at the clock. "...'Shouldn't take too long...' he says..." I mumble.

(Ten Minutes Later)

We are still waiting for the pirate to show back up, but his pacing hasn't slowed down at all. I sigh. "Foxy! Are you tired at all!?"

"Not yet!" the fox calls back.

"Fine..."

(Ten more minutes later)

I'm staring at the door in annoyance as we are still waiting for the fox. "This really isn't going to end anytime soon...is it?" I ask, looking over at Freddy.

"Probably not."

Sighing again, I grab the card. "Fine, we'll just move on while he is doing that."

"Don't know why you didn't do that sooner..." Spring complains.

"Hey." I pause as the two of us lock eyes. "...shut up." I lift the card up again and look at it. "Next dare is for Chica! You have to sing a song called, 'The Chicken Song."

"Oh! I like it already."

I smile and nod my head. "Yeah...I don't think you will at the end."

"Huh? Why not?

I sigh and look over at Jay and Gab. "Okay, I'll be 100% honest. I don't know if I picked the right song. At first I couldn't find a song called the Chicken Song with any lyrics at all. So I was debating on skipping this, but then I found one by a group called spittin image. It wasn't what I was expecting, and I won't be shocked if this isn't the song your friend had in mind, but it was the only song by that same name that had lyrics...so...forgive me if I'm wrong."

The nod in understanding as I sigh again and grab my laptop. "Let's get this very...weird song over with." I glance at the readers. "Seriously, that's all I could say about the song. It's not... _bad_ but..." I shake my head. "When you see the lyrics, you'll understand. Look it up too if you are curious. The Chicken Song by Spittin Image."

Chica suddenly looks a little nervous as I finish typing for her to sing the song. A cheerful sounding music begins to play and she smiles at it, bobbing her head to the music before opening her beak to sing. "~Its the time of year, now that spring is in the air. When those two wet gits with their girly curly hair. Make another song for moronic holidays, that nauseate-ate-ate in a million different ways."

I shake my head at the song. "I really feel like I picked the wrong song..." I mumble as the odd song continues.

"~From the shores of Spain to the coast of southern France. No matter where you hide you just can't escape this dance." Chica continues. I flinch as the part that I always shake my head at comes up. "Hold a chicken in the air, stick a deckchair up your nose. Buy a jumbo jet and then bury all your clothes. Paint your left knee green, then extract your wisdom teeth. Form a string quartet and pretend you name is Keith!"

Sighing I shake my head. "I understand that this is a comedy song, but still...I don't freakin' get it!" I say as Chica continues to sing the song until she was closer to the end.

"~Now you've heard it once, your brain will spring a leak. And though you hate this song, you'll be humming it for weeks."

I chuckle. "The only part that actually made me laugh..." I mutter as Chica finishes up the final lines. Once she if finally finished I shake my head. "Okay, that was...odd..." I glance at the door leading to the halls. "Foxy, how are you feeling?"

"Still got plenty of energy lass!"

"Of course you do..." I mumble, looking at the card again. "Okay, last one from this card. Daniel! You have to..." I snicker as I grin at him. "punch yourself and hug a cactus!"

"I already punched myself last chapter!"

"Don't care. Do it. Then..." I type on the laptop and a giant cactus suddenly pops up next to the man in the cage. "Hug that." I smile.

"No way."

I smirk and hand the laptop to Jay and Gab. "Would you two do the honors then..."

The two smirk and type on it together. Suddenly Daniel begins to repeatedly punch himself in the face for a few minutes before stopping and grabbing the large prickly plant. He yells out in pain as the needles poke into him.

(Fun fact: When I was younger, I think I was in first grade...My mom had a small cactus plant in our kitchen and I put my entire hand on it...don't know why. I was obviously stupid in the head as a child. So I know it hurts like heck to touch a cactus. Hahaha! Sucks to be Daniel! ...And me...I guess. :) I was also electrocuted slightly around that time to! ...Remember...I was really stupid as a kid)

Jay shakes her head. "You know Kasai, I think we can improve this slightly." she says, typing on the computer again. Suddenly smaller cacti rained down on the killer.

"OW! Damn it! Quit it! That wasn't part of the dare!"

I laugh. "Good job Jay!" I grin, before looking at the time. "Oh, looks like that's all the time we have left." I look over at Jay and Gab. "You two, I'll be nice and let you stay for a little bit in the next chapter, but I think you all will have to leave towards the middle of it. Hope you understand." I smile and look at the rest of my readers. "Anyways! Thank you all for sending in your questions and dares! Keep up the good work! This story is only staying alive thanks to you guys after all. So just big thanks to EVERYONE! For those I haven't gotten too yet, forgive me, I'll try again next time. But trust me when I say I have a good amount to get through with still. So hopefully you guys can stay patient enough until I get to your requests. And I guess that's it. Until next time. Bye! And don't forget to PM me and review!"

I look over at Daniel who is slowly taking off the cacti on his body. Smirking I nod at Jay and Gab. They nod back before typing on the laptop together. And just then more cacti fall above his head, causing us all to laugh.

"I said quit it!"

And during all that, Foxy still isn't tired...*sigh* maybe next chapter...

* * *

 **Thank you all for sticking with me! Keep sending in your questions and dares! And for Jay, those other dares you sent me will be put up soon, but I figured I'd skip ahead to the ones that had dares for you and your friend Gab since you two won't be in the next chapter for long. I hope you understand. I feel weird typing someone who I don't know much about. I feel nervous I'm going to make you do something in the chapter that you normally wouldn't do in real life. So that's the main reason.**

 **The same thing can be said to any of you other readers who want to show up in my chapters. I'll allow it, but for how long depends on a few things. If you want to stay a long amount like Jay and Gab, you have to tell me what you look like at least in case I need to use that info for a sentence for some reason. (I've said this before I type these as I go along, so I don't plan it out really like I do with my other stories. I never know what will happen next really) And I would appreciate some form of name to call you. Most of you guys have LONG user names. So, even if it is not your real name, something I can call you. Which is why I never gave a name to the other girl who made a brief appearance in this chapter. I couldn't find a name to call her. And that's basically it.**

 **And now that I said that, until next time. Bye! And please review or PM me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey people! Not much to say really, mostly because I'm posting this directly after the last chapter,...so...I'll just let you read this chapter. ...ENJOY!**

* * *

"We are back!" I cheer, smiling at the others. "Who's excited?"

No one raises their hands except for my two special guests. "Aw, thank you Jay and Gab. At least _some_ people are nice!" I pout angrily at the others before grabbing a stack of cards. "Anyways, I think it's time to begin, what do you all think?"

"No, we should just end this stupid game for good!" Bon-Bon complains. Since the last chapter he is now back to normal, meaning he is no longer a girl of course.

I smirk and wave at him to come closer to me. "Hey, Bon-Bon. Come here..."

He reluctantly stands up and walks over. "What?"

"Closer...I have a secret for you."

He sighs and leans in closer. "What?"

"A little closer." I say and when he leans his head down, I roughly grab his ear and pull it to my mouth. "WE WILL NOT STOP THIS GAME!"

"OW! No need to make me deaf!"

"You don't even have a real ear. It's all wires and other metal things that I'm not smart enough to understand..."

"Whatever. It still hurt..." he pouts, sitting on his chair.

I chuckle. "I am so mean to you. I kill you off in my one story and now I scream in your ear."

"...wait WHAT!?" the rabbit screams.

"Uh...forget you heard that..." I chuckle and look at the cards. "Okay, first card!"

Bon-Bon looks at the ones closest to him. "Should I be scared?"

Just then Foxy come trudging in the room. He sighs and falls over on the ground. I jump and look over at the pirate. "Foxy? What's wrong with you?"

"I...I finished me last dare finally."

"You are just now tired?!" I asked shocked. "...I'll be honest, I forgot about that dare." I briefly glance at the clock. "Wow! You've been running for over a day!"

"Yep!" the pirate states proudly before hanging his head. "Ugh...I be needing a good long rest..."

I shake my head. "Pray you don't have anymore dares then Foxy." I say, reading the card. "Okay then, moving on...this first one is..."

 **Dares: "** **Okay lets do this**  
 **Springtrap has to act completely opposite (personality wise) and give the three...things (yourself and your guitar dont count. They have to be alive)he cares about most hugs**  
 **I feel like being cruel so Freddy has to say everything thats ever annoyed him about Bonnie to his face (gives bonnie hug in advance since i feel bad)**  
 **Have chuck norris try being a night guard for one night. I dont know why i just wannna see what would happen**  
 **And lastly, Fred has to reveal his deepest darkest secret**  
 **:)"**

"Yay! First one is for you Spring!"

"Oh great...what is it? Better not be singing..."

"It's not. You have to act completely opposite. Meaning stop being an annoying, rude, jerk."

"I am not!"

"AND...you have to hug three real things that you care about the most. Your guitar doesn't count, they have to be alive...or as alive as some of the people in this room is..." I say eyeing the ghosts and animatronics.

"No way. I hate hugs."

I grin and grab my laptop. "Not for long..." I chuckle.

"No! Don't you dare-" Suddenly Spring flinches and his usual scowl is replaced by a kind smile. "...You know what Kasai, I'm sorry."

I flinch. "...Really?"

"Yeah, I've been nothing but rude to you since you came here. So I'm so sorry. I'll do the dare now."

"...You are suddenly really scary..."

"I don't know what you mean." He grins kindly.

I shudder and hide behind the nearest animatronic which is Fred. "Scary...rabbit..."

"Okay, got to hug the three most important people in my life huh?" Spring thinks for a moment and then smiles, quickly pulling Golden into a hug.

The bear tenses up. "Kasai is right...this is scary..."

"You don't have to be so mean big brother." Spring chuckles, pulling away. He then walks over to Freddy and quickly pulls the brown bear into a hug next.

Freddy chuckles nervously. "This is definitely a...nice version of Spring."

"And very disturbing..." Bonnie mutters before he too finds himself in a hug from his older brother.

"Oh don't say that Bonnie. I really want to give you guys hugs. I love you all so much, so it's only natural, right?"

"Kasai! Change him back!" Bonnie shouts while still being hugged by the older rabbit.

"Agreed." I grab my laptop and quickly type on it.

Suddenly Spring blinks his eyes a few times. Suddenly a large scowl takes over and he roughly shoves Bonnie away. "Don't EVER make me do that again!"

I chuckle. "It was still pretty funny." I smirk and slyly look away. "And besides, I just made you nicer, remember that. So that line that you really wanted to hug those three was all true."

Spring stutters while his face begins to overheat slightly. "I-well-I...Sh-shut up!"

Lauging loudly, I look at the card again. "Okay, what's next?" I smile and look at Freddy. "Oh! This one is for you!"

"Me?" the older brown bear questions.

"Uh huh. It says to give...Bonnie a hug in advance, but I think Spring beat us to that..." I chuckle.

"Wait? Why give _me_ a hug?" Bonnie asked before Spring could say anything.

"You'll see." I say looking at Freddy again. "Now, you have to say everything that has ever annoyed you about Bonnie to his face."

The purple rabbit chuckles. "Oh please. Freddy is to understanding to get annoyed at me. And besides, I'm awesome! What's annoying about me?"

"Well for one thing you are very childish at times." Freddy started, in an uncaring tone. "You have such a short attention span that it could rival Mangle's at times. Seriously, I ask you to do _one_ thing and you quit not even half way because something else caught your eye. And on top of that, you complain just as much as those other rabbits here."

"Hey! I don't complain!" Bon-Bon shouts.

"Yes you do." Freddy responds, before returning to Bonnie. "In fact, since I spend more time with you Bonnie, _your_ complaining drives me up the walls. Sometime I just want to smack that head of yours until you shut up! You are rude and can be very uncaring at times, yes, you aren't as bad as some people..." Freddy eyes Spring who rolls his eyes, "but it's so annoying to be since I spend more time with you then with the others. I basically feel I have to babysit you all the time and all I get as a reward is you complaining or playing some prank on me, which you also know I hate."

Bonnie's ears are drooped down as he looks up at his older brother guiltily. "I..."

Freddy sighs before smiling. "But..." he starts and Bonnie's ears perk up. "I will always love you little brother. Faults and all. So don't be too upset about what I said, okay?"

The rabbit grins. "Okay Freddy."

The bear chuckles before shrugging. "I know that nice part wasn't part of the dare, but I can't stand being mean to my family for too long. I care about them too much no matter what they might do or say."

I smile. "Oh don't worry Freddy." I tell him before looking at the next dare. "Okay, next dare is for...Chuck Norris?"

Suddenly the man pops up at the door and I nervously back away, remembering the punch he gave me. "Yes?"

"Hi-hi Chuck Norris." I nervously say. "Uh...yo-you have to try being a night guard for one night." I glance at the animatronics, mainly Freddy and his gang. "Meaning you all will have to go after him like you used to do."

"But we don't hunt the night guards anymore."

"Sorry, even though it technically isn't said in the dare, you still have to."

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" I grin before looking over at Chuck. "Okay Chuck lets get you set up!"

(Five Minutes after Chuck is in the office...)

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy come running into the room. And their nice and fixed up suits suddenly resemble their old withered version almost perfectly. Freddy looks suddenly old and worn down as a few wires poke out. Bonnie is missing his face again and his arm as he slowly follows behind his leader. Chica's arms are ripped off and her lower jaw is hanging low, reveling her endoskeleton mouth. And Foxy is ripped almost everywhere with different parts of his endoskeleton showing and wires poking out whatever spot they could find.

"It hasn't even been a full five minutes!"

"We aren't staying for another minute." Freddy mumbles, helping his family to a seat. I sigh and type on my laptop for them to be fixed up.

Suddenly Chuck pokes his head in the room and we all flinch. "Soo...am I done?" he questions.

"O-oh, yeah. You may leave Chuck."

"Okay." he says quickly walking out the front door.

"Scary man..." Bonnie mumbles.

I chuckle and grab the card. "Okay, one last thing from this person. Fred!"

"Ugh...yes?"

"You have to reveal your deepest darkest secret!"

Bon-Bon chuckles. "Oh this should be good."

"...no."

"You can't just say no."

"Yes I can. See. I'll do it again. No."

"Fred, say your secret."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

N-O. NO!"

"..." slowly I grin and lift up my laptop. "Last chance to say it willingly."

"...I-" he looks down, shutting his eyes. "I..." he grunts and shakes his head. "No! I will not say it!"

"Okay, I warned you."

Fred panics and looks around before slamming his paws over his mouth. He suddenly speaks, but his words are too muffled due to his hands.

"Hey! No cheating!" I type again.

"I like to put on make up so I can look pretty like Chicky, Mangle, and even Bon-Bon!" Fred's face suddenly overheats and he slams his paws over his mouth again.

There was a deep silence before suddenly we all burst out laughing. Bon-Bon leans back in his chair and places a hand to his head. "Hahahahahahaha! F-fred dear, if you ever need make up advice-hahahahaha-Chicky, Mangle and I will love to help you!" he manages to speak before laughing some more.

"Sh-shut your mouth! That was a lie!"

"No, it definitely wasn't." I giggle. "Oh that was too good!"

"Agh!" Fred screams, marching away to hide at the other side of the room.

It takes us all a few minutes to calm down before I pick up the next card. "Ah..okay, next dare..." I chuckle softly.

 **Dares: "Okay so dont get mad i kinda wamt to see you kasai act motherly towards spring its really weird but you have to do it for at least 3 questions also i dare you kasai to make out with markiplier in front of everyone! Oh dont hate me when this is over!:("**

"Oh crap, this one is for me..." I read it and chuckle. "You want me to do what?" I look over at Spring. "Says here I have to act all motherly towards you."

"Motherly." he chuckles. "Do you even have any maternal instinct-Ow!" Spring is silence as I hit him on the arm.

"Shut up! I babysit my little cousins all the time." I flinch. "Uh...I mean...Oh no! Are you okay sweetie?"

"Call me sweetie again and I'll punch you in the face..."

"Oh, there is no reason to be so grumpy little baby."

"Don't call me baby either."

"I'm sorry honey, but I have to act like this until..." I look at the card. "For three question!?"

"Damn...and we get more dares than questions..."

I sigh and look at Spring. "No saying bad words baby. Oh else I'll have to put you in a time out."

"What did I say about calling me baby...?" Spring hisses.

Rolling my eyes I grab the card again. "Okay sweetie, I just have to read this next dare. I have to..." A deep blush suddenly forms on my face. "What!?"

"What is it?" Freddy asks me.

"I-I-I...have to make out with Mar-markiplier!?" I stutter, blushing.

(*sigh* I swear I didn't plan this...but...Noah is with me as I'm typing this. So...*reluctantly let's Noah grab laptop* He tickles me if I don't let him...)

Suddenly there is a puff of smoke and the awesome, super cool Noah shows up! "NO!" I scream as I look over at my girlfriend and run up to her, hugging her tightly. "NO! NO! NO! You will not make out with anyone else! I refuse it! Sorry to Markiplier fans...which also includes me...but that guy can just die in a hole! (*suddenly gets attacked by Markiplier fans)

(Kasai takes over computer again. Noah is still here, but I am typing again. He just wanted to type something when he saw that dare)

"Noah, calm down..." I mumble, pushing the boy away.

"I will not calm down! I will not let you kiss another guy! ...Even if I can't compete with Mark, I still won't allow it!" (Noah: Hey! I wouldn't say that! I can totally compete with him! I know how to jump and scream during scary games! Me: Yeah, but you do it more like...Pewdiepie. Funny, but still _slightly_ annoying. *looks at audience* I like Pewdiepie, but he gets annoying after awhile. Sorry Pewdiepie fans)

"It's not like I would willingly do it, _if_ I accepted that dare."

"So...you're not going to do it?" Noah asks.

"Nope. Sorry to the person who dared me that. But even if I wasn't dating anyone, I would probably not do the dare." I blush. "It's really embarrassing to type something like that in my opinion." I sigh and type on my laptop. "But...here." Suddenly a picture of Markiplier pops up in my hands and I quickly peck it. "Close enough-"

Suddenly Noah grabs it and tears the picture to shreds.

Chuckling I kiss him quickly before typing on my laptop again. "Time for Noah to say bye-bye!"

"No! I want to hang out some mor-" Suddenly he is gone if a puff of smoke. ...Poof!

(Noah: Oh come on! You typed that word on purpose! Me: :D Don't you love me!? Noah:...*hugs me* You are mean... Me: And who constantly threatens to either tickle me or drop me in the lake near my house? Noah: ...I...*tickles me* Me: Hahaha Hey!)

"Okay now that my annoying boyfriend is gone, let's move on to the next card." I grab it and look it over. "So next is..."

 **Dare: "i have a dare for marionette**  
 **say your darkest secret"**

"And of course it's another dare...So that means I still have to act motherly to Spring..." I smile at him. "By the way, how are you feeling sweetie?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Now that's not a polite thing to say." I grin and type on my laptop. Suddenly a pacifier is shoved in his mouth. "There you go!"

Spring spits it out as we all laugh at him. "Do that again, and I'm shoving this thing down your throat!" he threatens. "The dare was to act motherly, not treat me like a baby!"

"Aw, sounds like someone needs his ba-ba."

"My wha-" Suddenly a baby bottle is shoved in his mouth after I type it up. He growls at me before ripping it out of his mouth. "You are so dead..." he says.

I chuckle and look over at Puppet. "Okay Puppet! You are up!"

"M-me?"

"Yep! It's your turn to say your darkest secret!"

"M-m-my se-secret!?"

"Uh huh!"

"Uh...we-well, my secret is...I'm actually scared of silence. I can't stand it when I'm in a quiet room. I feel like something bad will happen if I don't hear something."

"That explains a lot..." I think about his music box. "So...that's your secret?"

"Y-yeah. I don't really do embarrassing things like Fred really. I just like listening to music."

"I don't do anything embarrassing!" Fred shouts. "I was lying!"

"No one believes you Fred." I tell him before shrugging. "Okay then Puppet. I'm trusting you. But if you are lying to avoid embarrassment," I grin evilly. "I'm going to make you deal with-" I point over at Shady who is jumping up and down excitedly while giggling insanely. "him."

Puppet gulps and backs away. "N-not him. He freaks me out!"

"Then you better have been telling the truth."

"I was! I was!"

"Okay then. Next card." I pick up the next card and read it. "So next is..."

 **Dares: "Hello! I was one of those people that tried to review but had to make an account... But that's okay! I was already trying to make one anyways...**  
 **So okay, on to the dares!**  
 **Introduce Mike and Jeremy to the night guard in the 3rd game, I wonder how they would react to that?**  
 **And thanks for the idea in the first chapter :D Turn the animatronics into humans and the ghosts into animatronics.**  
 **And YOU Kasai have to last one night with all of the animatronics coming after you. (Yes, all)**  
 **Springtrap has to speak in puns for the rest of the chapter.**  
 **Good Luck!"**

"Really?" I question before sighing and looking at Spring. "Sorry baby boy, still no questions."

"I think we can quit this now..." he hisses. "Besides haven't at least three _dares_ went by yet?"

"Actually sweetie, no. The next dare would be the third one since that one dare was asked."

"Damn it!" He glares at me. "Look Kasai, if you don't want me to physically hurt you, you will stop with that baby talk after the next dare..." he warns me.

I sigh. "Fine baby boy. But only because I'm also getting sick of it." I smirk and pat his head. "Aw, but you are such a good boy."

"Die in a hole..."

"Okay! Next dare is for Mike and Jeremy! You have to be introduced to the night guard in the 3rd game!" I pause. "...crap! I never put him in my story!" (*quickly thinks of a character.* ...Why the heck does that guy not have a name!?) I smile and type on my laptop.

Mike looks over at me. The guard from the third game? You mean that guy you play as in that Five Nights at Freddy's 3?"

"The very one." I grin.

Just then a puff of smoke fills the room and there is a man wearing a uniform similar to Mike's. He has dark black hair that was mashed under his hat that slightly fell in his face as he looks around confused. "Uh...what's going on?"

"Hello..." I shake my head as I still try to think of a name for him. (I'll be honest, I haven't thought about this guy much since he won't be important to my real story. Don't worry not a spoiler or anything. So I don't have a name for him. So...I'll just call him...*looks over at boyfriend* ...NOAH! Noah: What? No way! Me: I'm the author so I have the power. So ha!)

"Noah! Hi!" I grin at the third night guard.

"Hey...who are you?"

"I'm Kasai! And you are here to meet Mike and Jeremy!"

Mike smiles and lifts an arm up. "Hi Noah. Names Mike."

"Hey Mike..."

Jeremy reluctantly walks up next. "Hey."

"Hi." Noah suddenly takes notice of the animatronics and jumps in shock. "Ah!" he yelps, backing away. He suddenly bumps into a table.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Noah gulps and turns around to see Spring glaring at him. He suddenly lets out a loud girly scream. (Noah: Okay, stop right now! I know that is the third guard, but I feel like you are typing me. Me: *sarcastically) No! Why would you say that? *chuckles* Noah: You are a mean, mean person...Also *faces readers* See ya! Got to go! Peace! Me: *rolls eyes* Yeah, he's leaving now, so no more dealing with him. Yes! Noah: I heard that. Me: Go away already!)

The night guard Noah backs away from Spring, paling dramatically and shaking his head. "Not again!"

I walk in front of him. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Noah. Spring isn't going to hurt you."

"He-he's not?"

"No." I chuckle. "That would be Daniel...But he's locked up in a cage over there. See?" I point at the cage where the ghost is still trapped in. Smiling I lead him away. "Now, we only needed you for that one moment, so we won't bother you anymore...hopefully. So bye."

"Uh...by-" suddenly he is gone in a puff of smoke. "Ah! I love confusing people! Even if I just make them up..." I look at the clock before at the guests Jay and Gab who I almost completely forgot about during this chapter. "Oh yeah! Jay and Gab! Hm...well since I've basically ignored you guys, I'll be nice and let you stay till the end of the chapter. But then I'm afraid it's goodbye. And since I've ignored you two, I'll let you read the rest of the cards."

"Thanks." Jay smiles at me as I hand her the cards. "Okay, next is a dare for...everyone. The animatronics have to turn human and the ghosts have to turn into animatronics."

"Ugh...again!" I complain. (Okay, I'm mostly doing this to save some space...but since I did a dare similar to this before, I'm gonna skip the description. If you all are curious and/or forgot what the descriptions were check chapter 7. It's close to the end...maybe more at the middle. It's the chapter Noah took over for the first time I think)

I sigh and grab my laptop and type on it quickly. A large puff of smoke fills the room and we are all once again switched to either a human or an animatronic.

I sigh and look down at my now wolf body. "Okay then...next dare please."

Gab chuckles and grabs the card from Jay. "Okay, Kasai! You have to last one night with all the animatronics coming after you."

I scoff. "Well unfortunately the usual animatronics are now human so-" Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and we all (minus the used to be ghosts) are back to normal. I flinch and look over at Jay who somehow grabbed my laptop without me noticing. "Don't worry, I'll turn you back afterwards."

I grumble and reluctantly walk away to the office. "Fine...I beat all three games. I can handle this..."

(Five Minutes Later)

Screaming I slam my hand on the door button. "This is ten times scarier in real life! ...And why the heck did ALL of the animatronics have to come after me!?" I panic looking over to my right and hitting the light. I can see BOTH versions of Chica standing there at the window. "Oh come on!" I yell closing the door. "...At least I have the doors-" Suddenly the power goes out an I jump. "No! I thought I had enough!"

I squeeze my eyes shut just as Freddy's little tune echoes around me. "Yeah...I know...Hurry it up..."

The music stops and I wait patiently. "Yeah, yeah...just give me the jump scare..." Just then, not only Freddy jumps out at me, but Spring walks up from behind me and Puppet leaps at me from my left while Bonnie grabs my arm from my right. I scream at the top of my lungs as I shove my way through them and run away. "NO! I quit!"

(A few minutes later)

I pout as I glare at the snickering people around me. Jay had turned us back to the opposite of what we usually are...meaning I'm a wolf animatronic again and the regular animatronics are human. "Shut up..." I grumble.

"Oh calm down Kasai. It's not our faults." Freddy said.

"Whatever..." I look at Jay and Gab. "Just read the next dare..."

"Alright. Next is for Spring!" Jay says.

"What do I need to do?"

"You have to speak in puns for the rest of the chapter."

"Oh gosh..." I grumble. "Puns can be so horrible...(And I'm really bad at coming up with puns...So I'm thankful it's almost the end)

Spring smirks at me. "Oh come on, puns aren't that un- _bear_ -able..." he snickers and we all groan at the bad joke.

"Ugh...Jay or Gab...just read the last card."

Gab grabs it. "Okay...this one is..."

 **Dares: "Have the animotronics act out five nights at freddys the musical night 1 and 2. Have mike play as mark.**

 **Have everyone read facing the past, facing our nightmares, and facing the darkness**

 **Have nick and Shawn beat the s*** out of Daniel that piece crap deserves it!"**

"The animatronics and mike have to act out Five Nights at Freddy's the musical 1 and 2. Mike has to be Markiplier."

I smile. "Oh this is going to be good!" I chuckle and grab my laptop, quickly typing on it. Suddenly the pizzeria looks as it normally does during the game, dark and creepy. Mike is in his office as he sighs.

"Are you really going to make me sing?"

"Oh yes!" I grin. Sitting in a hidden room for the rest of us not in the act to watch. "ACTION!"

Mike rolls his eyes and begins the act. The phone rings and Mike picks it up. "Uh? Hello? Hello? Hello?" Phone guy's voice speaks up. "Hi, I'm Phone Guy. Pleasure to meet you! I'd like to leave a few quick words...Freddy's friends can be a bit...active..."

"Blah, blah, blah. That's completely absurd." Mike states, ending the call. He pulls up a camera and looks at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica standing on stage.

Chica suddenly looks up when Mike just happens to look away from camera. She looks at the boys and smiles. "Bonnie! Freddy! Time to get ready!"

Freddy smiles. "Midnight already?"

"Time to play!" Bonnie grins.

"Hey I heard they hired a new guy." Freddy states.

"And it's his first day!" Bonnie adds.

Meanwhile back with Mike. "I'll try out all the cameras to see what they do." He pulls up the show rooms camera again. "Let's check the animatronics. Did one of them just move?" He scoffs. "Don't be dumb! That's insane! Look, they're standing all the same." Suddenly Bonnie looks at the camera. "Except for one...could it be...? Bonnie's staring right at me..." Suddenly the camera went out.

Back at the stage, Bonnie, for some reason is grabbing at the camera to explain why it went out.

"Bonnie!" Chica scolds.

"Sorry." Bonnie goes to fix it.

Back with Mike the camera goes back on to show Bonnie's face filling up the screen. Mike lets out a loud scream at that.

Back with the others. "What's that sound?" Bonnie asks.

"It seems to be screaming!" Chica worriedly answers.

"Everything's seeming slightly strange." Freddy states.

Bonnie begins to walk away. "Let's say hi! He seems a bit jumpy."

Back with Mike, he is frantically working with the cameras. "How do these cameras change!?" He happens to see the three walking closer and panics. They're heading here just to eat me, like juicy flesh-fruit! Or maybe they'll all stuff me...inside a Fazbear suit!"

He stands up and runs to the doors. "Seal the doors! Hit the lights!"

Freddy suddenly pops up at the window. "Hey, New Guy! Are you alright?"

"Stay away! Leave me be!" Mike backs away.

"Don't be scared! It's only me!" Freddy smiles kindly.

Chica taps the bears shoulder. "Maybe we should leave him a note!" she suggests.

With Mike a piece of paper slides under the door. He grabs it and instantly screams when he sees the words, 'It's me!'

Chica worriedly looks at her friends. "Oh no, he sounds like he's in trouble." She quickly runs to Pirate's Cove. "Foxy are you there?" She waits as her pirate friend pokes his head out. "The New Guy's trapped inside!"

"They're breaking down the door!" Mike yelps.

"He sounds so terrified!" Chica says as she watches Foxy trying to open the door.

"Hold on! Foxy's come to get you!" Freddy calls out to Mike.

The guard suddenly hears loud banging not coming from the door! He looks around at the walls. "Is that something in the vent!?" He cringes his nose a little. "Why's it smell like blood and mucus?"

"That's our natural scent!" Bonnie answers.

"Hey!" Freddy shouts.

"I need a disguise to hide in..." Mike looks around. "...a mask or a head!" he suddenly gets an idea!

"Hey Chica, check the kitchen." Freddy speaks up to the chicken. "I think that camera's dead!"

Meanwhile back with Mike, he is wearing a paper mask of Mangle's face. He is staring at the vent in fear. "Don't blink..." The sound of Foxy coming closer suddenly can be heard. "Don't breathe...Don't move...Please Foxy, leave..."

The vent opens up and Foxy looks out. He notices the mask on Mike's face and instantly mistakes him for a female fox. Smiling, the pirate runs over to Mike and hugs him. Suddenly there is a loud crash and the two look at the monitor to see the camera to the kitchen.

"...You were right Freddy. I think the camera's dead." Chica's nervous voice could be heard.

Mike takes this chance to push Foxy back in the vent and quickly seals the vent so he can't come back in as a loud alarm sounds.

"What's he doing?" Freddy asks.

"Sealing the air vents!" Bonnie answers in a panic.

Freddy runs to the window. "New Guy, don't! You need fresh air!"

Mike yanks the mask off as he sways back and forth. "Wow, I"m feeling kind of loopy...At least I don't feel-" he suddenly sees a phantom vision in front of him. "Scaaaaared!" he screams.

Another alarm sounds and Chica nervously looks at the others. "Oh no! New Guy forgot to wind the music box!"

"Huh? The heck do I need a music box for?" Mike asks looking at the monitor.

"To keep the puppet sleeping!" Puppet suddenly pops up in the room and Mike screams. He looks at the monitor again to see there is only 3% power left.

"New Guy's using too much power!" Chica shouts.

"New Guy! Open the door!" Bonnie screams. "You're gonna blow a fuse!"

Mike meanwhile is throwing paper at Puppet while hiding under the desk in an attempt to get him away. "Get this thing away from me!"

Suddenly the power goes out and Freddy looks around. "Oh he must be scared of the dark." he says when he hears Mike scream.

"Maybe you can cheer him up by singing your song!" Chica suggests.

Meanwhile Mike is holding a flashlight in his hand as he shakes in fear. "I wanna go home..." he cries.

Suddenly Freddy pops up in the room, his eye lights flashing as a tune begins to play. "HI there! I'm Freddy! Wanna come and play? I think you're special in your own way! I'd love to sing a song with you! It's my favorite thing to do! 'Cause I love you through and through!" Freddy sings, but when he finishes he frowns, seeing Mike still is hiding away. "It's not working!" he calls out. Come on guys! Everybody sing along!"

Suddenly the others slowly pop up in the room. Mike yelps in fear as he switches his flashlight to shine on them as they appear. "Come play with Freddy! Play th enight away! All Freddy's friends have come here to say, wed love to sing a song with you! It's our favorite thing to do! 'Cause we love you through and through!" they all sing together as they walk up to hug Mike.

Suddenly a purple sleeved arm slams down on Mike's shoulder as the animatronics suddenly vanish from sight. "Purple Guy!" he screams.

The figure looks down at Mike silently for a moment before yanking off his hood as the lights come back on. "Luke! I'm Luke." (Ha! bet you all thought I would say Daniel huh?)

"Are you here to kill me?" Mike asks in fear.

Luke looks around confused. "...No, I'm here for the morning shift."

Mike gasps and looks over at the monitor that read six! "It's six a.m.! I-I lived!" He cheers. Turning around he hugs Luke tightly. "I lived!"

Luke akwardly hugs him back. "Yep...yep you did..." He frowns slightly. "Bye the way how are you getting so much hours. You're scheduled four more nights this week."

Mike tenses up. "...What?"

I smile as the first act is over. "Okay! Night two will start...NOW!"

Suddenly the scene resets as the seconds act begins. Mike walks in the office, holding a large bag in his arms. "Something here seems foul..." he speaks out, dropping the bag. "Something here just reeks of blood and suffering..." He casually looks around. "Could it be, these halls are echoing..." He begins to open the bag. "...of death?" he pulls open the bag more to reveal a large amount of guns and other weapons inside. He smirks at the sight. "...We'll see..." He empties the bag on the table, letting all contents fall out.

He sorts through the items and eventually grabbing a large knife. "In all my reams, I see..." he walks away slowly. "A maze of halls with bloody walls. And countless scrawls" he taps the blade on the wall filled with children's drawings. "Reminding me...It's Me!" he grabs a picture of Freddy and rips it off while crumbling it in his hands and throwing it on the ground.

He grins as he points at the pictures. "Don't play these games...You lost your fright!" He walks back over to the desk. "I'm armed with more than a light..." he roughly grabs a gun and holds it up threateningly. "And I'm surviving five nights!"

Kicking the chair away he casually strolls through the office. "No phone. No screens. No more."

Meanwhile the other animatronics nervously look over at Mike as he continues to pace the room.

"Just you and me, a gun or three..." he lifts up the gun in his hand. "And nothing else between me and this door!" He grabs a chair. "You bring the fur...I'll bring the fight!" He sits down and aims the gun. "Hey, Foxy! Come get a bite!" He grins when he hears footsteps coming closer to his office. "'Cause I'm surviving five nights!"

He suddenly fires the gun repeatedly. He waits a moment until a human falls down on the ground in front of him, a broom falling down with him.

Mike looks at the body for a moment before frowning. "You're not Foxy!"

Some time passes by and back in the front of the building, Mike is being lead out by two police officers. "No, no, no, no! You don't get it! You don't get it! They're animatronics that are children, stuffed inside the animatronic suits, and they're trying to kill everybody!"

The police don't pay him any attention as they continue to drag him away.

Now that the next act was over, we all leave the room and walk back to the show room. Mike sighs. "I don't like singing..." he complains leaning back in the chair he sat in.

"Oh calm down." I speak up. "You finished. Now, let's move on to the next dare." I grab the card and read it. "Oh! You all have to read my fnaf fanfictions!"

"Fanfictions?" Mike asks.

"Yep!" I type on my laptop and suddenly a computer pops up in front of all of them with my first story, Facing the Past up and ready. "Enjoy!"

They get through the first story pretty quickly, no one really complaining. "So...you just wrote down everything that happened to us?" Freddy asks.

"Well in my own personal AU. Yes. It doesn't really tie in with the _real_ characters from the game."

"Hey, as far as I know, this is us." Freddy speaks up. "This is all things I know."

"Just wait..." I mumble.

They all read the second story and Nick shrinks back, hiding next to Mike. "What's with that bad ending!? I don't like it! Why am I all alone!?" he asks me.

I chuckle nervously. "I just really wanted to show an alternate ending...It's not like that is the canon ending in my story."

"Still...I don't like it..." Nick pouts.

"Whatever...just read the next story. It's not done yet, but still read it."

They all read what I wrote so far and Bon-Bon glares at me. "WHAT THE HECK!?" he screams. "Why did you ki-"

I slam a hand over his mouth. "Shh! I don't want to spoil anything in case there are people who haven't read my story yet."

"I don't care! You just kil-" I push him on the ground before he could finish talking.

Bonnie sighs before glaring at me. "And why was I also-"

"Quiet! I am not spoiling my story in here. I know a majority of people already know, but I know for a fact that a good amount of people just started my story so they probably don't know what happened yet!"

Bonnie sighs again. "Fine...But I'm not happy with you."

"Yeah, yeah. I already heard that from my readers." I grab the card again. "Now, I think we have one last dare." I look at it and grin. "Nick and Shawn! You two get to beat the crap out of Daniel there!"

The killer ghost flinches and backs away in his cage. "No way! I've been beat up enough since this game began!"

"Too bad! Boys?" I look down at the smirking Nick and Shawn.

"Why the hell do you brats always have that same look in your eyes when you get to hurt me!?" Daniel demands.

"Oh like you wouldn't be just as happy if you were dared something similar." I say.

"...I'll give you that..." he mutters.

Meanwhile Nick and Shawn walk in the cage. I chuckle as I look away. "I'll just ignore them as I finish the chapter up now."

"Isn't someone going to help me!?" Daniel screams.

"No." Everyone speaks out.

As I turn to the readers we hear Daniel yell out in pain as Nick and Shawn begin their dare.

"Well that's all we have time for now. Thank you everyone for those dares! They were awesome!"

"No they weren't!" Daniel could be heard screaming before yelling out in more pain.

"Anyways, I want to thank you all for these dares again and hopefully I will be able to squeeze in more next time. I'm sorry for the ones I didn't get to yet, but I'll try again next time. So until next time. Bye! And don't forget to PM me or review!" I look over at Jay and Gab. "And I'm sorry, but you two will have to leave. So bye!"

"Okay," Jay says smiling as I type on my laptop for them to return to their homes.

Smiling I turn back to the readers. "Well anyways, bye again!" I wave at all the readers as Daniel's pained yells echo around the room.

* * *

 **And I hope you all liked this chapter! I don't know when I will update again, but it shouldn't be too long. I am going to update my main story Facing the Darkness before I update this though. When that will be...I also don't know. I'm going to say a day or two...I unsure really, but that is most likely what it will be. So don't worry people! And for those who are curious about that mysterious voice at the end of my latest chapter...I'm still not gonna tell you. Haha! BUT...a lot of you guessed correctly. Which I predicted would happen. So I'm not upset! BUT I'm still not going to say who it was. That is a secret until...whenever I decide to reveal it...I have the story planned out I swear! Just not fully typed up. *nervous chuckle***

 **So anyways, that's all I have to say. Until next time...Bye! and don't forget to review...I already said that...Uh...*tries to think of something else to say but then gives up* Oh just review or something!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Sorry it's been a few days, but oh well! It's up! I finally updated this! Now I wanted to post two chapters on this story like I did last time I updated this, but I couldn't get around to finishing the next part. Sorry. And I don't know when I will update this again, but it shouldn't be too long. I promise. The longest you all will have to wait is...probably four to five days. But it will probably be less than that, so don't worry. But even four to five days isn't bad, but I already know how some of you guys can be slightly impatient. Not trying to sound mean! Really! Forgive me if I offended one of you by accident.**

 **Anyways, the next time I update something, it will probably be Facing the Darkness, so you all can be excited for that. Next chapter of that will probably go up tomorrow or the day after. I don't know for sure. But keep an eye out, okay?**

 **Well now that I said that, please enjoy the latest chapter!**

* * *

"Hey people! We are back!" I smile and wave excitedly at all you wonderful readers before turning to face the others. "Aren't you all excited!?"

"No." most of the others said together.

Rolling my eyes I grab a large stack of cards. "Oh you guys are so grouchy. Calm down, I'm sure these dares and questions won't be bad this time."

"And how do you know that?" Spring asked annoyed.

I smiled at him. "I don't."

"Ugh...just get on with it." the rabbit mumbled.

"Okay." I lift up the first card and begin to read it. "Let's see...this first one is..."

 **Dares: "** **Ok. I dare Fred to be a girl until you stay stop so Bon Bon can make fun of him. BUT Bon Bon has to be exteremely fat.**

 **I also dare after that, for Bon Bon and springtrap to switch place so Springs the nice clean intact one and Bon Bon has to deal with being practically coated with dirt and grime.**

 **I also dare Mike to write either a Microphone, or Jeremike fic fic and it has to be 5,000 + words.**

 **And of course, Daniel has to play ALL of the death Minigames.**

 **(PS nightmare golden Freddy is out)**

 **PSS ( I do not like male x male pairing stuff I'm not that kind of person, but there best for stuff like torturing Mike.**

 **Uh. Also I forgot that Daniel has to go get a flu shot. :-3"**

I chuckle as I read the card, smirking over at Fred and Bon-Bon. "I was wrong, these dares are going to be bad for you guys. Which is awesome!"

"I'm scared..." Bon-Bon mumbles.

"Well Bon-Bon you will be partially happy with this dare. Because, Fred..." I grin, looking at the bear. "you have to become a girl until I say so and Bon-Bon can make fun of you."

"Yes!" the rabbit cheered, laughing at Fred's horrified expression.

"But!" I turn my evil grin over at the blue animatronic. Bon-Bon's happy expression quickly turned to a worried one. "You have to be fat."

"What!"

"Ha!" Fred laughed.

"Shut it fatso!" the bunny growled.

"In a minute, you are going to be the fat one." the bear chuckled.

Sighing, I grab my laptop and begin typing on it. Before either could say another word, a puff of smoke covers them and when it clears the changes are obvious.

Fred's eyelashes has grown dramatically, as a dark eyeshadow covered his...I mean her lids and red lipstick covered her mouth. Her top hat was replaced with a large black bow and her usually round body changed to a more feminine one. She glared down at her body, her mouth twisting in a sneer. "This is not funny..." she says in a highpitch voice.

Bon-Bon chuckles before looking down at his own body. "Damn it..." he mumbles looking over his now large and round body.

"Hehe, Bon-Bon, you sure did gain a few pounds." Fred chuckles.

"You sure have a lot to saw girl..."

The bear narrows her eyes, growling softly. "Shut it fatty."

I laugh at the two before looking at the card again. "Okay then guys...and girl." I smirk at Fred who turns her glare at me. "This next dare is for...Bon-Bon and Spring!"

"Damn it! My beautiful body is already fat! What else could happen to me!?"

"And why the hell am I part of it!?" Spring demands.

"Don't worry Spring, I think you might like this one. Basically you two have to switch appearances. Meaning Spring you will be fully intact again, and Bon-Bon you will be as broken and dirty looking as Spring."

"Sweet!"

"NO!" Tears form in the younger rabbits eyes as he shakes his head. "Please no! Don't ruin my body even more!"

I grin and type on my laptop. Once again smoke fills in the room, covering over the two rabbits. When it clears, a smirking Spring is looking over his now repaired body

"Haha, yes. I've been tired of being broken up like that."

Suddenly Bon-Bon collapses on the ground, tears falling down his eyes dramatically. "NO! I'm hideous!" he cries. Different rips and tears now coated his large body, many different wires poking out of any opening they could find and one ear was ripped in half much like Spring's used to be.

Fred laughed. "I may be a girl now, but at least you are suffering more than me."

"Shut up you damn bear!" the now fat and broken rabbit shouted, curling up in a ball.

"Don't worry Bon-Bon, it won't last long." I pat his head sympathetically. When he just sobs more I sigh and grab the card again. "Okay...let's just move on." I look at the next card and roll my eyes. "Oh gosh..." I look over at Mike. "I'm so sorry pal."

"How come you didn't say sorry to me!" Bon-Bon screams angrily.

Sighing I pat his head again. "I'm sorry, there? Happy?"

"No!"

"Of course you're not..." I mumble before turning back to Mike. "You have to write a least 5,000 word Microphone or Jeremike story."

Recognizing what the words mean, a bright blush crosses over his face as he shakes his head dramatically. "NO WAY!" he screams.

"Sorry, but you have to."

"Do I really have to!?" Mike complains.

"Yes, but because I'm nice you don't have to read it out loud..." (Also because I don't normally type things like that so I'm not gonna actually type out a story like that.) Smiling I innocently look back at the guard. "But you have to tell us which pairing story you picked."

Groaning, Mike slammed a hand over his face. "I don't want to pick either..." he sighs and shakes his head. "But...if I really have to pick I guess I would choose..." he sighs again and shakes his head. "Jeremike but only because I don't know much about Phone Guy..."

Jeremy blushes and groans. "Ugh...really Mike?"

"You really think I'm happy about this bud?"

"Yeah...yeah, I know...just get it over with."

"Right..." the guard sighed as I handed him a stack of papers and a pencil.

"Have fun!" I grin."

"...I hate you..."

I didn't dare this!" I say.

"Yeah, but I don't want to hate a random person I never met..."

"You are mean..." I pout, as I watch the guard reluctantly begin writing. Smirking I grab the next card. "Okay, let's ignore the sick look crossing Mike and Jeremy's face and move on, shall we?"

"Yes please. Please have the focus off of me..." Mike complains.

Rolling my eyes I look at the card. "Okay, next dare is for Daniel!"

"Damn it..."

"Easy, you just have to play the minigames from the fnaf games."

"That's fine then..." the killer says. "Finally a dare that doesn't cause me pain..." He sits down just as a computer with the minigames ready on screen pops up in front of him. Instantly he starts playing, smirking as he moves the little figures of the animatronics across the screen to accomplish the task.

I smirk as the minigames from the second game shift over to the ones from the third one. And eventually moving over to the ones when then animatronics end up getting destroyed. Eventually he moves on to the very last one when he is playing as the crying child. His small smirk turns to a deep frown. "Oh gosh..." he complains as he watches through the scene of his death. "I hate these now..." he complains.

Chuckling I look at the card again. "Okay, what's next?" I smirk and look back at Daniel. "Oh last one for you." I chuckle.

"Okay, wh-OW!" he shouts as I stick him with a flu shot. I hold the needle up, laughing. "What the hell!?"

"You were dared to have a flu shot." I giggle.

"Warn a guy next time...And how the hell does a shot work for a ghost?"

"I don't know...but a lot of painful things happened to you that really doesn't make sense..."

He shrugs. "True..."

"Okay, moving on!" I grab another card. "Next card is..."

 **Dares: "all of the male animatronics and st wear big frufru pink frilly dresses for three chapters. all female animatronics and characters must eat the worlds spiciest chicken wings (sorry chica… you too:D)"**

Smiling I look at the guys. (I know it says all the male animatronics, but I'm gonna make all the male characters do the dare) "Okay all boys, line up!"

Fred goes to stand up but I push her back down. "Sorry, you're a girl now, remember?"

"Damn it.." she mumbles before shrugging. "Well at least I don't have to do a dare."

"Oh no, you still will be doing a dare, but I'm getting boys done with first."

"What do we have to do?" Freddy asks.

"All male characters have to wear a big frufru pink frilly dress for THREE chapters! Hahahaha!" I laugh.

Fred cheers. "Yes! That means no dress for me!"

"You know when you go back to a boy, I can easily put you in the dress too?"

"...Uh..." Fred goes quiet, and hides away from me.

Meanwhile Bon-Bon glares daggers at me. "How much more humiliation will I have to suffer through!?" he demands.

"Hey, at least all the guys will have to do this dare. So don't get so mad."

"There is no way I am wearing a stupid pink dress..." Bonnie speaks up.

"I agree with the brat." Spring says.

"Sorry boys, you really don't have any say in it." I smirk, typing on my laptop. Suddenly a puff of smoke covers all the guys and when it clears all us girls can see the large puffy pink dresses covering them all.

We girls instantly burst out laughing, as we look at the guys. "Oh! You guys look ridiculous!"

"Shut up!" Spring growls. "Just move on already!"

"Okay, okay..." I calm down slowly, grabbing the card. "Okay, all the girls have to eat the worlds spiciest chicken wings."

Chica and Chicky look at me like I just grew a second head. "NO WAY!"

"Sorry girls, but you have to. The card says so. See?" I shove it in their faces.

"So you want us to be cannibals!?" Chicky demands.

"Technically you two aren't real chickens...so..."

"I don't care!" Chicky shouts. "I'm not eating chicken."

"Same here!"

"Look, I'm sorry you two, but I have no choice..." I type on my laptop and suddenly a plate with one of the spiciest chicken wings on it, pops up in front of me, the ghosts girls, and of course Chica and Chicky, Oh and who could forget Fred now... "You have no choice."

"Nope." the chickens say shaking their heads.

Sighing I look around. Before I could say something to the two, my gaze lands on Mangle who is sitting on a chair happily. The fox isn't wearing a dress like the boys and there is no plate with the chicken wings in front of it. "Oh yeah...Mangle doesn't have a gender in my story...Well lucky Mangle..." I worriedly look at the food in front of me. "My mouth is going to be on fire soon..."

"How spicy could it really be?" Fred asks, grabbing hers.

"Fred! I can't believe you're gonna eat it!"

"Why not. I don't see anything wrong with it."

Chicky glares at her leader. "Fred! It's chicken!"

"Chicky sweetie, you are a robot. Not a real chicken. So suck it up and take a bite."

"No way am I gonna-" Fred sighs and shoves her own chicken wing in the other animatronic's mouth.

Chicky's eyes widen in shock and horror as she takes a bite. "..."

We all stare at her for a moment only to jump in shock when she lets out a loud pain filled squawk. "Hot! Hot! Hot!" she cries while also spitting out the remainder of the food.

Chica shakes her head. "I am definitely not eating-" Fred smirks and copies what he did to the younger bird animatronic to her. Chica's eyes widen much like her counterpart before she is also shouting out in pain while spitting out whatever parts of the wing she could.

"That's just mean..." I tell the female bear.

She shrugs, grabbing another wing. "It had to be done..." she mumbles, reluctantly taking a bite. I watch her tense up, dropping the food on the ground. "Ah! It is hot! Damn it!"

I chuckle watching Fred tear at her mouth. "This is funny." I grin before frowning. "How can animatronics even taste food?" I wonder, glancing over at Scott. "Hey! Want to explain?"

He shrugs. "I dunno."

"Great answer..." I mumble, grabbing my own wing. Sighing I look at it, well here goes nothing..." I take a bite, the heat from the wing instantly hitting me. "Ah! Too spicy! To spicy!"

The ghost girls reluctantly look at their own wings, before back at me. "Do we have to?" Sammy asks me nervously.

I pant, chugging down a glass of milk. "So-sorry girls, you...you have to..." I take another large drink of milk. "Ugh...No way I can take another bite from that..."

The three young girls look at each other, Sammy holding onto Heather's hand. "Let's all take a bite together, okay?" she asks.

Angelica and Heather look at her before nervously nodding in agreement, grabbing a hold of the wings. Slowly they take a bite only to drop the food on the ground as they spit out the wing. "No! To hot!" Sammy cries, wiping her tongue.

The other two give out a shout similar to her as they also try to get rid of the heat they now felt.

I smirk, despite my own discomfort and hand them all a glass of milk. "This will help. Drink up." I tell the girls as I grab another card. "Okay, now that all that is over, let's move on...Next card is..."

 **Dare: "Kasai you now have superhuman strength, i dare you to juggle at least three of the animatronics of your choosing. And you can only stop when the three said animatronics tell you something nice that they honestly find about you;)"**

I grin, looking at all the animatronics. "I like this dare..."

They all nervously look at me as I set down the card and grab my laptop. After typing on it, I look back at them. "I now have superhuman strength! And I have been dared to juggle at least three of you animatronics."

"What!?" Bon-Bon shouts.

"And I can only stop when the three I pick say something they honestly like about me."

"Who do you pick?" Freddy asks.

"Not you. You are too nice..." I mumble, looking over at the rest of them. Smirking I point at the three I choose. "I pick...Spring! Bon-Bon! And Fred!"

"Damn it!" Spring complains.

"Why me!" the other rabbit asks.

"And me!" Fred demands.

"Because you three are the ones who have the toughest giving out compliments. So I think this will be interesting."

"There is no way you are gonna juggle-" Spring is silenced as I grab him and toss him in the air. "Wha! Watch it!" he shouts nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna drop-" I purposely miss him as he collides to the ground. "Oops." I grin.

"You bitch..."

"Nope, not a compliment, back up you go." I grab him by the ears before he could stand up.

"Watch the ears! They are finally fixed up and I am not gonna be broken up again!"

"Whatever..." I mumble, carefully approaching Bon-Bon.

The fat broken animatronic nervously backs away. "Don't you think about-" he yelps as I grab him and throw him up in the air. "Ah!" he screeches. "Don't drop me!"

"I'm not gonna. This time I swear. You look so broken, that I'm nervous if you fall you will break into pieces..."

"Well that's comforting..."

Fred chuckles, but stops when she notices me. "On no-" I grab her before she could run away. "Whoa!"' she shouts.

"Okay now if you want to end this just tell me a compliment. Easy!"

The three are silent.

Pouting, I glare at them. "Oh come on! It can't be that hard!"

"...Oh I got it!" Bon-Bon shouts. "You actually have really pretty hair, I mean it!"

"Aw thank you Bon-Bon!" I say, as I quickly shove the rabbit away. "Okay, Fred, Spring? What do you two have to say?"

"Uh..." Fred looks around. "I...Oh! I like how great of a host you are during this stupid game..."

"...I'll take that, I guess..." I mumble, setting her down.

"Great...now can I go back to being a boy!?" she demands.

"...nope!" I smirk.

"Damn you..."

Chuckling I look at Spring who is glaring at me."Aw, come on Spring, it can't be that hard to give me a compliment."

"Fine...You..." he thinks for a moment. "Uh...you're not as much of an idiot as the rest of these morons in the room."

"..." I glare at him. "That's the best it's gonna be, isn't it?"

"Strong possibility..." he tells me.

Sighing I turn away as he is in mid air. "Fine..."

"Hey! Wait!" he shouts only to fall to the ground again in a loud thump. "Damn it..." he grumbles."

Chuckling I grab another card. "Okay, then!"

"You didn't have to drop me..."

"Yes I did," I tell him only to look at the card again. "Okay, next card is..."

 **Dare/Question: "I dare Chica and Chicky to play "Can Your Pet." XD**

 **Nick and Shawn have to play Slender.**

 **Do any of the characters have arachnophobia? If so, then they must each hold a tarantula in each hand. The one who can go the longest without bailing gets to assign their own dare to anyone they wish.**

 **Bon-Bon and Fred must swap minds! Fred will have Bon-Bon's body for the rest of the chapter and Bon-Bon will have Fred's body.**

 **Ooh, Mike and Jeremy! OK, Mike will play FNAF 1 and Jeremy will play FNAF 2 at the same time. But, Mike will wear the headphones to Jeremy's game, and Jeremy will have the headphones to Mike's, so they are hearing each other's games while playing their own. So they will both have to play their own game while warning each other of the sounds that they are hearing. TEAMWORK!**

 **Have fun with those, you guys!"**

I look at the first dare and shake my head. "Oh gosh! That's mean..." I whisper. (Note: Fun fact, my brother made me play that game before I knew what it was. If any of you guys don't know what Can Your Pet is, I suggest looking it up. But I warn you...and it's actually a big spoiler, but I feel like I have to tell you anyways, it's not what it seems. Trust me...Anyways, my brother made me play it, which sucked because that was around the time when my neighbor just had all these cute little chicks hatch on his farm. It made me so sad when I remembered just what happens to them in the end...*cries softly* poor little chicks...and yet I still eat chicken...I'm horrible...)

Sighing softly I pat Chica and Chicky on the backs. "Okay girls...you two have to play a game."

"Sounds fun!" Chica smiles.

"It's not a scary game is it?"

"...Well technically no...uh..." I type on my laptop and a computer pops up in front of them. They look at the screen and tilt their heads.

"Can Your Pet?" Chicky asks. "Weird name. Is it asking if our pet can do something?"

"I...just play it." I say looking away.

Chica happily begins playing. She smiles when she sees the little egg and the part where she can put in a name. "Oh cute! We can name our pet birdy! Is it a chicken Kasai?" she asks me.

"Uh...yes it is Chica..."

"Yay! I love it already! Okay, I'm gonna name my pet...uh...Oh! Pizza!"

"Pizza? Really Chica?" Bonnie questions.

"Yes! Now hush you!" she pouts at the rabbit.

"And I'm gonna name mine...Cupcake!"

"Of course..." Bon-Bon mumbles.

Chicky rolls her eyes and smacks the bunny on the head. "Quiet you..."

The two enter in their names as they smile in joy at the little chicken that pops up on the screen. "Oh yay! We can dress them up Chicky!"

"I know! So cute!" they look through the choices before picking the outfit they like the most.

"Aw, Pizza is so cute!" Chica squeals.

"And look at Cupcake!"

"Okay, what's next?" The older female clicks on the food. "Oh! We can feed them too!"

The two quickly feed their pet giggling softly at the cute scene. "Now it looks like we have to wash them." The younger one states.

"Aw, they don't like the water."

They quickly finish up the task before moving onto the soccer ball. "So cute. This is fun!" Chicky laughs. And after awhile the next icon pops up that looks like a bike.

"Oh! Are they going to ride a bike?" Chica asks.

"I don't know. Looks like it."

I flinch, watching them both click on the icon together. "Oh no..."

Suddenly the background turns black as the bike flips upside down. Everyone watches confused for a minute. Just then the wheels turn to sharp blades that spin around rapidly as the little pet chickens fall on them. Blood splatters around the screen as poor little Pizza and Cupcake are turned into chunks of meat.

Meanwhile, Chica and Chicky both let out loud high pitch screams as they watch the scene play out, their mouths hanging open in horror.

"..." Chicky's beak falls to the ground as she begins to shake.

Chica faints, falling off her chair. The others are all staring at the screen in shock as well, the little children tearing up slightly as Mike numbly wraps his arms around them to comfort them.

Soon the falling chunks of chicken meat falls into their own individual cans as the title pops up over them.

"Can...Your-" Chicky glares at the screen, shoving both computers off the table, letting them crash to the ground. "Oh I get it!" she screams. "Can your freaking pet!" she picks up her beak, placing it back on."Whoever made that game is mean! That was awful!"

I sigh and walk up to her. "Sorry, I didn't want you to play that, especially since you were forced to eat chicken wings just a few minutes ago."

"I know! Why are Chica and I being tormented this chapter!?"

"It was bound to happen sooner or later." I shrug, grabbing the card. "Some one help out Chica."

Bonnie and Freddy sigh, bending down to try and wake up the unconscious bird.

"Okay, next is a dare for Nick and Shawn!"

"Oh no..."

"You two have to play a game too!"

"I'm nervous now..."

"You two have to play..." I smirk. "Slender!"

"What's that?"

"Just a short little game. Just walk around a forest and collect letters. Simple."

"That's it?" Shawn asks. "Sounds too easy."

"Well it can be hard to find them at times." I type on my laptop and the two broken computers are now fixed and the game is already up and ready.

"That looks creepy..." Nick mumbles.

"It's easy. Just play it." They both sit in front of the monitor and start moving around. "...Oh and there is a monster out to kill you two. Good luck!"

"What!?" Shawn asks.

"Monster?"

"Yep! Enjoy!" I chuckle as the two boys nervously continue the game.

(Fun fact time again! During highschool...I think it was freshmen year or maybe sophomore...I can't remember, but anyways, a friend and I were playing the game when we had free time in class. And when we failed and died, my friend threw her phone across the room and screamed loudly. Freaked the teacher out which made me laugh. Honestly, I was freaked out by Slender at first, but after a while...and by that I mean like the third or fourth time play it lost it's scary charm. Kind of like Fnaf, and yet I still like both games.)

Nick is nervously walking around, looking over the trees he was passing by. "I don't like this..." he mumbles. Suddenly he sees a tall figure as his screen begins to grow fuzzy. He yelps and turns away. "Oh no! He's behind me! But I'm not done yet! I don't even have one letter yet!"

Shawn glances at Nick's screen before looking back at his own. He smiles. "I found one!" He looks at it. "Don't look or it takes you...?" he reads. "I don't like this..." He picks it up and begins walking around some more.

Nick sighs in relief when he sees Slender Man is gone. "Good..." he sees a page and smiles. "Even better!" He looks at it. "'Always watching, no eyes'?" he reads and turns around. Suddenly he jumps when he sees Slender is back. "No!" he screams, backing away from the computer. He wastes too much time and Slender wins, taking over as his staticy jumpscare pops up on screen, causing the few watching to jump in fright.

Shawn glances behind him at Nick only to hear the same static noise from his own computer. "Oh no!" he panics, turning back and seeing Slender very close. "Ah!" he runs away, desperate to get away. "I hear him! I hear him!" He makes a turn only to see Slender again. "NO!" he screams just as Slender wins again and ends Shawn's game. "Scary!" he screams, running to hide behind Mike.

"Oh this is turning out great so far. Traumatized chicken animatronics and ghost children." I chuckle, grabbing the card. I walk up to the boys and hug them. "It's okay boys, Slender isn't real. He can't get you."

"Really?"

"Really." I smile at them, before pulling away. "Okay, now, next is a question followed by a dare. Do any of the characters have arachnophobia." I chuckle nervously. "Well...maybe just a little..." I admit. I look at the others. "Anyone else scared of spiders."

"Ew! Spiders are gross!" Angelica shouted shaking her head.

"I guess that's a yes from her..."

Heather quietly raised her hand up as well as Sammy. Shawn crossed his arms and his twin glared at him, jabbing him in the side. "Ow! Fine..." Shawn raised his arm, blushing.

Nick chuckled. "Spiders aren't scary." he smirks.

Back over by the door, Nick's brother Tyler smirks and crosses his arms. "There's a spider on your shoulder."

The little boy's eyes widen in terror and he begins to flail around. "Ah! Spider! Get it off!"

Mike sighs and grabs him. "There is no spider on your shoulder Nick."

The child's eyes widen in shock before glaring at the other man. "Tyler you jerk!"

The man laughs and claps his hands."Nick, whenever you saw a spider in our house, you would hide away and cry until I got rid of it."

"I did not!"

"Did so, you little brat."

"Ah!" Nick made an attempt to run at the boy, but Mike quickly stopped him. "Calm down..." he says, hugging the child. Nick pouted, settling with sticking his tongue at the man.

I chuckle, "okay, who else?"

There is silence and I glare at them all. "Really?" I smirk and pul the kids aside, except Timmy since he didn't say anything. "You kids stay over here with me..."

"Why not me!?" Timmy whines.

"Are you scared of spiders?"

"Nope. I love spiders. My dad let me have a pet spider in my room. Mommy didn't like it for some reason. I don't know why though, he was really sweet."

I chuckle. "Well then this won't freak you out for a fact then..."

"What will?" Bonnie questions.

"This..." I type on my laptop and all the tarantulas that will be needed soon pop up in front of the ones who claimed to be not scared. Most of them don't seem to be affected, but to my joy, a select few jumped away in shock.

Bonnie yelps when he sees one spider crawl close to him and hides behind a very stiff Spring. "Kill it! Kill it!"

Golden sighs and walks up to the spider and picks it up. "Don't tell me you still don't like spiders Spring?"

Bonnie looks at the older rabbit. "You're scared of spiders too Spring?"

"N-no! Shut up!"

Golden sighs and walks around to pick up some of the others that were crawling around. He notices Freddy is nervously backing away and smiles. "They aren't going to hurt you little brother."

"I-I know that..." Freddy stutters.

Chuckling, Golden scoops up another spider and glances over at Luke and Daniel who were both shaking in fear. "That's right, you two are scared too."

"I am not!" Daniel shouts blushing. Next to him Bon-Bon smirks and grabs on of he spiders in Golden's hands and holds it near him.

"Gah! Get that thing away from me!"

I look at Bon-Bon. "You aren't scared of spiders?"

"Nope."

"The only thing he's scared of is having a messy suit..." Fred mumbles. The blue rabbit glares at him and shoves the spider in the female bear's face. She lets out a loud high pitched scream and backs away.

"Bon! Stop being mean to Fred!" Chicky shouts.

"Why don't you come over here and tell me that sweetie?"

The younger animatronic eyes the spider in the bunny's hand and shakes her head. "Uh..no..."

I chuckle and eye the ones who's fear has been revealed. "So is this everyone? The kids, minus Timmy, Bonnie, Spring, Freddy, Luke, Daniel, Fred, and Chicky?"

"Mikey isn't scared?" Nick asked looking at the guard.

"Nope, not really..." he says, reluctantly going back to the story he was being forced to write. He looks over at Jeremy and frowns. "But I think Jeremy is...he's looking pretty frozen right now."

I look at the old guard and smirk when I see his terrified expression. "Jeremy?"

"..." the man doesn't move, looking at the spiders that Golden and Bon-Bon held.

"Oh gosh, he's frozen in fear..."

"I got him..." Scott speaks up, pushing the man over to where I am at with the kids. The others who are scared quickly walk over as well.

"So now what? Didn't you say there was a dare that followed this question?" Bonnie asks.

"Oh yes." I nervously look at the card and sigh. "One of us gets to assign our own dare to anyone we wish..."

The ones near me all smile in joy at the news.

"BUT-"

"Of course there is a catch..." Spring mutters.

"We all have to hold one of those tarantulas and the one who holds it the longest gets to give the dare."

"You're...kidding right?" Fred asked.

"Nope." I turn my uneasy look over to the spiders and shudder. "S-So...I guess we should get started."

None of us made a move to grab one of the spiders. Bon-Bon rolls his eyes and walks over to Fred first, holding out the spider, a smirk playing on his broken up face. "Fred dear...it's just a fuzzy little spider. No need to be so afraid."

Fred let out a small and quiet whimper and began to back away. "Bon-Bon! I'm warning you! Don't bring that thing anywhere near me-AH!" the bear let's out a high pitched scream when the blue bunny places it on her hand. "Get it off! Get it off!" she screams shaking her arm and running away.

Bon-Bon laughs loudly, picking up the spider again. "Oh! I loved that!"

I roll my eyes. "Do you two always have to be mean to each other?"

"Yes." he answers smirking. "Anyways, Fred is out, so who's next?" His smirk widens as he begins to approach me. "What about you Kasai?"

I pale at the sight and begin to back away. But just as I take another step back, I feel something small crawl on my shoulder. I freeze, slowly looking behind me to see a creepy eight legged creature looking back at me. I scream at the top of my lungs and shake it off before running to hide with Fred.

"And Kasai is out!" A hyper Chica shouted, picking up the spider she placed on my shoulder.

"You are...MEAN!"

"And you made me eat chicken and watched a cute cartoon chicken die..." the animatronic reminded.

"It wasn't my dare!" I shot back. I glare at her smug smile before smirking. "You know I could still technically win. I lasted longer than Fred. If those guys freak out shorter than I did, then I win."

The other's eyes widen before a determined look crosses their features. "Okay...I think we are ready..." Spring manages to speak up first.

Golden smirked and slowly began approaching them, holding out one spider at a time. "Okay then little brother...let's see how long you can last..." He places one tarantula in his hand and Spring instantly tenses up. A few seconds pass by and I frown.

"Damn it...now I'm out."

Golden chuckles and walks over to Bonnie and Freddy. "You two ready?"

"Nope..." they say together but lift up a hand to hold their own tarantula. Golden places them on their hands and smiles kindly.

"Remember boys, they can't hurt you."

"R-right..." Freddy mutters.

Bonnie is shaking rapidly as he watches the spider slowly crawl up his arm. In a matter of seconds he yelps and shakes his limb around. "NO! I quit! Can't do it! Can't do it!"

The yellow bear quickly catches the falling spider as Bonnie runs away to where me and Fred are. Golden sighs, eyeing Freddy and Spring before moving on to Luke and Daniel.

The two both turn a shade whiter as Golden lifts up two tarantulas. "Ready?"

"I...think so..." Luke nods his head, having to hold in a scream when the spider is placed in his hands. "Haha..." he laughs nervously. "This isn't so...bad..."

Daniel gulps and jumps slightly when his tarantula is placed down. He only lasts a few seconds before shaking his head and throwing the fuzzy creature away. "Nope!" he shouts, walking away.

Luke chuckles. "I-I guess Danny is out.

Golden smiles and shakes his head. "Okay then..." he eyes Chicky who nervously backs away. "You're next Chicky. I'm sorry dear." Just as he was about to take another step closer the chickens lets out a loud yelp and runs away.

"No way!" she screams.

"...Uh...Chicky is out I guess..." The bear looks back at Spring and Freddy who were frozen stiff, but still holding onto the tarantula in their own hand. He smiles proudly, just about to turn and face Jeremy when Freddy yells and drops the spider.

"I'm done!" he screams, shaking visibly and backing away from the spider. "Done!"

Spring smirks. "I'm so gonna win this."

"We'll just see Spring. Jeremy and the kids are still here." The old bear looks back at Jeremy and holds up a spider. "Ready Jeremy?"

"..." the guard nods slowly, moving his arm up stiffly. He squeals in fright when Golden places his own spider down, beginning to shake.

Scott sighs from his seat. "He's about to snap..."

Mike looks over from his writing and smirks. "Yep, definitely..." He sighs and looks back at the story. "1,000 more words to go..."

And just like the two men predicted, in a matter of seconds, Jeremy is bolting away from his spot, another confused tarantula finding itself on the ground.

Golden sighs and picks it up. "You all don't have to throw them. They are not going to hurt you..." he scolds lightly before walking over to the children.

Timmy smiles and walks over to them, grabbing one of the spiders in Golden's hands. "He's right guys!" the little boys says, petting the one he was holding. "They are nice!" he holds it out for Nick to grab. "See Nicky!? Nice!"

Nick gulps, backing away slightly.

"Come on Nick, you can do it. Do you want Spring to win-"

Suddenly Spring screams. "Gah! It's crawling away!" he shouts, shoving his spider off and backing away. "I quit!"

Golden sighs again."I feel bad for these tarantulas..." he mutters.

Timmy giggles. "Come on guys, just hold them for a few minutes. It isn't hard."

Nick gulps and holds out his hands. "F-fine..."

The blond boy smiles and hands the older ghost the spider but the second it touch his hand, Nick flung his arms in the air.

"Ah! No!" he bursts into tears and runs to his older brother. "Tyler!" he cries, hugging the man's leg.

The man sighs and hugs his brother close. "I knew you would cry."

"I'm not crying!" Nick shouts through his tears.

Timmy tilts his head before looking at the other kids. An innocent smile crosses his features as he holds up the spider again. "What about you gu-"

Suddenly the four others run away, sprinting over to Mike and tackle the guard to the ground as they also burst out crying.

Meanwhile Timmy pouts and pets the tarantula again. "Babies..." he mutters.

Golden chuckles and pats the boy on the head. "Not everyone can handle spiders Tim." Sighing he looks over at Spring. "And I guess this means Spring wins."

"YES!" the rabbit shouts in victory.

I sigh. "Great...This won't be good..." I grab my laptop and quickly type for all the spiders to go away. They all disappear in a puff of smoke. "Okay Spring what's your-"

Suddenly Timmy bursts out crying.

I jump and look at the child. "Timmy, what's wrong?"

"I want my spider back!" he cries.

"Really!?" I ask shocked. "Why!?"

"I loved him! Bring him back!"

"Timmy, you held him for like three minutes!" I try to reason with him.

"I don't care! I want him back!"

I desperately look around at the others. The ones who are also scared shake their heads no quickly, but the others, mostly Mike tries to comfort the sad child.

After a few more minutes of Timmy crying, I sigh. "Alright, you can have him back."

Instantly the tears stop and the little boy looks up at me with large watery blue eyes. "Really?"

I groan and nod my head. "Yes..." I type on my laptop and instantly one of the spiders is back and crawling around Timmy's hands.

"Yay! Thank you Kasai!" he runs closer to me and I instantly back away.

"Haha...I'm glad you're happy, but don't come near me..." I nervously reply.

"Alright!" he answers smiling, going to pet his new friend.

"Ugh..." I shudder and type on my laptop again. Instantly a cage pops up next to the child. "But when you are not holding him, he goes in that. Understand?"

"Okay!" he nods.

Sighing I look over at Spring. "Okay rabbit. What's your dare?"

The fixed up yellow rabbit nervously backs away from Timmy before a cruel smirk crosses his features. "Sweet. I dare you Kasai..."

"Ah! I knew it was going to be for me..."

"As I was saying. I dare you Kasai to..." he yanks my laptop from me and begins typing on it.

"Hey!"

Suddenly a large clear plastic container pops up next to me. I eye it in confusion as Spring walks over and opens up a door. "Walk in here..."

"You dare me to walk in that?"

"Yep..."

"What's gonna happen?"

"Just walk in it."

"You're gonna lock me in it, aren't you."

"Just get in." he roughly shoves me in and closes the door. I glare at him as he locks it like I predicted.

"Okay, I'm in here...now what?"

"Now...this." he types on my laptop and instantly large tarantulas pop up in the container and I scream my head off instantly.

"AH! Let me out of here!" I yell, pounding on the door.

"Spring..." Golden scolds.

"What?" the rabbit laughs loudly. "It's funny."

"Some one save me!" I shout, desperate to get away from the spiders.

Spring chuckles before typing on the laptop again and the tarantulas disappear. I sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness..." I whisper, holding a hand to my chest. I'm quiet for a minute before all my anger shoots up in my eyes. "Spring Bonnie! I'm gonna so get you back for that!" I scream.

The rabbit's eyes widen a bit before nervously chuckling. "Uh...I think I'm gonna keep her in there for a while until she cools off."

"You're WHAT!?" I ask, grinding my teeth in frustration.

"So...what's the next dare anyways." Spring grabs the card and reads it. He chuckles and looks over a Fred and Bon-Bon. "You both are either going to hate or be thankful for this dare."

"Why? What is it?" the female Fred asks suspiciously.

"You two have to swap minds. Meaning Fred you will have Bon-Bon's body and Bon-Bon will have Fred's body."

"You mean..." Fred smiles. "I won't be a girl anymore!" She looks over at the broken up and fat blue rabbit and frowns again. "...I have mixed feelings right now."

"That means I'm gonna be a girl again!?" Bon-Bon shouts. "Damn it!" He looks over at the clean and in tact body of Freds. "Well...at least I won't be broken up and dirty anymore..."

Spring grins and types on my laptop. Suddenly there is a puff of smoke surrounding the two Toys. When it clears, Fred's eyes instantly snap open. The female bear looks down before frowning. "Damn it!" she shouts. "Now I'm still fat and I'm a girl again!" Bon-Bon screams from Fred's body.

"First of all, I'm not fat!" Fred shoots back from the bunny's body. "Second of all, at least you are fixed up!" Fred glares at his new body before facing the oldest rabbit. "Spring, how did you handle being broken for so long! This is horrible."

"I never said I liked it..." he answers, crossing his arms, a large smirk playing on his face. "And frankly I'm glad for the dare let me be fixed up. It's so nice. I feel 30 years younger."

"And I feel like I gained 30 years..." Fred mumbles.

Suddenly Mike lets out a loud triumphant shout. "Finally! I'm done!" he tosses the papers he was working on in the air. "No more having to work on that awkward story again!"

I smirk over at him. "Why don't you read some of it."

"You said I didn't have to!" Mike shouts.

"You're right, you're right. I was just joking." I lean on one of the walls of my new prison, going back to glaring at Spring.

The rabbit sticks his tongue out at me before grabbing the card. "Well it's a good thing you are done, because you and Jeremy are in this next dare."

"I'm already nervous..."

"Mike you have to play Fnaf 1 and Jeremy you have to play Fnaf 2, but Jeremy will be wearing headphones for Mike's game and Mike will be wearing headphones for Jeremy's game. So you two will have to work together and warn the other when you hear something."

"That sounds like it could be hard. I mean, those games rely a lot on sound warnings, don't they?" Mike said.

"Yep." I answer. "The first one isn't so bad until you reach the third or fourth night really. It's Freddy you will have to listen for really. I feel like Jeremy will have a harder time." I smirk, thinking about the newest fnaf game. "Be thankful you guys aren't playing five nights at Freddy's 4."

"There's a fourth one now?"

"Oh yeah, just came out. Super hard compared to the others...at least I think." I sigh sadly. "I haven't played it yet..."

"Well okay, let's get started." Jeremy says, as Spring types on my laptop. Suddenly a computer pops up in front of the two, the games already up and ready. Mike hands Jeremy his headphones while grabbing the set from him.

Instantly the two beginning playing. They both get through the first night easily, Mike having to speak up more for Jeremy when he heard the warning noise that plays when an animatronic is near or when he heard something in the vents.

They were both almost done with night 3 when Mike heard loud thumping. He went to check his door, forgetting momentarily that it was the sound of the vents. When he remembered he gasped and glanced at the other man. "Crap, Jeremy, check you vent!"

Jeremy did so and gasped when he saw BB already there. "What!? Not BB! He sucks!"

The real BB glares at the blond man's back. "I do not!"

"Yes you do..." most of us tell the humanoid animatronic.

"Jeremy, the music box!"

"Crap! I almost forgot!" He moves to the prize corner and starts winding it, stopping about half way to go back and check on BB. He groans when he sees the child like robot standing in front of him.

Mike flinches when he hears the loud obnoxious giggling. "Do you always giggle like that BB? It's really annoying."

"It is not!"

"Yes it is." More of us tell him.

Jeremy chuckles, only to gasp when he hears laughing as well. "Oh no. Mike, I hear Freddy's laugh.

"Not good." Mike flips to the stage camera and groans when he sees the bear is gone. He flips through the cameras, once again feeling an odd sense of deja vu as he searches for Freddy. Not finding him, he quickly moves to closes the right door. But just as he is about it hit it, Freddy's jump scare pops up, startling both Mike and Jeremy. And just as they were about to calm down, Foxy's jump scare pops up on Jeremy screen, startling the two again.

I laugh at the expressions before leaning on the container again. "Well, I think that's all the time we have. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank EVERYONE who sent in a question and/or dare, even if I didn't get to your specific one. I'm really trying to squeeze in as much as possible, but these chapters feel like they go on for a long time! So as I've said many times before, if I didn't get to the ones you sent in yet, just be a bit more patient, okay? They will be coming eventually. I promise. So that's basically it. Until next time! Bye and don't forget to review!" My kind smile turns to an angry scowl as I glare back at Spring. "Also, it's revenge time for Spring again..."

"...Damn it..." the rabbit mutters.

Suddenly Timmy pops up and holds up his cage with his tarantula in it. "Hey! You readers! Say hello to our newest member! Fuzzy!"

"That thing is not going to be part of the dares."

"Yeah huh!" Timmy pouts, walking over to the laptop and clumsily typing on it. He pauses and looks up at Spring. "Hey! Can you help me spell some words...?"

"...Sure?" The rabbit nods.

"Yay!" he gestures for the rabbit to bend down before whispering in his ear.

He chuckles before grimacing at the sight of the spider Timmy is still holding. Sighing, he beginst to type for the child. "Done."

"Yay!" Timmy looks at the tarantula and giggles. "Okay Fuzzy...Speak!"

The spider looks at the child before a loud australian accent echos out around the room. "Well what do ya want me to say ye little tyke?"

"Yay! Fuzzy is speaking!" He holds up the cage. "See Kasai! Now he _can_ be part of the game."

"Mah names not Fuzzy boy. It's Hunter-"

"Fuzzy!"

"...Hunter-"

"Fuzzy!"

"...I'm not gonna change ya mind, am I?"

Timmy just giggles innocently.

The tarantula sighs. "Fine...mah names..." he groans. "Fuzzy..."

I shudder and sigh. "Fine...Fuzzy can be part of the game Timmy..."

The child laughs happily and hugs the cage tightly.

"Thank goodness I'm in a cage..." the spider says a bit nervously.

I sigh again. "Okay...well again, that's all we have time for. Bye again and I'll see you in the next one..." (As you may tell, I've recently watched Markiplier...)

* * *

 ***sigh* Fuzzy the Tarantula...He's actually based on my best friend's little brother's pet tarantula. Fun fact, her little brother's name is Hunter and the spider is really named Fuzzy. All I could think about when I got to that one dare was Fuzzy, so I felt like I had to throw him in the story for some reason. I have no idea why. But Fuzzy is now in the story people! And Timmy is now his owner! Hahaha!**

 **I don't know if I ever said this but Timmy loves almost any kind of animal/spiders/insects. So I felt it would make sense that he would love Fuzzy. And yes, I, myself, really hate spiders. I can barely go over to my friend's house without freaking out about Fuzzy being there. But thankfully he's almost always in his cage and in Hunter's room. So I rarely see hi- *sees Fuzzy* AH! *runs away***

 **Well anyways, until next time! Bye and don't forget to review or PM me!**

 **(No tarantulas were harmed in the making of this chapter...even the ones that were thrown and tossed to the ground hehe)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! We are back! I meant to post this yesterday, but I ran into some problems at home...But now the issue is over and I now have time to update this!**

 **I also want to give a special shout out to one of my readers! A special (late) birthday shout out to Darkmegatron13! I hope you had an awesome birthday and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Also I saw that little comment about to Freddy how you can't celebrate your birthday with him and the others because you live in a far away land called real life. Well, my pal Freddy here doesn't care, right Freddy?**  
 **FREDDY: Yep! Kasai, so we are here to sing you all your own special birthday song! *looks behind him at Bonnie and Chica* Ready guys. And 1...2...3..."*Suddenly gets shoved off stage by Spring***  
 **SPRING: I am NOT listening to that stupid song...**  
 **ME: Spring!**  
 **SPRING: Jeez, fine...Happy birthday Darkmegatron13. *glares at me* Happy now?**  
 **ME: ...Fine...I guess...*looks at Freddy and his band* You guys okay?**  
 **FREDDY: *shakily nods his head* *tries to get up* *Collapses back down***  
 **ME: ...Eh, they'll be fine. So anyways! With that said, I'll shut up and let you all read! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello to my wonderful readers! We are back for another chapter and everyone is once again back to normal from last time."

"Yeah it's about time..." Bon-Bon mutters crossing his arms.

I roll my eyes and turn back to the readers. Anyways, I bet you all are super happy to be back! I know I am!" I look over at the others behind me and smile. "What about you guys?"

They all grumble softly together.

"Oh where's the energy! Only a small portion of you guys are humans. So most of you shouldn't be tired."

"Well we are..." Spring glared at me.

"You guys get breaks when each chapter is over. So stop complaining and lets just get started!

"Ugh, just how many more chapters do we have to get by until we are done?" Bonnie questions.

"Until we run out of dares and questions." I answer. "And judging by how large this stack of cards is, it won't happen any time soon."

Everyone groans together and I just roll my eyes at them.

So with a chuckle, I grab the first card. "So, let's get started, shall-" Suddenly a small cage with a large tarantula is shoved in my face. I scream and back away. "AH!"

Timmy tilts his head and giggles. "What's wrong? It's just Fuzzy remember? I made him talk last time."

"For the last time...my name is Hunter..." the talking spider from last chapter complains.

"Y-yeah Timmy, I remember..." I nervously walk away. "Ju-just keep him far away from me."

"Oh stop being so nervous." the tarantula complains. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He glares at his cage. "Not like I can if I even wanted to."

"Haha..." I laugh nervously. "Th-that's reassuring..." I gulp slightly before looking at the first card. "A-anyways, this first card reads..."

 **Dares/Questions: "** **1\. I dare the toys to sing the mangle by groundbreaking on YouTube**  
 **2\. I dare everyone to do the Harlem Shake**  
 **3\. make mike do markiplier but at the fnaf 2 location**  
 **4\. Nick sing I have no strings from Pinocchio**  
 **5\. Fred do you have a music box like Freddy?**  
 **6\. have everyone react to the fnaf 4 trailer**  
 **7\. have everyone react to there draw kills**  
 **8\. I dare to slap Daniel with a wad of money while singing loadsamoney song"**

"Okay! The first dare is for the Toys!"

"Great..." most of the toys complained. The only one not to complain was the hyper and ditsy white and pink fox, Mangle! The little genderless animatronic looked up excitedly and ran over so it could be closer.

"Great! I can't wait! I'm so excited! What do we have to do!? Oh! Do we have to eat a bug! I can do that! I sooooo can do that! Oh maybe we have to walk on our hands for the rest of the chapter! I can do that too! Watch!" Mangle quickly flips over so it is standing on it's front paws. "See!? It's so easy! I totally got this! Oh! Or maybe we have to speak in pig latin! I can do that too! See! Listen! Is-thay is-yay uper-say un-fay! Ee-say asai-Kay? (Cookie for people who can figure out what Mangle said in pig latin. And also, sorry if I messed up the pig latin a bit, but my friend suggested I should somehow make Mangle speak it for some reason. So there I did it!)

I sigh and slam my hands over Mangle's muzzle. "Mangle, sweetie...Shut up." Slowly letting go of Mangle's mouth, I grab the card again. "No sweetie, you don't have to do any of that. You and the other Toys have to sing a song named after you actually."

"Eally-ray!?"

"Stop speaking in pig latin!" I snap. Sighing again I read the card. "But yes, you have to sing The Mangle by groundbreaking."

"Ool-Cay!"

"I said no more pig latin!"

"Aw, can't I sing in pig latin though?"

"No way." I tell the fox before pointing at the stage. "Now, up all of you go. And...Fred!" I point at the bear. "If Mangle starts singing in pig latin, smack it on the back of the head."

"Gladly." the Toys' leader agrees.

"Okay..." I grab my laptop and begin typing on it. Instantly the toys know the lyrics to the song as Bon-Bon begins to strum along to the music that suddenly begins to play out.

Since the song is named after it, Mangle is in the lead, holding onto a mic with Fred standing next to it. The fox smiles happily at him before singing. (Sort of important note: I changed some words around in this song so when Mangle sings it sounds like Mangle is singing about itself like normal, but when some of the toys sing that's when the change will occur because they will be singing some of Mangle's lines. Basically I'm just trying to say I'm making it so when the other Toys sing it will sound like they are singing _about_ Mangle so it makes sense. Okay? ...You'll see as you read on.) "I'm... about to fall apart, already halfway there so I guess that's a start. I'm just a children's toy for all the girls and boys, to break me down and put me back together. Oh the joy!"

Fred grins as he begins to sing. "Now, it hangs from all the wires and it swings onto whoever's watching us on the night, so it can take a bite out of you!"

Chicky grins as she begins to sing. "I don't like this. They all gave up on trying to fix it every day. It may not have a grudge against the one they hate, but that will not stop it today!"

Bon-Bon strums on his guitar as he begins to sing next. "The Mangle's out for you! Take a bite out of you! It's climbing upside down. There's nothign you can do. It's not out for revenge. Just wants to have some fun. But Mangle's got some friends, they're gonna get it done!"

Puppet nervously lifts his head up as he begins to sing next. "Mangle's out for you. Take a bite out of you. It's climbing upside down. There's nothign you can do."

BB smirks and sings next. "It's not out for revenge, just wanna have some fun. But it has some friends, they're gonna get it done!"

As the Toys continue to sing the song Mangle bobs it's head up and down to the beat as it dances to the song. As they grow closer to the end, Mangle lifts up it's microphone and begins to sing again. "I'm just...a robot who can't feel..." It runs over to Foxy and hugs him tightly. "The way my fox friend feel."

Foxy rolls his eyes and shoves the other fox off of him.

"'Cause he's real. He feels all of the pain. I want to help them take it all away!"

The Toys continue to sing the song all the way until the end. Once they reached it Mangle begins to jump up and down in excitement. "Yay! I just loved that! Now let's sing it in a different language!"

"No!" We all shout together.

"Please don't." I complain. "I have to do the writing here and the only other language I know is a _tiny_ bit of German and Spanish."

"Aw..." the fox complains.

"Okay!" I grab the card again. "What is next." I read it only to smirk and shake my head. "Oh gosh...We all have to do...the Harlem Shake."

"What's that?" Mike asks.

"Just wait and see..." I sigh before grabbing my laptop and typing on it. (Note: sorry if this isn't great. It's hard to describe a dance, especially something like the harlem shake so...yeah...just look up a random Harlem Shake video and imagine the animatronics doing what you see or something...Again sorry."

The room is covered in a large puff of smoke before it clears to reveal everyone sitting down in random spots except for...Me! And just then music begins to play following a special line...

"Con los teroristas!"

I smirk and begin to dance in place as the music begins to play. No one is paying me any mind as I continue to do this for a few seconds as the music picks up. And then...

"Do the Harlem Shake!"

Suddenly everyone stands up and beings to dance with me as the music continues on. This goes on for a few more minutes before we all end and the room returns to normal.

The kids are all giggling as they begin to talk about the dance excitedly.

"Haha, looks like you all had fun, huh?"

"Yeah!" Timmy shouts in joy.

I smile at the cute child and pat his head. "Alright then...let's move on to the next dare. This one is for Mike! You have to act like Markiplier again, but you will be doing the part when he is playing fnaf 2! So that just means..." I grin and type on my laptop.

There is a puff of smoke and we all find ourselves in the second building where Jeremy worked at.

"Ah gosh...this place again..." the ex-guard complains.

"I agree..." Shawn mutters. "It's not pleasant being here..."

"Well too bad. Because we have to be here for the dare. So..." I type on my laptop again and soon the original four, (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy) are all covered in smoke and when it clears they look just like their withered versions.

Chica sighs. "Aw...not again. I have an itch on my beak and I have no hands to scratch it!"

"At least you have a face!" Bonnie complains, waving his only arm over his endoskeleton head. "My amazing face is now missing again!"

Spring bursts out laughing at his younger brother. "Jeez, and I thought I looked bad."

"Shut up..." the purple rabbit complains.

"Hey, look at it this way. At least you look better than you did before." Spring grins only to back away when Bonnie attempts to hit him.

"Okay! Everyone who isn't related to this dare! Come watch from the back with me! Mike, good luck!"

"Yeah, yeah..." the guard complains, sitting down in Jeremy's old seat. "Okay, let's get started..."

Everyone gets into place as the dare begins.

(Sort of important note: I'm using the scenes from Markiplier's five nights at Freddy's reaction compilation. Of course I'm only doing the scenes when he is playing fnaf 2, but also I may not do all of them so if you happened to have watched that video I mentioned don't be shocked if you see a moment not pop up in this chapter. Okay, back to the story!)

Mike is looking around confused as he is shuffling through his desk. He suddenly hears a loud and constant warning like noise and looks up in a panic. "What is that!?" He sputters out nervous words before pulling up his flashlight. "I got a flashlight! Hold on! He accidently turns on the cameras. "No not that!" he turns them off and yanks on his mask.

POOF!

The scene changes up and Mike is yelling out, clearing both annoyed and terrified. "Ah I didn't even see Chicky coming! Uuuhhhh! And that's not a joke for the internet to enjoy!" (yay! I got to type up that again!)

POOF!

He flips through the cameras before seeing Bon-Bon standing near one of the large tables in one of the rooms. "Ah! Oh You're playin' the banjo there? Or whatever it is. I don't know, electric guitar or something..."

POOF!

Mike is shown wearing the Freddy mask and looking around. Suddenly Bon-Bon pops up again and moves across the room, his large green eyes locked onto Mike. The guard lets out a loud scream and backs away. "Ah! What the f***!?"

POOF!

Mike is crying out in annoyance and fear again as he flips through the cameras. "I was so worried about freakin' Bon-Bon over there! I thought I was gonna die!"

POOF!

Mike is once again wearing the mask and glares at the hallway. "Oh this is bad! Screw you! I'm j ust stayin' in here!" Suddenly Puppet jumps out at him and Mike screams in fright. "Fuuuu! What was tha-hat!? Ahhhhhh!"

POOF!

Mike nervously hits his flashlight and sees Chicky. "Gah! Poopie, poopie! Poopie, poopie in my pants!"

POOF!

Mike once again hits his flashlight and the light shines out through the hallway. He sees both Foxy and Mangle staring at him. "Hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi, hi!" he nervously shots over and over again. He hits his flashlight repeatedly. "Flash, flash, flash!"

POOF!

Mike is quickly searching through the cameras as he is shouting loudly, "I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it! I so goooooooootttttt iiiiiiiittttt!"

POOF!

"I'm so boned! I'm boned! He's gonna kill me! He's gonna kill me! Oh my god!" Mike is shouting when suddenly Foxy jumps out at him and tackles him to the ground while the guard screams in fright.

POOF!

Mike is worriedly looking up at Mangle who is hanging from the ceiling in front of him. "Why is he theeeeeerrrrrreeeee! Oh gawd! Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd!"

POOF!

Mike is clearly annoyed and still in shock as he looks at the readers. "He was just hanging up there like a douche!" he changes his voice to mimics Mangle's as he continues. "Hey there! How's it going there? You wanna win? too bad!"

POOF!

"You wanna mess with the likes of me!?" he shouts through the building as he searches the cameras. "I got a cracking voice! I'm practically pubescent!"

POOF!

Mike pulls down the camera and sees Bonnie standing in front of him. "Hey!" he pulls down the mask. "Whoa! Whoa!" he shouts. "You gotta-" Suddenly Bonnie yanks off the mask and tackles the guard.

Mike complains and glares at the broken up rabbit. "Ahh! Gawd! I was lighting fast!"

POOF!

Mike glances at the readers as he flips through the cameras. "Now that it's been confirmed that Chica's actually a girly, girl. It's made...the life of me so fun!" He frowns slightly. "I don't know why it'd be fun. Don't-" he chuckles nervously. "Don't read too much into that. That didn't mean anything. I-" He breaks out in more nervous babbling while chuckling. "What are ya trying to say?"

(...I just now realized I used basically all of the fnaf 2 scenes in the video...which I didn't mean to do...so...yeah...I'm done now...)

I chuckle to myself as Mike stands up from his seat. "Are we done?" he asks me.

"We're done." I giggle as I type on my laptop. We return to the current building as we all return to our seats. "Okay then! Now let's see what is next..."

"Ahem..." I hear a voice speak up.

I look up to see the faceless Bonnie looking down at me.

Smirking I set down the card. "Yes?"

"Are you forgetting something?!" he asks me while pointing at his head.

"Hmmm..." I pretend to think for a moment before chuckling. "Nope."

"My FACE!"

"Oh yeah..." I type on my laptop and all the originals are fixed up again.

"Thank you..." Bonnie huffs before sitting down.

I giggle before looking at the card. "Now, next is a dare for Nick!"

"Me?"

"Yep! You have to sing a song called 'I've Got No Strings' from the movie Pinocchio!"

"Easy!" Nick grins. "I know that movie! I watched it all the time with Tyler, didn't I big brother?"

"Sure did bud..." the man sitting near him grins.

Smiling I pat him on the head. "Alright then Nick, go up on stage and sing the song."

Nick does so, facing us all. The music plays out from my laptop as the small child smiles at us before he begins. "I've got no strings, to hold me down. To make me fret, or make me frown. I had strings, but now I'm free! There are no strings on me!" The little boy giggles slightly as he continues. "Hi-ho the me-ri-o! That's the only way to be! I want the world to know, nothing ever worries me!" As Nick continues to sing through the song he randomly dances around to the tune, giggling and singing all the way to the end. He lifts up his arms as he sings out the last lines, "There are no strings on me!"

We all clap, minus Daniel and Frederick who just scoff and roll their eyes at the child.

I glare at them. "At least show some kindness you two."

"No way." Daniel hisses, returning my glare.

"Same here..." the shadow bear grumbles.

"Hmph...jerks..." I mutter before grabbing the card again. "Okay, what's next? Ah! Next is a question for Fred! Do you have a music box like Freddy?"

The youngest bear nods his head. "Oh yes. I also have a little music box in me that can plays Toreador March. But I don't tend to play it as much as Freddy does." But to show he was telling the truth, the little tune begins to play as Fred's eyes light up to the beat. He quickly shuts it off before snobbishly lifting up his nose in the air. "There. Don't expect me to play that often thou-"

Suddenly there is a loud squeak that echoes around the room.

Fred jumps only to turn his sharp dark blue eyes at a snickering Bon-Bon. "Don't do that again!" he shouts covering his squeaky nose with his hands.

"Aw! But it was funny!"

Freddy sympathetically pats the younger bear on the shoulder. "It's okay Fred." He chuckles.

Giggling to myself I look at the card again. "Okay, now, next is a dare for everyone! We all have to react to..." I chuckle and shake my head. "The fnaf 4 trailer."

"The trailer?" Golden asks.

"Yep!" I pull up the video on my laptop as we all huddle together to watch. "Here we go!"

We all stare at the first set of texts, Spring being the one to read them out loud. "What is it that you think you see?" he reads, watching in confusion and curiosity. After the flashlight clicks on and off the next set of text pops up.

Freddy reads it next as he tilts his head. "What game do you think you are playing?"

When the end of the flashlight scene comes around everyone's eyes widen when they see a glimpse of an animatronic at the end of the hallway.

"Who was that!?" Chica asks.

The next text pops up on screen. "What have you brought home?" Bon-Bon reads.

They all watch shocked as a child's room pops up. "Oh! That's not a pizzeria. I thought these games take place in one of our pizzerias." Fred questions as the next line pops up on the screen.

"Close the doors." Chicky reads only to jump in shock when she sees the figure at the end of the hall. "Was...was that Chica!?"

Just then Plushtrap pops up and Spring flinches. "What the heck was that thing!?"

Bonnie chuckles. "Was that a mini you?" he smirks looking at his older brother.

"Shut up!"

Golden shakes his head as he reads the next line. "Check the closet."

Everyone flinches when they see Nightmare Foxy peaking out from the closet door. The pirate especially jumps in shock. "Tis that...me?!"

"Watch your back." Mike reads next.

They all flinch again when they see the three mini Freddy's on the bed. "What the heck are those things!?" Fred questions.

Everyone looks closer after that and I just smirk, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Nothing is on the screen for a few minutes until...Nightmare Bonnie pops up.

Everyone jumps high in fright as they watch the Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare fill the screen before the title pops up.

Bonnie nervously backs away. "Why the heck am I so scary looking!?"

"Because you are. So there." I grab the card again. "And there you all have it. Their reaction to the video. Now, moving on. Next is a dare for everyone again, but mostly..." I pointed at the animatronics. "You guys."

"Us?"

"Yep! You guys have to react to your draw kills."

"Our...what now?" Bonnie questions.

I smirk and type up the draw kill versions of the animatronics. Everyone's eyes widen in shock at the images that popped up.

"I can't tell if they are extra creepy or bad ass." Bonnie said looking over the version of himself."

"Look at me! Foxy said eyeing the large pirate hook.

"I look really cool and creepy too!" Chica said excitedly.

I chuckle at their reactions before holding up the card. "Okay, last one on this card. And it's for Mr. Fazbear. You have to slap Daniel with a wad of money."

"What?!" Daniel shouts.

Meanwhile the business owner laughs loudly while looking at his nephew. "Easy..." he reaches in his pocket and pulls out his wallet.

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" I look at the card again while I finish reading it. "While you do that you have to sing a song called loadsamoney. I'll be honest I never heard of that song before. Sooo..." I look it up real fast and listen to it. "Huh...this was strangly what I was expecting from the name of the song to be honest." I chuckle. "Assuming I found the right video, but there were a few of the same videos that popped up when I typed in that name so yeah I think I picked the right one." (Note: if there are people who want to listen to it, just look up loadsamoney. All one word. And you should find it easy.)

I grab my laptop and type on it. Suddenly the music begins. Daniel rolls his eyes at the tune and glares at the old man. "Uncle...I'm warning you. If you slap me I'm gonna-"

Suddenly Mr. Fazbear smacks the man in the face with the wad of money as he begins to sing. "My name, my name, my name is Loadsamoney. L-O-D-S OF E-M-O-N-E! What does that spell? Loadsamoney! Prob'ly...Made a right load of petish in knolla this weekend." Mr. Fazbear starts to sing the...odd song while occasionally slapping his nephew with his wad of money some more all the way until he gets closer to the end.

When Daniel sees he is about to get slapped again he yanks the bills from the old man's wrists and glares daggers at him. "Don't you even think about it old man..."

"Fine..." Mr. Fazbear chuckles, replacing his money in his wallet.

"Okay! So let's move on to the next card!" I grin, pulling up the next card. "Okay! This one is..."

 **Dares/Questions: "Kids, did you leave anyone behind when you died? Like, brothers, sisters, friends...**  
 **I dare Bon-Bon to let anyone do anything they want to her (tip: messy fur).**  
 **I dare Kasai to let the animatronics do whatever they want to her for making them do all the dares.**  
 **And everyone: If you could switch bodies with anyone in the room, who would it be? (Can't say yourselves)"**

"Okay, this first one is interesting! Kids! Who were the people you ended up leaving behind when you died?" I asked looking over at the six children.

Nick simply pointed at his older brother. "I ended up leaving Tyler behind. And my mommy." He looked over at the adult. "What happened to Mommy?"

Tyler's eyes widened a bit before he nervously looked away. "Ah! Well..." he sadly looked down. "Mom unfortunately passed away Nick."

"She died..." the little boy teared up slightly and Tyler was quick to pull him into a hug.

"Hey, it's okay pal."

"She did miss me though, right?"

"Of course. Mom would think about you every day. She loved you so much pal."

Nick smiled sadly while resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "...okay, then I'm happy."

"Glad to hear it buddy."

I smile at the two before looking over at Shawn and Sammy. "What about you two?"

"Well the only sibling I had is Sammy..." Shawn answered looking at his twin. "But we ended up leaving mom and dad behind."

"And our grandma and grandpa. I remember we were supposed to visit them after our birthday party." Sammy added.

"Yeah...the birthday party we died at..." Shawn reminded, glaring daggers at Daniel.

Said killer nervously looked away.

"Alrighty then!" I quickly say. "Uh...Angelica!"

"Well I had a big sister and a little sister!" the little blond girl said. "And I also lived with my mommy and daddy too. And my pet puppy."

Heather looked up next. "I-I didn't have any brothers or sisters. I only lived with my mom. But I had a pet fish I took care of all the time. But other than that, no one."

Timmy excitedly hopped up and down. "Ooh! Well I had two big brothers and a little sister! We also had a lot of pets, like my old pet spider and my pet dog and cat. We also had a hamster. He was really fat and chubby! And sometimes my daddy would take me to see my grandma and grandpa who lived on this big farm! He had cows, and horses, and chickens, and goats, and bunnies, and he even had a turkey once." the hyper boy frowned. "But he disappeared one day. Grandpa said he ran away."

"Uh...you didn't happen to celebrate Thanksgiving with your grandparents after the turkey 'ran away' did you?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason." the teenage boy laughed nervously.

I also chuckle softly before looking at the card. "Well okay then, lets see what is next shall we?" I read it before grinning and looking over at the youngest rabbit. "Bon-Bon...you have to let anyone do anything they want to you. And the person even gave a tip, to mess your fur up."

The rabbit's eyes widen in horror before he backs away in fright. "NO WA-" he was silenced as Fred opened up a random ketchup bottle and poured the contents inside on his fur. His already wide eyes seemed to widen even more as his pupils shrunk. There was a deadly silence before the little bunny let out a loud ear shattering scream. He curled up in a ball as he cries loudly to himself. "Not my beautiful fur!"

Spring chuckles and stands up only to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"I'll be back..." he said.

I roll my eyes and look down at the blue rabbit. "Bon-Bon, calm down, you are overreacting."

"Shut up! My fur is hideous now! I was the most gorgeous thing in the room and now with this horrible stain I look gross like Spring!"

"Oh I'm glad I'm doing this now..." the deep Brooklyn accent called out. We all turn to see him carrying a large container of tomato sauce he stole from the kitchen and a huge bag of parmesan cheese.

Bon-Bon instantly realizes what the older rabbit is about to do and stands up and hides behind Bonnie. "NO! Don't you dare come near me!"

Spring just smirks. "Bonnie, I suggest you get away now..." He opens up the container of sauce. "Because this is going to get messy."

The purple rabbit tries to head his brother's warning, but Bon-Bon's grip is tight on his arms. "Hey! Let me go!"

"No way!"

"Bon-Bon! I don't want to be part of thi-AH!" both younger rabbits scream out in surprise as Spring covers them with the tomato sauce. "Damn it Spring!" Bonnie shouts while trying to shake off some of the sauce.

Bon-Bon bursts into more tears as he collapses on the ground, dragging Bonnie with him. "NO! My fur!"

Spring laughs at the two before sprinkling a handful of cheese on top of them. "Ladies and gentlemen! I present Bunny Parmesan!"

"Real funny Spring..." the purple rabbit hisses while sympathetically patting the youngest one on the head. "...I think he's traumatized now..."

"Poor Bon-Bon..." Chicky says. "I'm going to find some things to clean them up."

"I'll go with you!" Chica speaks up, following her counterpart out of the room.

I shake my head before looking at the card. "Okay then, let's move on. What's next?" I read the card and my eyes widen in panic. "Oh come on!"

"What is it?" Fred asks, yanking the card from me.

"Hey!"

He reads it and bursts out laughing. "Perfect! All of us animatronics can do whatever we want to Kasai for making us do all the dares."

"I don't make them up you know!"

"Doesn't matter..." Fred grins before grabbing me by the arm. "Now, let's get this started!"

I nervously look as some of the animatronics slowly approach me. The only ones not coming over are Freddy, Golden, and the still sobbing Bon-Bon. Of course Chica and Chicky aren't either but they aren't in the room. I look at the two bears. "Hey! If you aren't going to join them, then help me!"

"Sorry, but we are going to help Bon-Bon first." Freddy smiles innocently before walking over to the distressed bunny.

"Oh come on!" I shout only to feel them drag me over to the same glass container Spring forced me in last chapter. I look around in panic, pressing my hands to the lid. "Wh-what are you all going to do?"

They all exchange glances before a sinister smirk appears on most of their faces.

"G-guys?"

(Fun Fact: What they are about to do to me are all ideas from my friends and Noah. *sarcastically* I have such wonderful friends and a loving boyfriend...)

Fred grabs my laptop and begins typing. Soon the container is filled with many different forms of creepy insects and spiders. As well as rats and snakes. I can only freeze up in fear as I look down at the creatures crawling or slithering around my feet before a very loud ear shattering scream blasts out from my mouth. I begin to back away, desperate to get away from the creatures but my back just hits the wall to the container. "NO! Let me out of here!"

"Don't worry, the spiders and snakes aren't poisonous..." Fred smirks.

"That's not what I'm freaking out about!" I scream as tears begin to form in my eyes. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!"

Spring laughs before grabbing the cards. "Let's leave her in there for a few more minutes."

"Guys, I think she's about to freak out like Bon-Bon..." Mike said worriedly looking at me.

"She'll be fine. I said that none of the creatures in there would hurt her." Fred explained.

"That doesn't change the fact that she is terrified."

"Who cares. Let's just move on..." Spring spoke up, reading the card. "Okay, one more from this person. If we all could switch bodies with anyone in the room, who would it be?"

"I'd pick anyone if it meant I could get out of this thing!" I scream shaking off a snake that was slithering up my leg.

Spring laughs before looking over at the Fred. "What about you bear?"

"Hmm? That is an interesting question...If I had to pick...I would probably pick...Freddy. He is certainly a perfect form of a leader who everyone listens to."

"We listen to him because he doesn't turn into an overlord when he's in charge..." Bonnie mutters, shaking his head as more of the tomato sauce begins to drip down. "Where the heck are Chica and Chicky!"

"We're here!" the two birds called out carrying a bucket of water and some towels. They freeze when they notice me, giving a questioning look at the others who just wave them off. Shrugging and walking past me even as I call out to them for help, they hand the purple rabbit the towel so he can begin cleaning up.

"Okay now, who's next?" Spring asks.

"I'll go." Freddy said. "Hmm...Honestly I think if I could switch bodies with someone, it would be...Bonnie."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it technically wouldn't change my personality, but I would pick you because you are so carefree at times and I don't get to enjoy that often."

Bonnie shakes his head at his brother. "You are so weird Freddy. Besides, if you want a day to relax, you know we all will let you. You don't always have to watch over us."

The brown bear laughs nervously. "Y-yeah I know..."

The purple bunny chuckles before tilting his head. "I guess I will go next. I think I would pick...Foxy! Because I think it would be cool to have a hook for a hand!"

"It ain't always easy lad..." the pirate remarks.

"Still I think it would be awesome!"

Foxy rolls his eyes. "Well, I think I would be picking Mangle actually. It can hang upsides down from the ceiling easily. I think that be very nifty."

"What about you Mangle?" Bonnie asks the other fox.

"Huh? OH! I would switch minds with one of the ghosts! That way I can float! Wouldn't that be cool! And I can teleport and fade away and that way I can just sneak up on someone and scream 'Boo!' Hahaha! I think that would be funny! I can scare everybody no matter what! And no one could stop me! Hahaha!"

"Okay! Someone else go next before Mangle keeps on talking!" Freddy shouts.

"I will!" Chica calls out. "I think I would change minds with..." She looks down at her hands and smiles. "Cupcake!" she shouts, lifting up the little pink frosted cupcake in the air.

"...Really Chica..." Bonnie asks.

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Because it's cupcake!"

"...Alrighty then..." Bonnie looks at Chicky. "What about you Chicky. Do you also pick Cupcake?"

"No silly. I honestly would pick Bon-Bon. Can't really say why. I just think it would be neat to switch minds with him." She looks down at the rabbit she is trying to help clean. Oil in the form of tears are still heavily falling down his face, looking like running mascara. She sighs and wipes them off.

"Bon-Bon? Are you well enough to talk?" Bonnie asks his counterpart. The blue rabbit just lets out a choked sob and shakes his head. Sighing, Bonnie nods understanding. "I guess Bon-Bon is done for the day..." He looks over at the tallest animatronic who is shyly hiding from the group. "What about you Puppet?"

"Wh-what?! Me? O-oh, uh...I-I don't know. Hmm...I-I guess I would swap minds with either BB or JJ. Be-because they are so small, it would be easier for me to hide..."

"You know Puppet, you don't always need to hide...We all care about you." Freddy reminds, smiling at him.

"I-I know...bu-but I...I just get so nervous..." he stutters, looking down.

Freddy shakes his head before looking down at the two smallest animatronics. "What about you two, BB and JJ?"

"Easy..." BB speaks up. "Nick. That way I can use his ghosts powers to finally be the top dog around here."

The ghost child rolls his eyes at the animatronics. "Jeez, are you still on that..." he mutters.

"Shut it you! You don't get to judge me! You bossed me around for years!"

"You willingly did whatever I asked!" Nick reminded. ."

"Okay!" Freddy buts in. "That's enough. JJ, you may go next."

"Okay. I think I would switch minds with...Chicky! I think she is so pretty and I want to look just like her."

"Aw! You are so sweet JJ!" the youngest bird smiles.

"Ugh..." BB rolls his eyes. "You are so stupid JJ..."

The little female animatronic just sighs and shakes her head.

Freddy also shakes his head before looking at the ghosts. "What about you guys?"

"Hmm..." Mike begins to think. "Honestly, I'm kind of on Bonnie's idea about switching minds with Foxy because of the hook."

"Mikey, like I said, it not be as grand as ye think..." the fox says. "Trust me, I ran into many troubles with this here hook..."

The guard just shrugs. "Still, I would love to look more like a pirate. Remember, when I was a kid, I would hold onto that plastic toy hook and pretend to be like you?"

Foxy laughs loudly and pats the boy on the head. "Ay, I remember lad."

Mike smiles before looking down at Nick. "What about you buddy?"

"Hmm...I would...swap minds with Tyler!"

"Why me?"

"That way I can make you look stupid!" the little boy laughs.

"Oh really. Well I think I would swap minds with you two, so I can make you look like the dumb little brat you really are."

"I am not you big jerk!"

"You are too."

Mike sighs as the two begin to fight. "Okay...moving on. Shawn, what about you?"

"I pick Fred."

"Why me?"

The boy shrugs. "I already know what it's like to possess Freddy, so I think it would be interesting to be inside of your body too. I may also pick Golden for the same reasons. All of you bears are basically the leaders around here and I like that."

"Oh gosh...he's starting to sound just as power hungry as you Fred..." Chicky comments.

"Trust me, he can be..." Sammy adds. "Anyways, I think I would switch minds with Golden too! I love him so much after all, so even though I possessed his body for a while, I think it would be fun."

The yellow bear smiles and pats the girl on the head as she giggles softly.

Angelica raises her hand. "Me next! Me next! I pick Bonnie, or Bon-Bon or Spring! Because I just love bunnies so much..." she eyes the oldest rabbit. "Okay, maybe not Spring."

"Hey! What's wrong with me?"

"You look gross..."

"Tch...little brat..."

"I am not! the blond girl cries, lowering her head.

Heather pats her on the back before looking up at the others. "U-uh...I think I would pick...Puppet. Because he's shy and quiet like me..."

The tall animatronic looks down at her in shock before shyly smiling.

Timmy jumps up and down. "I pick my pet spider Fuzzy!"

"Hunter..." the spider instantly replies back. "And if I have permission to be a part of this, I would pick any of the humans so I can talk to people without them screaming at me..."

Golden looks over at Luke and Daniel. "What about you two?"

"Oh!" Luke thinks for a moment. "Well I would pick any of the animatronics. You know better than anyone Golden how much I love you guys."

Golden chuckles. "Yes, I know Luke..." He looks over at the killer and smiles kindly. "What about you Danny."

"Tch...none of you idiots...But I think I would pick..." he looks down, blushing softly. "Sp-spring..."

The rabbit looks over at his old friend before a very faint smile appears that is quickly formed back into a frown when Golden and Luke notices.

Daniel rolls his eyes when he hears Luke begin to chuckle before looking over at his shadow minions. "Frederick, Shady, what about you two?"

"Oh! I pick my big brother!" Shady shouts, giggling his usual loud high-pitched laugh.

"There isn't any real reason to that, is there?" the shadow bear questions.

"Nope"!

Sighing, Frederick casually points at his boss. "I would pick, Daniel. No real reason either honestly."

Golden smiles before looking around. "Okay, I'll go next. I think I would pick...Luke actually. He was the first person, besides Scott, to show me real kindness."

"What about me?" Spring questions. "Or Danny."

"Luke was still the first when it comes to Danny and as for you...You were always rude to me...Even to this day you are still rude to me..."

"Tch, you over exaggerate Goldie Locks."

"And there you go again with that nickname..." He sighs and locks his blue eyes onto his younger brother. "Well what about you?"

"Heh, I would rather not switch minds with any of these idiots. I'm obviously the best around here."

"Spring..."

"Geez! Fine, since I'm forced to pick, I would choose..." he looks around before randomly pointing his hand at Freddy. "Him."

"You just randomly picked me, didn't you?"

"Yep."

"Of course..." Sighing, Freddy looks at the humans. "Well what about you Mr. Fazbear?"

"Hmph...If I had to pick, I would pick Scott, Jeremy, or Tyler since they are all still young and still alive. I miss my youth very much." He looks at the old ex-guard. "What about you boy?"

"O-Oh! I would probably pick...Mike. Because he can handle the night shift way better than I could."

"Well I did have an old connection with the animatronics that helped me." the current guard reminded.

"And I guess I am next." Scott said. "I think I would pick any of the animatronics like Luke. I mean, I made you guys, I think it would be really neat to be in the minds of one of you guys."

Spring rolls his eyes before looking over at the chickens who were still cleaning up Bon-Bon. "How's that one?"

"He's...better. I think?" Chicky pats the bunny on the shoulder. "Bon-Bon? Are you okay?"

The young animatronic just sniffles softly, curling up in a tighter ball.

"Uh...He'll be better by next chapter...I hope..."

Scoffing and rolling his eyes, Spring walks over to the container I am still trapped in. I'm currently curled up in a tight ball like Bon-Bon. "And how are you doing?" he asks me.

I don't respond, I just shake violently as I burry my face deeper in.

Sighing he grabs the laptop and types for all the creatures crawling around me to disappear. Once they are gone, he opens up the container. "Okay, you can get out now..."

I only let out a loud sob as I begin to shake more.

"Ah geez...we broke two people..." Spring mutters before looking at the readers. "Whatever...I guess that's the end for this chapter. We didn't get a lot of different people's dares in, but there was still a lot accomplished I think since the ones we did get done with had a lot. I'm sure Kasai will once again say sorry for the people we didn't get to yet. Seriously though," Spring holds up a giant stack of cards. "We get a lot of dares each time we update this stupid thing, so you guys just have to deal with the fact that you have to wait for a while. I'm not normally nice to her, but Kasai _is_ trying as best as she can to squeeze in as many dares as possible. Right Kasai?"

The only response from me is my loud sobs.

"Eh...anyways! We'll hopefully update this thing soon so more dares/questions can be seen. If you still haven't seen whatever the heck you sent in, just learn a little thing called patience. It ain't that hard."

"Spring! Be a little nicer..." Golden scolds.

"Oh and how would you say it?"

With a sigh he steps over to his brother. "I would say it in a kind way. LIke apologizing for the wait, not treating them like they are impatient and rude, because Kasai thankfully hasn't dealt with people that have been rude yet."

"Yeah, but she has dealt with people who can't understand that she gets like hundreds of dares each chapter."

"It's not hundreds. But she does get quite a few that are most of the time fairly long that take up most of our time. But your rude comments during the chapter don't help save time you know Spring..."

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

"I never said that."

"It sure sounded like it!"

"It did not. You are just over sensitive at times."

"I am not! I don't care about anything! Don't you dare call me sensitive!"

"You aren't helping youself you know..."

Freddy sighs and steps in front of the two bickering brothers. "Bye everyone! We'll try to put more in next chapter! Sorry for any waiting some of you may be going through. They will come eventually, I promise. So until next time, bye! And don't forget to review and PM Kasai..." He looks over at me as I continue to sob to myself. "Uh...and hopefully she..." he looks over at Bon-Bon next who is also crying still. "...and Bon-Bon will be better by next chapter. Bye!"

* * *

 **And that was it! Sorry I didn't get to put many other people's dares in. I planned to squeeze in one more person, but I realized this chapter was running long and I felt it would be too long if I did put in one other person's dares/questions in. So sorry for that. But I'll try to do better next time. Hopefully I can squeeze in four different people's requests. Doesn't sound like a lot I know, but most of the PMs I get have a long list of dares/questions in them that take up a good amount of space. I hope you all understand.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. And don't worry about Bon-Bon. I'm sure he'll *looks over at the sobbing bunny* Uh...He'll be fine. Once his fur is better, he'll be back to normal...I hope...*looks back at him* I suddenly have a bad feeling...**

 **Anyways, the next thing I update should be Facing the Darkness, so keep an eye out for that. We are actually getting closer to the end of that believe it or not. Ooh, I can't wait! And I know a lot of you want to know what will happen next too! Well just wait and see!**

 **So anyways, bye! And please don't forget to review or send in PMs...just please be patient if you do send in more dares/questions. Okay?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay! I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for the wait guys. But if you are keeping up with my author's notes in my other stories, then you will know that I've been busy because I just started college for the first time and I've been swamped basically. I thought I would get this chapter out yesterday, but that didn't work out as planned, but I got it out now! So you all can forgive me now? ...right?**

 **Now, I have a special message for one... _special_ reader. I'm not even going to say a name. I'm sure you will know who you are when you read this. First...I will _try_ to say this nicely. Second, if I do say something that makes you angry, I apologize before hand. Now that I said that...why the heck are you calling me a freaking cunt or a bitch or whatever insults you have been sending me!? I can understand if you are being a freaking troll or just saying a cruel joke, but I don't find it funny! In fact I am so angry and shocked when I read it. Now you can call me a liar. I can deal with that. I know I make mistakes and promise you guys things, but don't follow through. And yes, I won't deny the fact that I've told a few lies in my life, so yes, i am a liar. I am okay with that. But I will not stand to be called those awful insults anymore! I don't know what I did to make you hate me, but I am sorry! And if you are serious and are hating on me because I 'forgot Fritz and Phone Guy' then I'm sorry! But in _my_ story, Phone Guy is already dead and I don't find Fritz important enough to put in my story except for a small cameo, kind of like what I did to Phone Guy in one of my other stories. So, yeah, I am honestly sorry for whatever i did to make you upset if you really are upset. For all I know, you could be just joking around, but the way I read what you sent me, I don't see it as a joke. I see it as a cruel thing that made be very upset!**

 **Now if you actually like my stories, I ask to keep reading, but if you are only reading just to insult me in the future, then please stop, especially stop if you do not even like my story to begin with. And also, if you want to insult me because of what i said here, go ahead! I just ask to at least refrain from those hurtful insults! I can take some hate. I actually would appreciate some criticism, because I want to be a writer in the future and anything like that will help me improve, but if you are just going to call me a cutn and tell me to go fuck myself, then just stop and bother someone else. Because I actually get upset very easily, and, call me a pussy or whatever, your comments actually made me cry a bit.**

 **I'm sorry to be a bit rude, but I feel like that is the only way to make you stop...at least I hope. I hope you actually took the time to read this and will at least think about what you say before you send it to me. And if you only sent that just to get me to react like this, just so you can get a stupid laugh out of it, then I guess you succeeded. Congratulation!**

 **As for all my other readers, sorry about that, but I had to say that. And if there is anyone else out there who is thinking the same way, please, please, please, don't say something that rude. Like I said, I get upset easily and I also cry easily. And I hate to admit it, but I am crying now as I type this. Go ahead, and call me a pussy or a cry baby, because I know I am.**

 **...**

 **On another notes, someone did ask me a question that I figure I would answer now and not in the story. Just a simple question about if Daniel's body has been removed from Springtrap, and the simplest answer is yes. I just figured that Mr. Fazbear wouldn't keep Danny's body in there since he is still his family after all, and I don't think Mr. Fazbear is that heartless to let his last family member rot in a robotic animal, right? And that's it. So with that said, enjoy the story! And I sort of, kind of promise that there will be no more long waits in the near future. ...Don't hold that to me.**

* * *

I sigh before grinning at the readers. "Hey guys! We are back..." I sigh again. "Sorry, I'm just out of energy today. Plus I'm still freaked out after what happened to me last chapter." I shudder, thinking of my small torment. "But oh well. Today is a new day and I am ready! How about you guys!?" I turn around to face the others in the room.

They all nod tiredly, except for one. Rolling my eyes I walk over to Bon-Bon who hasn't said a word since last chapter ended. "Bon-Bon? Bon?" I pat him on the back. "You okay sweetie?"

He sighs and nods his head. "...I-" My eyes widen when he begins to talk. "I'm fine..." he replies tiredly.

I worriedly look over at Chicky who goes to sit next to him. "I can handle him..." she states. "You just do what you do."

"Okay..." I slowly walk away before grabbing my stack of cards. "Well, let's just move on now, shall we?" I grab the first one and begin reading. "Okay, this first one is..."

 **Dares: "** **Foxy I dare you to run backwards all over the pizzeria**  
 **Freddy I dare you eat a shrimp pizza**  
 **Chica I dare you backe a chocolate muffin without an oven**  
 **Bonnie I dare you to play at least 30 secs of Imaginarium of Nightwish with your feet**  
 **Puppet I dare you to sing The Puppet song by GatoPaint**  
 **Mike I dare you to build your own animatronic**  
 **And for everyone else I dare you to play TF2 the looser team has to drink a chocolate, ham, eggs and cabage milkshake**  
 **And also since I like you all guys and girls except for Daniel I give you all a cupcake or your favorite flavor to each one of you again with the exception of Daniel, also Puppet you are my favorite I give you a music box campatible with your iPhone so you can play your tunes in it :D**  
 **Good luck Kasai"**

"Foxy! You are up!"

The pirate grins and stands up. "I be ready!"

"Okay then." I grin and look at the card. "You have to run backwards all over the pizzeria!"

The fox scoffs. "That be easy. If I can be running in here with both of me eyes closed, then I be able to run backwards."

I chuckle. "Okay Captain Foxy. Show us."

He grins a toothy grin before turning around and running backwards out the door and into the hallways. Well...at least I think he attempted to do that. Instead he instantly tumbled over a chair and ended up doing a flip and landing on the ground in a loud thump.

I grin and look down on him. "You okay Foxy?"

"Arg...I can do this!" he shouts, standing up and trying again. He manages to walk out in the hall but we all instantly hear him crash into something else again.

"Keep up the good work Foxy!" I call out to him before grabbing the card again. "I really want to watch him, but we have to move on." I pause when I hear another crash followed by a loud curse word.

Freddy narrows his eyes and storms to the door, sticking his head out. "Watch your language! There are children here!"

I smirk before reading the next part. "Okay then. Next is actually a dare for you Freddy!"

"Me?"

"Yep! You have to eat a shrimp pizza!" I tilt my head. "I kind of want to try it too. I love shrimp and I love pizza. I just don't know if that is a good combination." I shrug. "Eh, we'll see, right Freddy?"

The bear shrugs. "I have no complaints. I never had shrimp before, but that's because we are obviously not a seafood restaurant. But I'll try it."

"Oh! I want to try it too!" Chica shouts.

I chuckle. "Fine, anyone here can try it if they want. But only Freddy has to eat it no matter what. It is his dare after all." I grab my laptop and begin typing on it. Soon there is a puff of smoke and a large shrimp pizza pops up in front of us all. Freddy is the first to grab a slice and holds it up to his mouth. I grab my own slice but watch the bear's reaction before I take a bite myself.

Freddy sniffs it slightly before shrugging and taking a bite. He waits a moment to take in the flavor before smiling softly. "Not bad."

I grin and take a bite myself, smiling at the flavor. "You're right."

(Note: I've never really had shrimp pizza, but I can imagine, if made right, it would be good. But now I'm curious and I found some neat recipes to make it. So now I want to try and make it. ...If only I was good at cooking...)

A few others grab a slice, as we go to finish off the pizza and soon, the entire thing is gone. I grin happily before reading the card again. "Okay, now that we got that over with, let's move on. This next dare is for Chica!"

"Yay!"

"You have to back a chocolate muffin..."

"Yes! I can do that!"

"Without an oven..." I finish.

Her eyes widen slightly before tilting her head. "But...how can I bake a muffin without an oven?"

"You know, I have no idea. I could easilly look something up. Who knows, there might be a way..." I think it over before grinning. "But you know, I think it would be more fun and challenging to do this without any knowledge! So Chica, get baking!"

She pouts before walking to the kitchen. We follow her only to stop when we see Foxy run in front of us. He accidently slams into a wall before tumbling to the ground. "Ugh..." he mutters before standing up again and going back to the dare.

"Well, at least I know he's actually doing the dare..." I mumble before entering the kitchen. Chica instantly begins grabbing different ingredients and mixes them together. It isn't long until she has the batter ready. The final step would be baking it but of course..."

"Okay, I'm at a loss!" the chicken pouts. "How am I going to bake this without an oven?"

I smirk. "Beats me. Think of something yourself..."

"You are mean..."

"You all let me be in a container filled with bugs, spiders, and snakes..." I remind, glaring at her.

"You made me eat chicken wings and play that awful 'Can your Pet' game!"

"I..." I trail off, unable to think of something before shrugging. "Whatever...just finish the muffin somehow..."

"Hmph..." Chica looks around, tapping a wing to her beak before suddenly a bright smile appears on her face. "I got it!"

"What?"

She grabs the tray filled with the muffin batter and runs out of the room. I tilt my head before following her.

"Chica? What are you doing?"

She runs into the show room and sets down the tray and then grabs my laptop.

"Hey! What are you doing with my-"

She begins typing on it and then suddenly there is a puff of smoke surrounding the tray. When it clears the batter has been baked into perfectly shaped muffins.

I stare at the muffins for a minute before looking back at her.

"What!? I didn't use an oven!"

"…" I glare at her before sighing and rolling my eyes. "Whatever. Let's just move on…" I eye the muffins a bit before grinning and grabbing one. "After I take one of these." I eat it happily before grabbing the card. "Okay, next dare is for Puppet."

"O-oh, okay. Wh-what do I have to do?" he asks me nervously.

I smile and pat him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, it's simple. All you have to do is sing a song. It's actually named after you. The Puppet by GatoPaint."

"O-oh? That's all? Okay. I…I think I can do that."

Grinning I gesture to the stage. "Then up you go."

He nervously looks around before nodding. "Okay." We watch him walk up and I type on my laptop so he can know the lyrics. The music suddenly blasts out and we all focus our attention on him.

Puppet sighs to calm his nervous before singing. "It's true, the real story. Now everyone knows who I am. Don't stop the music or you'll see what I can do with your soul." Puppet lowers his head when he suddenly feels his nerves return. "I didn't come here to tease you. I didn't come here to hear you cry. I need somebody to load up that box that keeps me blind." He forces away his shyness so he can properly sing the chorus. "I'm the guilty one behind those children look happy inside. Let me set your place around the others. You'll be alright."

We all smile kindly at Puppet as he continues to sing, knowing he was very nervous at the moment. As he sings up the last lines, he quickly hides away to his seat as we clap.

"Good job Puppet." I tell him.

"Th-thank you…"

I roll my eyes and grab the card again. "Jeez, my version of Puppet is way too shy to be the killer that song describes." I mutter before reading the next part of the card. "Okay, next up is for Mike!"

"Alright, I'm ready…I think…"

"You have to build your own animatronic!"

"…what?" he asks me flatly.

"Don't give me that tone of voice. I didn't make it up. And it's not a bad dare. So no complaining."

"I'm not complaining, but…I know nothing about building an animatronic."

"I DO!" Luke suddenly shouted. "Let me help! Please! Please! Please!"

Golden chuckled. "You just want an excuse to do this, don't you?"

"…Maybe…" Luke admitted. "Please Mike! Please! Please! Please!"

"Okay! You can help me!" Mike chuckled at the excited teenager.

"Yes! Let's go!" Luke said, tugging Mike to the other side of the room. "Uh, Kasai, you mind giving us some supplies?"

"Sure." I grab my laptop and type up for them to have all the parts they needed.

"Thanks! We'll show our finished product at the end of the chapter!" Luke said.

"At least make Mike have creative control. So he decides what animal it will be."

"Fair enough." Luke shrugged, not caring.

"Okay, while they do that, let's move on to the next dare. This says it's for everyone else, so I'm assuming for everyone who hasn't had a dare yet. So, everyone besides the ones that has done something, listen up! You have to play TF2 and the loser team has to drink a…" I chuckle. "A chocolate, ham, eggs, and cabbage milkshake."

"Ew!" mostly the children complained.

"Do we have to?" Daniel mutters.

"Yes…well if you lose." I glare at the killer. "I might make you drink it anyways though."

"Why are you mean to me?" the ghost questions.

I simply point at the dead children.

"None of you will let that go, will you!?"

"Nope." I smirk before typing on my laptop and the game pops up.

(Note: Please read. Okay, confession time. I have never played TF2. I know what game it is, I…sort of know the characters...not really…but anyways, I am so, so, so sorry that this dare will not be as fun until I say which team loses. I honestly don't even know what you are supposed to do in the game. I would have looked it up, but I didn't want to spend money that I really need to save on a game at the moment. Again, sorry. Oh, and I don't know how many people can be on one team. Sorry for my lack of knowledge. So I'm just gonna divide the remaining people in…probably unequal…teams. Okay? …gosh I feel like I'm gonna get a lot of hate for this dare.)

"Okay! Let's split up into teams! Let's make this simple and just have animatronics vs. the ghosts/humans. Sound good?"

Everyone agreed and we all split up and got ready, including me. As the game starts out, both teams are going great as we move around the area, but before I knew it, my team suddenly began to die out.

"What the heck guys!?" I asked, looking over only to instantly sigh in annoyance. Angelica and Heather just left, not finding the game interesting enough for their taste, Mr. Fazbear wasn't even trying to begin with, and Nick for some reason started a fight with Tyler and Shawn. And Timmy was too focused on his pet tarantula. Surprisingly only Danny was helping me really while all the animatronics, except for Bon-Bon, who was still basically ignoring everyone, were beating us easily.

Danny and I complain together when we suddenly lose. "You got to be kidding me!" he groans, only to glare at our teammates. "You little brats could have helped a little!"

"No way." Angelica complains. "I rather play with Heather than a game like that."

"Yeah…" the quiet girl agreed with her friend.

"Shawn and Tyler were annoying me!" Nick defended his reasoning.

"I was trying to help you brat…" Tyler hisses, glaring at the boy.

"Ugh, will all of you shut up! Thanks to you all, we lost and have to drink this gross milkshake.

"Haha! Fred laughs. "I just knew we would win."

"Oh shut up." I glare at the bear before grabbing my milkshake. Suddenly the chocolate, ham, eggs, and cabbage milkshake pops up in front of us and we all hesitantly grab it. I mentally gag at the sight before sighing and taking large gulp.

I groan and set the cup down. "Ugh…gross, no more…"

Danny nervously looks at his drink before doing the same, managing to only drink a bit before spitting it back out in his cup. "No way."

"I am not drinking this!" Heather complains.

"Same here!" Timmy shouts.

"Well too bad." Fred grins, stealing my laptop.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" I ask when suddenly I feel my hand forcefully grab the cup and forcing down the entire milkshake down my throat. I can hear the others complain, assuming they were forced to do the same thing.

After each glass was empty, I quickly yank the laptop back and type that a glass of water will pop up in front of us, and my team instantly drinks down the liquid in hopes of washing down the taste.

(Suddenly thought how it makes no sense for ghosts to drink that…at least I think it makes no sense…but let's just ignore it in case you are one of those people who have the need to question it. Okay?)

After a moment I sigh and grab the card again. "Okay, next dare is for…all of us…accept Daniel."

"What?" Danny asks.

"WE all get a cupcake of our favorite flavor." I smirk at the killer. "But Danny gets nothing."

"That's not fair." He complains.

"Too bad." I stick my tongue at him before typing on my laptop. Soon a cupcake pops in front of us all and we all eat it happily, while Daniel glares at us.

Luke sympathetically looks at his cousin before holding up his bitten cupcake. "You can have the rest of mine Danny. I know it's your favorite."

"Tch, I don't need a cupcake…" he complains, glaring at his cousin.

Luke sighs and shakes his head before going back to help Mike with the animatronic. "If you say so…"

I roll my eyes at Daniel before grabbing the card. "Okay, last thing on this card says…" I read it before looking at Puppet. "Oh Puppet? You get a music box that is capable with your new iPhone!"

"H-huh? Oh, really? Thank you to whoever gave this to me." He stutters slightly as I type on my laptop for his gift to pop in front of him.

"Okay, moving on to the next card. This one is…"

 **Dares: "Luke, i dare you to wear Fredbear!**  
 **Mr. Fazbear, poof! You are now a child for the rest of this chapter!**  
 **Mangle, *hands microphone* this is connected to speakers that are throughout the entire pizzaria. Whenever you say something, speak into this.**  
 **Daniel, go look up some lemons about you shiped with everyone. You must read them!**  
 **It is time for Luke to know the truth about Daniel! Someone tell him. Infact, all of you tell him!"**

I smile and look over at the teenager. "Luke! Stop helping Mike and come here!"

"Okay!" he smiles happily before walking over to me. "You have a dare to wear Fredbear's suit!"

"Cool!" Luke says, not caring.

"NO!" Golden, Spring, Mr. Fazbear, and Danny all shout together.

We all look at the four curiously. They all look terrified as the last three walk in front of Golden as if to block him from Luke.

The teen sighs and shakes his head. "Guys, I'm already dead. It's not gonna have much of an effect on me…"

Mr. Fazbear clears his throat. "U-uh…of course. You are right Luke." He gestures to the yellow bear. "Go ahead."

"What!?" the two animatronics and Danny question in shock.

"What's with them?" Chica asks confused.

"They are probably still freaked out since Luke _did_ die in Fredbear's suit a long time ago." I answer.

"Yes, but I'll be safe now. So Fredbear…can I wear your suit please? Just until this section of dares is over with. That shouldn't be too long."

"…" Golden looks over at Spring who is looking down, a pained look crossing the rabbit's features, before sighing. "You're right. I'm overreacting. Let's get this dare over with."

"Great!" Luke cheers before walking over to the bear. "You know, I could probably just possess you now that I'm a ghost. That might make things ten times easier." The teen suggested before fading into the bear's body.

We watch as Golden twitches around slightly before looking up suddenly.

I stare at him for a moment before talking. "Luke?"

"Yep! It's me!" the boy answers from Golden's body. "This is so cool!" he says excitedly while walking around. "Haha, I like this a lot!"

I smirk. "Well I'm glad you do." I chuckle before looking at the card. "Okay, next is a dare for…" I smirk, deciding to keep it a secret as I walk to my laptop.

"What are you doing?" Freddy asks me suspiciously.

"Don't worry, this will be fun." I answer, typing out what I need done.

Suddenly there is a puff of smoke around Mr. Fazbear and we all turn to him in shock. Once the smoke clears, there in his place is a small child, around the same age as the ghost children.

The new child looks at his body before gasping and instantly glaring at me. "What the hell did you do to me!?"

Luke stares at the child curiously. "Dad?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would it be!?" Mr. Fazbear shouts angrily.

Suddenly Daniel bursts out laughing. "Oh my gosh, this is too good!"

"What was that boy?" Mr. Fazbear demands from his nephew.

"I don't have to listen to a little brat like you, Uncle."

"Damn it! You will still show me respect!"

"Since when did I ever do that to begin with…?" Daniel questions dully, leaning in his chair.

(I just now remembered how I had put Daniel in a cage a while back, as well as Shady and Frederick…so…let's just pretend they were let out…unless I already did this. And in that case, just ignore me)

Mr. Fazbear ignores his nephew before looking back at me. "You! Change me back now!"

"No way. This is funny. I'll change you back at the end of the chapter. How about that?"

"No! I said now!"

"Now, now. Be a good boy and let me move on to the next dare."

"Don't treat me like a child!" he demands, but I ignore him as I begin to read the next dare.

I groan and look over at Mangle who stares back at me curiously. I hesitate before nabbing Freddy's microphone from his paws and toss it at the white fox.

"Hey. Why did you do that?" the bear asks me.

"I kind of wish I didn't…" I tell him before looking at the genderless fox. "Okay, Mangle. That is for you until the end of the chapter. Whenever you have something to say you have to speak it in the microphone. Think you can handle-"

"Oh! This is going to be cool! Now everyone can hear my voice no matter where they are! Right? Right? Can everyone hear me okay? How about Foxy! Where is he anyways? Is he still running around in the pizzeria? Hey! Foxy! Foxy! Foxy! Can you hear me okay!? Foxy!"

"Arg! Who gave that chatterbox of microphone!?" the pirates demands, running back in the pizzeria, now finished with his dare.

"Don't blame me…" I say. "It was a dare."

"You do remember that Mangle never… _ever…_ shuts up." Fred asks.

I look at the white fox who is still chatting loudly. "…How could I forget..?"

"So now what should I do? OH I know! I can sing a song! Or I could tell jokes! Who wants to hear a joke!? Anyone? Anyone? Kasai, do you want to hear a joke? Oh! I know! I can sing and tell a joke at the same time! That would be interesting! What do you all think? I think it would be awesome! I mean, I know I can sing well. I was programed to do to so anyways. Okay, let me think. Oh what joke should I do though? I know! I can-"

Suddenly Bon-Bon stomps over to the fox, startling it slightly as he yanks the microphone out of it's hand and throws it across the room before storming back to his seat.

We all stare at him for a moment. "Jeez…what's gotten into you?" I ask him.

"Nothing…I just can only handle so much of Mangle talking…" he hisses, glaring at me.

"You still didn't have to do that to Mangle." Chicky tells him.

"And why not!?" he demands, turning his sharp glare to her.

She simply points at the sad and guilty looking Mangle who is curling away from the bunny slightly. "I'm sorry Bon-Bon…I didn't mean to make you upset." it whispers sadly.

The young rabbit guiltily looks at the fox before sighing and turning his back to the rest of us. "Just leave me alone…" he finally says before pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head and arms on top.

I sigh and walk over to the microphone before handing it to Mangle. "Go ahead and talk when you want Mangle. Okay?"

"…Alright…" it says softly.

I smile and pat it's head before looking at the card again. "Okay, next is a dare for Daniel. He has to…" My eyes widen slightly before groaning. "Oh come on…" I shake my head. "Jeez, I hate the guy, sort of, but even I'm debating if I should let him do this…"

"What?" he asks me nervously.

"Okay…" I grab my laptop and type in the fanfiction site before moving to the fnaf section. "You have to look at…certain types of stories that feature you paired with some random character. From the looks of the dare, it doesn't matter who you end up picking."

"Great…" he complains. "Is this gonna be like those weird pictures Mike was forced to look at?"

"Please don't remind me of that!" the guard shouts.

"Kind of, but these stories you look up has to be…" I groan, placing a hand to my face. "Very…mature…"

"…" Danny's face has no expression before it clicks in his head. "What?! Are you serious? There are actually stories like that, that feature me?"

"I'll be honest, I have no clue. I don't read that kind of stuff, but knowing how crazy the internet can be, I wouldn't be shocked." I smile innocently before handing the computer to him. "Read ahead!"

"…this is gonna end up awkward for me…isn't it."

"Yep. And let's keep it so it's only you who ends up awkward, shall we? Remember, there are kids in the room." I smile and point at Mr. Fazbear who glares at me.

"Right…"

(like I said, I don't read that kind of thing, so…if there is a reader who does read that stuff, go ahead and imagine whatever story you want.)

As Danny reads, he shakes his head, blushing in embarrassment as he tries to quickly read through the story as fast as he can to end the dare. Once he is finished he quickly exits out of the story and hands me my computer. "Never again."

"Okay." I chuckle at him before looking at the card again. "Okay, next is…Oh, it's just saying that Luke needs to know what Danny actually did, and since we already done that before, let's just move on, shall we? Oh, but before that, Luke, leave Golden's body and go back to helping Mike."

"Got it!" Luke does as he is told and Golden regains control, sighing in relief.

I roll my eyes at the bear before grabbing the next card. "Okay, this one is…

 **Dares: "I dare Springy to hug you, Author-chan! Then in revenge you get to dunk Springy in pizza sauce. BUT! He is not allowed to show any aggressive moves towards you and not allowed to call you any names or say something bad about you. Instead, he has to thank you for dunking him in pizza sauce. ^^**

 **I dare Golden, Springy, Freddy and Bonnie to hug again!**

 **I dare Danny, Luke, Chica and Chicky have a party together, and they HAVE to make Danny have some fun! Daniel's being attacked too much by the children...and Luke deserves some fun!**

 **Fred and Bon-Bon have to get along for the whole chapter.**

 **Foxy and Mikey have to perform for the animontronics and ghosts!**

 **Mr Fazbear and Jeremy get to prank Scott.**

 **Uhh...who have I left out? Oh! All the ghost children have tickle Jeremy!**

 **All the toys have to pretend that they're better than everyone.**

 **Golden has to retrieve Springy and Bon-Bon's guitars and tease the two with them.**

 **Springy gets to be Bonnie's slave for how long you want.**

 **AND (I'm sorry there's so many ouo)**

 **Please please please celebrate your anniversary with Noah in the next chapter when ready! You're gonna have a party with the animontronics and ghosts! :D**

 **Then you and Noah have to perform Caramelldenson together ^^**

 **Mkay, that's it! BAI"**

"Okay, first dare is for Spring! You have to…" I roll my eyes at the first part of the dare. "You have too hug me."

"What? No way. First, I don't like you."

"Gee, aren't you nice…" I mutter.

"Second, I hate hugs."

"Too bad." I say before smirking and walking to him.

"Hey!"

"You have to hug me!" I say, forcing the rabbit to hug me back.

"Ugh…"

I winkle my nose and shove him off of me. "You smell gross."

"Don't blame me! I was rotting away for years! And I am coated in Daniel's blood still."

"Yeah, that's not creepy at all…" I say before looking at the card again. "Okay, next part is…" I smirk and grab my laptop. "I get to dunk you in pizza sauce." I explain, typing on my computer so a large vat of sauce pops up next to him.

"WHAT?" He growls. "No way!"

"And!" I quickly add. "You cannot be mean or show any aggressive moves towards me. In fact, you have to _thank_ me for dunking you in pizza sauce."

Spring laughs. "You must be crazier than I thought to think I will do that willingly.

"You're right. I know you aren't going to do it willingly. So…" I type on my computer before quickly walking over to him and shoving him in the tub of pizza sauce.

"Ah!" he shouts, standing up and quickly shaking off the sauce from his body before glaring at me. "You…" he suddenly twitches before a forced smile is on his face. "Thank you Kasai. I really appreciate you doing this to me."

"Why, you are welcome Springy." I chuckle before grabbing the card again.

Spring suddenly snaps out of it before glaring at me. "I hate you…"

"That didn't sound nice." I smirk.

"Sorry! Sorry! Don't type on that thing!" he shouts.

"Good bunny." I say reading the card. "Okay, next is a dare for you again Spring, as well as Golden, Freddy, and Bonnie."

"What is it…" Spring asks annoyed.

"You all have to hug each other again."

"No way! Once was enough!" the old animatronic complains.

"Too bad." I smirk, looking at the other three. "Guys, go get him. And I'll be nice and clean off his fur." I type on my laptop and the pizza sauce on the yellow animatronic is gone.

Golden chuckles when he sees his younger brother back away. "Now Spring, no need to hide."

"Yes there is a need to hide! I ain't gonna let you hug me!" he shouts, trying to get away, when suddenly Freddy and Bonnie stop him and hug him tightly together.

Golden laughs and joins in. "Aw, this is nice, huh little brother?"

"Shut the hell up Goldie Locks…" Spring hisses, shoving his way out of the hug. "Enough hugs!"

"Fine…mister grumpy." I mutter, leaning on a chair. "Okay, next is…" Suddenly Spring kicks the chair from under me and I go tumbling down, hitting the large tub of pizza sauce by accident. Instead of it all landing on me, most of it spills out and hitting Bon-Bon's leg.

I sigh, already knowing what will happen with the dirt fearing rabbit.

Fred seems to be thinking the same and rolls his eyes. "And 3…2…1…"

…

…

!

We all turn our heads in shock when Bon-Bon just ignores the stain, staring at the ground boredly.

"…Bon-Bon?" I ask, freaked out. "Are…are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine…" he mutters.

"But…your fur." Chicky states nervously.

"What about it?" he hisses, glaring at her.

"It's…dirty. And…you aren't going to clean it off."

"Fine…" he complains, getting up. "If it will make you all leave me alone, I'll go clean up. Not that it matters much anyways." He says before he marches away.

We stare at the rabbit go before looking back at each other. Suddenly Mangle let out a loud gasp.

"Bon-Bon's A.I. is broken! He's gonna die!"

"No! That's not it." I say before whipping my head around to Scott. "Right?"

"No, I'm sure his A.I. is alright. But something is obviously bothering him." He worriedly looks at where the blue bunny left. "I hope he's alright."

"Hey Fred, maybe you should go talk to him." Chicky suggests.

"Me? Why?"

"Because when you two aren't fighting, you both get along pretty well."

"No way. He'll get over whatever is bugging him eventually."

"But…he didn't even freak out over his fur getting dirty. That's just…not like him. And he's been acting strange ever since last chapter. Remember, he wouldn't say a word really at the end?"

"Look, I know Toy-Bonnie. He'll be fine soon. Trust me." Fred states before looking at me. "Okay, just move on."

"Fine…" I hesitate before looking at the next dare. "This one is for Danny, Luke, Chica, and Chicky. You all have to have a party together and you guys _have_ to make Danny have some fun. Says here, this person thinks you have been attacked too much by everyone. And that Luke deserves some fun."

"Yay! Party time!" Chica shouts and Chicky joins in on the cheering.

"Cool!" Luke gets up and walks over. "I'm okay with that." He laughs and smiles widely.

"Do I have to…?" Daniel complains.

"Oh come on cousin. Don't be such a downer all the time. Even when you were a teenager, you were like that."

"Shut up. I was not."

Chica and Chicky roll their eyes and walk up to Daniel and hug him tightly. "Aw, you really just need to be happy." Chica says.

"Yeah, maybe that's why you have so many problems."

"Hey! No I don't! And get off me!" Daniel shouts, trying to push his way out of the embrace.

Luke chuckles and helps his cousin out. "Okay ladies, let's just spend the rest of the chapter trying to make Danny happy then." He looks at Mike. "Do you think you will be okay without me pal?"

"Yeah. I think I understand this okay."

"Great. Just remember what I told you." He says before leading his cousin away. "We'll get him to cheer up Kasai, don't worry."

"Okay then. Good luck." I chuckle. "In the meantime, let's move on. This next dare is for Fred and Bon-Bon. You both have to get along for the whole chapter."

"Well, that will be hard when Bon-Bon still hasn't come back and I feel like we are almost at the end of this chapter." Fred says.

"You are right about both." I say looking at the doorway. "Okay then. Let's save this dare for next chapter. You have to be nice to him the entire time." I look at the readers. "Don't worry, I will not forget this one!" I say before looking back at Fred. "And I'll make sure Bon-Bon is nice to you."

"Good luck with that…" Fred mutters.

"Oh shut up. I'll make it happen." I tell him before grabbing the card. "Okay then, we'll save that last dare for next time, so let's see what's next. Next is a dare for Mike and Foxy. You both have to perform something in front of us all."

Foxy gives a toothy grin before laughing loudly. "Yar! We be able to do that! Right matey?"

Mike smiles and nods his head. "You got that right Captain Foxy!"

"Then let's be off to me ship!" the pirate demands, running at full speed out the room.

Mike chuckles and shakes his head before starting to get up. He freezes and looks at me. "Kasai, can you have a blanket or something to hide my animatronic. I want to keep it a surprise for later."

"Fine with me." I say, typing on my laptop. We see a very…small blanket pop up and cover whatever animatronic Mike and Luke were working on. "Kind of…tiny, isn't it?"

"You'll see." The guard chuckles, before running after Foxy. "Hey Captain! Wait up!"

We all quickly follow after him and into Pirate's Cove were Foxy and Mike are climbing up the fake ship prop that is on the small stage. Foxy smirks down at us from the deck. "A'hoy all!" he shouts. "Welcome to ol' Captain Foxy's mighty ship! Let me welcome me first mate, Mikey!"

"A'hoy!" the guard shouts, grinning, tying on a bandana on his head before holding up a pirate hook.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie laugh before shaking their heads. "Mike is dressed just like when he was a kid." The bear explains to the others who haven't met the guard when he was that young, smiling fondly at the memories that came to him.

"Aw! Mikey is so cute still!" Chica smiles excitedly.

"Alright lads!" Foxy shouts out. "Let's all begin our adventure! Me first mate and I are about to take ye all on a real treasure hunt! Right Mikey!?"

"That's right Captain! We'll be finding the rarest doubloons that was buried by the mighty Black Beard himself and…" Mike sighs, chuckling softly. "I still can't talk like a pirate…" he admits laughing.

Foxy chuckles at him before the two continue the act as we watch them run and jump around the fake ship in joy.

"Did Mike do this when he was a kid with Foxy?" Luke asks Freddy.

"Yes. Mike would do a lot of activities with all four of us, but his favorite thing was to play pirate with Foxy. I think the only thing that could stop him from that was when he was getting guitar lessons from Bonnie."

"That's right. I almost forgot how much Mikey wanted to learn to play. His mom played if I remember right." The rabbit says smiling fondly at the ghost guard on stage.

We continue to watch in silence, letting the two enjoy themselves before they finally finish and we all walk back to the main show room. Mike is excitedly chatting to Foxy about the performance and the pirate is happy to add in his own thoughts.

"Okay, okay, enough you two. Mike, finish the animatronic you are making and I'll finish up the dares on this card."

"Fine." He agrees and walks back.

"So Danny, did you enjoy that?" Luke asks his cousin.

"Not really. I was getting bored." The killer admits.

Foxy huffs and glares at him.

"Oh come on Danny." Chica says. "There has to be something to make you happy."

"Nope." The ghost says stubbornly.

"You guys keep working on that guy there." I tell them before reading the card. "Meanwhile…Mr. Fazbear!"

"Will I finally be turned to normal?" he demands.

"Nope." I grin. "No, you and Jeremy have to…" I pause before pulling the two closer and whispering the rest to them.

Mr. Fazbear chuckles as well as Jeremy.

"Got it." The ex-guard says before facing his old boss as the two quietly discuss what they will do.

We all watch as they quickly walk away. "We'll be back. Just move on to the next dare."

"Okay." I say before looking at the card. "Ah dang it. Next dare is for Jeremy. Fine, let's move on to the next one then until he finishes this current one."

"What are they doing anyways?" Mike asks.

"Hey! You go back to work."

The guard rolls his eyes before doing as he is told.

Happy with that, I look at the card. "Okay, Golden! You are up!"

"Okay."

"You have to retrieve Spring and Bon-Bon's guitars and tease them the two with it."

"Ah, come on…" Spring mutters, knowing his brother will take full advantage of the dare.

"Alright then. But what about Bon-Bon. He's still not back."

"Yeah, and I'm getting worried." Chicky says. "Fred! Please go look for him!"

"I said he'll be fine. Just give him some time."

"Fred!"

"Alright, alright!" the bear complies. "I'll look for that moody bunny." He gets up and walks away.

I sigh and look at Golden. "Since Bon-Bon's been in such a sour mood all chapter, we'll just leave him out…for now. If I remember, we'll do this with him later. But go get his guitar anyways."

"Got it." Golden says walking away. We all wait patiently as the yellow bear walks away, not even noticing when Mr. Fazbear and Jeremy sneak back in. They quickly hide behind Scott before Mr. Fazbear climbs on a table to be up higher before dumping a large bucket of ice down the man's shirt.

Scott's eyes widen in shock as he flails around wildly, trying to get the ice out of his shirt. As he walks around crazily, Jeremy sneaks up to him, revealing the fact that he was holding onto a large pie that was in the kitchen. Just as Scott gets the rest of the ice out of his shirt, the ex-guard slams the dessert on his face.

"Ah! Come on!"

Mr. Fazbear and Jeremy laugh loudly. A few others join the two, including Daniel.

Luke smiles widely. "Ha! There's a happy face!"

"No it isn't." Daniel instantly frowns, glaring at his cousin.

"Of course it is. Oh, how did I forget this? You love to play pranks. You and Spring especially did it a lot. That was always your way of having fun."

"Shut up Luke." The killer demands.

"No way. And I know watching that prank was enough to make you happy and have fun."

"No it wasn't. I found it funny, yes, but didn't have fun."

Spring suddenly walks up to them. "Then allow me to help out." He smirks before looking at the chickens. "You girls don't mind, do you?"

"But we didn't get to even have a real party."

"You all got desserts today, isn't that a party in your minds?"

"Not until we have pizza!" Chica says.

"Yeah!"

"Fine, go make your stupid pizza while I take care of the making Daniel have fun part? Okay?"

"Alright Spring!" the girls say walking away.

The rabbit smirks at them before facing Luke. "And you will help us out too kid."

"Of course." Luke agrees before slinging an arm around his cousin. "Ready Danny?"

"I…guess so…" he mutters before Spring and Luke push him away, passing a confused Golden who was holding the two guitars in his paws.

"Hey? What's going on?" he asks. "I have to finish my dare!"

"Too bad Goldie Locks." Spring yells back.

Golden raises a brow before shrugging. "Fine. I guess I will just have to play this lovely green guitar while I wait for you to get back." Golden then strums rather harshly on the instrument, causing a loud screeching noise.

Instantly Spring comes running back. "Don't you dare do that bear!"

"Spring! Ignore him." Luke says, tugging on the rabbit, leading him out of the room again.

"Bu-but…my guitar!"

"Forget it! Come on!"

I grin, chuckling as Spring and Luke leave again before looking at the card. "Okay, back to the dare for Jeremy."

"Huh?"

"You have to let the kids tickle you."

"What?" the old guard asks, but is instantly shoved to the ground as all the kids instantly begin to tickle him. "Ah! Hahahahaha! Someone get them of-hahahahahaha!"

I laugh as well before looking at the card. "Okay, we are almost done with this and then we can move on to Mike who I think is almost done with his animatronic." (Let's ignore the fact that it would take, probably months, to finish an animatronic. There is no logic in this story!)

"Okay, next dare is for Spring…and Spring is not here…Dang it! Why is everyone leaving before I can give them their dares."

"What is it?" Freddy asks.

"Spring has to be Bonnie's slave for as long as I want."

"Huh? I don't think I can boss Spring around." Bonnie says.

"Too bad. You have to. And no complaining. You got the good end of the dare." I tell him. I sigh afterwards. "Fine, starting now, Spring is Bonnie's slave, however, since the chapter is almost over, this will continue to next chapter. So now I have to remember how Fred and Bon-Bon have to be nice to each other and this. Great." I mutter. "That also means that you, Bonnie, have time to think of ideas for Spring when he comes back. Okay?"

"Fine…"

"Okay, last part of the card says that Noah and I have to celebrate our anniversary in the chapter. Aw. I wish I remembered this card when our anniversary came out. Sorry for the one who sent this is. I just completely forgot this until today. My bad." I chuckle nervously. "Well, let's see what else there is on this card." I pause to read it. "Noah and I have to perform the Caramelldenson together." I sigh again. "Well, unfortunately Noah is not here, and he probably won't be for a while.

(Really, I don't like to type him in this without him being with me. And since we are currently in two separate states right now, I don't know when that will happen.)

"So since Noah isn't here, I can jus-"

"Hold it." Bonnie speaks up.

"What?"

"You can perform it by yourself." He smirks.

"Huh? No I don't."

"Just because your boyfriend isn't here doesn't mean you can't do the dare."

I groan and reluctantly get him. "Fine…" I mutter, typing on my laptop as the music blasts out. I sigh before quickly lifting my hands up and start the dance.

Everyone in the room bursts out laughing at me as I roll my eyes and continue until the music ends. I sigh happily and quickly sit down. Okay, now that, that's over with…Mike! Are you done?"

"Yep!" Mike grins, but I kind of want to wait for Luke to come back since he did help me."

"Okay. That's fin-" Suddenly we all hear a loud scream. We all quickly look at the doorway and hesitantly walk out, Freddy and Golden stepping to the front.

"What was that?" Nick asks nervously.

"I don't know." Freddy says looking around. He frowned when he saw the lights were all off. He tried to turn them on, but they wouldn't work.

Soon Chica and Chicky run up to us. "What's going on?" the two ask.

"Just stick with us." Golden tells them. "We have to go look for the others. We walk around, finding Fred leaning on a closed door.

"Fred? What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Bon-Bon locked himself in here." He answer. "And he keeps telling me to leave him alone."

"Yeah!" we hear the rabbit's muffled voice shout out.

"Bon-Bon! Will you get over whatever is bugging you and come out?"

"No!"

"Ugh, he's stubborn…" I say. "Fred, stick with him for now. Okay?"

He sighed before reluctantly nodding. "Fine."

"Okay, let's go look for Luke, Spring, and Danny."

"Do we have to worry about Danny?" Nick asks.

"Yes." Freddy says sternly.

"Fine…" the child complains.

As we walk, we find ourselves closer to the basement. That's when we find both Luke and Danny on the ground, passed out.

"Guys!" I run up to them, the others following and we all lean down. "Hey! Are you two okay? Where's Spring?"

"Right behind you…" a deep and creepy voice whispers darkly and we all tense up.

Suddenly the lights shine on and we all hear a very loud scream from behind us. We all scream and jump in fright, most of us tumbling to the ground. I place a hand to my chest and turn around to see Spring laughing loudly as Luke and Danny stand up, also laughing their heads off.

"You guys…!" I shout.

"Okay, _now_ I'm having fun!" Danny declares happily.

"Ugh! Let's go back!" I state, storming away.

"Ah! Just like old times." Spring smirks happily.

"When will you three learn…" Golden mutters.

"Never Goldie Locks."

The bear sighs and walks away. We all enter the show room, Fred and Bon-Bon still not joining us before I look at Mike. "Okay Mikey, show us what you and Luke made."

"Ah great! Is he finished?"

"Yep!" Mike chuckles.

"Spring, you are gonna love this." Luke smirks at the old rabbit.

"…why?"

"Well…" Luke begins grinning. "When I asked Mike what animal he wanted to make it, the first thing that came to mind was a rabbit for him. And we already agreed to make it small so I happened to remember a special toy that Scott made when the diner was still popular. A small…plushy…version of a certain someone." He grins mischievously.

Spring instantly took the hint, eyes widening. "Don't tell me…"

Mike quickly yanked off the blanket hiding the animatronic to reveal a very small version of Spring. "Tada! We decided to call him Plushtrap, since Danny, Frederick, and Shady call you Springtrap sometimes."

We all laugh, except for Spring who glares at the two. "I'm gonna destroy that thing."

"No way!" Luke says. Mike and I worked hard on him. Look, he moves around like you guys too. Mike, go ahead and switch him on."

The guard nods and activates the plushy version of Spring. Instantly large green eyes pop open and the little animatronic looks around confused.

"We did it!" Luke shouts happily.

"Yeah!" Mike agrees.

Plushtrap suddenly glares and roughly kicks the two on the legs. "Shut up! You two are loud!"

"Ow!" they shout, cradling their sore legs.

"Great…he's just as rude as Spring." I say.

"No I'm not bitch."

My eyes widen in shock. "What did that thing call me!?" I demand.

"Hahaha!" Luke laughs nervously, placing a hand over Plushtrap's mouth. "He must have a few bugs in his system."

The little animatronic glares before biting down on Luke's hand hard.

"Ow! Hey! Let go! Mike! Why are his teeth sharp!?"

"They weren't when we put them in!" the guard says, prying the mouth open so Luke could free his hand.

"Forget you losers! I'm out of here!" Plushtrap shouts, running away.

"Hey! You get back here!" I shout, but the little guy is already long gone. I sigh and shake my head. "Oh well, we'll find him later. Until then, that's all we have time for."

"But wait, what about Bon-Bon?" Chicky asks me.

"If we had more time I would go check on him, or even force him out, but we don't. I guess that's just another thing we will have to wait on until next time." I shrug before facing the readers. "I'm sorry guys, but that's just how it's gonna be! So stay tuned till next time I guess. We still have a few dares to finish up technically _and_ we have to fix our grumpy Bon-Bon. Also I am sorry for the long wait and sorry for the people I still haven't gotten too. Hopefully now that I am back on fanfiction, I will be able to catch up soon. No promises there, but let's just hope, okay? So until next time. Bye! And don't forget to PM me or review!"

* * *

 **And that's the end. For the person who sent in that last dare, sorry to 'ignore' some of your dares, I promise not to forget them like I said in the story.**

 **And also, yes, something is seriously wrong with Bon-Bon, but what is it? Don't worry, he'll be back to normal by next chapter. I just decided to give him some free time to himself for now. It's his own special way of getting over something that bothers him a lot. Don't worry Bon-Bon fans!**

 **And yes! I threw in Plushtrap! Yes! And he is now a part of the gang...even though he has no ties with my story. I just wanted to throw in that little ball of rudeness. ...Funny how I said I can't handle rude stuff and yet I make my own characters do just that...*sigh* I'm a hypocrite now...Maybe...kind of...Does it count when it's technically myself that insults me? Eh, probably. So yeah...I'm apparently a hypocrite now...Ah man!**

 **And also, I will hopefully update Facing the Darkness soon. So keep an eye out for that!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! We are back with this, just like I promised. I hope you all are excited! Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG delay. I just...I don't know why I gave up on this honestly, I really like this story. But oh well. It's back up again.**

 **Anyways, I have a few things to say, starting with a special important message to a particular viewer of my stories, Login27, so everyone but this person can just skip this paragraph if they want, but just this paragraph, there's more I want everyone to read. But anyways, Login27 thank you very much for your reviews. You don't have to apologize, I feel like I didn't behave any better by calling you a troll. I even deleted your older mean reviews which I feel wasn't right now. I kind of regret doing that. So I apologize to you as well. I'm just glad you are no longer saying rude things. I'm sorry I again, I was just too sensitive. I was bullied a lot in highschool and I suffer depression slightly so I just have trouble when people call me names. But that's no real excuse of calling you a troll and deleting your reviews. But thank you so much for reading my stories. I hope you continue to read and enjoy what I put up.**

 **Now with that said I have a special announcement for Undertale fans. I didn't get a lot of support for my Undertale and fnaf crossover which I brought up in my one-shot series, but no one said they hated the idea. And frankly I really want to do it, so I am going to post the crossover hopefully soon. The first chapter won't be like the one-shot I sent out, but it will still feature Nick as Frisk basically. I'm going to try and write the story so people who haven't read my fnaf stories don't really have to read it to understand who Nick is though. I don't want people to read three other stories just to read the crossover, you know. So I have to carefully type the story up and plan a lot out. I won't say much more about it, except that it won't be just a rehash of the Undertale story. I'm putting a very unique spin on it. And even though Nick is in Frisk's role, Frisk will still appear...I think. Anyways, that's all I have to say about the crossover. Keep an eye out for it, okay. I'll inform you guys when it's up too.**

 **Last note, and this one won't be as long. Since it's been way too long since I last updated this, I just wanted to remind readers that Toy-Bonnie is very upset and ran off before also that I had two dares I purposely kept until this chapter. I explain this in the actual story, but just wanted to remind you guys here anyways.**

 **With that all finally said, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey! We are back! I hope you all are very excited!"

"I'm not…" Spring muttered, glaring at me.

"Oh shush. It's not my fault that you have to be Bonnie's slave for the chapter."

"No, the dare said I had to be his slave for as long as you want-"

"And I say you have to be his slave for the chapter." I grin at him before looking at the readers. "In case there is some who have forgotten, there were two dares I didn't get to do last time. One was that Fred and Bon-Bon has to be nice to each other for a whole chapter and of course the other one is that Bonnie gets to boss around Spring. Well I promised I wouldn't forget about them, so here we are!" I look over at the nervous looking Bonnie. "So my dear purple rabbit. Do you have anything you want Spring to do?"

"U-uh…" Bonnie looks over at his role model. "We-well, I don't know. I mean it's not like I have anything he needs to do."

"Oh come on Bonnie, there must be something. What happened to that backbone you had when you finally told Spring off?" I remind him. "You can finally have pay back for all the mean things Spring has done to you over the years."

Bonnie looks at his older brother, who was glaring at him. "Uh…Well…I do have some ideas."

"Great! Say whatever you need to quick. We do have a schedule to keep." I say grabbing the stack of cards for today.

"Okay, well before I say anything, Spring, you cannot complain to me or call me names. Understand?" Bonnie questions him.

"Fair enough…" the older rabbit mutters.

"Okay then…" Bonnie looks behind him, facing the stage before a large smirk forms. "Well let's start with something that will be easy for you, but boring at the same time."

"I hate it already."

Bonnie nervously walks away from a certain brown bear animatronic near him and closer to Spring. "Here's the thing. Lousy, stick-in-the-mud Freddy over there has been trying to get me to tidy my area of the backstage."

"You still haven't done that Bonnie!?" Freddy demands, hearing the rabbit. "I thought I told you to keep your area clean!?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Bonnie rolls his eyes before looking at Spring. "You're first job is to clean it up for me."

Spring glares at his younger brother, forcing down his complaint before storming away to the stage, flinging back the curtain and disappearing from sight.

Bonnie chuckles. "I think I'm going to like this." He grins happily only to tense up when he feels a cold glare on him. He turns to face Freddy who is sharply staring at him. "What!? It's going to get cleaned up!"

Freddy sighs and shakes his head. "You are hopeless sometimes…" the bear pauses to rub the temple of his head. "Why do I have a feeling you are going to make Spring do all the chores you have been slacking on."

"That's a great idea Freddy!" Bonnie shouts.

"What?"

"After that I was just going to make him do weird and silly things, but I like your idea better." Bonnie pats his brother on the back. "Good thing you mentioned that too. I haven't completed a chore in weeks…Uh…" he pauses when he sees Freddy's glare intensify. "I-I mean…" His eyes dart around before landing on a red furred animatronic nearby. "Foxy keeps messing up my chores so it looks like they haven't been done!"

"What!?" the pirate demands. "Don't ye be putting me into this lad!"

"Shh…Foxy shut it! I'm already getting on the bear's bad side." Bonnie hisses. "Just take part of the blame for me, would ya?"

"You know I can still hear you, right?" Freddy asks annoyed.

"Since when do you have super good hearing!?" Bonnie shouts, glaring at his brother.

I roll my eyes and step between the two. "Alright, let's move on." I turn my head to face the other brown bear in the room. "And Fred! Don't forget, you have to be nice to Bon-Bon for the entire chapter."

"Easy…since he _still won't come out!_ " Fred says annoyed.

"What!?" I look around before my eyes land on Chicky. "I thought you got him to come out."

"For like five minutes."

"Ugh…Fred, go and try to get him out. And remember, be polite. If I find out you said something rude then I'll have to think of a punishment for you."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Fred muttered.

I simply hold up my laptop and the mocking smirk on Fred's face vanishes.

"Uh…I mean, I'll go get him."

"Thank you. And make sure Bon-Bon is nice to you too. He knows about the dare. And if he does start to say something rude, just tell him I'll use the laptop on him as well."

"Got it." Fred agrees before walking away in search for the blue rabbit.

"Okay, finally! We can start the truths and dares! Jeez, that took longer than I wanted." I hold up the first card. "Okay, first card is…"

Truths/Dares: " **Animatronics: What animatronic would you most like to swap bodies with? (After answering the question, you will switch bodies with them)**

 **I dare everyone to punch Daniel in the face.**

 **Spring, I dare you to hug Bonnie. (The opposite of before)**

 **I dare Bon-Bon to let Fred dirty his fur.**

 **I dare Baby Bonnie and Baby Freddy to let me hug them. (Oh, for that, I'm 14 years old, I have brown hair that reaches my waist, brown eyes, tall for my age)**

 **Also, I sent in two other PMs with dares and questions on them! Why haven't they been answered?**

 **Kasai: How come, sometimes you leave parts of the dares or questions out?**

 **Spring, I dare you to tell everyone your deepest, darkest secret. *Rubs hands together and cackles evilly***

 **Also, who is that song, Balloons, by? I want to search it up but I don't know and I'm not sure if you wrote it in the chapter and I can't be bothered to look now ):**

 **Bye!  
P.S Am I allowed to sign off, like write my penname at the end, because I find it to be more dramatic and I like things that are dramatic."**

"Okay, first is a dare for all the animatronics. "What animatronic would you most like to swap bodies with?"

"Didn't we already do something like that?" Chica asks.

"Well that was for everyone and this is only for the animatronics. Plus there is an extra part to this dare."

"What?"

I smirk mischievously. "It's a secret for now."

Some of them glared at me, clearly very annoyed.

Rolling my eyes, I brush them off. "Just answer the question. And you can only pick another animatronic. Let's start with the oldest one…Fredbear!"

Golden placed a hand to his muzzle in thought before making a decision. "Well, honestly I don't really have a preference. I mean, I never even thought of this before. But…since I have to pick, I guess…Foxy."

"Why me?" the pirate questioned.

Golden just shrugged. "No real reason. But I think it would be rather interesting to switch places who is a lot different than yourself. Sure a lot of people fit that bill, but...well…you're the first person that came to mind."

Foxy also shrugged. "Can't really argue with that lad."

I smile at Golden's response. "Great, now let's pick…" I turn my head to the stage sharply when I see Spring walk back out. Smirking I point at him. "SPRING!"

"Huh…?"

"Who would you switch bodies with if you could!?"

"Uh…" Spring thought for a moment while dusting off his fur. Suddenly he smirked viciously. "Freddy."

"Um…why me?" the brown bear asked worriedly.

"No real reason," Spring started off innocently before smirking again. "…rather than the fact that I could mess with you and make you look like a fool."

"You do that already…and to everyone else!"

"Yeah, but it's felt like ages since I've messed with ya." The rabbit chuckled. "Basically, if you think about it, I'm actually being nice for my reasoning. It shows I still care enough to annoy ya."

"Jee, lucky me…"

"I know right."

I roll my eyes at the two before looking around. "Okay, Bonnie! Who would you pick!?"

"Me? Well…I guess…" He frowned when he heard Bon-Bon sigh dramatically. Turning his head, he found the youngest rabbit and bear walking in.

"Okay, okay, I'm here. Can we just get on with this…"

"Bon-Bon, I understand you are still upset, but-"

"Oh, upset doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling!" He glared sharply at me and I reflexively backed up. "Ever since this truth and dare thing started these 'askers' have done more harm than good. And I have reached my limit! I'm done!"

"Bon-Bon, I know you haven't always gotten nice dares, but it's nothing too bad. Trust me, if it was I would never let you go through with it."

"OH! REALLY!?" Bon-Bon screamed loudly. "So all those times my fur became dirty is just nothing too bad!? Is that what you are saying!?"

"Bon-Bon, calm down. Kasai, didn't mean it like that." Chicky tried to explain. "Besides, she is just doing what other people want to see."

"Well then they are all sickos!" the blue rabbit continued to screech. "Don't they understand what a phobia is!? Don't they realize that I genuinely can't stand being dirty! I don't care if it sounds crazy, but it's true! I can't handle it! I break down in a nervous wreck every single time! I don't just care about my fur looking nice, I _fear_ of it becoming dirty! That's why I hate when kids touch me!"

Bon-Bon didn't notice when Fred began to walk closer.

"That's why I hate these dares!"

Fred was now at arm's length away and the bunny still didn't notice.

"That's why I hate EVERYTHING right now! I. Am. Done-Ah!"

Suddenly Fred pulled the rabbit into a hug. The young bear sighed tiredly as he gently patted the other's back. "Toy Bonnie, please, calm down and listen."

"…"

"We all understand this. I do, Chicky does, even Kasai. We all know and understand your discomfort. And on behave of everyone, we apologize for all the torment you had to go through. However, I need you to know something…despite your fear, despite your discomfort…there is something that will always happen in the end, no matter how messy you get. We…your family…will be here to take care of you. Why do you think I don't purposely make your fur messy? Sure there are times I've done it, but that's usually when I don't think things through. I'm not a perfect bear despite the times I say I am. I only rely on things I know you just find slightly annoying to tease you. I do this because I love you. You are my family and my best friend."

Bon-Bon teared up as he slightly pushed away to better look at Fred.

Smiling Fred patted the top of the rabbit's head. "The same can be said about everyone else here. We will take care of you, support you, and make sure you are happy, even when you are terrified."

"Bu-but…that doesn't stop-"

"Yes, I know that won't stop the dares about your fur getting messy. I'm sure Kasai hasn't even reached all the dares like that. But that doesn't stop us being there for you Bon-Bon. Understand?"

He sniffled before nodding his head. "Y-yeah…"

"Good. So if or when that time comes again, you know what you should do?"

Bon-Bon tilted his head as he waited for his leader's advice.

"Take it with your head held high and show the world just how brave and confident you really are. Because Bon-Bon, out of everyone, you are definitely the most outgoing. So show the world, show these 'askers' that you won't let them get to your even though you are facing your worst fear. Because in the end, you won't have to deal with them anymore and you will _always_ have us by your side."

Bon-Bon grinned widely at the bear wiping his eyes. "Y-yeah! You're right Fred. You're absolutely right." He chuckled, his normal confident attitude slowly returning. "I'm way to amazing to worry about something as petty as these dares." He scoffed, running his paw over the top of his head, brushing back the longer locks. "I'm the fabulous Toy Bonnie! Nothing can take me down! Not these dares and not my fear."

"There's the Bon-Bon we all know." Fred smirked.

The blue rabbit shyly looked down. "Uh…thanks Fred."

The young bear blinked slowly before scoffing. "Well, I had to do something nice. We're being forced to be kind to each other, remember?"

"Ack!?" Bon-Bon glared dangerously at him. "Why you…"

Suddenly Bonnie slung an arm around his counterpart's shoulder. "Ah, calm down. You know that's just how Fred is. He cares about you. He even admitted it."

"Yeah…but he could at least act like it wasn't a chore…"

I smiled and patted Fred on the back. "Good bear. I am proud."

"Tch, I didn't do it for approval."

"Whatever…"

Bonnie chuckled at us before shooting up. "Oh! I got distracted and forgot about the question."

"What question?" Bon-Bon asked.

"We all have to pick which animatronics we would want to trade places with."

"Oh? And who would you pick?"

Bonnie smirked at the younger rabbit before shrugging. "Heh, why not pick the dirt fearing bunny girl."

"Ha. Ha…" Bon-Bon muttered already annoyed. Well at least he was acting like his old self…"

"So you pick Bon-Bon?" I asked the purple rabbit.

Bonnie shrugged. "Sure, why not. Not like it matters."

I hide my smirk and nod. "Very true!" Quickly I turn to another animatronic. "Chica! You pick now."

The chicken nodded in excitement. "Oh okay…uh-" she thought for a moment before eyeing a certain pink and white fox. "Oh! Mangle!"

"Any reason?"

"Duh, because Mangle can climb all over the walls and ceiling! I think that would be so fun!"

"Very good point." I respond before picking my next target. "Okay…BB! You pick!"

"Easy, Fred!" the small animatronic instantly responded.

"Why me?"

"Duh, you are the leader of the Toys! I would love to boss around at least these losers. I don't really care about those non-Toys though, so I'm happy with just the losers I was made with."

"Jee, you are such a peach…" I mutter at the uncaring robot.

"Whatever, I just gave my reason. No reason to judge."

"Okay, whatever…no one likes ya anyway."

"People like me!"

"Yeah, not that many…" I respond before looking at Chicky. "Okay sweetie, you are next."

"Hmm…I think…I will pick Puppet!"

The shy animatronic jumped in shock. "E-eh!? Me? Wh-why?"

"I'll be honest Puppet, it's because I think it will be so cool to be as tall as you! I could finally reach cabinets in the kitchen without having to climb on things!"

"B-being t-tall isn't…isn't all good. I…I have so much…trouble hi-hiding when I'm thi-this tall."

"Puppet, you shouldn't have to hide away in the first place." I told him.

"I-I know…but…I prefer to hide. I feel safe when I do…"

Sighing I pat the tall animatronic on the back before lifting up the card. "Okay then, let's move on."

"What? Some of us didn't answer." Freddy spoke up.

"Yeah, but for the sake of time (which we've wasted a lot of already…) and also confusion, I've decided to just move on to the next step!"

"Next…step?" Golden asked.

"Yep!" I type on my laptop and suddenly every animatronic is surrounded by a puff of smoke. When it cleared, no noticeable change occurred.

Freddy turned his head. "Well…what happened?" He lifted up his paw and gasped to see dark yellow fur instead of his own.

"What the hell?!" Spring screamed from Freddy's body.

Bonnie looked down to see he was now in his counterpart's body. "Wh-what!?"

"We…actually switched bodies!?" Fred screeched from BB's body. "This is ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry guys, but that's what the dare said to do."

"You could have told us!" Golden said, clearly annoyed while carefully moving his now hook hand around.

"Yeah, but what's the fun in that." I chuckle before lifting the card. "Okay, so much time was wasted, so let's plow through these! Okay guys!"

"Can you at least switch us back?" Spring asked annoyed.

"Not yet."

"…" Spring glared at me, clearly angry.

"Don't you have work to do? Bonnie!" I instantly look at the purple rabbit but freeze. "Oh, wait, you're Bon-Bon now." I turn to the blue rabbit as the real Bonnie looks at me. "This is going to confuse me so much…but anyways! Order Spring around!"

Bonnie grinned. "I suddenly feel a lot less threatened now that he's in Freddy's body."

"May I remind you, you are in Bon-Bon's body?"

"…oh yeah…crap…"

"Hey!" Bon-Bon shouted, offended.

"Guys…" I call out annoyed. "Schedule!"

Bonnie sighed. "Okay, okay...let's see…what other chores have I forgotten…" He ignored Freddy's annoyed glare as he turned to Spring. "Okay, I was supposed to clean the bathrooms, so start with that!"

"You didn't do that either…?" Freddy demanded.

"Uh…" Bonnie nervously looked at his brother, now ten times as freaked out since the bear was in Spring's body. "…my bad?"

Freddy just sighed, deciding to scold the rabbit later.

"Okay, can we move on? I hate to sound annoyed, but we have a lot I want to get through." I lift the card up. "Okay, this dare is for everyone to…" I slightly chuckle while shaking my head. "…everyone has to punch Daniel."

"WHAT!?" the ghost demanded.

"Sorry, but we kind of have to."

"No, none of you have to!" Danny shouted. "You just say you have to."

"I'm not going to just ignore the dare."

"I say you do-OW!" Daniel hissed in pain when Nick punched him hard.

The boy innocently backed away. "Oops…"

"You're going to pay for that…you know?"

"Whatever…" Nick said, clearly not caring.

Suddenly the other angry children surrounded their killer, raising their fists.

"Oh cra-"

 _Smack!_

Daniel fell back, clutching his face.

I look at the animatronics. "I know some of you most likely won't want to actually hit Danny and since I'm feel nice to him, I will let you guys slide from the dare. Also this saves time."

"That's all you care about isn't it?"

"No, I just feel awful that I've been holding out on these dares/questions for soooooooo long! Seriously these dares are months old. It's time we got through with them."

"How do you know some of these guys are still sticking around?" Freddy questioned.

"I don't, but I'm not going to skip them even if that is the case." I smirk. "Besides, some of these dares/question are really good."

"We should be worried, shouldn't we?"

"Yep." I chuckle, lifting the card. "Okay, Spring!"

"WHAT!" the distant voice of the rabbit trapped in Freddy's body could be heard.

"Come here! You have a dare!"

"What is it?" Bonnie asked.

"He has to hug you."

"You know he won't." Bonnie chuckled. "Besides, it won't be as funny because it will just look like Freddy hugging Bon-Bon."

"I really don't care about that. Besides, he will still complain, and that's the fun part."

"How is me complaining about…whatever you guys are talking about…funny?" Spring asked annoyed as he walked in.

"Because it just is, and also you have to hug Bonnie."

"Nope." Instantly he turned around and tried to leave.

Sighing I grab my laptop. "Why make things difficult." I begin to type and finally Spring turns back around and is forced against his will to walk closer to Bonnie. He freezes in front of his brother, glaring down at the younger rabbit.

"Okay, now just hug him. I won't use the laptop for this." I demand, crossing my arms."

"No."

"Aw, come on." Bonnie chuckled, holding out 'his' arms. "It's just one little hug."

"N.O."

"Well, technically you are my slave still…soooooo…" He smirked. "I order you to hug me!"

"Again I say, no!"

Bonnie chuckled nervously, backing away at the threatening look his brother was now giving him.

"Well this is getting nowhere." I grab my laptop. "One of these days, you guys will just accept that you can't get out of these dares." I begin to type and as soon as I finish, Spring hugs Bonnie reluctantly.

"Haha, now is that so bad?" I asked him as he instantly let's go and storms away, both embarrassed and annoyed.

"I hate you all…" He grumbles, going back to return to work.

"Okay, next dare." I grab the card and sigh. "Okay, mostly because I'm just going to forget or get confused and also because I just know this will get in the way of future dares, everyone will be switched back." I begin to type on my laptop once more and instantly everyone is returned in their rightful bodies.

"Hey!" Spring shouted, now in his body. "A little warning! I was lifting up a bucket of water when you did that."

"Wait, that means…"

Suddenly Freddy walked in, his chest and legs soaked with water as he glared at both Spring and Bonnie. The two rabbits suddenly begin to chuckle under their breaths as they witnessed the annoyed brown bear's appearance.

"Not one more laugh from you two." Freddy threatened before walking back next to Golden.

"Sorry Freddy, but it ain't my fault." He grinned before walking away. "Well, I have a dare to finish."

I nod as Spring left. "Great, now I can do this dare properly. Freddy and Bonnie, you two will become baby versions of yourselves!"

"What?!" the two asked shocked.

I don't give them time as I type on the laptop and watch as the two are transformed into small crawling and giggling babies. "Aw, they are so cute!"

"You are going to change them back, right?" Golden questioned as he picked up Freddy.

I'm a bit too distracted by the cuteness as I answer. "Uh-huh. Sure…" I quickly snap a picture of the two on my phone before returning to the dare. "Okay, and now…this person wants to show up and hug them." I type on my laptop and suddenly the 'Asker' pops up.

She is a young 14 year old girl with long brown hair that reaches her waist. She looks around confused before smiling and instantly rushing over to the baby Freddy and Bonnie. "Oh thank you Kasai!"

"No problem. I'm just sorry I haven't gotten to your dare sooner." (I sincerely hope the one who asked this first: remembers they even asked this and second: forgives me for the super long wait. The same for everyone else who hasn't been answered yet.)

I watch as she hugs the babies before letting go. "Okay, I'm good."

"Great. Sorry to cut your visit short, but I'm afraid I'm going to send you back. Hope you enjoyed seeing baby Freddy and Bonnie, but since your next part of your dare is for me, I'll wait till that's over."

"Okay, got it."

"Alright, you asked why your previous PMs haven't been answered. Well actually I don't know why I kept this in with the card, because by this point I have. Unless I somehow missed one and didn't notice. But anyways, I just wanted to apologize for the long wait. I have a lot of dares that I have to get through and a lot of them are really long. Which I am not upset about, but because of that I can't get to some others in time people have to wait longer. I hope you understand, but at least I got to them eventually. Hopefully you've actually stuck around till then. And finally the other question for me is why I leave parts of the dares or questions out.

Now normally I really don't. I've looked back and yes I've seen many, many, many times I made mistakes, but I don't purposely skip over dares or questions. And since these usually are long, I usually just accidently skim over some parts. But if any of you happened to be in this case and I skipped a part of your dare/question I deeply apologize. I never do it on purpose. Even if some of you mention things I have zero knowledge of, I do my best to research what I need, such as a song or video. So again, if I did this to you and you are upset, I hope you can forgive me."

I sigh. "There, now with that finally said, I'm afraid I have to send you back." I told the one who sent the dares. She nodded, understanding, as I sent her back to her home. "Now, another dare for Spring!"

"Ugh!" the yellow rabbit complains. "Can't I just get this over with without being interrupted!?" He marches back in. "Or better yet, let me finish being Bonnie's slave!"

"You know, you are no fun at times." I grin. "But fine, only because I have no idea at the moment if you are going to have more dares. From the looks of you, you've cleaned a lot. So you can stop."

"Great."

"In exchange for telling us your deepest, darkest secret."

"…" He chuckles nervously. "Uh, what?"

"You heard me. It's your dare." I lift up the card to prove my point.

"…" He backs away before scoffing. "Pff, I don't have any secrets. I'm an open book."

"Oh please…" Golden complained. "You definitely have secrets. Some that only I know about."

"Shut it…" the rabbit hisses.

"What is your secret Spring?" I ask him.

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. Just tell us. We won't judge you." I tell him.

"Liar."

I shrug. "Okay, I am slightly lying, but it's still no big deal. You're an animatronic whose lived in these buildings your entire life. And most of that life you've been inactive, so how bad can your secret be. The only ones who may have real embarrassing secrets are the humans plus Luke, Danny, and Mike. Maybe the kids too."

"I don't care. I have nothing to say."

"Do I have to force you, 'cause you know I will." I remind him.

He flinches, lowering his head. "…" Sighing he looks at Golden. "Just…tell them for me…"

"Really? You can't do it?"

"NO! I can't!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." Golden chuckled. "Besides, like Kasai said. It's not bad. In fact I think it's sweet."

"Shut. Up."

Golden laughs more as he walks away. "I'll be right back." We wait a moment before the yellow bear returns with a large box. "This is his secret. Ever since the diner, Spring keeps…memento of important days and hides them so others don't know. Almost every item is something that reminds him of us. He's too embarrassed to admit he loves his family. And also he usually sneaks off at night to look over whatever he's collected."

"Gah! Don't mention that last part! And who said you could grab it!" Spring frowned. "…wait…HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHERE I HIDE THAT!?"

"The attic of this building. Of course you'd keep it there. It blends in with the other boxes filled with old stuff that no one would think twice if they came across it."

"Wait…" Freddy shuffles through the box, pulling out many different fliers, pictures, and even some of the plushies out. "You've kept all this stuff while you were active."

"He still collects stuff today." Golden reveals.

"Fredbear!"

"He has more than one box now."

"FREDBEAR!"

"This is just stuff from the diner. He managed to sneak it with him as we moved out and I guess workers just brought it with everything else when we moved to this building."

Luke excitedly approached. "Whoa! I remember some of this stuff." He grabbed a small booklet. "Hey! This is Danny's!"

"What?" Daniel came next, grabbing the booklet. "Eh! This is the story I…" He blushed embarrassed. "You did not actually keep this stupid thing…?"

Spring huffs, also embarrassed. "So I like the story you wrote for me. Big deal. I bet Fredbear still has the one you wrote him."

"You wrote stories for Fredbear and Spring?" Freddy asks the killer.

Daniel blushed more and ran off. "Shut up! No I didn't!"

Golden chuckled. "This is getting really fun."

Spring quickly yanks the small booklet back and shoves it in the box. "Okay, okay. So I keep things like this! Big deal! Now let's drop this!" He grabs the box and goes to return it in his hiding spot.

"Okay, okay, last part of this card." I say, letting the topic get off Spring. "Now, this part has probably already been solved for the asker, but I'm going to answer it anyways, just in case. She wants to know who the song Balloons, which we've used in a previous chapter, is by. Well that is by the very talented Mandopony. A youtuber who has a lot of fnaf songs and other cool stuff. So check it out if you didn't know that. But a lot of time has passed since this was asked, so it's very likely you figured it out. Oh well.

Also you asked if you want to sign off with a penname at the end of your PM basically. At least that's how I see the question. Honestly you can if you want, but I will most likely not keep it as I type out these chapters. Mostly because I got in trouble for putting people's account names in this story before. As I looked back I realize that there was a chapter I accidently kept the names of some people, but that was from before I got my warning and I just reuploaded those chapters and forgot to edit them out, so those are the exception.

But basically I can't put people's names in the actual story part of this. Author's notes are alright, and I had thought of thanking people by name during then, but that obviously didn't happen. I don't get the real issue, but I'm just following the rules of fanfiction. So if you do put your names in the PM, I will most likely get rid of it. (unless I forget)."

I sigh, happy I explained that. "Now, next card finally! So far so good." I grab the next card and read it.

 **Question: "Hi! Please don't be annoyed by this,but can you describe the ghost children in Facing the Series(I called it that) appearances?"**

"Now this is a great question. Usually I hint at how they look, but I never really gave them a legit design for a long time in my fnaf series. But as of right now, they have a cannon look to the story."

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"Oh, this person wants to know what the kids look like." I smile at him. (note I actually updated their looks, so it's possible some designs on the kids look differently than how I may have described them in the main story. But I never went into real detail on them so I doubt you all will notice. Just bringing it up just in case.)

"So let's start with Nick!"

"I can tell them how I look!" the child giggled. "I have brown hair, um...about to my-" he tugged at his hair lightly to see how long they actually went. "…about to my ear. My hair really isn't special. Uh, what else…Oh! I have blue eyes and I am wearing a yellow and green stripped shirt and blue shorts. Also blue sneakers!" He shrugged. "Nothing else really special to mention. Though I am the tallest out of the other kids."

Shawn raised his hand. "I want to go next."

I nod at the child.

"Okay, I have brown hair too, but mine is shorter than Nicks. I have brown eyes, like my sister and I have to wear these glasses. I like to wear this red jacket a lot and I usually keep it zipped up. Um…" He looked over himself. "I also have on blue jeans and white sneakers. That's basically it about me. I guess I'm pretty short, but Timmy's short than me."

"I am not!" the other boy shouted.

"Are too!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down you two. Sammy, why don't you go next?"

She nodded calmly, pulling her brother away. "Okay, well, I look a lot like Shawn. I guess it makes sense, since we are twins. My hair is long though, it stops at the end of my back. I don't wear glasses, unlike Shawn. I also usually have this black plastic headband on my head." She pointed at the item before gesturing to her clothes. "Also I wear a white shirt and a red skirt. And finally black strap on shoes." She proudly showed off her outfit, grinning sweetly.

"Okay, Angelica, you can go next."

"Okay!" she grinned innocently. "Well, I have really cute blond hair, and they are always up in these adorable pigtails! I also have this white ribbon with pictures of bunnies on them that keeps my hair up! It's so cute! I also wear a pink dress with a white sash sewed around the center. It's really pretty! Oh! And I have these white sandals on too! Um…Oh yeah! I have blue eyes too! And um…" she compared herself to the others. "I think I'm actually just a little shorter than Nick." (Fun fact about Angelica: If you are a fan of the Rugrats, she was originally based on the character Angelica, but I turned her into a sweet version of that character basically. She's still very spoiled though.)

"Okay, Heather, why don't you go next?"

She nodded slowly. "Okay, um…well…nothing much to say about me really. I have really dark hair. It looks black when I'm in darker places, but it's really brown. A lot of people mistake that. Um…I have dark blue eyes…a-and…uh…" she shyly looks down, starting to quietly mumble the rest of her words together. "I…I like to wear this green shirt with a flower design on the front and blue jeans. I…I'm a little shorter than Heather…I think I'm still taller than the twins. I j-just know Timmy's the smallest and Nick's the tallest…" she instantly turns quiet again and begins to pick at a loose thread on her shirt.

I pat her on the head for her good job and turn to the bouncing Timmy. "Okay sweety, you're up."

"Yay! Okay, um…I have blond hair! It's really short and spikey! I used to tug at it to make it look really sharp. It looked really cool! Um, okay, I know! I have green eyes and…Oh! I have a missing front tooth!" He pointed at his mouth and opened it wide to show off the missing tooth. "See! Cool! Okay, and I have on this cool white shirt with a picture of a tiger on it! And I wear these blue shorts too. They're a little torn up, but I think that's only from when I fell down this hill once and I crashed into this bush! You should have seen that day! Mommy was freaking out and Daddy was laughing as he pulled me out." He paused to laugh. "It was a fun day!" He suddenly frowned. "And I am not short!" (Yes he is) "So don't you think that because of what they say!"

"Great, and just for the heck of it, because I think this was asked before Luke really came into the picture, Luke tell us what you look like."

"O-oh. Okay. Well…people say I tend to look like my dad. But basically I have this curly brown hair that I try to keep down."

"And he always fails…" Danny muttered smirking.

"Shut it." Luke says to his cousin. "And I have blue eyes. Um…well I am actually wearing an old Fazbear entertainment shirt. It's basically white with the name of the Diner on the front. It's really stained though. How did that even happen again?" He thought for a moment before suddenly glaring at Danny. "Oh yeah, it was when you 'accidently' spilled your soda on me."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that if you shook up a bottle of soda it would explode when you opened it?"

"Basically everyone knows that!" Luke explained. "And you pointed it at me when you opened it!"

"I think you are remembering that wrong." Danny chuckled.

"No, no I'm not." He sighed. "Anyways, the rest of my outfit is just a pair of jeans and these old worn out white shoes. Nothing grand. I guess I also have these annoying glasses. They're really thick and people used to tease me about that…mostly my dad and cousin…"

Said people innocently looked away as if they've never done that.

"I'm really blind without them. I can barely see an inch in front of my face without them." (He's basically Velma from Scooby Doo…do they still do the glasses joke for her in recent Scooby doo shows?)

(Extra note: In case you're wondering Danny basically looks like how a lot of people depict the purple guy. I was kind of inspired by the Vincent character Rebornica created, but with black hair. And Mike's design is also inspired by Rebornica's mike just with brown hair since he wasn't the bite victim in my story)

"Okay, now that we got that dealt with, let's move on to the next card." I pull out the next one and begin to read it.

 **Dare: "I dare foxy to sing the the foxy song by groundbreaking, freddy to have a singing contest with toy freddy/fred, and nick to take Sammy on a date.. hehe, anyway, see you next time!"**

"Looks like we got a singing related dare again!" I point at Foxy. "You my favorite pirate have to sing a song called…The Foxy Song! It's all about you!" I frown. "Well…the game version of you…"

"Ah, I don't care." Foxy grinned, showing off his many sharp teeth. "This pirate loves ta sing!"

"Great! So let's get started. On the stage you go."

Foxy runs up, but not before yanking Freddy's mic away from him, and nods at me to show he was ready. I type that the fox will know the song perfectly as I let the music fill the room.

(By the way, for the one who sent this in, thanks for mentioning the song to me, this was one of the few fnaf songs I've never heard. Don't know how I missed it.)

Foxy lifted the mic to his mouth, tapping his foot to the beat of the music and then finally began to sing. "~Hey mate foxy here finally made it don't you fear I'm here to tell you all my tales. But someone is approaching near I prefer to be alone in my dark Pirate Cove. But every now and again I jump right out and then go for the guard who just sits in the room with no doors and no lights I will spell out his doom."

The pirate began to move around on stage as he sang, doing his best to ignore what the song was saying about him and his past actions on night guards.

"~But why do I find this pleasure in fright? I guess that's what happens when you don't see the light. I just hide in the shadow. This is a prison to me. How I'd love to get out, just so I could be free. So I could be free. But there is no escaping!"

The song goes on, Foxy occasionally dancing to the beat as he sings the dark lyrics. Finally he reaches the end.

"~I ask my mates if they want to escape and they say they do. But not in the same way. Well maybe I don't understand, but I will the best I can to help them find a way to see a brighter day. Hey...maybe I take escape a bit too literally, but anyway that I can get out I'll take it with no second thought. Any ways a way for me cause all my dreams are all I've got. All my dreams are all I've got."

The music slowly died out as we all applaud the fox as he steps off stage.

"Great job Foxy." I smile at him as I lift up the card. "Okay, the music portion is not over yet. We have something new though. A singing contest between…Fred and Freddy!"

"Us?"

"Freddy is gonna win." Bon-Bon said smirking.

"You have to be nice to me, remember?" Fred reminded the young rabbit.

Bon-Bon's ears flattened in annoyance. "Oh yeah…" He sighed. "Fine…I guess I'll be on Fred's side…"

Freddy chuckled before forming a thoughtful look. "I don't really see how this will be easy to pick a winner. Fred voice is similar to mine after all."

"Well you do have a deeper tone, so there is definitely a difference Freddy." I tell him.

"Ah, Freddy's just trying to sound nice for when he beats you Fred." Bonnie said slinging an arm around his older brother. "No offense kid, but Freddy's gonna win this."

"Of course you'd take his side…" Fred muttered.

"Hey, he's been by my side since day one." Bonnie defended shrugging slightly. "You're definitely a cool guy and a great leader but Freddy for the win is all I'm saying."

"Okay, okay. No taking sides until the two actually begin to sing." I frown in thought. "Now I just have to pick a song since the one who sent this in didn't give one." Instantly one song pops in my head and I shrug. "Well since this is the very first fnaf song that I thought of, you guys will sing this one. Survive the Night by Mandopony. And it just happens to be about the Toys, so I guess Fred gets an advantage…in some way."

(Also, I am pretty sure I already had this song in a previous chapter. I can't really remember if I did or not. But I just wanted to use it. So sorry if you guys were hoping for a song I didn't have in this yet)

"I'm fine with whatever you have to make us sing." Fred announced confidently. "I never lose at anything."

Bon-Bon scoffs. "Do I really have to support him…"

"Tell you what, just be nice to him, but choose Freddy if you really think he should win. No taunting Fred though." I tell the bunny.

He sighs. "Fine…"

Soon both brown bears were on stage as I set everything up just like with Foxy. Very quickly the music began to play and Freddy lifted up his mic as he started the song.

"~Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night."

Fred smirked as he began to sing next, repeating the same chorus. "~Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight, and we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright. We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight. You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night." He confidently stepped forward as he continued the song. "Hey there! How ya doin'? Nice to meet you, are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before."

Freddy then began to sing the next lines. "It's great to see new faces around, and if you like it I can give a tour of our enchanting wonderland. New and improved without the doors." The older bear smiled sweetly as he went on. "There's no escape but then who would wanna leave? It's a fantastical paradise and it's not, make-believe."

Fred took over next. "I'm so glad to have another member of the band. You're one of us now so let me take you by the hand."

The rest of the song continued in such a manner with the two bears taking as equal turns as possible until they reached the end, until singing the chorus together.

Soon the two finished up and I stepped forward. "Okay, everyone pick who sang better. Let's start with Fred."

Fred smirked, expecting almost everyone to raise their hands in support of him. But when only Chicky, Puppet, and JJ raised their hands up the bear glared at the others. "Excuse me!?"

Freddy chuckled nervously. "Uh…I-I'm sure there are others who vote for you Fred."

The young bear grumbled annoyed as he crossed his arms. He snapped his light blue eyes over to Bon-Bon who was quietly humming the song to himself. "Ahem!?"

"Hmm?" Bon-Bon lazily turned his eyes to his leader. "Yes?"

"Why are you not picking me?"

"Kasai says I didn't have to if I didn't want to. Being nice doesn't mean taking your side Fred dear."

"I-"

"Okay, let's just get this over with." I say stopping the ego filled bear before he could continue to say something. "Who wants Freddy to win."

Almost everyone raised their hands. The only ones who didn't vote for him were obviously the ones on Fred's side and Spring, Danny, and Frederick. I sigh and look at the three.

"Not that it matters, but why didn't you vote?"

"Because it's stupid." Spring muttered.

"Agreed." Danny and Frederick said together.

Shady just giggled at the three. "You guys are grumpy." He spoke while poking at his brother. Frederick had to push the small bunny's paw down when it quickly became annoying.

Fred meanwhile angrily stomped off stage before slumping in his chair next to the other toys, fixating his glare on the smirking blue rabbit.

"No need to pout because you lost Fred dear." Bon-Bon chuckled while pulling out a brush from seemingly nowhere and began to run it through his fur. "No one likes a sore loser after all."

"I am not a sore loser…"

"Sure you aren't…" Bon-Bon rolled his eyes as he continued to brush his fur.

"Well anyways, it looks like Freddy wins. Congrats."

Freddy smiles happily before looking at his counterpart. "You did great too Fred."

"Hmph…" was the only response he got back.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Freddy walks back to his spot as I look at the card. "Okay, the last part of this one. It's for Nick and Sammy."

"I don't like this…" the young boy complains.

"Oh how bad could it be?" Sammy defends.

I chuckle. "Nick has to take Sammy on a date."

Everyone chuckles as they turn to the suddenly red boy and girl. Nick's eyes were as wide as he could make them as he froze up stiff. "…" Suddenly he snapped. "EW! No way! I will never do that! Gross! Gross! Gross!"

I sigh and shake my head. "It's just one date. Think of it like you two hanging out. You both already do that. You two even play games together."

"No! Girls are gross!"

Sammy puffs out her cheeks in annoyance as she stomps over to Nick. "No we're not! Stop being stupid Nick!"

"You're stupid!"

"You are!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Okay!" Mike and I scream together, pulling the two apart.

"This isn't going to end well…" the guard sighed, holding Nick back.

"Yeah…these kids are still at that age I guess. They remind me of my younger cousin…" I respond, hesitantly letting go of Sammy. "Okay you two, listen up. Just hang out as normal, but it can only be the two of you. We'll call that a date."

"So we don't have to do gross kissy things?" Nick asked blushing.

"No you don't sweetie." I giggle at him.

He looks down before nodding his head. "Okay…fine." He walks up to Sammy and holds out his hand. "Let's go then…"

She smiles and takes his hand. "Okay. We can play tag or something!"

Nick grins, happy with the idea. "Yeah!" He quickly taps her on the arm. "Tag! You're it!"

"Hey!" she giggles while chasing after him.

"Aw…" Timmy mutters. "I want to play too…"

I sigh and shake my head as I watch the two run off. "Well, it's not a real date, but they're kids. I wasn't expecting much for them. Okay then…" I grab a new card and begin to read it. "Let's move on while they play their game."

 **Dare: "Don't know if anyone's done this yet...but I dare Daniel to watch the trailer for FNAF4 and in a dark room (storm outside is optional) :)"**

(Note: I'll be honest, I can't remember if this's been done already or not, but I'm going on with the idea that we've never done this dare. So if I have done this before, sorry)

I grin and look over at Danny. "You're up."

"Great…what pain is going to be inflicted on me this time?"

"No pain. I mean it. You just have to watch a trailer."

"A trailer for what?"

"Well remember a long time ago when you guys saw pictures of the nightmare versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the game for those four was released and you have to watch the trailer for it. That's all."

"So a trailer for another of those Five Nights at Freddy's things? How many are there anyways?"

I sigh. "Too many…" I perk up. "But that's not important. Just sit down as I set the video up. And just for fun, everyone can watch it too since you all never seen it."

I type on my laptop and suddenly a screen projector pops up in the middle of the room. The lights suddenly go out as the video slowly begins to start.

Everyone turns to watch as red letters pop up on the screen. "What is it that you think you see?"

I looked around to make sure everyone was watching. Satisfied, I turn back as we all see the hallway flash on screen. Soon the next text came on. "What game do you think you are playing?" The hallway popped back on screen, as the flashlight continued to turn on and off. Just before it switch back to the texts, we all saw an image of a creature at the end.

"I saw that!" Bonnie shouted. "Was…was that me?! Or at least that nightmare version of me?" He points at the screen, eyes wide. I just smirk at him and point at the screen to for him to continue watching.

"What have you brought home?" the next set of lines read.

Then the image of the child's room pops up, the flashlight illuminating certain areas. Everyone looked confused as they tried to understand why the game wasn't taking place in a pizzeria. Then the next lines faded in. "Close the doors."

I heard many gasp when they saw a glimpse of Nightmare Chica backing away down the hall. Then they repeated their shocked actions when they saw Plushtrap pop up next.

"Check the closet."

I heard a few jump back as Nightmare Foxy's face popped up after they watched the closet door open up.

"Watch your back."

"Gah! What are those!?" Bon-Bon cringes as they watched the little Freddles move under the bed.

Next the camera on the video moved back to the left door. I smirk, waiting for the inevitable. Everyone leaned in, wondering what was going on as they looked out the open door.

"There's going to be a jump scare…" Spring asked. "Isn't th-"

Suddenly Nightmare Bonnie jumped out at them and everyone yelped or screamed in their own way, some even falling backwards and off their chairs.

I laugh, already turning the video off, not really caring about the title screen. "So what did you guys think?" I ask as I make the projector disappear.

"Why am I always the scariest one!?" Bonnie complains.

"Well, maybe it's because the creator stated he found you the scariest when he made the first game."

Bonnie's ears droop as he pouted slightly.

"Jeez, those Nightmare versions of those four are too creepy." Spring states.

"Oh yes they are. I still find them disturbing. And you guys didn't see the nightmare version of Golden or the actual character Nightmare."

"Frankly I don't want too…" Golden mutters.

"Well good thing for you you don't have to worry about that yet. We have another dare to get through." I grab another card and read it.

 **Dare: "I dare Daniel to beat himself up for 5 minutes"**

"Danny, you are up again!"

"Great…Now is the pain coming?"

"Actually…yes! You have to beat yourself up for 5 minutes."

"…" He stares at me in disbelief before chuckling. "Ha, you're funny."

"I didn't come up with this." I tell him, handing him the card. "Now get to it."

"Seriously! I've basically been forced to beat myself up before! I don't want to do it again!"

"Too bad. And either you do it by your own free will, or I use this beauty." I hold up the laptop and smirk.

"…" He frowns and sighs annoyed. "Just get on with it…" he tells me.

I sigh and shake my head. "Fine…" I tell him. "It's no fun when you guys don't do it on your own." I type on the laptop and instantly Danny begins to hit himself repeatedly.

"Ow! Damn it! How long again!?"

"Five minutes."

"Ugh! I hate you people!" the killer screams frustrated. The others stare at the ghost with mixed reactions. Some watched in worry while others didn't seem to care, mainly the kids.

I chuckle as I pull out another card. "Let's try to squeeze another in before we end this."

 **Questions/dare: "Nick, who is a better brother, Mike or Tyler?  
Mike, which is your favourite and least favourite of the kids, and which is your favourite and least favourite of the animatronics?  
Shady, are you on drugs or something?  
I dare everyone who does not completely get what is going on (Luke, Tyler etc.) to read Kasai's series.  
Luke, how do you feel about Daniel?  
Bye! Dare ya and question ya next time!"**

"Okay first thing is a question for Nick. Wait…" I look around and notice that he was still gone. "Nick! Get in here!"

Very soon we hear loud footsteps and the young child came running in while giggling loudly. Soon Sammy followed, chasing the boy. Nick squealed and ran behind Mike, still laughing up a storm while Sammy tried to tag him.

I chuckle at the two. "Okay you two. Pause the game for a minute."

Sammy nods her head and back away. She tilts her head in confusion as she looks up at Daniel. "Why is Danny hurting himself?"

"It's a dare. Anyways, we have a question for Nick." I look at the boy. "Nick, it's time to pick. Who is the better brother, Mike or Tyler?"

Said grownup grinned and chuckled as they saw the child pale.

"Aw, come on Nick." Tyler started smirking. "You aren't going to pick me? I'm your _real_ brother."

"I…"

Mike shook his head, deciding to join in on the fun. "But what about me Nick? I've been taking care of you since we've met properly. I even made you happy again after you died."

"I know…but…"

"So which is it Nick?" Tyler asked still having the big grin on his face.

"Yeah Nick?" Mike added.

The poor child turned his head from one brother to the other, tears welling up in his eyes. "Uh…I…I don't know."

Both noticed that Nick was getting upset and decided to drop the teasing act. "Hey, it's okay pal." Tyler started hugging him. "We're just joking, we know you love us both."

Mike patted Nick's head. "Yeah. And besides, Tyler's your real brother. So I won't be shocked if you pick him."

Nick sniffled and looked up at Tyler. He thought carefully for a moment, a small smile forming as he remembered all the good times he had with the man when he was younger. Then suddenly his sweet innocent smile shifted into an annoyed glare.

"Uh…" Tyler questioned, looking confused at the sudden attitude change.

"I just remembered all the times you bullied me."

The man chuckled nervously. "Hey, in my defense, you annoyed me a lot and I was a stupid teen. It's not that shocking."

"I still hated all that. Mikey's never bullied me once. So-" he shoves his way out of Tyler's grip and runs to the guard. "Mikey's the best!" With that said, Nick stuck his tongue out at Tyler.

"All because I bullied you!? Oh come on. I seem to remember you pouring water in my dresser while I was in the shower, so all my clothes were soaked!" (Note: An actual 'prank' my older cousin did to his sister.)

"That's because you stole my bag of candy I got for Halloween!"

"Mom didn't even want you eating all that! You already had two cavities!"

"You locked me in your closet before!"

"Because you kept bugging me and my friends when we tried to hang out!"

"You're a stupid head!"

"You're still an annoying brat!"

Mike sighed and walked away from the bickering sibling.

I shake my head before looking at the card. "We'll leave them be for now. Oh, but this next question is for you Mikey!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Which of the kids is your favorite and least favorite?"

Nick tensed up and ceased arguing with Tyler before looking at the guard.

Mike chuckled nervously when all the children looked up at him with large puppy dog eyes. "Oh don't worry guys. I love you all the same. I don't have a favorite."

Nick pouted and hugged the young man's leg. "Not even me?"

"Sorry buddy. We're basically brothers now, but I love you the same as the others. I'm being completely honest here."

Nick frowned, not liking the answer before pushing back and running to Tyler, hugging his leg. "Tyler's the best brother now."

Mike rolled his eyes, slightly expecting that, he still grinned knowing Nick would get over the news soon.

Shawn scoffed. "Drama queen…" he commented on Nick's behavior.

Sammy just giggled and walked over to the brothers. She tapped Nick on the shoulder and he looked over at her. She just laughed once more before running away. "Tag! You're it!"

Nick blinked before grinning and chasing after her. "Hey! Wait up!"

I smile as the two run off again before looking over at Shady. "You're up."

Shady blinked confused. "I'm up?" Suddenly he gasped loudly. "Yay! I'm up! What's my dare!? It better be a good one!"

"Actually it's a question."

"Ah, boring…"

"This person wants to know if you're on some kind of drug or something."

"Nope! I'm just high on life! It's so great to be alive! It's fun too!" Shady giggled loudly as he began to spin around.

I chuckle at his behavior. "Of course…" I mutter looking at the card and read the next part aloud. "'I dare everyone who does not completely get what is going on to read Kasai's series.' Well actually as of now, everyone here is caught up on things. I've filled them in on the stories finally so they understand things, like how Luke knows about Danny being a murderer and such."

Finally Danny stopped hitting himself, rubbing his sore face tiredly. "Those were freaking long five minutes!"

I chuckle. "I may have accidentally made it a bit longer."

The killer glares at me dangerously. "You are going to pay Kasai…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Moving on!" I point at Luke. "You! How do you feel about your cousin there?"

"Danny? Of course I love him. We're family. We're not that far apart in age so we basically grew up and did everything together. We're more like brothers really and best friends. I'm still disappointed in what he's become after I died, but I will never hate him. I don't think I can hate anyone in my family."

Danny rolled his eyes, but a faint smile still appeared on his face.

I grin at the teen before facing every one of you lovely readers. "Okay, I think we've got through a lot today. So we'll end things for now. I want to thank everyone who sent in dares and questions for this chapter as well as all the past chapters. I will hopefully get through even more dares/questions next time. So until then! Bye! And don't forget to review or PM me!" I wave goodbye as the chapter ends.

* * *

 ***collapses* so many PMs to get through. So many...**

 **But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this! I had a lot of fun with this chapter and I know the fun is just going to continue. Thanks for the ones who's sent in things again. And don't worry, more chapters are on the way!**

 **So once more, until next time! Bye and don't forget to PM me or review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup everyone...so...it's been awhile...hasn't it...**

 **Okay, I am very, very sorry for the super long wait. So much has happened since I last updated this story and through it all, this story just kept getting pushed back more and more. I really am sorry. I wish I could say more about why the long wait, but honestly I can't because there really was just sooooo much. I hope you all aren't too mad.**

 **But good news is, I am back and I have two stories to upload today! Unfortunately both are much, much, much shorter than what I normally have, and it does go back to me having so much on my plate at the moment. So yeah, we won't have many dares dealt with compared to normal, but at least some are being dealt with finally.**

 **Well, honestly this is all I can think about saying. So everyone enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello everybody! We are back!" I smile as I look around at the others. "Aren't you guys excited!?"

"No." everyone states together.

"Wow…way to bring excitement to this story guys…" I respond in a deadpanned tone.

"Can you blame us since we are forced to do a lot of humiliating dares?" Bon-Bon questions.

"Not all of them are bad." I state. "And also I am part of this thing too, may I remind you guys."

"Doesn't mean we can't complain though." The blue rabbit states.

I open my mouth to respond but I just sigh tiredly instead. "Whatever. Let's just get things started. The sooner the better."

"Oh yes, we just can't wait…" Bon-Bon continues to talk, sarcasm and attitude dripping from his words.

"Bon-Bon…" I warn, glaring at the rabbit.

"What? I didn't do anything." He smirks at me playfully while leaning in his seat. After a minute of his mischievous grin he gestures to the cards in my hand. "Don't you have some reading to do?"

I roll my eyes as I pull out the first card. "Okay, what do we have here…?"

 **Dares: "In the next T+D, (cant rember if there are any i put in that havent been done yet) give all the "dead" hugs  
Also, have Fred and BonBon act like their complete opposites. And they're now forced to be nice for the whole chapter"**

"Okay, first thing up is a dare for all the ghosts! You guys get hugs!"

The children smile happily as they run up to me. I wrap my arms around them just as eagerly, happy to hug the little kids.

"Aw, you guys are being sweet today." I comment before letting them go. I see Mike smile at the kids before I decided to sneak up to him. Before the night guard notices me I hug him quickly.

"Ah!" He yelps, not suspecting me before sighing and returning the gesture. "Should have known I was part of this."

"Yep. Last I checked you are a ghost now." I chuckle before turning to Luke and hugging him. He just chuckles and hugs me back. Once I let go I face Danny who glares at me dangerously.

"Don't even think about it." He warns me.

I roll my eyes at him before they land on a yellow bear standing behind the purple ghost. We smirk at each other as I begin to walk away. "Fine."

Suddenly Golden hugs Danny tightly much to the ghost's surprise.

I laugh. "The dare didn't say _I_ had to hug you guys."

"Damn it…" Danny mumbles while pushing his way from the yellow bear's grip.

"Okay, one more dare on this card." I read it fast before chuckling and looking at Bon-Bon and Fred. "You two are up."

"Great…what now?" the annoyed bunny questions.

"Oh, nothing too bad. You two just have to be nice to each other again."

"What? We just did that last time?" Fred complains.

"Is it really that hard for you to be nice to me Fred?" Bon-Bon complains.

"Be nice you two." I grin.

The two huff and nod their heads while crossing their arms. "Fine…" they speak together."

I nod in approval before turning away. "Oh, and you two are also going to have a personality change."

"WHAT!?" they scream together just as I type on my laptop.

The two's faces scrunch up instantly before finally they relax. I turn back at them and raise a brow. "Are you two okay?"

Bon-Bon blinks his eyes at me before giving a lazy smile. "Totally. Never better." He leans back. "Come on, let's have more dares! This is just getting fun!" He turns to Fred and slaps a paw on his back. "Right pal?"

The younger bear lifts his head up cautiously before looking around nervously. "U-uh…yeah. I guess."

Freddy tilts his head curiously. "Kasai? What happened to them?"

"They are going to behave like their complete opposites for the chapter." I inform. "So I guess egotistical and confident Fred is now timid and shy and most likely self-conscious. And our short tempered and neat freak Bon-Bon is going to be more laid back and I guess won't over react to messes for now."

"I don't believe it." Chicky commented in awe.

"We need to test it!" Mangle shouted. The fox grabbed a bottle of ketchup from one of the tables and ran over to the lazy looking blue rabbit.

Bon-Bon blinked slowly before grinning. "Hey Mangy. What's up?"

In a flash the fox squirted a glop of the red condiment on the bright blue fur.

The rabbit looked at the mess before chuckling. "Haha, were you trying to aim at my mouth or something Mangle. Silly little fox." He brushed the excess off of him before laying back again and closing his eyes.

Mangle's ears flopped down. "This is scary. Something is seriously wrong here! Fred do something! Go back to being too full of yourself and fix Bon-Bon! He's scaring me! I don't like this! Am I now in some kind of twilight zone! The end of the world is coming isn't it! I don't care if this is a dare! We're all going to die! Save us!"

Bon-Bon chuckled some more. "Always so chatty, aren't you sweetie?"

"No! Bon-Bon always got annoyed with my talking! We have to hide! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We all watch as the fox runs away in fear. I reach for the animatronic.

"Ah! W-wait Mangle!" I sigh when it is already gone. "Ah man…someone should go get that fox."

"I-I sh-should do it…" Fred softly spoke up. It was so quiet and timid I almost though Puppet was talking. "I-I am the l-leader of th-the Toys. S-so I should be…the one to…go get Mangle…"

"Okay Fred." I reply with another sigh. "Be my guest.

"O-okay…" Fred stands up and slowly begins to walk away. We stare at him as he lowers his head shyly. It feels like five minutes pass by before he even makes it to the hallway.

"Uh…Fred? Do you want someone to go with you?"

"U-uh! N-no. I…I'll be fine…"

Bon-Bon stands up. "Ah, I'll go with the big guy." He walks over and slings an arm around the bear's shoulder. "Come on pal. We got a fox to hunt for."

I stare at the two as they make their way out of the room. "Well then…maybe those two getting along will be easier than I thought…"

Chicky shakes her head slowly still in a bit of shock. "I don't know what to think about all this."

"Just enjoy it while you can Chicky." I comment to the thin bird.

"True…" she agrees and flops down in her seat.

"Okay, while we are waiting for them to come back, let's move on to the next card.

 **Dare: /Kasai! Sing the theme of Black Butler! Oh. And while you're at it, could you have Nightmare Bonnie & Freddy appear out of the darkness and slowly drag Frederick and Shady into it?  
/Capt'n Foxy N' Chica Senpai! I dare you to reenact any part of Hellsing Abridged.  
/Mangle. Pink is a horrifyingly ugly color. You should be ashamed to like that color.  
/Bon-Bon...throw a gender bender potion at Fred. I'm sick of his crap.  
/Dear little kiddies, make every moment of Fred's life a living hell for the next six dares.  
/Do you want a pie Luke? It's apple.  
/Golden, I dare you to do your best impersonation of Morgan Freeman.  
/Daniel, Do your best impersonation of Wilford Warfstache.  
/Freddy, Do your best impersonation of JonTron. **

"Okay the first dare is for me." I speak out.

"Not going to try and get out of it?" Spring asks smirking.

"Nope. It's just me singing." I tell him.

"Meaning we're probably going to go deaf?" he responds.

"Hey!" I glare at him and huff annoyed. "Rude."

"What do you have to sing?"

"The theme song to an anime called Black Butler! Which just happens to be one of my favorite anime. There is just one huge problem. I don't speak Japanese!"

"Aren't their English translations?" Freddy asks me.

"Well yeah, of course there is, but I never liked the English versions of the song I found in the past." I sigh. "but it I must, I must."

(Note: In case there are some of you who don't know or understand, Japanese songs that have been translated to English don't always make a lot of sense some of the time. Also the particular lyrics I found my not be 100% correct since I just used the first ones I found. I just suggest you look up the black butler theme song if you want to hear how it should sound like. Also the actual song is called Monochrome no kiss in case you are wondering.)

Quickly I make my way to the stage after I snagged the microphone from Freddy, which greatly annoyed the bear.

"Why does everybody always steal my mic?"

"Because it irritates you." I tell him smirking. I open my laptop back up and set everything up. Very soon the music starts to flow out and I get ready. "Here we go!" I wait for my cue and begin to sing. "~I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers, though monochrome the memory lingers…into your hands I'm resting the pain inside of me. You and me I see a dream of blind destiny. And it's the first time I've ever felt like this. You are the hand that's dealt me. The tempter sealing my fate with a kiss."

I continue to sing the translated song as well as I could. I bit back a few cringes as my untrained voice sang out a few notes I couldn't reach, but despite a few mistakes I make my way to the end finally and sing the last few lines. "~So here's another kiss to tainted bliss. A toast to empty promise with virtue pretending love as our ending. We fall by the light of the moon."

"And done!" I speak out before tossing Freddy his mic. Grinning I make my way back to my spot, passing Spring along the way.

"Well I didn't need to pull my ears out, so good job."

"Oh shush you." I glare at him just as I see Mangle returned with Bon-Bon and Fred.

"Sup." Bon-Bon tells me before sitting back down and leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"H-hi…" Fred shyly says and sits down.

I nod at them and look at Mangle. "You okay now?"

"Yeah…this is all too weird still though…"

"I know it is." I tell the fox. "but those two will be back to normal soon. Let's just ride this out." I tell the animatronic before looking at the card. "Okay next is…huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"The next part of the dare…parts of it is blurred out now. I could have sworn it wasn't like that earlier."

"What can you make out?" Freddy asks me.

"Well the funny thing is every other part of the card is fine. Just this next sentence. All I can read is…'and while you're at it, could…" I pause as the next few words are blurred out. "well something is missing here basically and then I can see something about Frederick and Shady."

"Us?" Frederick questions confused. None of us seemed to notice as a dark shadow began to grown behind him and the brother.

I try to make out the missing part as I do my best to remember what was said. "I know I read this before. Why can't I remember now?"

The darkness behind the two shadow creatures began to grow larger. Danny just happens to glance at them and his green eyes instantly widen in shock. "Uh…guys?"

Both look up at him just as two sets of large paws reach out and grab the shadow creatures by their shoulders. The two scream as they are pulled back roughly.

"Ah!" I yell out. "Shady! Frederick!"

Loud giggling could be heard as the lights begin to flicker dramatically. "What?"

"Kasai?" Bonnie asks confused. "What's going on?"

"I don't know?"

More giggling could be heard this time mixed with Shady's panicked screams.

"Shady! Can you hear me?" I call out to him.

" _ **Oh, he can hear you alright…"**_ a dark voice can be heard. I back up and yelp as the flickering lights suddenly shut off completely. All we can now make out is two sets of glowing eyes. One pair a dark magenta and the other a bright yellowish orange.

Soon loud and heavy footsteps could be heard getting closer and closer. With each step we all backed away until we reached the wall.

"Okay, Kasai, what is going on?" Mike asked me.

"I really don't know."

Suddenly two purple rabbit ears poke out from the darkness. Each ear was torn apart completely revealing the animatronic underneath at some places. The ears twitched before the rest of the body was revealed.

It was much taller than all the other animatronics with large razor sharp teeth gleaming in a sickening grin. He was definitely a rabbit and looked somewhat similar to Bonnie just much more threatening and torn up.

Next to him the other figure stepped forward. A bear who looked very similar to Freddy smirked down at us. Just like the rabbit his teeth were large and sharp. His paw lifted up to grab his top hat, showing off his large claws. The same giggling we heard came from his body but it wasn't the large bear that made the noise. Three smaller bear heads poked out from different parts of his body and they shook in glee as they let out the high pitched laughter.

Ignoring the giggling heads, the bear chuckled darkly and bowed his head. _**"Hello. Sorry for the rude introduction."**_ He spoke in such a deep and rattling tone with an echo affect that it made my blood run cold. _**"We don't mean to startle you."**_

" _ **Of course we didn't."**_ The rabbit chuckled, his voice just as deep with that echo affect as well. _**"We only showed up because of that dare. We were told to drag those shadow creatures into the darkness. That's all."**_

"Uh…Ka-kasai…" Bonnie softly spoke up. "Isn't that…the nightmare versions of me and Freddy?"

"…" I nod my head. "Yep."

" _ **Oh, please don't stop because of us. We are just here to complete a dare. You are running a show after all. It would be a shame if we ruined it. Right?"**_ Nightmare Freddy questioned as he rested his large paws on my shoulder.

I chuckle nervously. "Haha…boy your paws are much bigger than my head."

" _ **I know."**_ The nightmare bear responds. _**"It would be so easy to crush that head of yours as well."**_

I just continue to laugh nervously. These guys were terrifying me right now.

" _ **But he won't"**_ the nightmare rabbit speaks up _**"After all we have to keep an eye on those shadow things. Let's go."**_

The bear agrees and let's go before walking back into the darkness.

Nightmare Bonnie grins and waves at us, making sure to show off his deadly looking claws. _**"We'll return them at the end of the chapter. Bye-bye!"**_

Suddenly the lights return and there is no trace of the nightmare creatures as well as our shadowy friends.

Cautiously we spread away from the wall that we were all pressed against. That's when we finally react properly.

"Did they really just kidnap Shady and Frederick!?" Freddy demands. "We have to help them!"

"I don't think we can." I told him.

"You're in charge." Bonnie tells me. "Can't you just use your laptop and bring them back. You have the power to end the dares short after all."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." I begin to type on my laptop. As soon as I finish, we wait.

…

….

…..

!

"Uh…where are they?" Mike asks.

"I don't know? This should have worked." I type the message for Shady and Frederick to return. Again nothing happened. "Okay!? What the heck!?"

" _ **Yar har har!"**_ a voice yells out loudly, startling us.

"Foxy!" I snap, glaring at him. "Don't do that."

"Uh…I didn't do that lass." The pirate comments.

"What?"

" _ **Over here mateys."**_

We all look to see the nightmare version of Foxy standing at the entrance to one of the hallways. Next to him was the nightmare version of Chica and by their feet was the tiny Plushtrap.

The nightmare fox began to laugh some more while brandishing his intimidating hook. _**"Arr! Ya scallywags didn't listen, now did ya? Me fellow crew mates made it perfectly clear. Those two won't be coming back until this be all over for today."**_

"I'm in charge here!"

" _ **Does it look like we care?"**_ Nightmare Chica questions while holding up her scary looking cupcake. _**"That little laptop trick won't work on us. We are immune to your little magic junk. So you all be good and maybe we'll be nice and return your friends in one piece."**_ She giggles cruelly, her cupcake joining in. The two began to turn around and walk away.

Plushtraps smirks at us. _**"See ya losers!"**_ he speaks out rudely and follows the two. _**"Hey! Wait up!"**_

"Just great! I can't control those guys!" I complain. "This is a mess!"

"What should we do?" Nick questions.

"I don't think there is much we can do." I tell the boy.

"So, we should just continue the questions and dares until we reached the end of this chapter?" Spring asks.

"It's the only option we have right now. Unless any of you want to fight those guys."

We all remain quiet.

"Thought so…"

"Hey, if it was anyone else, I would." Spring speaks up again. "but those guys are freaking huge! I'm the tallest out of everyone here and they tower over me! Plus did you see those teeth and claws!?"

"Yes, I know. Let's just continue on while we think of a plan. Maybe we'll come up with something soon to help Shady and Frederick."

"Don't worry, those two are tough." Danny says. "I know they're be okay and hold out."

"You're right Danny." I sigh irritated. "If only I knew had some ideas…"

When nothing came to mind, I groaned and just grabbed the card. "Oh well, we just have to hold out for now and move on…"

Everyone else nods solemnly and looks over at me as I read the next dare.

"Okay, Mangle, this next one is for you."

Despite the still dark presence in the air, Mangle bounces around excitedly, as if it wasn't freaking out earlier. "Yes! I'm ready for anything! Anything!"

Before the fox had the chance to continue on with talking, I quickly spoke up. "Okay, this isn't a dare. The person just wanted to say to you that pink-"

"Oh! I love the color pink! It's so pretty and bright and shiny! Kind of like me! Well, at least I think I am pretty. I don't know. But I do know I'm bright and shiny! Seriously look at my fur! It's so-"

"Mangle! Calm down. Okay, listen to me."

"I'm listening! I am so listening! I have never been paying more attention than I am right no-"

"Shut up!" I shout, already feeling my limit being reached. I glance over at the still completely calm Bon-Bon. "Man, I wish he was back to normal just so he could help me control the fox…" Clearing my throat I finally was able to read. "Okay! Pink…" I can hear Mangle struggle not to interrupt me. "…is a horrifyingly ugly color, and you should be ashamed to like that color."

Mangle gaspes so loudly as if it was physically hurt. "Wh-bu-I…" and the most shocking think happened. Mangle became speechless.

"…Mangle…"

The fox stands up and walked back and forth, opening and closing it's mouth, but nothing came out.

We all stare at it for a moment before Bonnie shake's his head. "Okay, this is one weird day."

"Compared to all the other days, this is the weird one?" Freddy questions.

"No, seriously. Bon-Bon and Fred's personality change…which by itself wouldn't been the craziest compared to what we've dealt with before. Those…Nightmare things popping up and kidnapping Shady and Frederick, and now Mangle can't speak…or won't speak…"

I sigh and nod my head. "Yeah, I guess this has been one of the top weird days for us…if only because of the Nightmares showing up. I really hope Shady and Frederick are okay."

Daniel cleared his throat, drawing our attentions. "Like I said, I'm sure they are fine. They have always been tough…"

"Except when it comes to you…" I mutter.

"Let's not bring up my past with the two…" Danny mutters annoyed.

"Anyways, let's just move on to the next dare already. Bon-Bon, you are up again. Fred you come up here too."

"Alright. I'm ready." The blue rabbit grinned, lazily walking over.

Fred gulps nervously and slowly shuffles up to me. "O-okay…"

"…Yeah, this dare might not end up affecting these two like it originally would have…" I mutter before typing on my computer and a gender bender potion suddenly pops up in my hand. "Okay, Fred, this is for you."

"Wh-what do you want me to do with this?" the younger bear asks.

"Simple. Throw it as hard as you can at Bon-Bon!"

"Wh-what!? No!" Fred yells out startled. "I…I could never! Bon-Bon is my family! I-I would…why would I even think about throwing something at him!?"

I sigh tiredly. "We are not going to get anywhere with this attitude. Okay, listen Fred, this won't hurt Bon-Bon in the slightest."

"A-are you s-sure?"

"Positive."

"W-well…"

Bon-Bon grinned. "Ah, it's okay Fred. I can just take it from you."

"Thanks Toy Bonnie…"

Without so much as a hesitation, Bon-Bon opened up the potion bottle and poured the contents on himself. Almost instantly, Bon-Bon became a female again. "Oh? We are doing this again." He…I mean she shrugs. "That's cool."

"Yep, I saw this coming…" Sighing, I roll my eyes. "Oh well, let's us move on quicker, I guess. Next dare is for the kids."

The kids both look exited yet slightly nervous. Nick, the always leader for the children, steps up first. "Okay, what do we have to do?"

I lift up the card and read it out loud. "Okay, you guys have to 'make every moment of Fred's life a living hell for the next six dares'."

"Wait? B-but why?" Fred demands, freaking out.

Nick seems to consider the dare for a moment. "Wait, since Fred has this personality change, what would even make him upset?"

I turn to look at the bear who was hiding behind the equally nervous Puppet. "I think everything upsets him now…"

Before we could do anything else, Timmy pops up behind Fred and screams loudly in the bear's ear.

Fred screams loudly, jumping up, thus also scaring Puppet. The two nervous animatronics shake in fear before bolting from their spots. Puppet instantly runs to his prize corner while Fred hides behind Freddy and Golden, shaking like a small child.

"Tim…" Freddy stopped himself from scolding the little boy, remembering the dare. He settles with calmly patting the younger bear on the head.

"Well, there you kids go. Just follow Timmy's lead." I shrug before grabbing the card again.

Fred peaks around as I read over the next dare. "W-wait, so we are really going along with this da-"

Suddenly Shawn appears in front of Fred's face as the bear looks around, the child's eyes glowing a bright red. Fred shrieks and runs out of the room as the children follow after him.

I could only sympathetically chuckle at the scene before looking at Luke. "Hey Luke, want some apple pie?"

The teens eyes widen in joy and almost seemed to sparkle.

Danny sighs and rolls his eyes. "It had to be apple pie?"

"That's what the card says." I speak up, showing off the card. "They want to give him apple pie."

"Yes!" Luke suddenly screams out, running over to me. "I love, love, _LOVE_ apple pie!"

"…Okay…" I push the excited teen away from me and type on the laptop. Instantly a pie shows up in front of Luke who wastes no time in digging in, slicing up a piece and practically devouring it.

Danny shakes his head. "I knew he would get like this…every time my mother made apple pie, it was a race just for me to get one slice."

Luke glances over at his cousin and chuckles nervously. "Hehe, I just really love apple pie."

Rolling my eyes, I look at the next dare. "Okay, Danny, since you are suddenly so talkative, let's get your dare started."

"Oh gosh…" The ex-killer groaned. "What is it!?"

"You must do…" I look at the dare and chuckle. "A Wilford Warfstache impression!"

"…Who?"

Before I could give him a proper chance to question it, I type up on my laptop.

Just then, a puff of smoke appears around him, and when it clears Danny is standing in a yellow dress shirt and tan dress pants with two straps stretched over his upper body. To finish off the outfit, Danny had a bright pink mustache suddenly on his face.

Danny looks down at the outfit he was wearing, eyebrow raised as he questioningly studies the costume. "What the…" he spoke, his words suddenly very slurred. He jumps back in shock. "Hey, what the heck is with my voice!?"

"You're talking like Wilford Warfstache. So, now you just have to impersonate him."

Danny sighs and rolls his eyes. "Alright! What do I have to say?"

I grin and type on my laptop. Suddenly the building changes and now looks like an interview room. Danny is sitting in one chair while I'm in the other. "Okay Danny, let's get this started. To make it easier, you can interview me." (Note, this won't be a good impersonation for the character. I suck at these, especially since I am coming up with my own dialog. So sorry if this isn't as good as it could be.)

A brief moment of confusion crosses the man's face before suddenly he seems to know exactly what to do. He smiles at a camera that was in front of us and begins to speak. "Good evening ladies and gentleman and all other configurations of beings. My name is Wilford Warfstache and tonight I bring you another hard hitting interview! Tonight is a night you are sure to remember for the rests of your short lives. That's right everyone, tonight we interview 20Kasai15!"

The sound of applause rings out as Danny and I look over at the stands where really only the others all stood, watching us. None were clapping though.

"So 20Kasai15," Danny starts off, his words slurring together, "or just Kasai, as I assume you prefer to be called. You are a fanfiction writer, I see."

"Yes, that's right."

"And you are working on just what exactly?" Danny questions.

"Well I have a few stories I'm working on now. My main story is my undertale and fnaf crossover story. Then there is my one-shots and of course this truth and dare story. But I have so much more stories planned for the future."

Danny gasps excitedly. "Ooh, stories you say!? Stories for what exactly?"

"Fo-for fanfiction."

"Oh, so you write fanfiction I see!"

I pause for a moment. "Y-yes."

"I see. So Kasai! If I may call you that, your name is certainly a different one. Where did you come up with such a name?"

"Oh that's actually a funny story. You see I-"

"Fascinating!" Danny interrupts me, smiling wide. "Well unfortunately we seem to be running out of time-"

"B-but the interview just started…"

"So thank you Kasai for answering so many interesting questions-"

"You only asked like two…"

Danny once again faces the camera, "And thank you all out there every configuration of being for watching. My name is Wilford Warfstache. See ya!"

Suddenly the room returns to the regular pizzeria and Danny is back in his regular purply outfit.

"Well, I think that went well!" I grin happily. "And now we can move on to another dare." I stop to look at the clock. "Er…actually, I think it's time to take a break and continue on for another time.

"What?" Bonnie questions. "Not that I'm really complaining, it gets us out of doing more dares, but why? We normally go for like a lot longer."

"Normally yes, we would. But I have a lot planned for the next chapter. Which includes a special guest appearing!"

"Who?"

"A good friend I have made, which you all will meet next time. So until then, see ya! And don't forget to review!" I am about to end everything for the day for good until I remembered something. "Oh yeah! Hey! Nightmare weirdos! Bring back Shady and Frederick!"

A deep sigh is heard before suddenly the room grows dark. Before we know it, all the Nightmares appear out of nowhere, an unconscious Shady and Frederick being held up by their heads in Nightmare Freddy's large hands. " _ **Very well. A deal's a deal. Here they are."**_ Without so much as a care, the bear threw the two down on the ground, their bodies sprawled out in front of us.

"What did you do to them!?" I demand, but as I look up, the group was gone and the lights were back to normal. I nervously look around before back down at the two. "Okay…well…at least they look alive. Don't worry everyone. We will take care of them. But until then they will be resting. See ya until then."

* * *

 **Since I am uploading twice today, not much to say for the author's note down here...**

 **Go on and enjoy the next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, last chapter for today's uploads! I hope you all enjoyed this double upload.**

 **Now this chapter is very special, because it will have one of my friends because this is a special (late) birthday present for them. Darkmegatron13, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **I do want to apologize to you Darkmegatron13 for not only this being late but this being a rather short chapter compared to others. But hopefully that won't bother you too much if it even bothers you at all. Also I did my best to incorporate you in the story, and hopefully every time you talk it is close enough to what you might have actually said. Looking over I think I could have added you more in, but I was having trouble coming up with good spots for you. Sorry about that.**

 **Okay, apologizing paragraph is over. And honestly I can't think of much else to say so everyone enjoy! And another Happy (late) birthday to Darkmegatron13!**

* * *

"Hey there everyone! We are back! Today is going to be an exciting one!"

"Hmph!"

I sigh, already filled with annoyance as I glance down at Bon-Bon who has returned to normal since last time. "Will you get over it Bon-Bon. The dare is over and you are back to normal. If anything, Fred has more reason to be upset. He was tortured by the kids and forced to act as timid as Puppet. I'm sure that hurt that ego of his more than anything you did affected you."

"I don't care." The rabbit huffed.

"You know what Bon-Bon, you can just get over it already! It isn't all about you, you know." a mysterious voice shouted out.

"Huh? Who said that!?" the blue animatronic stood up and frantically looked around for whoever talked.

"Didn't I mention we would have a special guest today?" I said, grinning. "Everyone I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, named Darkmegatron13!"

Everyone turns to the doors just as Darkmegatron13 walks in, smiling happily at us.

"Who the heck is that!?" Spring snaps, and instantly the smile on my wonderful guest's face vanishes.

"I already told you." I snap back at the rude rabbit. "This is a very late birthday present I am trying to make and I will not have you ruin it Spring.

"Yeah," Darkmegatron spoke up, glaring darkly at the rabbit. "So stop being an asshole for once and get over it."

"I'm an asshole?!" Spring hissed, glaring just as heatedly. "I just asked who the hell you were. You are the one calling me names already!"

"Spring…" I warned. "What did I just say."

"Puh, whatever. I don't have to deal with this. Just do your stupid dares already."

Freddy hesitantly walked up. "Um, excuse me. Did I hear something about a birthday?"

Darkmegatron13 looked over at the bear and nodded. "Yep. Kasai is letting me stay here for this chapter as a birthday present."

"And I'm late enough with this present as it is-"

I can hear Spring chuckle. "Let me guess. Like over a month lat-"

"Anyways!" I interrupt nervously. "Let's get moving on to the dares, shall we!?"

"Hah! I was right." Spring snickers.

"Hey, we don't need to hear from you!" Darkmegatron13 shouts, hitting the rabbit harshly.

"Ouch! What the hell is your problem with me!?"

"Oh, I have a lot of problems with you, Spring."

Before the rabbit could retort I pull out some cards. "Okay, time for dares…with the occasional truths." However, before I could get started, I was interrupted by another rabbit.

Shady lets out a loud groan of pain and thrashes around in his spot on the stage. "My body hurts!" he screams.

"Shady, go back to sleep!" I snap at the rabbit. "You are still resting after your experience with those Nightmare things."

"But I don't wanna!" Shady whines, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

Frederick sighs and yanks his brother back down. "I'll watch him Kasai. Just get on with your silly little game."

"Fine…" I sigh again and look at the cards once more. As you readers can see, the two seem to be fairly fine. They have woken up since last time and are still resting, but neither seem to remember what the Nightmares did to them. "Hopefully it won't turn into a problem…" I mutter, reading the first card of the day.

 **Dares: Ok... this is going to be SO much fun :D  
Dares (for EVERYONE [but Daniel])  
Call Chica a duck  
Call Chicky a duckling (Whaaat!)  
Call Mangle normal (I didn't know what else to do)  
Call Freddy, Fred, Fredrick, Goldie and Spring f*** (or anything related to being fat xD)  
Call Foxy a coyote (Apparently he hates that)  
Call Bonnie short-tempered  
Call Bon-Bon a girl (There we go Fred!)  
Call Spring a killer (Because of the purple guy going into the suit... or just call him Mr Nice, whatever works the best)  
Call BB and JJ giggle pots (My friend hates that)**

OTHER Dares:  
Spring: Shoot Daniel out of a cannon... several times...  
Daniel: I'm sorry... take this gun... that will ALWAYS backfire xD Also, sing "Royals" by Lorde. :3

Questions:  
Kasai: Why did you call the other night guard Noah? What happens if your boyfriend (somehow) needs to come back  
Mike: Can you protect me from the animatronics as they are probably going to try and find me?  
Kasai (again): Would this count as a question?

"Okay, it seems like the first part of this is mostly calling some of you guys names. And since it doesn't specifically say who should call the others the names, I shall do them myself, with a little help from Darkmegatron13!"

"I can totally do this."

"Great! Okay, you can start off. Go ahead and do the first two."

"Alright then, Chica you are a duck. There is no question and Chicky you are a duckling."

The two chickens frown and cross their feathers. "We are not ducks!" Chica pouts.

"People mostly think I'm a duck thanks to Chica, and she really doesn't look like one either!"

"Thank you!"

"Well in the dark and on those cameras you do slightly resemble a duck." I mention to the older chicken.

"Yeah, but for a long time everyone always called me a duck. My name is Chica the Chicken for a reason people! I mean, come on!"

I chuckle. "Well, it seems Chica has successfully been triggered. Let move on to the next one. Mangle, you are-"

"Yes!?"

"…" I stare at the fox, being mindful that it could easily break into it's normal long chatter. When I felt it was safe to talk again, I started over. "Mangle, you are…normal…that's it."

Mangel seemed to be processing the word in it's mind before suddenly reacting. "I'm normal. I'm normal? I'm normal." The fox let out a loud gasp. "I'm normal! Yay! I'm normal everyone! I'm normal!"

"…" We all watched Mangle run around excitedly. "Yes…yes you are…" I mutter, rolling my eyes. Okay, Darkmegatron, go ahead and do the next one."

"Got it. Freddy, Fred, Fredrick, Golden, and of course Spring. You all are all fatasses."

Instantly Fred frowns deeply and glares darkly. "I am not fat! I am a robot! I physically can't be fat!"

"Also…" Spring inturrupts. "Why the hell was I on that list!? The bears I can understand. They are all fat!"

"I am not…" Fred hissed.

"But I am built pretty thin!"

"I don't know, you look pretty chunky to me…" Darkmegatron said smirking.

"Shut it you!"

"Hey! Don't you tell me to shut up! Trust me rabbit, you don't want to mess with me."

"The same can be said about me, _buddy_." Spring hissed, annoyed.

"No fighting you two." I warn, looking at the card. "Okay, Foxy, you are a coyote. Apparently you hate that."

"I do?" the pirate questioned. "Well, lass, I can't say I've heard that as much as say Chica heard others calling her a duck, but I can't say I be as annoyed at it as she be at her little nickname."

"It's not even a nickname Foxy! They are messing up what I am. Aren't you upset about people thinking you aren't a fox!?"

"…Nah." The pirate smirks and Chica seems to grow annoyed with the fox.

Darkmegatron picks up the card from me and reads off the next part. "Okay, I got the next one. Bonnie you are short-tempered."

Bonnie chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm really not! Why do people think that way?"

"Maybe because all the other rabbits seem to be…well maybe not Shady…but he is definitely on his own level of weirdness…But at least you are the most level headed out of everyone else."

"I'm level headed." Bon-Bon speaks up.

"…" I simply stare at him annoyed before smirking. "You're a girl."

"I am not!" He glares sharply at me before realizing what he just did and huffs. "Shut up…"

I chuckle and grab the card. "And the next one is…oh, I just did it. Bon-Bon, you're a girl."

"Ugh!"

"Hehehe, okay pal, your up again." I toss over the card as my friend reads the next part. "Spring…"

"Grr..what now!?"

"You are a killer."

"I'm not the killer here! Danny is!"

Danny visibly flinches at that.

"An-anyways…" Spring says nervously looking at the ex-killer. "I'm not the killer!"

"Yeah, yeah, we just had to call you that. Calm your stupid little head already." I say, grabbing the card BB and JJ, you two are apparently giggle pots."

"What the heck is that even supposed to mean!?" BB questions confused.

"It means what it means." I say smirking.

"I think the name is cute." JJ says sweetly.

"I think the name is stupid!" BB says bitterly.

"Okay guys, the name calling ends now. Next part of this card are more dares. Spring, you have to shoot Daniel out of a cannon!"

"What!?" Danny demands, freaked out!"

"Honestly I have no problem with that" Spring chuckles.

"Spring!? Seriously!?"

"It honestly sounds fun."

"For you!"

"Yep! Let's do this thing."

Golden looked nervous as he tried to intervene. "I don't think we should-"

"I am not going to skip this dare Golden." I simply say. "So don't bother." I look over at Spring and grin happily. "Spring, let's get started!"

"No! Let's not!" Danny shouted annoyed.

Ignoring him I start to type on my laptop and suddenly a cannon pops up and Danny is magically inside.

"What the!?"

Before he could say anything more, Spring fired the cannon and Danny went flying while screaming.

"And there he goes." I laugh lightly before grabbing the laptop again. "Okay guys, since I want to fit in as much as I can, I'm cutting this dare short. So…" I type on the laptop and Danny suddenly appears in front of me.

He looks around confused before glaring darkly at us. "You assholes…" he hisses.

"Aw, sorry Danny." I smirk, holding a small box. "Here, this is for you."

"…" Danny eyes me suspiciously, before taking the box and opening it. "A gun?" He questioned, looing at it confused.

"Yeah, why don't you fire it?" I suggested, smirking. "Here, aim at this." I typed on the laptop and a target pops ups in front of Danny.

The killer, still suspicious, cautiously aims at the target. The second he fired the gun backfired and sent Danny flying back.

A few of us burst out laughing at Danny's misfortune as I look at the card.

"I hate you idiots…" Danny mutters, struggling to get back on his feet.

"Ah, calm down. We are moving on. Next we have a few questions. First is for me. Why did I call the other night guard Noah? What happens if my boyfriend (somehow) needs to come back?" It takes me a moment to remember what the person was referring to before I remembered. "Oh yeah, that guy. I only named his Noah for fun and Noah (my Noah) agreed with it…I think. I'm too lazy to double check. Anyways, both that guard and my Noah most likely won't be coming back anytime soon. The guard because I doubt I will bring him back unless he is needed for a dare, and real Noah because we have been having trouble getting together for things like him randomly popping up in my stories ever since we started college. So no need to worry."

(…Note: As I was typing this, Noah sent a text telling me to say he said hi and a happy late birthday to Darkmegatron13. There Noah, now you can stop whining…)

"Okay, next question, Mike, can you protect the asker from the animatronics as they are probably going to try and find them."

"Well…" Mike started, "I doubt they are really upset with you."

"Yeah, we mostly are upset with Kasai." Spring spoke up.

"Hey!" I shout, annoyed. "Shut your damn mouth."

"And what are you going to do?" Spring questioned.

"…" I whispered something under my breath and Spring leans closer.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said, boot to the head."

As soon as I said that a mysterious boot came out of nowhere and slammed into Spring's head, knocking him back.

"Ow! What the hell!? Where the hell did that boot come from and what just happened!?"

Suddenly Darkmegatron13 and I burst out laughing, as the rabbit looks at us confused.

"What the heck is your problem?"

"Oh nothing, nothing…let's move on the last question of this card." I read it and smirk. "'Would this count as a question?'" I read out loud before tossing the card away. "Yes it would and so with that answered, let's move on to the next card."

 **Dare: "Author-san, I dare Springtrap to kissed you then you can slap him after that."**

I read it before cringing. "What the heck?" I questioned confused.

"What is it?" Darkmegatron asks me.

"Well…it's certainly a dare…" I mutter.

"Just tell us already." Spring grumbles, annoyed.

Sighing, I hand Spring the card. "Go ahead. Read it and perform your dare then…" I rubbed a hand over my eyes and prepared for the dare.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Spring shouts annoyed. "I ain't gonna kiss her!"

"Like I want that too! I can already hear the furry comments coming. Ugh!"

"Furry?" Spring questions.

"Nothing…"

Suddenly I hear the others laugh at us. All I did was grab my laptop and threateningly lift it up in front of them. Instantly they all shut up.

Spring sighs and reluctantly approaches me and quickly kisses my cheek.

"Great! Now that that's done I can willingly do the next part!"

"What the hell are you talking about. It only said to…" Spring reads the card and sighs. "Oh, really!? Why me!?"

Before he could do much I quickly slap him as hard as I could in the face. "Great! Dare is done! Moving on to another one!"

Spring groans, trying to move away. "Man, I am getting so pissed off."

"Well, we don't care." I grinned, grabbing another card. "Okay, unfortunately we don't have much more time. So this will be the last dare for today. And it is…"

 **Dare: Everyone: React to Undertale please, also at least five of you say which is your favorite character.**

 **Question: Bon-Bon: Who do you admire the most, and be honest! Bonnie: Why put up with Spring if he is such a jerk to you at times? I still don't get it. Golden: Do you still feel guilty for Luke's death? If you do, don't worry. No one blames you. *hugs***

Okay, first is a dare. Everyone must react to Undertale. Easy!" I type on my laptop and instantly the game pops up on screen. "Here we go people! Watch just a brief gameplay featuring each of the main characters."

"So this is a video game?" Freddy questions. "Basically. Was the latest indie game that gained just as much popularity as your game. Now pay attention and watch. Cause you have to pick your favorite character. At least some of you."

We all watch the screen for a moment, watching as the characters like Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys all appear, showing off their personalities as best as possible before I turn off the laptop. "Okay, let me randomly pick…Freddy! You tell me who was your favorite character."

"Hm…honestly I would have to pick Toriel. She seemed like a very kind hearted woman who cared deeply for her family. I can definitely relate to that.

"I can see that. Next…Bon-Bon!"

"Me? Well, I would have to pick…Mettaton."

"…why am I not surprised…" I mumble.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." I say before looking over at Foxy. "Yo! Pirate boy! Who's your fav character?"

"Well, I would have to say…Undyne."

"Why? And if you say because of the eyepatch…"

"No, it ain't that lass, though I did like seeing a character with one…but because she be very strong and brave and always seems to be ready for a fight."

"Okay, I see that. Okay, at least two more…um…Bonnie!"

"Hmm…I guess Sans. His jokes were hilarious!"

"…really?" I questioned before sighing. "Well okay then. I guess puns really are your style of humor."

"You bet." Bonnie grins happily.

"And finally, I guess I can be the fifth one. I loved Papyrus a lot. Honestly he was just so silly I couldn't help but love him. But I don't really think I have a favorite character."

With that answered I tossed the card away and give out a loud sigh.

"Okay, I know this chapter wasn't much longer, and I feel bad because it was meant to be a present, but I have had so much to deal with outside of this, so this is the most I could type up! So yes, we are done for today." Turning to our wonderful guest, I finish up. "I hope you enjoyed being here. I know I did."

"It was fun Kasai. Thanks for letting me be here."

"No problem. All guests are welcomed here. Which reminds me there are more guests to come in the future as well as much more dares. So until next time, bye! And don't forget to review or PM me!"

With my outro said and done, we all began to leave the main room, unaware of the sudden darkness seeping around the room. We remained oblivious as the last of us left, closing the door behind us. The room sat like that in darkness for minutes until finally bright glowing eyes appeared, illuminating out from the inky blackness.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, duuuun! Something is coming! Something is coming!**

 **So yeah, there you go. I hope you all enjoyed it. And Darkmegatron13, I hope you did too.**

 **So, yeah, I really don't have much more to say honestly since I said all the important stuff on top of this chapter and the first chapter I posted for today.**

 **But I will say my undertale and fnaf crossover will be updated soon for all those wondering. I really need to get that one done soon since Sister Location is coming out tomorrow and like I mentioned in the past I have another fnaf story coming up based on that game but I want to post it after I finished my crossover. So expect a lot of updates for that story soon, because I am very, very, very excited to type up my next fnaf story. Mostly because it will feature Vincent! That's right for those who don't know. Vincent is coming and if you want to read a bit about him, check out my one-shot stories. Two chapter already have him in them. Check them out if you want!**

 **So with that said, Until next time. Bye! And don't forget to review or PM me!**


End file.
